What Part of 'No' Did You Not Understand?
by LibraMoon
Summary: Extreme AU: Fem/Kirk. James always had a talent for finding love in the strangest Places. However, even she was unaware that Romulans don't take no for an answer and Vulcans are territorial. Who knew? *NEW ENDING UP*
1. Chapter 1

_**Can't get this out of my head, forgive me, this is my first go round with future fics. **_

**Rated M, Not suitable for work in later chapters. **

**Warnings: Fem/Kirk because it is so much easier for me to write hetero interactions/love scenes. AU From every verse for my own odd amusement and because I think that the Romulans can be used far more in most stories and because they make me laugh.**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

The blackness and cold comfort of a routine route through the neutral zone had been interrupted by the shrill pinging of a distress beacon that had been picked up at 06:00 hours. It had been most odd to the crew of the Vulcan spaceship _T'Maiti_ to have come across a shuttle marked with the federation insignia completely alone and so far into the neutral zone. Upon initial scanning it was found that the ship had several survivors, but only one person was moving around with any semblance of normal human function. Given the damaged state of the craft it seemed highly unlikely that anyone should have survived, let alone the number that was quoted.

Captain Spock had found this to be exceedingly unusual. However, he had been given little recourse to investigate the occurrence when his first Officer S'Stelendos saw fit to inform him that a Romulan Warbird had come within range and appeared to be hailing the wounded shuttle.

"Commander S'Stelendos, hail the federation shuttle." His tone was completely neutral even as the whispers of curiosity pulled at his mind cloyingly. He tampered down the spike of human emotion that surged forward like a small wave in a summer pool.

"Affirmative Captain." The equally stoic Vulcan male replied as he tapped long fingers at his station.

Several Vulcan heartbeats passed as Spock counted that it had taken 3.4567 Terran minutes for an answer to jingle along the screen.

"Ow…God Damnit." A distinctly female voice cursed out causing every member present on the _T'Maiti_ to still, and tense for a moment. Spock narrowed his eyes in a small display of distaste for whoever was left conscious aboard the vessel.

"I am Captain Spock of the Vulcan craft _T'Maiti_. I request identification of the being whom I am speaking with, as well as the reasons to why you are being hailed by a Romulan craft." Authority leapt from his every word without question and his First Officer gazed unhurriedly at the screen flickered to life.

Spock was struck by the most unusual hue of sapphire eyes and the look of annoyance that painted an otherwise aesthetically pleasing human face.

"Yeah, that's great Captain Smock, Was it? Give me just a moment." The woman responded crossly and turned back around to reveal another communication console that held the image of a Romulan Sub-commander.

"As much as I hate to cut this short Maelrok, and really I do," Spock arched a brow at the note of heavy sarcasm the human interjected into her speech with the Romulan Captain. "But as you can see Allies to the Federation have arrived. Therefore, I must decline your…_generous_ offer."

Spock had never been one that had studied humans in great detail, however, as his mother might have said 'there was more here than meets the eye'. The strange human female did not appear to take the Romulan Warbird seriously. It appeared to his logical deductions that the female was _baiting _the Romulan.

"Has it escaped your notice that you are still in neutral space Jim?" Spock watched the human tense with apprehension before a cool, and cocky, tone flowed easily to meet the jeering of the male identified as 'Maelrok'; Spock deducted that it was the male's last name or house name.

"That's James to you, and I am well aware of where we are. Perhaps you have forgotten that this is a cease fire zone we are in." Spock watched the sapphire eyes swing back toward the screen where he and his crew members waited patiently to be acknowledged. The female smiled before disconnecting the communication with the Romulan vessel. "Sorry about that." The woman looked sheepish and her eyes cast down for a moment.

"Apologies are illogical." Spock stated with blandness, and he noted that the human looked confused, and a bit put off by the statement.

"Right, whatever you say." She waved a hand dismissively in the narrow confines of the shuttle. He watched her flinch when a spark of energy sizzled behind her. "Anyway, I am James T. Kirk formerly of the _USS Hemmingway_. I have managed to secure myself and eight other crew members who are in varying stages of injury."

Spock would have been impressed by her blunt statements; he had come to the conclusion that humans were far more likely to beat-around-the-bush; to turn the phrase.

It had not stopped him form arching a brow in silent question when the shrill ringing of another communication line chirped behind the woman called 'James'. He watched her flop forward suddenly and heard the impact of her head banging against the hard surface of the small area where she was seated. He also heard the groan that followed shortly afterward.

"Are you injured?" He queried tonelessly and watched as she lifted her head to glare at him over the link.

"Nothing you shooting a torpedo at that Romulan Warbird and shot of triple-distilled vodka won't cure." She stated blithely and Spock blinked at her implications.

"It would be unadvisable to start an altercation in the neutral zone with the Romulans at this time, " he started to explain slowly as if he had been dealing with a small child or an invalid.

"It was a hyperbole Captain." The woman quipped as she turned back to the other screen that still chirped behind her. "Yes, Maelrok?" She sneered out with distaste dripping from every word.

"It would seem that your communicators are malfunctioning." The Romulan male stated with humor lacing his words.

"No, they are working perfectly." Spock watched 'James' fiddle with something on her waist as her slender fingers on her other hand drummed in a bored manner on the desk surface.

"How unusual then that our transmission was disconnected," the Romulan sated mockingly.

Spock glanced at his first officer who offered only a blank stare in return, however the message was conveyed clearly. 'Humans are illogical.'

"I suppose 'unusual' could be a word used to describe it." Had Spock been more human than Vulcan, he would have been able to practically hear the human roll her eyes at the Romulan who grinned back at her through the screen.

"I would be careful, Jim. You wouldn't want me to get the impression that you don't like me. Especially after those three days on Kilthious Prime," the leer was evident even through two communicator screens.

Spock was a highly intelligent being, but had he been a Vulcan child of three he would have been able to understand the provocative implications behind such a statement. What Spock could not explain was why such a statement caused a fiery blaze of indignation to twitch up his spine before he smothered it behind a heavy cloak of logic and the teachings of Surak.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Her exasperation floated throughout the still room of the Vulcan command bridge. "The only reason I even consented to touch you was so that neither of us would freeze to death."

"But what a …thrilling touch it was." The Romulan male purred over the communication link and Spock watched the human female's shoulder shake. For a single moment Spock calculated that she had been reduced to tears.

"You have had four, no five; five days to come up with a pick-up line, and _that _was the best you could think of?" The sound of her mirth slipped from her words like rain from a summer storm as she dissolved into small chuckles.

Spock noted that the confusion he felt was shared in equal measure by the Romulan Sub-commander for his expression warped from leering to puzzlement in the space of a breath. "I do not know this term 'pick-up line'," Maelrok stated unsurely.

Spock felt his chest expand for a moment at the sound of the human woman' unbridled laughter.

"I also find myself without sufficient data on the phrase. I request clarification," Spock butted in smoothly his dark eyes watching as the woman turned toward him with a soft smile as she continued to laugh despite the situation.

"I promise I will explain it to you later Captain." Her face twitched as she attempted to school her features. "Maelrok, I do not believe we have anything else to discuss at this time. This shuttle and its occupants will be taken into the custody of the Vulcan craft _M'tati_-"

"_T'Maiti,_" Spock corrected neutrally at the butchering of his ships name on the human's lounge.

"Right the _Mai-tai_-," she attempted fruitlessly.

"_T'Maiti,_" Spock stressed the syllables for the human's benefit and enlightenment. He was rewarded for his tutelage with what he could only assume might have been a huff of impatience.

"_T'Maiti_. Happy now?" She arched a dirty blond brow at the Vulcan with amusement written over her face with the same certainty of poetry in a novel.

"Vulcans do not feel nor express emotions such as happiness." Spock reiterated blithely while his dark eyes scanned her frame with only scientific curiosity.

"Seriously? You must be joking." The female 'James' looked incredulously at him as if he had told her that tribbles were a rare delicacy.

"Vulcans do not 'joke'." He had thought this to be a self-evident statement; however, his crew stared back at the screen with equal looks of deadpan boredom.

"I am Sub-commander Maelrok of the Romulan Empire. I demand identification of your involvement with this Federation Shuttle."

Spock shifted his gaze over the human's shoulder to the accompanying screen where a Romulan face filled the majority of the device. Spock was nonplussed.

"I am Spock, the captain of this vessel and it is my intention to aid the Federation crew from the _USS Hemingway_." The statement spoke more of logic than intent, however, that was not Spock's concern at this moment.

"You may have the crew and the shuttle, However, the female James T. Kirk is mine, and therefore property of the Empire." The smugness that weighed down the statement coupled with the leering smirk on the other male's face caused both the human and the Vulcan captain to bristle with hostility. Spock's hostility however, was illogical and kept behind a cold mask of indifference.

"The hell I am," hissed the woman as her blond hair fell in disarray at the vigorous shaking of her head to the negative of the Romulan's statement.

"You were already informed of my desire to make you a consort." The Romulan pointed out while his lips thinned into a disapproving line.

"To which, my response was 'no'." James' face morphed into pure shock and irritation. "I don't know what you are taught Maelrok , but where I come from 'no' means 'no'." Her fingers twitched and Spock watched as her slender pointer finger as it inched toward what Spock logically assumed to be a firing button for some type of defense weapon.

"You do not have a choice in the matter," The Romulan continued on as if the human were not actually part of the conversation and Spock felt the first stirrings of amusement caress his psyche as he watched the face of the female flush red with anger. "You will surrender the female to me; you may have the others."

Spock had been ready to respond in a manner that would decisively allow the Romulan to understand in no uncertain terms what Spock thought of the suggestion; however, he had been interrupted with a snort of distaste from the woman. The sparking of a loose wire behind her arched again added a light to the softness of her features that Spock found oddly…fascinating.

"The Vulcans are the most honorable people I have ever come across Maelrok. They are not going to just surrender me to you." Spock watched her hair sway ash she shook her head in amusement. "You are wasting your time here."

Her right hand moved into symbol for the Vulcan farewell of 'live long and prosper' before she closed the gap between her two middle fingers and left a gap between the pointer and middle as well as a gap between the ring and pinky fingers. "Eat shit and die. Kirk out."

Sapphire eyes locked onto his brown ones and a nervous grin spread over her features softening them even more. "I highly recommend that you beam us aboard in the next say…40 seconds before the torpedo from the Romulan ship reaches this shuttle and blows us all to smithereens." Spock stood momentarily stunned at the open display of hostile vulgarity that such a small woman had shown.

"Indeed." He nodded his head out of politeness, after he recovered from his initial shock, and turned toward his first officer. "Beam them aboard." The half Vulcan stood stoically, as unmoving as a mountain on the bridge while the communication was shut off between the allied vessels.

"As you command Captain," S'Stelendos stated as his hands worked over his station to patch the request through to the engineering bay and the security personnel as well.

Spock turned over in his mind the way in which such a strange conversation and situation had come to pass between one James T. Kirk and a Romulan Sub-commander.

"S'Stelendos, you have command while I ascertain the nature of the situation. You may start with evasive maneuvers and moving us out of the neutral zone." Spock turned on his heels and left without so much as another word toward the turbo-lift that would take him down to meet , in the physical, the woman who had just single handedly sparked a near intergalactic incident with his name firmly attached to said incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I own nothing. Intended for amusement, and not for profit, yadda yadda.**

_Note:_ There is some alien dialect in here, it will not be explained now, but in another chapter where I will have James' POV eventually.

OoOoOo

The pull of the turbo-lift momentarily disoriented the Vulcan male as he waited, forever patiently due to his Vulcan heritage, for the doors to open and grant him admittance into the medical bay. His mind carefully reflected over the initial meeting with the Federation shuttle's only conscious member with some misgiving. She had taken a sacred Vulcan farewell and warped it into something other than calmness and logic. She had, he observed, taken great pleasure in rejecting the Romulan.

That at least was logical enough.

Vulcans and Romulans had long ago parted ways when they had fallen to emotion over logic. They were considered amongst the Vulcans as the largest disgrace to the race and they had subsequently settled in a distant star system. One in which Spock had no intention of allowing the rather unusual terran woman and her crew to be taken back to. It fell under the treaty signed by the Federation and the Vulcan high council to protect one another in times of duress. The logical course of action was, therefore, to shelter the nine humans that had now been beamed aboard his vessel. However, Spock understood the need for a discussion on how the humans would be expected to behave under his watch. It was a sense of vague irritation that wove through his thoughts at the knowledge that he possessed very little interactions with humans; his interactions with his mother aside.

It bothered his mind momentarily if all humans were capable of such vulgarity under stress. Spock conceded the point that it might have been a mechanism for coping, which was the logical assumption. He rather thought that such reactions were highly frivolous, if not bordering on inferior. His boots made little sound despite his denser frame as he walked without hurry or artifice down the grey metal hallways. He calculated that the probability of the human 'James' being up to such a discussion at 62.475 %; however, the possibility of such a discussion being received well was approximated at 13.298 %. Spock quirked brows in quiet regard that this seemed to be a situation that tempered on the ludicrous to be rescuing a human from the overzealous advances of a Romulan Sub-commander.

The gentle pressurized swish of the doors as they opened before him alerted Spock that he had allowed his mind to wander nearly carelessly as he stared into the medical bay. The female human had been aesthetically pleasing on the communicator screen with her unusually blue eyes, but nothing more than that. Therefore, he had found himself unprepared for the sudden covetousness that washed over him from seeing her eyes without the barrier of pixilated data the equipment had provided. He shook the feeling away as quickly as it had come letting it fall to the wayside of duty.

He watched as she stood arguing impassionedly with his Chief medical officer over one of the injured men. He noted that her hair was caught up in a pony-tail, which was the Terran vernacular he believed. He acquiesced that it did resemble the Terran animal's hind end in a fashion.

"I understand what you are saying, but, you have to understand that a temperature of 98.7 degrees for a human male is perfectly normal." Her hands lingered in fists upon the tops of her hips. Spock committed the posture to memory, and listened in quiet observation to the exasperated pitch of her voice.

"Am I to presume from your statement that you have been granted a form of medical license?" The Chief medical officer, T'Starla; whose facial features betrayed nothing but absolute calm as she queried the human female, stood impassive next to the pale male human.

The sapphire eyes closed briefly and a look of mortification passed over the human's face with a flush of red. Spock found that to be rather fascinating.

"I do not have a medical license." The woman conceded slowly. "However, I do know the basics of medical training and what is acceptable for my species. Am I to presume that you have a medical license in treating humans, specifically?" Spock felt his lips twitch in a visible display of amusement before he clasped his hands behind his back, and proceeded further into the room. He nodded in greeting to his security staff that stood rather like statures at the outskirts of the room.

He watched T'Starla raise an eyebrow and nod her head in acknowledgement of the human's rather basic logic. "You have raised a valid point, yet, I must seek to remind you that irrespective of said point; I am still the only medical personnel present in the room."

"That is not true," the human interjected, "That man right there is a doctor. " The blond woman stated defiantly.

A stare of absolute silence met the human's comment, and Spock watched T'Starla blink slowly in a Vulcan sign of frustration. "I understand that you need clarification. Very well, I am the only conscious medical personnel within this room that has the full capabilities of treating other members of your species." The tone was neutral except for the small lift that suggested that she was speaking to a juvenile instead of an adult Human.

A noise of amusement burst from the smaller of the two females and she waved a hand toward the pale male on the examination table. "I was aware of that. I was being sarcastic."

"I do not see the logic behind sarcasm," the stoic medical officer replied.

:"I am also aware of that fact," the blond smiled brightly then and Spock was aware that she had seen him. The weight of a strange feeling settled in his chest at the sight of such a display of amicable emotion. It seemed to him a highly illogical thing to even give thought to. He had not known this female for more than 10.761 minutes. His eyes hardened under the strain of suppressing such a foreign feeling.

"Greetings Miss Kirk," the male Vulcan inclined his head out of a show of respect. His eyes caught the movement of T'Starla as she returned to her patients. It was more efficient to administer care to their wounds now that Spock could stop the human female from interrupting.

"Greetings Captain Smock," she stated brightly to his impassive face, and Spock had formed a hypothesis that Miss Kirk was unable to pronounce words correctly in nearly any language.

"My name is Spock," he stated blandly, his form seemed to tower over hers. That was consistent considering Vulcan physiology and Terran physiology respectively. Also, as he recalled from his memories, human females where known to be smaller than the males so therefore, Spock truly did meet the criteria for 'towering' over someone.

She winced slightly. "My apologies, Captain Spock."

He listened half interested to the warmth suffusing her tone and the way a new smile danced on her lips invitingly. _'Humans seem to require the use of apologies at an alarming rate.'_ He mentally noted for further meditation at a later date.

"Apologies are illogical." Spock stated without warmth or emotion in his tone. The Vulcan watched as a look of disbelief crossed the female's face once again. Her smile fell quickly and she looked around the room distractedly.

"Alright then," she muttered under her breath as she stood before him silent and watching him closely.

"I wish to discuss the events in detail as to your arrival in the neutral zone." He inquired gently. "If you are amicable?"

She looked startled for a moment before, what Spock deduced must have been, Federation training kicked in, and her spine stiffened. "Yes, Sir, of course," Her tone was so flat that Spock nearly felt impressed, however, that was a useless emotion as well.

"You may begin," He stood motionless as the female Terran began her debriefing.

"As I have informed you previously, I am James T. Kirk of the _USS Hemingway_; a federation scout ship on our way to reaching Deep Space Station Three in the neutral zone. I and my fellow crewmembers were to be taken aboard the _USS Enterprise_ as new senior staff members." Her blue eyes flicker toward his and he held her gaze for a moment before she moved them down to stare at what he can only assume was his chin before she sought his eyes once more. Spock had not understood why her looking at him caused the faintest flush of pleasure to build in the forefront of his mind.

"We were waylaid by a distress signal coming from the gamma sector of the Utlithios system; specifically Kilthious Prime." He watched the faint tightening of the skin around her eyes and mouth which would denote fury. "It was a trap however."

Spock was not surprised by the news in the slightest. He nodded for her to continue with the events as his eyes slowly pursued her appearance and those of her crew.

"We immediately set about Federation procedure, and contacted the originator of the signal. We were begged to come down and help with what they called a 'rogue group of Romulan forces'. It seemed a viable opportunity to strengthen ties with a neutral zone planet and convince them to join the Federation."

"Logical," He stated in response to the driving force behind the apparent misfortune.

She tilted her head at him in curiosity. Her eyes searched his, looking for some sort of answer she must have found for the Human opened her mouth to speak again.

"When we landed, we were beset by the natives, who had also captured a Romulan party using the same ruse. With the perpetrators reversed of course," the human smiled at him again with a small curl of her lips. She seemed weary to Spock's superior intelligence and perception. "We were held with intent to ransom us back to the Federation and the Empire respectively." She scowled slightly at the memory and Spock had come to realize that humans had a fascinating habit of telling a story with their faces as well as their words. "We were held for three days, during their winter months."

"This is the event that Sub-commander Maelrok referred to?" What had provoked him to inquire on the personal subject was unknown to Spock, but he had already let the question out and now he waited for a response.

A sour look crossed the woman's face before she schooled her features back to neutrality. She reflected his own apathetic face in a sense, he supposed.

"Yes. All the prisoners were held together, myself and… the Sub-commander included. The natives had little knowledge of Human and Romulan requirements for survival. We were kept in suboptimal temperatures that forced us to share body order to avoid further injury," She snapped out with force. Spock did not doubt for a moment that the female had garnered no pleasure from being forced to share her source of warmth with the Romulan. Irrationally, he found himself comforted by that slight fact.

Spock had concluded that after this meeting he would need to meditate upon these strange quirks of emotion. Further investigation into the situation was halted by the strange tenor of a male groan. Spock noted that the woman jumped, and whirled around, to rush to the side of an unidentified male member.

"I feel like last night's scotch dinnae agree wit' me." T'Starla had already proceeded to the formerly unconscious male with a tricorder scanning madly as her dark brown Vulcan eyes betrayed no sign of emotion.

"Captain!" Spock turned out of reflex to the title as the Terran female smiled joyously at the red haired male. The same strange tightening that had occurred when the Sub-commander had stated ownership over the female returned with full force. The Vulcan male seriously considered staying in the medical bay after the guests had been brought back to relative health. It seemed probable that he had contracted some form of sickness.

"Kirk? Is tha' yue?" Spock saw the man push himself up slightly on his elbows to blink blearily at the blond woman who seemed to practically vibrate with excitement. He decided that she would benefit from learning not to express her emotions quite so obviously.

"Yes sir." 'James responded brightly. Her hand snaked out to touch his arm lightly, a bit hesitantly, and Spock froze at the display of affection. It was not overly intimate or scandalous; however, any touch to a Vulcan was reserved for family, friends, and lovers. Spock felt a swell of irritation at the idea of the last. His eyes switched between the two and he found the likelihood of a romantic involvement to be highly improbable. The Vulcan male still did not find any necessary reason for the female to be so close to her captain.

"You are not the Captain?" He asked aloud to Kirk, who glanced back at him with mild surprise on her face as the thought had struck him instantly that he could not recall her status.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry; it seems I neglected to mention I am the Chief Engineer." Spock blinked twice out of the startling lack of comprehension his mind had. The very thought of this rather…cataclysmic female being in charge of a warp drive made him shudder inwardly. Even though he had found no similar problem believing her in charge of an entire crew, it was the idea of her tinkering with time and space that caused the Vulcan pause.

"Apologies are illogical," Spock replied for lack of anything else to say.

The risen Terran male glanced at Kirk, who shrugged at him in a non-verbal communication that Spock found primitive. "I'm the Capt'n. Montgomery Scott," the man offered a rather battered hand from across the room to the Vulcan who merely raised an eyebrow in distaste. Spock stared back at the two sets of eyes that peered at him expectantly. The captain 'Montgomery' recovered first, and coughed slightly. The Vulcan Medical officer moved around the pair, and Spock felt a tinge of relief when Kirk removed her hand from her Captain's arm. Unease colored the man's tone. "Forgive me if I have offended yue. Our residen' Xenobiologist is… speakin' of which; where is Lt. Uhura?" The strange accent of the man, so different from the female Kirk rippled across Spock jarringly.

He watched as James snapped her gaze to the prone form of the other female terran, who laid motionless on a different medical bed. "She is alive, Sir," her tone was soothing, and even helped Calm both Captains, though Spock would never voice the fact aloud.

"The others?" The male asked urgently.

"Alive as well, Sir," a beaming smile of warmth eclipsed the woman's face and Spock stared for a moment longer than logically necessary. The sounds of someone shifting alerted the Vulcan captain to the awakened state of yet another male terran; who had already smelled suspiciously of antiseptic and Tirvarili flu vaccine.

"Bones!" The exuberant cry caused Spock to wince slightly at the loud outburst. He noted that T'Starla had also twitched out of reflex at the sheer volume of the cry. He watched James dart over to the original male he had entered to see her arguing with T'Starla over.

"Jim? Am I in hell?" The man named 'Bones', '_a highly unfortunate name to place upon one's offspring'_ Spock thought idly, blinked owlishly at the woman above his face.

Her laughter poured out over the otherwise stoic medical bay. Spock felt a dull throb center around his heart at the sound. "Yes Bones, it's me and no, this is not hell; it is the Vulcan Ship…_T'Maiti_." she spared a grin over in his direction, and Spock felt his lips twitch to life in response. It was highly unbecoming of Vulcan behavior.

"Isn't that close enough?" the man asked dryly and Spock watched the shock morph into embarrassed anger as James hissed at him.

"Stop it. You will be nice." A quick slap on the man's chest had him groaning in pain. "Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry," her hands came up in a placating gesture, and Spock wondered at how it was probable that this lone woman had kept the eight other survivors alive for any amount of time. It was his hypothesis that she exceedingly forgetful, and if he was not mistaken, clumsy as well.

"Stop trying to kill me you damned woman!" Bones cried out in agitation and Spock suspected a touch of amusement as well; perhaps even relief.

"I do not think that such an action would have ended your life prematurely Mister Bones," Spock stated emotionlessly at the overly dramatic logic of humans.

Those sapphire eyes stared at him a moment before more rounds of laugher ring out over his intelligent reprimand. "Now you have pointy-eared hobgoblins calling me 'Bones'," grumbled half-hearted at best and Spock tilted his head to catch the last part of the statement.

"Yes, but I like Captain Spock so you play nice with the other children Dr. McCoy,"

Spock heard the teasing tilt in her voice, and his chest constricted over her words. It was highly fallacious that his mind repeated the recently pronounced phrase. '_I like Captain Spock'. _ He shook himself mentally from such unproductive thoughts. His _Katra_ swirled oddly inside his mortal body as the spoken phrase twirled inside his thoughts with the subtlety of an ionic storm.

"Captain," the somber voice of S'Stelendos broke through the sparked chatter of the Humans and Spock directed his attentions to the communication.

"Proceed Commander," his stoic voice replied nearly loftily.

"We are being hailed by the Romulan Warbird; they are most insistent to speak with you."

Spock felt a welling of aggression pool in his thoughts. There was a flash of understanding that he did not want this Sub-commander to pursue the blond female that reached her hand forward to help the injured doctor upward. Spock felt his total emotional control waiver under the sight of her small hand within the grasp of the male 'Bones'. Her gaze sought his as she heard the words of Spock's first officer.

"Patch it through to the medical bay," Spock responded apathetically while his eyes held the sight of the human woman. He watched her straighten and walk toward him as he moved to the screen located in the Chief Medical Officer's station.

"I believe you are attempting to leave with something that belongs to me." Spock arched a brow at the fury barley contained within the Romulan's voice as the familiar visage filled the screen.

"You are laboring under the false impression that anything on this vessel belongs to you. I shall provide you enlightenment," the Vulcan stood rigidly as the heat of the presence of the female James as she came to stand behind him, "There is nothing here that belongs to you, or by proxy, to the Empire."

The similar looking alien glanced over Spock's shoulder to the inquisitive but fierce expression on the face of James. "Dear God, What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Spock blinked as Kirk practically shoved him out of the way with a well-placed hip-bump. Her eyes flashed with such aggravation that the Vulcan was paralyzed by the exotic look of it.

The Romulan looked equally as taken aback as Spock felt before he composed himself and stared quite seriously at the Chief Engineer. "You should not defy me in this Jim."

"It's James to the likes of you," she snarled and her hands were back on her hips. Her posture straightened to its full height and she glared down at the screen before her as if it had offended her parentage. "And you have no claim over or to me. I am not yours Maelrok. I never have been, and I never will be. Get that through your thick Romulan skull."

"You are acting like a child, Jim. I'm not as if I am going to take your life," the Romulan replied smarmily with his teeth bared in a menacing manner.

"No, you are not. I know that because I would take death over being your consort," she flashed a wide grin to Maelrok; who growled lowly over the communication line.

"I am assuming that you are still a tad…cross over previous events then? That would explain why you would make such bold claims." Spock had not appreciated the tone of voice the Sub-commander was using with his guests.

Spock watched James' eyebrows shoot to her hair line. "A tad cross?" The medical officer's station shook as both her hands slammed down on either side of the screen. "We helped you… I helped you and your men escape from the natives of Kilthious Prime, and you shot down our ship! If that were not bad enough, you then proceeded to attack our emergency shuttle to the point where we had to limp around blindly in space for five days!" James exclaimed in outrage and betrayal. "I am not cross with you, oh no, I am royally pissed off!" Her finger punched the disconnect button and Spock watched the screen go blank.

He turned slightly to stare at the Chief Engineer whose breathing had become slightly erratic. "I had not concluded my business with the Sub-commander," He stated to her blandly.

The blonde woman craned her neck to look at him. and a faint flush painted her cheeks a rosy hue. Her hand, the same one that had disconnected the transmission, came up in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry, he'll call back….he always does," she muttered under her breath with disquiet.

"Vulcans do not worry." The reply was automatic.

James stared at him for a long moment before a playful grin twisted on her lips. "So Vulcans don't worry, they don't joke, and they don't feel happy? Tell me, is there anything Vulcans actually do?" She quipped lightly.

"The volume is too numerous for me to state in full satisfaction at this time," Spock stated apathetically while internally he marveled at the mercurial nature of this female.

"Captain," the slightly harder voice of S'Stelendos floated between them. James looked down at the communicator with a touch of amusement.

"Proceed Commander," Spock replied.

"We are being hailed once more by the Romulan Vessel." Spock inclined his head toward James in a slightly mocking gesture. He watched her smirk lightly in response.

"Patch it through to the Medical bay," He commanded neutrally.

"Affirmative Captain," the sound ceased, and Spock waited for the Sub-commander to flash on the screen again.

"Humans are an incredibly rude species to continuously hang up on people that are speaking with them," the waspish snarl accompanied a furious glare that had been leveled directly at James.

She snorted beside him in amusement. A fictitious look of concern wove over her features. "And Romulans are exceedingly obtuse to continuously chase after someone who has rejected them no less than 22 times."

"You are incorrect. It is 21 and one-half times," Maelrok replied tersely.

"22. You and I both know that even though we were interrupted by the Kilthious rebel leader it still counted," James insisted stubbornly. Her arms crossed in front of her lean frame and she appeared to attempt to bore holes into the Sub-commander, in Spock's highly intelligent opinion.

"21 and one-half," the Romulan reiterated leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"You conniving little bas-," James began only to be cut short by Spock's cold baritone while he sought to salvage some modicum of intelligent refusal.

"I have considered your earlier request and I will not comply with such an erroneous proposition," Spock interjected smoothly and his Vulcan features stood out starkly next to the fully human female at his side.

She nodded at him in vast approval before turning back to Maelrok. "Exactly! What he said," she pointed quickly to the Vulcan, who felt the stirrings of amusement at her antics once more. _'It is highly disconcerting that my human side is showing this rapidly when faced with other humans.'_ Spock thought quietly.

"That is unfortunate news. You leave me no choice but to attack your Vessel." The male raised a hand to ready a command.

"But this is a cease fire zone!" James gasped at Spock's side and inched subconsciously toward Spock for support. The Vulcan's mind whirled with the nearness of her, the scent of her fear as well as the way in which instinct demanded she seek him for protection. It was mildly overwhelming as emotions battered at the walls of his control. Spock was unable to prevent the 1.113 cm shift forward, and nearer, to her. His fellow crewmembers as well as the Romulan Sub-commander had not missed the protective act.

The Romulan snarled at the Vulcan menacingly "_iIekil'eirh ahh iudaiht kjumnaihsou_"

"_Ahht inhssth iekil'eirh a'e_" Spock remained impassive in the face of the other male's nearly blind rage. His own emotions boiled at the thought of a challenge over a female. It was barbaric but called to some part of him that had been long forgotten.

"_Hveolhaonn htaodt'ia'rhoinnie,_" the Sub-commander cockily announced.

"_Hveolhaonn srreafvabhaeu taeth , ahht htaodt'ia'rhoinnie aekiraekaelhta' iudaiht a'e,_" Spock shook his head minutely at the insistence of the Romulan.

"_t'hea akifvi,_" The ominous warning hung between them as they fought a silent battle of wills to test the other.

"Excuse me? Hi, human in the room." James looked quickly between Spock and Maelrok, Spock could feel her unease and surmised that she did not understand Romulan. "Could someone tell me what is going on?"

"That is not your concern Jim." The Romulan continued while glaring at Spock with ill-concealed hatred behind his equally dark eyes.

"Indeed," Spock nodded once in agreement.

James threw up her hands with exasperation. "_SoH QeH jIH_" (You anger me!), she muttered in irritation.

"I also speak Klingon," Spock informed her with a raised brow and neutrality seeping from every pore.

"As do I," Maelrok responded with amusement back on his features.

James rubbed her fingers to her temples and took a few calming breaths. Spock cut the communication, and swiftly left the medical bay with three confused humans, and a score more of Vulcans in his wake. The thrumming in his blood did not stop, but increased as he headed back to resume command of his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh My! I am so touched by all the reviews. Let me clarify two things here. One: No Jim is the Chief Engineer, not the captain (it will be a plot device later, just trust me on this please). Two: I do not have a beta so please understand that I try to comb through it once or twice for my own mistakes, but I don't catch them all (even with spellcheck….*sigh*)**_

_**I own nothing, rated M, enjoy! Thanks for those who review! I update faster when I see them XD**_

OoOoOo

Jim was beyond confused and irritated. She had no inclination as to why there suddenly seemed to be some conversation between the two males she was not privy to. It made little sense since she had been relatively certain it had been about her. Her ponytail tickled at the back of her neck and she scratched the spot out of need for a distraction from her thoughts. _'It seems Maelrok just doesn't give up. I would almost admire that if it weren't for the fact he seems intent on making me some sort of sex-bondage slave….thing'_ She was forced to scrunch her nose up in distaste at the thought. It was not that Maelrok was _unattractive_ or anything, he was indeed quite striking, it was simply the fact that Jim took exception to someone shooting her ship out of space for a date.

She had decided that men made very little sense irrespective of the species. She still liked them; after all there were very few things as eye-catching as a fine male specimen. The feminine aspect of her personality took a moment to consider such fine examples. Her thoughts wondered over to the Captain of the Vulcan vessel and she felt her mind take a considerably naughty turn. _'Down girl!,_' she chastised herself for the mental images that could be considered anything under the Terran sun except professional. Incredibly fun and a bit kinky, but not professional while a Romulan Warbird was threatening to blast you into individual atoms.

Jim turned slowly to glance around the room. Her blue eyes landed on several pairs of security personnel and the sight of Bones taking over for the Vulcan Medical officer. _'T….T'something; it had to do with a fruit I think. No? Maybe; oh hell I don't know,_" Jim had thought idly while assessing just how she might have been able to get to a place where she could be of much more use than just standing around looking pretty. Though, many people had commented to her that she was able to do that without any effort really. Still, Jim was highly intelligent in her field, a tad of an airhead out of it, she conceded, but in her element she shone more brightly than any other person in the Federation.

She concluded that it was high time to do what she had been notoriously best at; getting to the engineering room or more specifically to the warp drive because she had several theories for a new type of drive but the chance to observe Vulcan technology up close was too tempting of a chance to pass up. Also, she mused without humor, if she did not give this ship a little boost like she had with the _USS Hemingway_ the craft would not be able to out maneuver the Warbird.

She had spared a thought to simply asking outright, however, she did not believe the Vulcans would consider her request 'logical', and it was always easier to apologize later than ask permission. The woman pondered idly if that was not a particular reason she had never made the rank of Captain. Resolute in her decision Jim walked over to the Vulcan medical officer. '_Whose name I swear I will remember later…ugh…this is going to bother me all day now,'_ her mind stated archly. Jim schooled her features into a mask of complete seriousness to achieve her most likely inappropriate goal.

"Pardon me? I need to use the bathroom." She smiled politely at the otherwise stern looking Vulcan woman who stared back at her blankly. _'That really must be a Vulcan thing'._ Jim thought with mild irritation.

"I am unfamiliar with this term 'Bathroom' in standard. Explain." The Vulcan demanded tonelessly, but Jim could have sworn there was a flash of curiosity in those dark eyes. She mentally shook herself and tried to recall her locker combination from her days at the Academy to verify that she had not, in fact, suffered some sort of concussion. Jim knew that even if she had she would refrain from telling Bones because as lovely as her neck looked decorated with needle puncture marks, she simply did not feel up to asking for such special treatment willingly.

"Bodily waste elimination facilities?" She attempted again while trying her hardest not to blink at the Vulcan as if she were some sort of mental-unstable Andorian on leave.

"I do not comprehend why you must inform me of your biological urges," The medical officer stated and Jim felt her jaw slacken for a moment. '_Was that a joke? At my expense?'_ She narrowed her eyes for a moment before giving a too bright grin.

"Where are the facilities? That is what I was asking." While the human understood that making snarky comments at a Vulcan was most probably as effective as yelling at a wall, it soothed some of her rather frayed nerves.

"One such location is 5.678 feet down the hall on the left side as you walk north of the ship." The reply was instantaneous, and Jim allowed a look of disbelief to spread over her features. _'So this species has to say everything in 15 words or more?_' Jim reminded herself firmly that this was a ruse and to show some manner of self-control.

She had to stop herself from girting her teeth and to force a smile that did not look like an angry shark circling its prey. "Thank you."

"Thanks are illogical," the Vulcan replied and Jim twitched, "We are also about to engage in a battle situation. You are not permitted to leave this room." The Vulcan turned away from her dismissively and the human gripped a nearby table to keep from screeching. It turned out to be a fortuitous action for the ship lurched sharply and the lights changed in color as an alarm sounded. Jim could only hear the recording of some statement she could not make out as it blared over the whole of the ship. She realized in that moment that she would have taken at least one other language besides Klingon.

She watched as those that had not braced themselves were flung to the floor rapidly, and her eyes caught site of the door through which the captain had left. She grinned wickedly to herself as she launched over the prone form of the Medical officer and toward the door.

"You are not permitted-," a male voice floated out from behind Jim as she dashed to place her hand on the button with a foreign symbol.

"Yeah, I heard you," She called out sweetly as the door opened quickly. She gripped the portal as the ship lurched once more. The violent shaking caused her to lose her footing and sprawl on the floor out in the hall. "Fucking Romulans," Jim muttered as she picked herself up and scrambled down the way.

As she continued forward she realized that she had not thought this out all the way. She could not read any of the Vulcan signs, and her face reflected her puzzlement. She paused to test a few doors only to find living quarters and what she assumed where recreational areas. Her exasperation grew as more explosions riddled the decks above her and the concussive force knocked her around. Jim then decided that testing every door just might be the way to go about this.

After four more hits from the Romulan vessel, and having tried nearly every door to what she knew was a turbo-lift, Jim was ready to scream in absolute frustration. She had ridden the blasted turbo-lift around six or eight floor because she had not been able to read a single symbol. Finally, after being slammed around the closed confines, she had stumbled out into a random floor that had Vulcans running to and fro. They glanced at her briefly before returning to their duties.

'_This looks promising,'_ she thought as one Vulcan went flying right past her with sparks of electricity in his wake. She walked carefully to where the man had been ejected from and her eyes widened at the most gorgeous sight of her entire life; the Vulcan warp core.

"Why hellooo baby! You and I are going to have some fun," she crooned sexily to the pulsing mechanism. Her eyes landed on the console which appeared to be damaged beyond repair. Her gaze flickered up to the matter/antimatter reaction assembly with some amount of glee racing in her veins. She watched the slow pulse of the antimatter containment fields with some misgiving. She was a chief engineer and could tell from sight alone, even if she couldn't read the damn language thank you so very much; that the magnetic fields were failing fast.

Jim quickly scanned the room, which was hard given the number of Vulcans running around to different stations, for the injector coils. She knew that those coils were key for compressing, and streaming, the antimatter into the dylithium articulation frame. After that she was reasonably sure she needed to get into the warp plasma conduits to the warp engines. Jim twisted and wove through the moving people as she spotted the coils. Her grin widened into a full smile. She fiddled with the tool kit she kept on her belt at all times for just such emergencies. Jim snorted at the cocky reassurance only she could give herself in understanding that she was the best that the Federation had to offer.

"_Kroykah,"_ someone shouted from across the room and Jim waved her empty hand at the noise.

"Sorry, I only speak standard or Klingon. Take your pick." She set about adjusting the rate of pressure being set into the coils at large. The room was a sweltering temperature and even though the whole of the ship seemed hotter than any vessel she had ever been upon; Jim knew that it was starting to reach unhealthy temperatures, which was a sure sign of imminent system failure.

"_Ta' ghobe,'_" the same Vulcan yelled and Jim spared a glance over to the male. He looked, for a Vulcan, very upset with her tinkering. She laughed that he also spoke Klingon, granted 'Do not' was not exactly a fluent phrase.

"I know what I am doing…mostly," she waved brightly at him while her head was bent in concentration. The heat of the spark from her calibration tool in her hand caused her palms to sweat and she longed for a shower in the worst way. She knew that her changes were not to Federation regulations, or standards, but she doubted the Vulcans would truly mind at this time. Then again, they were Vulcans, and Jim understood next to nothing about them but she didn't plan on dying here either, and set off for the next destination. Her sapphire eyes took a moment to see that with the improvement of one of the coils, not exactly the Federation method but she did not see how her modifications would matter at this point, to see the fluctuations of the magnetic field were lessoning. She also noted that there was more shouting in Vulcan and while she might not understand the words the undercurrent of start relief in their tones was obvious. '_Yes, yes, humans are that awesome._' She thought glibly in her head.

Three more stations and the damage from the Romulan ship continued on. Jim was growing rather irritated at the length of the battle. She had always thought that Vulcans would have been able to blow anyone else out of the water for all of their logic and air of superiority. She laughed to herself, but she did not fail to notice a few heads turn in her direction accompanied by raised eyebrows. Jim therefore felt no compunction about the one or two Vulcans she shoved from their terminals to tinker with the influx of Mater over antimatter; which was not to say that she did not secretly enjoy it either. She had discovered that Vulcans were slightly irritating.

The stood watching her in quiet contemplation, as they had for the past few minutes, and Jim snapped at the weight of the eyes. "You there! Get back to work." The Vulcans nodded almost in unison and returned to their individual stations. Jim was no amused. '_For crying out loud they did not even freak out like a normal race!_'

OoOoOo

Spock surveyed his options with all due intensity as he faced down a rather crafty Romulan Warbird. He noted that it had the tenancy to cloak and de-cloak in intervals only long enough to fire a few torpedoes before disappearing from the radar with astounding efficiency. Spock was further inclined to find the Romulans a distasteful race. The Captain understood that his shields had filed and only the most defensive of evasive maneuvers kept them from being torn to pieces under the heavy handed attacks. He also logically concluded that The Sub-commander wished to incapacitate them so that he would be able to capture James alive. The thought had not sat well within the Vulcan's keen mind.

Spock had begun to prepare a mental game of strategy in his head; however, all calculations lead to the same route of inevitability in which he and his crew would lose. It was not a matter he wished to ponder farther than necessary.

"Captain?" S'Stelendos' voice cut through his darker musings and Spock turned his eyes deftly to his First Officer.

"Yes, Commander?" He asked tonelessly while all around him lights and warnings blared. Spock knew that their reserve power would be eaten through quickly after the reports of the damages to the warp core had flooded in like a typhoon.

"Our warp energy is…climbing." Spock noted the easement of the lines around the other Vulcan's face with denoted surprise and disbelief.

"Explain," He commanded in surprise which did not filter past his eyes.

"The discrepancies have ceased and reserve power is being diverted off to main power. The shields are coming back up to 20.344 %...38.714%...51.289%, and still climbing Captain." They shared a single eyebrow raise of outward inclination toward emotion.

"Unexpected," Spock stated lowly and his gaze turned back toward the main screen where the Warbird was perched somewhere in the vastness of space for him to find and incapacitate.

"Captain, the calibrations have reset and we are operating at…," S'Stelendos turned toward him with surprise lurking in the depths of his dark eyes, "We are operating at 150%, sir."

Spock could felt he palpable shift of the air at such a ludicrous statement. "That is highly unlikely, Commander. You must allot for the variable of damage. Run the calibrations again." Spock ordered softly and watched as his Commander reentered the sequence into the console. Spock could see the answer glaring back at him from where he stood.

"Holding at 150% , sir," the neutral reply was meshed with stark wonderment.

"Patch me through to the Engineering bay. Continue on course out of the neutral zone." He needed to comprehend how such a strange anomaly could have occurred. His mind was afloat in curiosity; a human emotion he needed to suppress to the will of cold logic.

He raised both eyebrows in disbelief as the screen displayed his crew members at their stations. A sea of black haired individuals and the sight of a bright patch of blonde who had her back turned to the communication screen. "This is Captain Spock., I require a status report," he stated slowly while he pondered what had transpired while he had been occupied with keeping everyone alive.

He watched as the Terran female turned toward him. "Greetings, Captain," she grinned at him and Spock could see that the second in command of the Engineering team was staring at her as if she were a fascinating species of Mammalia that had never been discovered.

"Chief engineer Kirk. I specifically remember leaving orders with the security team in the Medical bay that you and your crewmates were not to leave until the threat had passed." Spock noted that a look of amusement crossed her features for yet another time in their brief acquaintance.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him for a moment. "Is that Vulcan for 'what are you doing near my warp core'?"

"Indeed." He blinked at her blunt turn of phrase. The meaning of her statement had not been lost upon him and Spock glanced back at the main screen to see a lack of active combat.

He noted that the flashing lights ghosted over her hair and gave it several different shades in an optical illusion. "I was fixing it."

"You?" He left one brow raised in query.

"Yes, me. I believe I already told you I was a chief engineer." Her tone was sardonic and she looked vaguely insulted that he had called her capabilities into question. Spock however, felt that it was his right to inquire as captain of the ship she was on.

"You are well versed in Vulcan technology?" He was sure of her answer before she opened her mouth to reply.

She winced. "I know my way around a warp core," she offered tentatively and Spock was not amused.

"That was not my inquiry." He stated sternly.

"I know." She replied in a deadpan manner and Spock consented to let the matter slide for now.

"How did you accomplish 'fixing it' as you stated?" Logic dedicated he find out how she had accomplished such an unheard of task. The sheer capacity it would have taken to modify alien technology with little preparation nearly had his thoughts confounded.

"Um….you know what? I'm not at liberty to say." Her eyes glanced away from his quickly and Spock noted she had a marked interest in the toe of her left shoe.

"'Not at liberty to say?'" He repeated unfazed.

"Yes?" She supplied hopefully and he felt his eyes harden in reprimand.

"May I inquire as to why?" He attempted to gain the useful information once more.

"Uh…_well_….my modifications are not exactly approved by the Federation just yet." She trailed off and stared at him with an expression of sheepishness.

"I require clarification." He knew he could not have interpreted her words correctly.

"The thing is…that is to say….I am working on a new type of Warp drive that will place the Federation above the current level of technology." As she spoke he watched her posture straighten and her eyes met his in a fierce sort of passion that caused Spock to scrutinize her features for.

"You?" He asked more of himself than her.

"Yes me. Why do you keep asking that! I know what I am doing." She threw her hands up in exasperation and Spock felt his lips twitch at the display. "It is part of the reason that Maelrok is so dead set to capture me. He wants me for my mind and my body." Her eyes tilted upward and a contemplative look settled over her feature. "That would be sweet if it weren't so creepy."

Spock did not like that Maelrok was after her mind as well. To a Vulcan, the mind was a very intimate and fascinating thing. He felt a surge of possessiveness race through his veins. It was illogical, but he wished to know more of her mind for himself.

"He is aware of your…capabilities?" Spock intoned with politeness.

A grim look molded over her face. "Unfortunately."

"That would indeed explain why he is so aggressive in his pursuit if you." He stated and found that it was indeed logical now, the level in which the Sub-commander was willing to stoop to obtain a lone Terran female.

She looked nonplussed. "Look, if you want to get out of here I suggest you continue what you are doing and let me work in piece. That is all I need from you." She continued blithely and Spock felt a moment of shock as one of his crewmembers flew backward with a large arch of electricity from a nearby console. He watched as James winced and smiled up at him. "And a medical team. I also need a medical team. On second thought, never mind, I'll get them." She turned toward a nearby Vulcan. "How do you get the Medical bay on this thing? Is it this button?"

"Affir-," Spock watched the screen go blank.

Humans were fascinating creatures that would require his further observation at a later time. He shifted his mind back to the task at hand of avoiding the Romulan Warbird.

OoOoOo

Jim waited patiently for the screen to flicker to life as the face of an unknown Vulcan filled the screen. "I need a medical team to…" She turned to look at the Vulcan to her right out of understanding that she had forgotten what they called their Engineering bay. "Where are we?"

The Vulcan blinked at her. Something she had come to realize was akin to human surprise, before responding in full neutrality. "Deck five the Engineering bay."

'_Well at least they call it the same thing'_ She mused without humor at how easily she was able to get herself into dangerous or problematic situations. She tossed the helpful Vulcan a smile of appreciation. "Thanks."

"Thanks are-"

"Illogical, yeah I remember that now." She hurriedly turned back to the screen. "I need a medical team to the Engineering bay please." She turned back to the unknown Vulcan. "Are 'pleases' illogical?" She asked out of genuine curiosity.

He inclined his head to her. "They are…acceptable."

"Thank God for small favors," she muttered to herself.

"Thanks are –," he started in a monotone fashion.

"Illogical. Yes, alright, I get it." She said in exasperation as the Vulcan on the screen said nothing nor showed any signs of outward emotions, Jim felt like she was talking to an overly polite wall when the Vulcan male nodded discreetly at her.

"Request received. You shall receive aid based upon severity of injury and resources." The screen Vulcan stated over the outburst and Jim frowned lightly at the reply. It was far too impersonal for her tastes. Jim watched with mute surprise as Bones' face came on screen.

"What do you think you are doing out of the med bay?" He snarled at her with agitation written in every line on his face.

"Saving the ship?" She blinked back at him owlishly, and attempted to disarm his fury with a sweet smile .She noted that he flushed but still looked irate. '_Well there goes plan A,'_ she thought impishly.

"You are supposed to stay in the Medical bay until I give you a clean bill of health. Just because we are on a Vulcan spaceship does not change the rules I clearly outlined for you months ago," he explained patronizingly as a father would speak to a willful daughter.

"But bones!" She exclaimed in mock horror, "You also likened me to an antibiotic during that discussion." Her cheek dimpled as she grinned at him winningly. "Remember? You said that most people were like 'Broad-spectrum antibiotics'. They work alright in a number of areas and most times that is just fine. But I- I am a 'narrow spectrum antibiotic', used for a specific purpose. That purpose being fixing or modifying warp cores and I am damn good at it! So really, I had to come down here and help because you told me it is what I am made for Bones."

"James T. Kirk," Bones hissed with venom as he pushed the Vulcan more out of the way to stare at her through the screen, "You get back to the Med bay this instant or so help me I will make you rue the day you were born."

Jim laughed as the monotone voice of the Vulcan Medical officer floated through the communication line. "That statement fails to meet even the most basic requirements of logical thinking. "

"Oh be quiet you hobgoblin," Bones snapped back with color high on his cheeks.

"I do not know this reference. Explain," the disembodied voice of the Vulcan female caused Jim to laugh harder.

"Ok Bones, I'm on my way. Kirk out." She gave a mock salute to her friend and fellow crew member. The warp core had stabilized and her improvements must have taken a notable effect for the Captain to seek out what had happened first hand. That gave further validation to her theories on how to optimize the energy output and even gave her new ideas on how to enact energy transfer from some sort of plasma power grid. Jim mulled over the newest ideas as she turned back to the more helpful Vulcan to her right. "Could you point me in the direction of the Medical bay?"

"I do not see how pointing will accomplish anything other than wasting time," the Vulcan stated and he raised two eyebrows at her.

Jim looked around confused for a moment, as if the Vulcans would burst out into laughter and tell her they had been joking. The Vulcans had to be acting coy on purpose. No one could take so many things at face value. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow…thank you all for your reviews! I really don't even have the words to thank you all properly, so I hope this chapter goes in some way to show my thanks for me!**_

_**Rated M. I own nothing, and I am not debating on whether to name this verse so others may take it and play around with it. *ponders***_

OoOoOo

James had begun to think that the Vulcans were pulling one over on everyone until she realized, much to her chagrin, that they were absolutely serious. She could not warp her mind around the fact that Vulcans took everything, _everything_, at face value. She peered up at the Vulcan who had thoroughly dismissed a rather simple request with aloofness she thought a cat would have been proud of. She opened her mouth to ask if the Vulcan was serious, but she found that she feared to know the answer. Instead she settled for looking at the male as if he were insane only to turn on her heel and march out of the Engineering bay as fast as her pride had allowed.

'_Between Romulans and Vulcans it will be a miracle if I make it back to the USS Enterprise with my sanity intact, _' she shook her head in stark disbelief as she walked not exactly briskly, but not at a slow pace either to the turbo-lift. She entered the contraption before recalling that she still did not understand any of the symbols. This included the floor she had been on originally where the Medical bay was located. Her lips pursed in thought, and she wiggled a finger to hover over the buttons while she looked for a symbol that might look familiar.

A strange symbol that looked like a hybrid of an 'R', and the number '27', caught her attention. "Hm… that looks good enough." She muttered to herself. Jim looked around to see that what she had come to dub as the 'oh shit' lights were still flashing. She also noted that the recording in some Vulcan voice kept playing, stating words, she also could not understand. Jim decided firmly that she would study the Vulcan language, or at least the basics, when Lt. Uhura had awoken. _'Not too much,'_ Jim assured herself gently, _'Just enough to not accidently insult someone's mother, and know what the hell button I am pushing.'_

The turbo-lift lurched to a halt and Jim peered around quickly. She noted a few of the security personnel where walking down the hall. "Well, it's not this floor," She stated aloud, which caused the pair of Vulcans to look directly at her. She tilted her head and waved at them before pressing another random button. Jim felt a small rush of satisfaction at what she assumed was Vulcan surprise; they had blinked so she counted that as a victory. _'It totally counts,'_ she thought with amusement.

The next level was deserted except for the heavy damage that had obviously been caused by the Warbird. She cranked her neck around. "Anyone alive out there?" She called out curiously, hoping no one answered because she wasn't sure where a communicator was or how to work one without assistance. She waited a few heartbeats but the silence continued with the exception of a few crackling wires. Jim shrugged and pressed another button.

After four more floors and once interesting attempt to ask for directions later, James was about ready to wait for security to come find her. She had heard the complaints from her stomach some time ago, but she had been unable to locate the damn medical bay, and she wondered idly where in the name of hell they had tucked it away in this backwards alien ship. She also knew that she was not a nice person when she was hungry. Also, she felt she had a very valid point that the Vulcan vessel was 'illogically' crafted to the point where she felt like a mouse in a maze. She brought her hand up to rub her suddenly throbbing temples. '_I think I need off of this turbo-lift,'_ she thought judiciously and ambled down the hallway.

She spotted a lone Vulcan walking swiftly ahead of her. "Excuse me!" She called out and watched as the male turned and looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment before the Vulcan recovered.

"Was there something you required?" He asked in the same monotone that Jim had come to expect from every Vulcan. She knew Uhura would have a field day with all the possible data she would gleam once she was awake.

"Yes, actually," Jim smiled sweetly at the Vulcan who appeared unaffected. She relaxed her stance in the presence of another person who looked uninjured.," Could you tell me where the Medical bay is located."

"Deck 9," the male replied and turned to leave.

Jim blinked at his retreating form.

She thought that calling humans the rude species seemed a might misplaced at the moment. "Um…wait!" She called out again.

The Vulcan turned and stared at her once more. "You required further assistance?"

Jim felt her aggravation rise at the cool manner in which she was treated. "What deck are we currently on?"

"Deck 7." Jim could tell the Vulcan had grown slightly impatient for the lines around his eyes were tightened and she knew he wanted out of her presence quickly by the way in which he had attempted to depart already.

"Oh, um, thanks," She stated at least meaning it for the moment. She winced for she knew what was coming next with the certainty of a slow motion crash.

"Thanks are ill-"He started and Jim felt a rush of disbelief that every Vulcan seemed to state the phrase at the slightest provocation. _'Are these like a Vulcan's first words?'_ She mused in her thoughts.

"Illogical. Yes, how remiss of me to have forgotten that," her sarcasm dripped from her words like rain from a dense cloud.

"Indeed." The slight head nod did nothing to placate the suddenly furious blonde. Jim was of the opinion that she was never going to look forward to meeting another Vulcan if she could just get back to the damn medical bay. Who needed Romulans when you had Vulcans like there?

Jim turned about face back to the turbo-lift and shook her head in a mocking manner "Thanks are illogical," She mimicked under breath as she marched back into the tiny confines.

She left her fingers trail down the buttons and counted from the very top down to the ninth button. She pushed it with some misgivings for she did not know if their turbo-lift sequences were the same as the Federation ships. As her fingertip lifted she noticed that the lights stopped flashing. Jim breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to escape Maelrok.

The ride was short for the two floors difference, and Jim looked straight forward to see an irate Bones surrounded by two Vulcan security officers.

"Jim!" He shouted as soon as he caught a glimpse of the familiar bright stock of hair.

She grinned at him winningly in return. "Hi there Bones!"

"Where have you been?"

"I got lost," she replied honestly. She knew nothing short of the truth would placate Bones when he was on an I-care-about-your-welfare kick.

"You got lost?" He asked dumbfounded for a moment before Jim knew his 'righteous' anger returned.

"Uh… yeah… I can't read Vulcan. You know that," Jim stated as if it were the most obvious thing, because really that did answer everything.

"Of all the hair-brained schemes you have ever pulled, Jim, this has to be one of the worst," the southern-gentleman snapped out in frustration.

"Oh stop exaggerating. That time on Rigel VI was way worse than this. And I should get extra points for coming back with all my clothes this time," she pointed out and not for the first time in their acquaintance. Jim reflected that Starfleet uniforms where astoundingly easy to rip and tear. Honestly, she had not even been in that large of a physical altercation and the blasted thing just ripped from her neck to her waist. She had been unable to look Captain Scott in the eyes for three days afterward.

Bones shook his head in exasperation. "Jim I swear to God one of these days I'm going to-"

"Take me in your arms and have your wicked way with me?" She flirted while waggling her brows suggestively. Bones had the decency to flush to his shirt collar at the images James knew he must be thinking of. She pressed the issue farther because ruffling the feathers of one Dr. McCoy was the highlight of her day. "Have I ever told you what _amazing _hands you have….Doctor?" She nearly purred at him.

She watched as Bones backed up a step or two. The discreet cough stopped her from teasing him further when she turned to see the slightly amused face of her Captain staring back at her.

"As much fun as it is to see ya givin' the Doctor a heart attack, I thin' you should come help tend yur fellow crewmembers." Jim felt shame blush hotly on her cheeks and she thought for a moment that she and Bones must look like quite the pair.

"Aye Captain," Jim mumbled sheepishly.

She walked further into the medical bay where the others were starting to rouse She smiled at the vast difference in their complexions and knew that Bones was most likely responsible for their quickened recovery; because Bones had always been just that amazing

"This isn't over Jim. When we have a moment you and I are talking about this," Bones growled lowly in a warning before studiously ignoring her.

Or, he would have until she gripped the edge of Uhura's bed, and provoked him once more in an excited tone. "In your room?" She winked at him coyly. "Without clothes? You know I do my best talking without clothes," she mewled lowly and spread her hands slowly on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to Bones.

"You want your yearly physical exam that badly do you? I can accommodate that. I think you are due for your vaccinations if I recall correctly," he shot back with a poker-face Jim was envious of.

"Ugh. Way to kill the mood Bones." Jim swatted at him playfully but did not miss the smirk that graced his features. She knew she was forgiven for the time being. She gave them three hours before they were at each other's throats again.

"I must interject that it is highly unprofessional to provide an examination in one's personal quarters with a member of the opposite gender," the Vulcan medical officer, who Jim still could not remember the name of, and maybe it had to do with a root not a fruit; stated with all due seriousness. However, a look a dark curiosity overtook the lines in her mouth and for a moment, just a single moment, Jim would have sworn the Vulcan was baiting them. "I wish further understanding. What medical benefit do you gain from being alone with her in your quarters during a physical examination? Is this a human custom that I was not made aware of?" The stoic Vulcan pressed tonelessly.

"Wh-, no, no… we were… damn you Jim," Bones hissed out.

Jim blinked at her before trying to hide her snarky laughter behind a few well-placed coughs. Bones threw her a look that promised retribution. She felt the sudden need to stand closer to the towering Vulcans with the phasers.

OoOoOo

Captain Spock surveyed the reports of heavy damaged on deck 11 through 13 and even heavier damage on decks 3&4. His mind was not fully on the task however; as he replayed through his eidetic memory the shock he had felt coursing through him at the announcement of operating at 150%. It was inconceivable that one lone terran female had somehow managed to alter the warp core so significantly in such a short period. Spock had called down once more to the Engineering bay for clarification, from the second in command, who had told him in no uncertain terms that James was responsible for the alterations.

It was the truth, but the process by which she had accomplished such an astonishing modification with only a few Federation tools seemed so improbable that Spock felt his thoughts begin to work out a way in which it could have been accomplished. Once they had evaded the Romluan Warbird successfully, he had pulled up the security footage of the engineering room. His puzzlement at the equation only grew as he noted that she did not once stop to ask where to go or how to access certain points of the warp core. Her movements had appeared natural, and unhindered by fear or hesitation. She had, quite simply, dove into the hazardous situation as if his ship had been her own. Internally he compartmentalized the numerous emotions that rushed across his thoughts at the footage he watched. The odd weight of respect, admiration, surprise, and lastly want wove tightly around his control until Spock forced them back without mercy.

He had come to the conclusion that something about this human differed greatly from all of her companions. _'Perhaps, it would be logical to deduce that whatever this unusual attraction is, was what pulled the Romulan Sub-commander to act so irrationally.'_ He queried of himself, the answer remained unknown for the time being. However, more research would need to be conducted for a satisfactory answer to be achieved.

However, her brash nature, and rather…vulgar tendencies did incline Spock to believe that she was very much the average human. He had already sent out a deep space communication to any nearby Federation ships. However, there had been no response as of yet and Spock concluded that his new passengers would be present for a prolonged period of time until arrangements could be made to see them safely back to their species.

Now, however, his time would be best served in overseeing the repairs of his ship and debriefing the humans that had regained or retained consciousness. Spock noted that enough of his first commitment had been satisfactorily completed to allow for precisely 20.145 minutes speaking with the terrans on the subject of living on the Vessel with his crew. Furthermore, he had several questions to pose to the Chief Engineer Kirk. Which included a detailed explanation of what exactly she had altered in his warp core; Science demanded that he find the answers.

He handed control of the bridge to his first officer and walked briskly toward the turbo-lift. His eyes noticed that there was a smudge of lubrication on a few of the buttons. He raised an eyebrow in silent question of how coolant from the fusion coils had ended up in the turbo-lift. He formulated how he would approach the female terran that had seemingly turned the concepts of Vulcan space travel on its ear. Spock would never admit to anyone other than the deepest parts of his mind that she made him …curious. She appeared for all intents and purposes to be an enigma, and Spock had a small weakness for figuring out nearly impossible puzzles.

It was illogical that she was so… illogical. A paradox that teased his brain flirtatiously as his superior intellect sought to provided constants when there were none to be had. He could mentally feel a nearly tangible energy force from the female. However, he had yet to speculate as to why its existence mattered.

The doors to the turbo-lift moved with a pressurized whoosh of air and Spock, the proud Vulcan Captain, stepped out seeming to control the very air around him. He nodded briefly to his security team who parted wordlessly to allow his passage into the Medical bay. His dark gaze immediately landed on James who was bickering with that same male from before. Spock felt the tightening in his chest expand again and he exercised his iron-clad will to push the strange sensation at bay.

"It is not my fault," she bit out furiously. Spock noted that her heart rate had increased by 15.679% as she glared down the man called 'Bones'.

"If you hadn't of gotten all lovey-dovey with the Romulan we wouldn't be here," he shot back while his hands fisted at his sides uselessly.

Spock paused briefly to consider the words 'lovey-dovey'. They held no connotation he could think of in standard. It was yet another item that needed clarification from the terrans. Spock filed the thought away for the moment.

"What was I supposed to do?" James hissed waspishly and Spock could tell that her words were defensive. "Let him freeze to death?"

"Yes! Damn it all woman. Yes! You were supposed to let him freeze to death," the man called 'Bones' replied, and slapped a well-used tricorder down on the table next to him. Spock noted the other humans had gathered toward the center of the room to attempt to placate the two upset beings.

"Jim, you know he doesn't mean that." Spock saw a darker terran female as she interrupted with a calm demeanor. "Do you Dr. McCoy?"

"I most certainly do," the man growled at the females, and Spock felt a rise of primitive urge to go over there, and forcibly remove the male from his threatening stance.

"Well!" Spock watched James's face morph into indignation and wounded pride. "The next time I am forcibly captured, and thrown in with Romulans in sub-degree weather, I will make sure I stay on my side of the enclosure." She bit out frostily, and the terran male flushed a dull red while the other female attempted to pull James away.

"That course of action would be inadvisable as you would likely perish from exposure to the foreign elements," Spock stated in a form of announcement to his arrival. The humans turned so quickly toward him that one unknown male groaned as his neck popped. Spock felt his lips twitch when James greeted him with a warm smile.

"Finally!" She stated archly. "Someone with some sense."

Spock inclined his head to her slowly. If he was not mistaken, and he rarely ever was, that was what humans termed a 'compliment'. Though such things lacked any form of use, Spock could not stop the ripple of satisfaction such meaningless words caused. He noticed that her smile became much wider at his polite overture. It was a pleasing experience all in all.

"Don't drag the hobgoblin into this," Bones quipped and Spock noticed that James' eyes narrow by 13 degrees in his direction.

"I am not familiar with that terminology. I request clarification," Spock stated tonelessly and he noticed that T'Starla glanced in his direction.

"It is a Terran creature of fiction, usually considered of a malicious nature and used to frightened Terran children into higher levels of obedience. I believe similarities include the hue of our blood and pointed ears." The Vulcan female stated and Spock inclined his head.

"I have been enlightened," he responded and turned toward the humans to see James elbow the outspoken male soundly in the ribs. A gasp of pain erupted from his mouth and he gripped his side. Spock ignored him. "I have already attempted to broadcast to any nearby Federation Vessels. However, at this time there is no response and therefore I am unable to provide you with a reasonable time at which you shall be recovered by the Federation." Spock stated taking time to look at each of them in turn.

"That's alright Captain," James replied and grinned at him. Her blonde hair was in disarray and falling down in uneven amounts. "We appreciate all you have done for us. Myself especially."

He nodded once more. "Your appreciation is-"

"Illogical?" She asked with half a grin at the assumed next word.

"Noted," he corrected firmly and Jim looked shocked for a moment before an eyebrow rose in distinction.

"Indeed?" Jim asked with the half-grin still in place.

"Affirmative."

"Well I dinnae know why tha' Romulan was so insistan' on having Miss Kirk here, but you have my deepest gratitude tha' she is safe with us still. I apologize for any inconvenience yue suffered on our behalf." Spock looked quietly at the Captain of the former _USS Hemingway_ with slightly more tolerance for human mannerisms.

Even though they still failed to adhere to logic...

James smothered a chuckle and Spock blinked at her quiet whisper, deducing that she was unaware that Vulcans had far more superior hearing than humans. "Thanks are illogical Captain." She shared a conspiratorial glance with the Captain who appeared to being having a mild facial twitch.

"Aye, of course." The older male whispered back and Spock stood stoically in front of the gaggle of humans that spoke like little children in his presence.

"It would seem that Sub-commander Maelrok wished to possess your crewmember due to the fact that she appears to be able to manipulate warp drives in a highly satisfactory way." The Vulcan captain supplied readily and garnered no satisfaction from the looks of obvious bemusement that the humans wore. James, however, seemed undeterred by the summary.

"Um…aye?" The captain broached tentatively.

Spock watched James lean in to the Captain once more. Her whisper had been as loud to his ears as if she had stated it plainly. "I think he means my recent project to tunnel more of the warp core's potential through the use of electro-plasma to use as a conduit for a power transfer grid. I have already had a chance to test one of my theories on this ship and it holds." There was excitement seeping through her voice and it became a bit high in pitch while she had spoken.

"Oh," the Captain stated eloquently. Spock marveled at their use on singly syllable sounds to convey a wide range of information. He had heard 'oh' many times before with his mother though the meanings behind such a simple word usually differed greatly. The terran captain turned to Spock with a measured look. "I see. Aye, that is true. Kirk here is amongst the best and brightest that the Federation has to offer." Spock noted that James was nearly beaming in pride. "Don' know what we would do withou' her, but what you're sayin' is that the Romulan Sub-commander is willing to go to incredible lengths just to get ahold of her?" The man asked bemusedly while tired eyes peered up at him through a mask of duty.

"Affirmative. That is indeed what I was referencing." Spock stated blandly and the humans looked up at him with some surprise.

"Vulcan hearing is much sharper than ours," the darker terran female stated softly, "I am certain he was able to hear you whispering."

James turned to face her with a look of incredulity. "You could have said something earlier," she whispered and then winced. Spock felt his lips twitch in amusement once more. To him she was rather…fascinating.

The other female gave a slight shrug. "I did not think about it in time," she offered.

James turned back toward Spock with a sheepish look. "Well, even though apologies are 'illogical' you still have mine; because we intended no insult." She glanced to her Captain who nodded softly for her to continue. Spock noted that she accepted the guidance. "Furthermore, that single fact is that if Maelrok is able to get a hold of me, based off of my current research and potential, the Romulans will no longer be falling behind on space drives." Sapphire eyes clashed with dark brown. "I don't know if you are aware of this but while Humans and Vulcans have been studying Matter/Antimatter reaction cores; the Romulans have not this has lead them to a steep decline in tactical advantage. Our technology respectively has surpassed theirs and they, as a militaristic society, do not appreciate it." She took a moment to bite her lip and Spock found it oddly distracting.

"This is pure speculation mind you-," She looked pointedly at him and he raised a brown in acknowledgement, "-but it is possible that if they are able to update their warp drives they will have no need for the upcoming alliance with the Klingons; Which would mean that their cloaking devices, combined with the schematics for my idea of a plasma power grid, would allow the Romulan race to become a nearly unstoppable force." She made a dismissive gesture. "But that is like a million to one scenario. So really he is just an overzealous Romulan with a huge crush. Most likely….probably….I think. Don't quote me on that."

"Please elaborate on the term 'crush'," Spock stoically articulated gracefully, "It is my observation that Maelrok does not intend you physical harm outside of procreation."

He could have been mistaken but Spock saw her jaw slacken for a moment. "Are you serious?" She asked her eyebrows quirking and her mouth fell slightly open.

He stared back at her. "I do not understand your inquiry."

"You- wha-How?" James asked in pure stupefaction.

"The terran word 'crush' can be taken to mean, aside from its literal translation, that he is infatuated with the chief engineer," the darker terran female supplied earnestly.

"I see." Spock truly did not understand why humans had so many euphemisms and hyperboles when stating something in pure terms would have made far more sense. However, his eidetic memory still recalled that James was potentially the creator of technology that would be yet another twenty to thirty years down the time line. A thought struck him as he wondered how it was that the Romulan had come to know of her potential. "How was it that Maelrok came into possession of the knowledge of your abilities?"

"My reputation precedes me," she answered dryly. Spock was unsure if this was a form of human witticism or not.

"I have never heard of you."

She looked taken a back. "Alright, maybe not _here_," she amended quickly, "Or at all, really. Ugh. Look, I was being glib. The real reason that he knows is because during the three days that we were…together-" Spock did not find that a satisfactory term. "We spoke in depth to pass the time. Not about my theories," she hurriedly stated, "But about other things, hypothetical situations, unusual encounters, and 101 ways to use baking soda; that sort of thing." Spock's logical mind stalled and attempted to list precisely 101 uses for the compound of Sodium bicarbonate. However, as James continued to speak he had only been able to list off 44 uses. "At some point, during the conversation, I let it slip that I was a chief engineer and things went downhill from there." She trailed off lightly.

"If what you have stated is possible, and my recent findings give such hypothesis validity, then you must not be surrendered to the Romulan forces," Spock concluded tonelessly.

A look of pure relief swept her features and James gave a soft round of laughter. Her eyes danced merrily up at his dark ones. "You have to be the most amazing Vulcan…ever!" She stated and Spock thought the statement beyond what could be termed as absurd. "It is a pleasure to be on board Captain Spock."

She started forward before Spock could fully comprehend what her goal had been. Her hand shot out and clasped tightly around the opposite hand on his body. For a moment Spock stood speechless before her. There was a strange sort of tingling where her flesh touched his and the wave of pleasure that washed over him caused him to blink out of surprise. He could feel the emotions that simmered beneath her skin. They swirled around his tightly controlled emotions and dared them to break the barrier. He stood absolutely mute as she pumped their combined hands three times.

It was not a simple hand touch. Spock was keenly aware that he was being kissed in front of all those present and part of him was insulted at the public display. However, it was not just any particular Vulcan kiss. The way in which James' hand captured his and gripped firmly was an 'I want to make you forget your own name.' kiss. Normally, those were given after a partner had been gone for a period of time and always in the privacy of one's living quarters.

"_Kirk!_" the darker female terran gasped in mortification and Spock saw confusion on James' face.

Her hand was still clasping tightly to his and Spock could only stare at it as the warm buzzing continued along his thoughts. He noted absent mindedly that his crew members had looked away or were hiding discreet blushes at the intimate display. The sensation of her thoughts raced along his and the impression of worry over took the sweet sensation of happiness from before. The weight of doubt replaced the smattering of lust that pulsated from her slightly cooler skin.

"What?" The sapphire eyes which had seemed suddenly three shades brighter, whipped over to where the other female was standing.

Spock stood rigidly as he felt the pooling of his blood flood his cheeks. He knew they would be a darker shade of green and even his ears would not be spared form the natural response that wove through his system. His _Katra_ danced wildly as it seemed to latch on to something in her warmth and swirl around it. She appeared like a beacon that called to him out of sensation. Something in his thoughts clamped tightly down on the rapid firing of her emotions as they passed like quicksilver through his own mental barriers.

"Let go of him this instant," The other terran female scolded heavily, and Spock felt his hand drop when James released it as if burned.

"What?" James asked wildly. "I didn't hurt him. Did i?" The tone was defensive and worried with uncertainty nipping at its heels.

"I am…uninjured," Spock stated the barest hints of breathiness in his voice as he fought for control. A wide set of brown eyes accompanied his statement.

"Please forgive Kirk, she doesn't know Vulcan culture." James blinked at him in surprise before turning to the female and Spock felt a perverse sort of pleasure flood through him at her vaguely confused expression.

"Nyota what-?"

"Jim" Brown eyes stared harshly into blue ones. "You just more or less made out with the Vulcan Captain in front of everyone."

A blush covered her cheeks and she turned to glare at the other female. "Why do you wait until after I do something to correct me? If you did it before I make a fool of myself, I would greatly appreciate it." James looked at him quickly and he could see the shock evident on her face. Then he watched as it slowly turned into a flirtatious grin that had Spock's thoughts recalling that strange buzzing of warmth. She tilted her head to the side.

"So was it good?" She asked impishly with a wink as a few voices chastised her the moment the words had left her mouth.

Spock was unsure whether or not answering was an appropriate response.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am literally blown away by all the reviews! I really appreciate every one of them! Quite a few of your reviews have made me laugh and feel special at the same time! So, truly, thank you for that!**_

_**I own nothing. Rated M for later chapters. And one reference to a Jeff Dunham line.**_

_**Special thanks to Lov2catnap for an awesome beta Job!**_

OoOoOo

Jim would never admit that she was pouting, only slightly mind you, because of Uhura. Her ears still stung with the lounge lashing she had received under the guise of being a 'crash course on Vulcan culture and customs'. Which, Jim thoroughly believed, she had not needed from one tiny little miscommunication. Honestly, it had occurred to her that her so called 'crewmates' thought of worse possible scenarios than she could even begin to accomplish…sober. Jim scowled at the nearest Vulcan with distaste for she had been informed, a little too happily in her opinion, that Vulcans did not imbibe alcohol because it had not effect on them.

'_Well la-de-da for them_,' she thought bitterly, '_It had not been enough for them to stop at alcohol, oh no, the pointy-eared bastards don't drink coffee either.'_ Jim hissed snidely in her head. She could not understand how this race of apparently 'superior beings' had traveled most of the known universe without some god-dammed booze and caffeine! There were certain things Jim could not stand for, and this unholy mockery of the natural law and order, was one of them.

Also, she had come to understand that Vulcans did not believe in real food. They made her feel like a rabbit with all the leafy greens. Jim still swore up and down one part of her supposedly 'vegetarian' meal had tried to bite her. She had no idea what was replicated but it reminded her of a hamster with some sort of stringy moss for fur instead of something edible. She knew she never could have been in Uhura's specialty. She didn't want to embrace other alien cultures. She just wanted a damn steak, or a chicken sandwich; anything that involved a dead animal somewhere on her plate, preferably with ketchup.

It also had dampened her mood that very individual she had accidently 'made out' with had said absolutely nothing about the event either way. The terran woman was suffering from a blow to her pride as well as a lack of proper caffeinated beverages. She had consoled herself to the fact that at least the captain hadn't called it horrible. '_Or illogical,'_ she mused in her head and a slight smile softened her features, '_If I never hear the word 'illogical' again it will be too damn soon.'_

She had been sitting for the past hour listening in a bored fashion to Uhura, and some unknown female Vulcan, with yet another ridiculously hard to pronounce name, engage in the most tedious discussion of oral hygiene habits. _'What the hell am I still doing here?_' The blonde thought morosely to herself as she gazed about the confines of the medical bay. She felt slightly cooped up with only stuffy Vulcans, a pissed off southern doctor who still hadn't forgiven her, and her other crewmembers for entertainment.

Jim had successfully staved off two days' worth of mind numbing boredom by talking with Bones, but now she had run out of topics that didn't begin with the phrase 'So there was this one time…' The next two days her mind had still practically vibrated with exuberance over the beautiful sight of the Vulcan warp core. It had not escaped her notice that the security guards seemed to pay particular attention to her movements after her escape the first time. The young engineer had found out, by more than one unsuccessful attempt, that Vulcans also had increased reflexes from humans. When they were not being knocked on their asses by Romulan torpedoes, she granted. The last two days Jim had contemplated eight different ways to compress the warp core into a volume half its size and possibly make it more cylindrical in nature. It was about as entertaining as it sounded.

She had also discovered that Captain Spock had not lied. Vulcans really didn't joke, or take jokes well. Her faced scrunched up for a moment in thought. Really, it had become plainly obvious; Vulcans were excellent at anything that had to do with science. Jim dearly longed to at least discuss one of her theories with a Vulcan mind, if only to pick apart their logical statements one by one, but they had all kept a rather large berth from her since the 'incident' as she had come to call it.

Her head, which had been cradled in one hand with her elbow bent upon the table, slipped out and she let her head fall with reduced speed to bang on the table. She was certain that while Maelrok had failed to drive her crazy in the cramped quarters of the damaged shuttle from the _USS Hemingway_; the Vulcans were succeeding perhaps a tad too well. She was getting desperate because she almost, _almost_, missed a certain psychotic Romulan. Her sapphire eyes stared at the greyish metal of the table as she zoned out.

She could hear the Vulcans still momentarily as she felt their eyes upon her. "I'm fine," she called out to the table but she knew they could hear her just fine even if the sound was a bit muffled.

Jim's ears twitched internally at the sound of an un-amused snort. "Having fun there Jim?" Uhura asked archly.

Indignation welled hotly in Jim's chest but she pushed it down. _'Oh it's easy for you. You are fascinated by languages that even I can freaking pronounce,' _she thought somewhat testily. Jim kept her forehead resting on the table and refused to look up at Uhura. "Oh oodles," Jim stated dryly.

"Are you bored?"

"Nope. I'm just seeing if I can bend the table with my mind," Jim quipped. Her blonde hair hedged out the edge of her vision from her position so she could not see Uhura, but could hear the startled bark of laughter that escaped.

"The human mind is far too weak to attempt even the basics of telekinesis." Jim nearly sighed as the voice of an unknown Vulcan gave them 'enlightenment'.

"Oh, we are aware of that. Jim was using a hyperbole." Jim could hear the placation in Uhura's tone, and that did illicit a sigh from the Chief engineer, who waited until the retreating steps of the Vulcan could be heard.

"Uhura?" Jim asked neutrally.

"Yes?"

"That Vulcan just called us stupid." Jim looked up and glared through the loose strands of blonde hair that had been jarred out of her otherwise neat ponytail.

Uhura blinked and turned to look at the unnamed Vulcan who Jim could have sworn was laughing at them, or at least the Vulcan's back looked like it was gloating. Blue eyes narrowed slightly at the haughtiness of people that resembled terran elves to an extent. _'Superior my ass,'_ she scoffed lightly. '_All it would take is a few sarcastic lines and their entire race could be captured in three days._'

"I don't think he meant an insult."

'_And hookers don't charge._' Jim arched an eyebrow at her in a decidedly Vulcan mannerism before shaking her head. "Whatever you say Nyota….whatever you say." Jim retracted her outstretched arms to sit back up with a dull look on her face.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," the linguist insisted.

Jim felt nonplussed. "Uh-huh."

"Vulcans are very polite." The engineer could see the doubt as it crept into the other woman's eyes.

"Sure they are." Jim rolled her eyes over toward the door and started drumming her fingers on the metal table.

"You don't really think he... ?" The question had been left hanging but the slightly older woman turned to look at Jim.

The blonde gave her a pointed look and sighed.

They sat in near silence for fifteen minutes and Jim was ready to kill something. Then it seemed her luck had turned for the door to the medical bay swished open and her blue eyes hungrily sought out who had broken the spell of tediousness.

'_Oh look… another Vulcan."_ The blonde woman frowned in her head. She thought he might be yet one more apparent science officer that saw this as a prime opportunity to study 'human behavior'. However, she was about ready to hop on her menstrual cycle and run their asses over. Especially, their pride-wounding Captain who hadn't even had the decency to speak to her after she had rocked his ever-loving Vulcan hand; though finding out they were touch telepaths hadn't helped her dim down the embarrassment from the 'incident' at all.

Actually, she was not certain why his cool dismissal of her mistake upset her so much. Perhaps it had been because his face had never changed expression the entire time? Or maybe it was because he instantly went about business as usual? '_He still could have flirted back a little,'_ she thought grudgingly.

Her mind had been pulled from its more shallow thoughts by a pair of regulation grey-silver Vulcan pants. Jim slowly trialed her eyes upward to see a face she couldn't place. Her mind flickered with faint recognition. She thought she might have shoved this particular Vulcan out of her way at one point in time.

Jim watched the Vulcan incline his head in greeting.

"Chief Engineer Kirk," He stated blandly and Jim thought his voice was slightly deeper than that of the Captain's. She nearly growled at the thought of the male that had locked her in the damn medical bay.

The terran woman inclined her head back but said nothing. Her blue eyes watched the stiff-faced Vulcan in front of her. A set of impossibly dark eyes gazed down at her and Jim sincerely didn't care at the moment. She had been over the novelty three days ago.

"I wish to discuss your changes to the warp core," the Vulcan broached stoically.

Jim laughed for the first time in six days. "No."

A dark brow rose in question and Jim could see the lines around his eyes lesson which had told her she had surprised him. '_Good.'_ She thought vengefully.

He looked undeterred. "I must insist."

"I must refuse," she retorted.

"There is no logical reason to refuse," he reprised.

"Humans are not logical." Amusement colored her words wildly.

He pondered for a moment before replying. "Indeed. However, it would be in the best interests of both races to share this knowledge. The combined efforts would make any advances nearly unquantifiable."

A small smile danced with the enjoyment flashing in her eyes at what she perceived to be a Vulcan tantrum. "That's true. My answer is still no."

"I do not understand," the Vulcan stated.

"Yeah, I have had a problem with people understanding the word 'no' lately." The deadpan reply from the engineer had a few of her human companions snorting with laughter. "I can't imagine why. It is a fairly straightforward concept."

Jim did not miss the look that Nyota shot her. The more charismatic of the two women returned the gaze with a 'They started it' head motion.

"That was not what I was referring to," the Vulcan corrected, "I require clarification as to why you will not discuss your findings."

"I won't discuss them because quite frankly, I just don't think you would understand." Jim said in an indulgent manner.

"Fascinating," the male searched for the words, "You mean to imply that your intelligence is superior to ours?"

Jim grinned widely, her blue eyes flashing as she raised her shoulders in a shrug. "I increased your core's potential by 50% over maximum by a few simple changes during a time of chaos with only a calibration tool." She steeped her fingers under her chin with both elbows resting on the metal table before her. "What conclusion would you draw from that Mr…?"

"Second Engineer Ra'Vesti," the Vulcan supplied easily.

Jim's lips had quirked into a smile at the sound of the foreign name. "Right."

"I find myself intrigued by your challenge Chief Engineer Kirk." Jim felt a thrill of anticipation at the nearly naked look of curiosity that twinkled behind the Vulcan's supposed emotional control and she smiled broadly at the sight of it.

Whatever she would have said was lost to the four corners of her mind when the medical bay doors opened once more to allow the Captain of the Vulcan vessel admittance. Jim's gaze slid over to him immediately and her smile froze in her face. Jim felt her cheeks redden and she was mortified that her normally capricious nature had not allowed her to forget her social faux pa where Spock was concerned. Ruefully she noted that his was the only name she could actually say and she had to go and bumble things up so horridly. Really though, how could she have known that hands were intimate to them?

And he could have pushed her away. Why hadn't he pushed her away? Her thoughts churned and Jim pondered just how far Vulcan's took diplomatic relations.

The Vulcans turned and gave nods of respect to their commanding officer while Jim attempted not to glare at the interloper that might possibly rob her of the only source of fun she had had in six days. Besides annoying Bones, but that didn't count right now; it might after lunch.

What did count was the unusual shiver she felt wiggle up her spine when the chocolate brown eyes of the Captain clashed with hers. Jim took in his well kempt appearance and his look of utter placidity with truly human intent. With the smattering of lustful thoughts now circulating her brain, Jim winked at the captain just as she had after finding out she had more or less jumped his hand bones.

The terran woman watched with mild interest as Spock looked between her and second engineer….'_God, I really am horrible with names, aren't I?"_ She was equally curious as to why the Vulcan in front of her stiffened and moved subtly away from her. _'Is he not supposed to talk to me? Oh come on! Captain Spock can't still be mad about my tinkering."_ Jim groaned mentally. Apparently besides science, Vulcans did grudges.

"Have you come seeking medical assistance Second Engineer?" The cool voice of Spock washed over Jim and decidedly indecent thoughts, mostly pertaining to various uses for certain durable surfaces, flooded her otherwise occupied mind. '_Oh yummy… definitely yummy_.' Jim took a moment to make sure her skin was not touching anyone else's that was green. She had not forgotten the 'touch telepath' part.

"Negative Captain," the equally stoic male replied steadily.

"Then perhaps your time would be better served tending to your station." Jim felt that there was a hidden meaning to the words she could not quite place.

"Affirmative, Sir." The other engineer acquiesced quickly and departed the room in a natural fashion.

Jim looked up at Spock and grinned. "Fascinating," she jibed in mock surprise. She wondered vaguely if all Vulcans could raise their eyebrows so high.

"Chief Engineer Kirk," he greeted solemnly. Jim couldn't help but notice that her name seemed impossibly long when they kept attaching her title every time.

"Captain Spock." The half-grin that was second nature crept onto her lips in his presence and refused to leave.

He simply stood there looking at her and the terran found herself curious what could possibly have his attention so thoroughly. "You are operating at full physical and mental capabilities?"

She blinked. "I'm fine, yes."

They lapsed into an awkward silence and Jim couldn't help but notice that Uhura kept glancing over at them. Jim scowled at her for good measure. It was not as if she was going to force herself on the male a second time. Unless that's what he wanted and Jim hummed a pleased note softly at the thought. She wasn't an easy woman and she most certainly was not a virgin, but sometimes playing the 'How to match genitalia so that sex is possible' game with other species was fun. Unless they had tentacles then it was just plain weird.

She was struck by the sudden curiosity if Vulcans were green 'down there' too. Huh.

"That is acceptable then," the Captain commented and Jim laughed.

"I should hope so." She shook her head slightly in pure unabashed fondness for the seemingly maladroit male.

His expression remained neutral. "Indeed."

"Any communications from the Federation?" Blue eyes scanned his impassive face curiously. She knew that her fellow crewmembers had stilled with baited breath for the news.

"Negative. However, I do theorize that this is not wholly without interference." Spock's jaw tensed for a few moments and Jim know the cause without further need to speculate.

"Hm. I had thought Maelrok gave up rather easily. Shields returning to full power would not be enough to sway him from his goal." Her eyes looked down at her hands for a moment of quiet despair. She delved deep within herself and glanced back at the Captain with courage blazing in the blue depths.

"I theorize that the Romulan ship is most likely following our current trajectory and will strike at least once more before we leave the neutral zone." Jim didn't have the heart to tell him she already knew that. It was a fairly obvious conclusion if even she thought of it.

"Likely." She conceded generously.

"Highly probable," he corrected and Jim thought for a moment that it was said rather gently. However, nothing about him had changed and she was sure she had imagined it.

Jim shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"The ship along will the crew; as well as all passengers would be completely obliterated."

She gave him a look of pure shock and a bark of horrified laughter. 'It was a rhetorical question, Captain."

"I see."

She wasn't sure he actually did, but she would not call him on it. Jim stood up from the table and walked around the side. As she neared the Vulcan captain she noticed his eyes trailed her every move and that while he stood without fail, the other Vulcans seemed to tense with unease. She stopped a distance of three feet or so from him and truly looked at him for a moment. When she had looked; Jim had found herself caught between admiration, and attraction.

"How long until we are out of the neutral zone?" She queried absently.

"Approximately 14.756 days." The numbers rattled off his lips faster than any computer could calculate.

Jim smiled brightly at Spock. One of her rare smiles that were slow to bloom but it was filled with some nameless power. "That's more than enough time."

"I do not understand," Spock stated blandly, "It is a large enough time frame for what endeavor precisely?"

"Why to change the ways of warp core technology as we know it of course." She told him blithely. "If Maelrok is as serious as I think he is, then we will need my amazing talent with warp core drives."

"It is illogical to assume that you would be capable of creating and implicating items which you had quantified as theories only 6.258 days ago." The Vulcan blinked.

Jim laughed at him brightly. "Captain Spock, with all due respect," she intoned and watched his brow as it rose nearly to his hair line, "I know for a fact that 14 days is enough time."

"How is it that you are so certain of your capabilities?' Confusion rung out like a bell in his words and it made a sweet music to Jim's ears.

She waggled a finger at him in disappointment. "You are forgetting one thing."

"That is impossible I have an eidetic memory." The dark eyes watched her without reserve and they stood as if the only two people in the room. Both lost in a moment of jocularity and severity in equal measures.

"You're forgetting that I am James T. Kirk," she stated boldly straightening her spine to an almost unnatural height, "There is absolutely nothing I can't do."

"Except speak Romulan, Vulcan, Androrian, Orion, Breen, Xindi…" A male voice cut in matter-of-factly.

Blue eyes narrowed harshly. "Shut up Bones. Nobody asked you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys rock! On a serious note though, it's just plain fun to mess around with Romulan and Vulcan characters!**_

_**Rated M. I own nothing. Please Enjoy. **_

**Super special thanks to Lov2catnap for beta-ing.!**

OoOoOo

Spock stood stoically outside the medical bay as he waited with boundless patience for James to come through the doors. He had agreed to allow her access to the Engineering bay provided that her work was conducted during certain hours and that he escorted her to the destination. Spock had seen the security footage of her wandering the decks aimlessly and felt it was in her best interest if he guided her to her destination. The first two days had passed without incident and the Vulcan male had allowed himself some time to speak with James on varying subjects that normally revolved around the warp core or Vulcan behaviors. Therefore he had been slightly surprised and a bit disquieted when the human medical officer had dared to join them.

Spock had noted that the male had an unusually protective manner toward the Chief Engineer. That fact should have meant nothing to Spock, but it had caused a ripple of tension between himself and the terran male. It had been an immediate but unvoiced dislike as they stared each other down over James' head when she failed to be watching. A baser level of Spock had felt as if the medical officer were encroaching on his territory. It was an absurd thought that Spock squashed quickly under the neutral mask he always wore with distinction.

"Really Bones, you don't have to come. I'll be fine." Spock's dark eyes watched James as she turned to converse with the smaller male. "You know you are going to be bored to tears while I'm working." Spock found the imagery of the vulgar human being reduced to tears as slightly amusing.

The medical officer looked undeterred. "You said yesterday that you would be 'fine' and you came back with second degree burns." He growled out at James.

"But still fine." The engineer insisted coyly.

"I had to regenerate the skin on half of your left hand." The doctor pointed out dryly.

"Yes, and it is excellent work. Really it is." She lifted said hand and waggled her fingers to show off the no longer distinguishable patch of new skin.

Spock noticed the glare that was lofted in his direction from the medical officer. "I'm still coming Jim." The man ground out.

Spock decided that a compromise could be achieved. "If , you are so concerned for the welfare of your crewmember, perhaps T'Starla would be able to watch Chief Engineer Kirk during her allotted time in the Engineering bay."

"That's a great Idea!" James stated excitedly, and turned to Bones with pleading eyes. Spock fought the twitch of mild irritation at her seeking permission from the terran male. Spock had not been made aware of any claims on the female, and yet his dark eyes scanned the pair with burning questions in his forethoughts.

"No." The man snapped angrily. "She has absolutely no previous knowledge, or medical training, for humans." Bones turned a glare at Spock who remained impassive in the face of his anger. "I would sooner trust Jim to a veterinarian."

"That would be a rather unwise medical decision," Spock stated neutrally his face revealing nothing. "I wish to inquire where you obtained your medical license."

Spock found the multiple shades of red the terran male turned quite fascinating. "That's not what I meant! I would never…Jim is…Her safety means everything to me." He stated at last, with firm conviction.

Spock was not pleased with that answer.

"Indeed? That is why you suggest leaving her in the care of a medical specialist, designated for animals, instead of an experienced and licensed Vulcan Chief Medical officer?" His brow rose slowly in an insulting manner.

The terran medical officer looked ready to strike him. Spock would have been greatly amused had he tried. "Shut up you bloody-literal pointy-eared bastard!"

"My parents were married at the time of my birth." The Vulcan stated stoically, and he was unmoved by the terran's outburst. It had been just as he had calculated it to be.

"McCoy!" Barked James in disapproval. "That is enough! We are their guests, and you will treat them with the respect."

The terran male looked startled for a moment, and Spock felt spreading warmth in his chest over the female's defense of his person.

"I'm not apologizing," Stated the male stubbornly.

Spock watched as a small smirk graced James' lips, as she smothered a laugh. "I didn't say you had to apologize."

The male gave James a curt nod. "Good, because I'm not going to."

"I have an inquiry." The Vulcan turned to look at the human male.

"What?" The man hissed at him lowly.

The Vulcan remained apathetic. "Is it true that humans are descended from large primate that lacks a tail referred to as apes?"

"What? Um…yes. That is true." The man called 'Bones' looked perplexed by the shift in topic, for he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Why?"

Spock decided that verbal banter was much like the earthen game of chess. The Vulcan knew when it was necessary to make more aggressive moves. "I have noticed an amazing correlation between your mannerisms and that of your ancestors." Spock believed such a move could be termed 'checkmate'.

"You-."

"Bones." The warning was present instantly, and the man floundered under the weight of those blue eyes that held no traces of their previous humor.

They continued down the hall in silence, and Spock noted the male seemed sufficiently cowed by the reprimand. Spock did not attempt to hide his straightened spine, or the tale-tell signs of gloating that appeared within his eyes. There was something oddly satisfactory about such an experience.

When they arrived at the engineering bay Spock granted them access.

James gave him with a sheepish look. "You have my gratitude and I apologize for the behavior of my companion." She shot a look at the doctor who huffed under his breath.

"Apologies are illogical." Spock responded stonily. It made James smile brightly.

"Yeah…well, alright then. We will see you here in eight hours." She gave him a small wave, to which he inclined his head, and stepped beyond the door as she made her way to the warp core consoles.

Spock and the terran male stared at each other for a long moment with their mutual dislike evident.

"Hobgoblin," hissed the terran male as he turned to walk away.

"Ape," responded Spock before closing the door in the surprised male's face.

Vulcans, as an unspoken, but heavily implied rule, expended a great amount of effort over the mastery of their emotions. Spock had always been qualified as having been at a disadvantage, for he was not wholly Vulcan in his genetic make-up. He was in fact equal parts Vulcan and human. His father before him had taken fancy to a terran woman, and took her later, after a lengthy courtship, as a bond-mate. Though he was, in a sense, grateful for his father's choice in bride, Spock had considered himself completely Vulcan in many aspects, including the attraction he felt for Vulcan females. He had been mildly surprised that when he had set eyes on the lone female warding off the sexual advances of a Romulan Sub-commander, he had been drawn to the less defined features of her species.

It had been perplexing, but nothing that his formidable Vulcan side of logical and rationale could not quell. Whatever the rebel part of him was that sought to feel anything more than placid apathy toward the female, kept resurfacing. It was a strange sensation to say the least. It had been almost like a prompting on a screen that kept reappearing every time she was near him. He had been given cause to feel many other things toward her besides some inexplicable pull. He had been angered with her tampering of potentially fatal materials in the Engineering bay. He had been protective of James when she had willingly instigated an altercation between his vessel and the Warbird. Spock had felt amusement, curiosity, and a handful of other emotions that he could not have placed.

After the first countable 48 hours with the terran female James aboard his ship, Spock had been disturbed to find he was far more distracted in his meditations than he could ever recall having been before. Originally he had sought to purge his newly discovered emotions through rigorous meditation, and an avoidance of the cause of his silent inner struggle. However, he had been unable, or unwilling; for he believed that both could be considered applicable, to stay away from James longer than he had. It had been an irrational decision to see after her physical welfare because he duties and repairs to oversee. And yet, he had come almost as if his body was separated from his mind to the medical bay.

What he had viewed had shifted some long buried and darker part of his species. He had not taken lightly how closely the Second Engineer Ra'Vesti had been to the terran female. Whatever the unusual, and decidedly unpleasant sensation was, had welled inside his chest with enough force to create tension along his spine. Spock had understood quite logically that he was angered by Ra'Vesti's immediate proximity. What Spock had found trouble comprehending was why such a trivial and meaningless thing had bothered him so readily. He had contemplated possible reasons well past the time of meditation and rest the following night.

It had also not escaped his notice, that his subordinates gave the female a wide berth. Spock had rationally equated this to her rather mercurial nature. However, they seemed to regard James with the same fascination that he felt when he watched her flit about the Engineering bay. She was everywhere at once, and he stood observing her from afar through the various security cameras. Purely out of scientific interest, as was only logical.

It was also highly odd that he had chosen to pursue his privileges as captain by monitoring her frequently. Even more curiously; it had been out of knowledge of her illogical nature that caused his vigilant observation. He was simply…watching her. Spock studied her every move as she flittered around the engineering bay, akin to some form of exotic bird. His Vulcan logic had concluded that she was…fascinating.

The darker and more instinctual part of him understood the answer the intellectual part of him could not grasp. He had therefore considered the possibility that it was the beginning of Pon Farr. But Spock had consulted T'Starla he was informed that he was still a year or so away from the Vulcan ailment. The Captain of the _T'Maiti_ had been both relieved and confused further at the proclamation. It was an undeniable fact that something about the blonde human called to a much more primitive part of himself; for the higher functioning that the Vulcan male possessed was intrigued by her arrogance and vulnerability in equal measures.

His ears flushed a slight dark green, at the memory of her cooler hand as it embraced his own. Spock had been able to inspect the memory in vivid detail through his meditations. And when he analyzed it dispassionately, it had been a rather comfortable experience, which required no further thought. Yet, when he looked at it in its fullness, with his human side, he was struck by a light sensation that left him feeling more than optimal in spirits.

It had been both illogical and asinine; but strangely…pleasant… in its own way.

Still the inkling lingered that she had _kissed _him rather enthusiastically. Upon their initial meeting, Spock concluded, she had been both irritated and in possession of several reasons to be distrustful of alien races. However, she had _kissed_ him without any traces of disgust or condemnation anywhere in her thoughts or feelings. He reflected that James was unusual, and willful, but her kiss had felt nothing like the few timid intimacies between T'Pring and he. The stoic Vulcan male felt a peculiar sort of emotional twist at the thought of T'Pring who waited for him faithfully, on the Vulcan home world, while he pondered why the kiss from another made his blood tingle from the sensation.

Whatever the force drawing him to the woman James was, Spock felt, it was comprised of heat, power, and possessiveness. With T'Pring, he had always noted the comfortable silence and familiarity of a like mind. They could have been considered opposite points on a line graph, with his mental control acting the part of the constant in the equation.

Spock shook himself from his thoughts and turned away from the closed doors of the Engineering bay with thoughts swirling in their endless pools of contemplation.

OoOoOo

Jim was not an overly patient person. And she had several files back at the Federation, and the Starfleet academy. to verify that glaring fact. However, she was a person who was easily entertained.

With the exception of the Medical bay from hell, she was very easy to please. Honestly. So therefore, Bones really should not have acted so surprised that Jim gasped just about every six minutes, just to watch him snap to attention with wide eyes ready for any possible injury.

There were some things simply too irresistible to pass up. She was a firm believer that tormenting Bones was one such temptation. She was highly amused that it took him nearly two hours to catch on to her little ploy. The last time, he had nearly tripped over himself to grab her arms and inspect her for injury.

"There had better be something cut off the next time you gasp like that." Her long time crewmate growled warningly and Jim laughed at him.

"Are you actually wishing me bodily harm? What happened to your Hippocratic oath?" She teased merrily; enjoying the flush of indignation that spread over Bones' cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes at her cheekiness. "It must have slipped my mind when we were being blown out of space by your Romulan boyfriend."

Jim cocked her head to the side and grinned at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

The southern gentleman flushed even more. "Ah...I...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you?" She gazed up at him from beneath her eye lashes.

"Uh…" He floundered. Jim laughed at him sweetly, and Bones glared down at her.

"Don't you have work to do?" He bit out angrily.

"But Bones." She purred, leaning into his grasp. "You are so much more….exhilarating than work." Her voice dripped with its sexual purr.

Jim truly enjoyed ruffling the feathers of one Dr. McCoy, as he blinked in stunned silence. Jim noticed that a few of the Vulcans had stopped to glance inquisitively at their closeness, and she extracted herself from Bones' grip.

She looked at Bones, who was still silent, and grinned at him. "Alright, I'll get back to work," she stated jokingly, and her attention shifted to the rate of flow from the fusion coils.

Her previous modifications appeared to be holding steadily, and she had been able to attempt a few more. Jim was still highly uncomfortable with using the Vulcan technology of the console, because she had no idea what the hell they said! And Uhura refused to come with her, so she was stuck with Bones.

Not that she minded Bones, but someone who could read and translate Vulcan, that wasn't still upset over the 'incident', would have been a godsend. Or she could take Captain Scott up on his helpful advice, and down a fifth of bourbon and wait fifteen minutes. Which, scarily enough, she had seen work for him in the past. However, as she had already lamented, Vulcans didn't have _any_ freaking alcohol!

Sober bastards…

Also, she had a bone to pick with whoever had designed Vulcan uniforms. She, and her crew members, had been given spare sets of garments to replace the ones which had been destroyed; thanks to one obsessive Romulan. Jim hated them instantly. They were heavy, and they itched almost as much as if they had been made of wool. And that Wool had come from really overgrown sheep which felt as soft as pine needles. It wasn't just the fabric that irritated her, but also that it did not fit as well as her federation uniform had. This made sense because she wasn't from this species, and clearly their females had differently shaped hips than her own.

"So…how did you get the name 'James' anyway? I never asked." Jim looked up quickly to see Bones leaning back against the bay wall with his eyes half lidded as he watched her think.

"Talking to me again already Bones?," She grinned flirtatiously. "My, my, if you keep this up I'll start to think you like me." She leered at him gently, and noticed that he stiffened for a moment.

"Knock it off and answer the damn question."

She scoffed at his language. "And here I thought all southern men were _gentlemen._"

Bones took a deep breath, and held it for a moment before he expelled it. He tried again in a tone that suggested repressed anger. "Would you please tell me how you got the name 'James'?"

"Of course Bones!," She called out cheerily, and clearly amused. "It would appear that even our advanced technology can make mistakes on the gender of a fetus." She gestured to her body still encased in scratchy Vulcan clothing. "Simply put, my parents thought I was a boy, and picked out a name ahead of time."

Bones furrowed his brow in confusion. "But when you were born-"

"I was born on an away mission, to a medical doctor of a different species." She informed him patiently. "The fact of the matter is the delivery doctor was not fluent in standard, and was known to often mix up male, and female connotations. He called out 'boy'; which was close to his native term 'bolishq' meaning female. I was swaddled when I was handed to my mother, and my name was logged as 'James Tiberius Kirk' in the Federation system as a male human."

"So you are still registered as a male?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh no," She amended quickly. "I was re-registered as a female when my mother figured out that I was girl with the first diaper change." Jim laughed softly. "To hear her tell it, it was quite a surprise."

Bones smiled at her warmly. "Why wasn't your name ever changed?"

Jim blinked at him. "Well, by that time I already had a name, and my father had been notified. To be honest, I'm not sure why they never changed it. I like my name just fine." She shrugged haphazardly.

"Only you Jim." Bones chuckled.

"I know. I make things fun!" She declared jokingly, and they lapsed into silence once more. Her thoughts drifted back to her task at hand.

And had she mentioned that it was blazingly hot on this infernal ship? She chased away her erratic observations, and focused on the problem at hand. The fact of the matter was that she needed to get this warp core up to her operating goal of 215% operating capacity. Which, was all well and good in theory, but Jim had run across one large error in her previous thinking. She still did not know the best way to implement her idea of a shared power grid. Especially, when her comment on Vulcan intelligence had spread like wildfire and now she was dealing with rather prissy Vulcans. Well, as prissy as they seemed to be while ignoring her nearly completely. She might not have thought her words through carefully enough.

'_Perhaps if I adjust the deuterium injector…'_ Her thoughts drifted to how exactly she might be able to use plasma with dilithium crystals. _'If I had a system where I could optimize the energy output from the crystallized dilithium and the deuterium.' _The years she had spent studying warp cores in the Starfleet academy had only ever prepared her for maintenance of warp cores, and never for actually constructing, or modifying one to the extent that she had promised to attempt.

Her fingers drummed lightly on the tool kit she kept attached to her waist at all times. She gazed at the core with deep awe and a rising need to best the 'beast', so to speak. She had dodged the oddly insistent questions of the second engineer. '_Rashish, or raja….something like that'._ Who she had been forced to ask pointedly to allow her room to work. She found it odd that Vulcans took challenges so seriously. However, she could not say she was surprised. They were a strange race. Even humans had a certain level of 'Um', but Vulcans were nearly in a class unto themselves.

Her fingers had loosened on her calibration tool, and if fell to the floor with a 'clank', before rolling into the nearby open panel that covered the Bussard collectors. She muttered a curse under her breath and looked imploringly at Bones, who studiously ignored her. Sometimes she worried about the fickleness of men. Her blue eyes cast downward and she walked toward the open Bussard collector but had been unable to see her tool from her position. Jim knelt on the ground and reached her hand around gingerly inside the open conduit for her favorite tool.

"Captain Spock to Engineering." Jim tensed slightly at the Vulcan's name, before she continued to fish for her tool, jumping slightly when she scraped the back of her hand on a protruding corner.

"Engineering Captain," an unknown voice replied and Jim felt her fingertips brush the tip of her sought prize but she was too high up. Jim crawled as close as possible, but she was forced to strain.

She could hear the activity of the Vulcans continue on around her. "Where is Chief Engineer Kirk?"

Jim groaned at her luck.

She waved while still on kneeling, with one arm all the way in the Bussard conduit and her other moving wildly. "Here I am." She called out, and she could hear Bones smother a laugh. _'Damn you Bones,'_ she thought savagely. _'You had better not be looking at my ass,'_ she added as an afterthought.

"Chief Engineer Kirk we are currently being hailed and I wish for you to be linked in the transmission."

Her dour mood lifted instantly. '_Finally another Federation ship has arrived!'_ She thought happily. Exuberantly she tried harder to grasp the elusive tool.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Her hair fell over her shoulder and she knew she was so close to getting the damn thing.

There was a lengthy pause. "Perhaps you would prefer to come to the bridge."

She waved her free hand dismissively. "No, just go ahead and patch it through."

"Are you certain?" She could practically feel the eyebrow as it rose.

"Yes, I'm certain." Exasperation dwelt in her tone, for she honestly didn't care what Federation ship had responded to their call. She just wanted her tool and to get to the Enterprise where she could tinker with a warp core to her heart's content.

"Greetings Ji-" She stiffened at the all too familiar voice.

She closed her eyes as mortification crept up her cheeks like a wildfire. She feverishly believed that perhaps if she held still he would go away.

"Whatever are you doing down there Jim?"

No such luck. And the screen had to be behind her too God-dammit.

She opened her eyes and stared straightforward at the dull grey sheen of the metal that comprised the ship, while she was more than certain that Maelrok was getting a fantastic view of her derriere.

"Your boyfriend's on screen." Came an acerbic statement behind her.

"Thank you Bones, I got that," she hissed peevishly. She looked over her shoulder to see the leering face of a Romulan coupled with the impassive face of Spock.

'_Fan-fucking-tastic_,' she thought bitterly. Jim smiled brightly trying to hide her obvious discomfort. "Maelrok? What's it been? A whole week?"

The Romulan chuckled lightly at her thinly veiled sarcasm. "Did you miss me Jim?"

"Like an abscessed tooth," she shot back. He smile turned into a sneer.

"You wound me." The Romulan placed a hand over his heart.

Jim snorted at him. "I wish."

"Sub-commander Maelrok wishes to change the parameters of his previous terms." The bland monotone of a Vulcan had Jim craning her neck to see further over her shoulder.

"Really?" Jim's eyebrows shot to her hairline of their own volition at the information.

"Indeed." Maelrok responded. And Jim found that she did not like that word coming from his lips. To her that word was completely Spock.

Jim moved to stand. She dusted off her knees and looked up. "Ok. This I've got to hear." Her tone was baleful.

"I propose that you be surrendered to me, and I shall grant the Vulcan Ship _T'Maiti _limited special access into Romulan space."

"You're going to give them a hall pass in exchange for me?" She stared incredulously at the Romulan. "I have to say Maelrok I'm kind of insulted." She placed a hand on one hip. "You couldn't think of anything else to sweeten the pot?"

"Why would I wish to add sweetener to a pot?" The Romulan Sub-commander asked in confusion.

Jim rolled her eyes. "It's a human mating ritual."

"Truly?" The Romulan arched a brow in surprise, as he shifted forward in his seat.

"No." Jim shook her head in frustration. She had had just about enough of beings that didn't understand sarcasm when they heard it. "Are Romulans and Vulcans somehow related?" She quipped before she could stop herself.

She knew it was the wrong thing to ask when they both stiffened. She'd take that as a 'yes'.

Maelrok brushed over her question easily. "The Vulcan Captain has refused. "

"So why are we talking then?" Jim half-snarled in agitation.

"I love it when you are feisty Jim." The Romulan grinned, and Jim was about two seconds from giving him a very human rude gesture. "However, to answer your question; we are talking because even though the Vulcan refused. I knew that you would be more logical-" Jim noticed Spock's jaw twitch at the insult,"-and listen to reason. I don't want to have to kill everyone to get you Jim, but I will."

She cursed her libido as his words caused a pool of heat between her thighs. She wasn't a monster. She did not enjoy this, but sometimes words were fucking hot. And words that came from attractive men, that could snap her like a twig, tended to also be a turn on.

What? Everyone had a type!

Hers normally wasn't this psychotic.

"Oh darling with seductive comments like that, it's a wonder I can keep myself away from you," she deadpanned.

"If it is your wish to-"

"Sarcasm!" She barked at the Vulcan before her fury at the Romulan returned swiftly.

The Romulan eyed her speculatively. "Pity," he commented.

"Intelligence," she retorted smarmily.

"I had already informed the Sub-commander that you would not be willing to go with him, but he was certain hat you would find this proposition agreeable." The bored tone of Spock brought Jim back to a proper train of thought; One that involved only a naked Vulcan, and not a naked Romulan. Now she could focus!

She smiled at Spock to show her appreciation for his correct assumption. "Hm. let me think about that." She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "NO," she stated articulately.

She watched the Romulan's face darken at her refusal.

Jim pressed her luck, "Oh wait, I forgot you had trouble with the standard word for 'no.' Let me state it another way-" she took a single step forward. "-'no' means a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal; as in response to a question or request."

"I am aware of the definition of the word 'no," The Sub-commander growled at her, nearly furious at her mocking.

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side. "You could've fooled me."

"Our business has been concluded. You have been enlightened as to the human's wishes," said Spock, interrupting any retort that might have occurred.

The Romulan looked at Jim for a hard moment. "This is not over Jim."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Romulan." Jim replied.

"I wasn't speaking in-" Maelrok's puzzled face was cut off and Spock's filled the screen.

"It would seem the communication device has suffered a malfunction." The bored Vulcan stated tonelessly.

"You hung up on him didn't you?" She laughed heartily at the Vulcan's actions.

"Spock Out," The Vulcan stated, and Jim couldn't help but notice that he had ignored her question.

She turned to Bones with a wide grin. "Ok, now I _really_ like Captain Spock."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all so much for your time and reviews! It means a lot to me :D Also, yes Bones is supposed to be like a friend who wants more than a friendship. I know a few people were puzzled by that. So to put it in the plainest terms, he really likes Jim but does not know if he should pursue her.**_

_**Rated M, for later chapters (there will be a lemon eventually I swear). I own nothing.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**A round of applause for my beta Love2catnap for all the hoops I put her through :P**_

OoOoOo

"What have you done to the Captain?" Jim blinked into the harsh brown eyes of Uhura.

"Well 'hello' to you to," she retorted, with amusement.

The linguist rolled her eyes and slammed a hand down on a nearby medical bed. Jim had been sitting, quite peacefully, reading her latest schematics on a PADD. The Vulcan Captain had been extremely kind, and changed the language to standard, so that Jim could actually read what she was putting in. She had been surprised, and very happy, to receive such a thoughtful piece of familiarity. The soft ghost of a smile overtook her features at the expectant look in the Vulcan's eyes when she had taken it from him.

Jim knew the signs when she was falling for someone. She had maturely analyzed why she liked the Vulcan so much. So far, besides his good looks, he had brains, and she had the sneaking suspicion he had a sense of humor behind that logical façade. However, she was still drooling over the good looks part.

Vulcan Captain's made her think of things she had only ever seen on the Xindi home world. The engineer grinned internally at a few particular fantasies, before the irate huff of her friend pulled her from her more wanton thoughts.

Her blue eyes flickered over to Captain Scott who appeared to be in the middle of a joke. Jim shot a confused look to Uhura. "I didn't do anything," she stated defensively. "He looks just fine."

The linguist's face contorted into near wrath. "Not _our_ captain," the vocal woman hissed. "_The_ Captain."

The blonde stared at her fellow terran in a trenchant manner. "I'm not following you."

"The Vulcan Captain," Uhura stressed, short of patience.

"Oh…that Captain?"

"Yes, _that _Captain."

Jim shrugged nonchalantly. "No idea."

"Don't give me that," Uhura bit out foully. "Something is going on between you two."

A confused look plastered over Jim's features. "You mean besides working on the ship?"

"_James_," The warning was apparent in her tone, as she stretched out the syllables.

"What?" The engineer drew her PADD closer, toward her in a protective manner. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

Brown eyes glared at her from a normally sweet face. Jim was terrified Uhura was going to attack her over some imagined thing that she had no idea about. She skittishly looked up at the other woman, and tried to discreetly continue working on her plans.

"Something isn't right here," the linguist insisted stubbornly. "Captain Spock has asked after your health twice in the time we have been here."

Ok, now she was seriously confused. "Wait, because he has asked if I'm alright….that means something's wrong?"

"He's a Vulcan," Uhura stated matter-of-factly.

Jim snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I saw that," her words contumelious.

"No, Jim. He's a Vulcan," Uhura reiterated.

"…And?" Her blonde eyebrows rose out of an inability to comprehend.

"They don't just _ask_ after someone's health. It's not logical."

The engineer groaned. "Don't say the 'L' word," she groused lightly.

The linguist slapped her hand on the medical bed again. "This is serious Jim! Do you hear me?"

"Uhura," Jim said caustically. "You're screaming at me. Of course I hear you."

Her statement caused the other woman to deflate slightly. Her brown eyes were no longer hard but shinned with concern, and Jim didn't understand why she would be worried. They were Vulcans. Jim acquainted them to be as dangerous as a clock.

"I'm sorry. It's just this whole thing with the Romulan's, and now a Vulcan is showing an abnormal amount of interest in you…" Her face held a pinched expression. "It worries me."

'_Wait a minute.'_ Jim's brain processed through the words. Her normally fast mind had been forced to reboot as quickly as it could, to catch the one sliver of Nyota's words that had stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What do you mean an '_abnormal'_ amount of interest?" The engineer laid down her PADD on the medical bed, and turned her full attention toward her friend.

Not that she cared, or anything absurd like that.

Uhura took on the same air of superiority she always acquired when informing Jim about other cultures. The engineer was used to it by now, and fought to keep from rolling her eyes. It was a very close call though.

"I told you once already," Jim did not correct her that the words 'told,' and 'screamed at', were not synonymous, "Vulcans are a very private race that value logic over all things."

Jim sighed, she knew that already. It had been obvious from the first three minutes she had stepped aboard this vessel.

The linguist prattled on. "So after you kissed him, he should have logically carried on like nothing happened, which he did. But he shouldn't come to collect you every morning to go the work on your core thing."

"Warp core," Jim corrected with a flush high on her cheeks. She had yet to live down the whole 'made out with our rescuer' thing.

"Right. Warp core. Anyway, you know where you are going by now, so escorting you shouldn't be necessary. Vulcans hate anything that doesn't make sense, or fritters away valuable time. Therefore, logically, he should be attending to his duties instead of wasting his time with you."

"Thanks Nyota," Jim scoffed.

"Oh, you know what I meant," she said, brushing aside the smart remark as if it had never occurred. "He also has made it a point to protect you from the Romulan."

"Maelrok," Jim corrected again.

Uhura gave her a withering stare, and Jim just smiled brightly at the sight of it. "That's really annoying, you know that right?"

A cheeky grin adorned her features. "I was aware."

Jim watched the linguist think for a moment. "As I was saying, it is abnormal that the Captain is taking such a large and noticeable interest in keeping you safe. Even if you are the greatest engineer since the creation of the damn core, for a Vulcan he is acting oddly…watchful…around you."

"Watchful?" Jim asked nonplussed. "Have you met a Vulcan? All they do is watch things, and say 'illogical' this, and 'indeed' that." A small smirk cracked her lips, and she watched Nyota fight a grin.

'_Come to think of it, he had been rather short with the second engineer_,'she mused lightly. Jim believed it was because they were federation allies, that Captain Spock was so concerned; or, as concerned as a Vulcan could be, at any rate. All dark, broody, and….

Better not go there.

Either way, it was really nothing, and she was convinced that Uhura was overreacting. Even though Jim was nowhere near as accurate at quoting percentages as their pointy-eared friends, she figured the likelihood of the Vulcan Captain wanting anything other than just a warp core upgrade, was somewhere around a snowball's chance in hell. Give or take a few degrees. She could not blame the linguist though. She found nearly being destroyed, by an overly amorous Romulan, tended to make a person just a wee bit paranoid.

Jim shook her head at looked at Uhura with a charming smile. "There's nothing going on Nyota. You are just imagining it."

The other terran female clearly did not agree. "Just be careful, ok, Jim? I don't want another alien chasing after you."

Jim wouldn't mind the Vulcan chasing after her. Her mind shifted to a more adult scenario that involved her, a Vulcan, and the mature version of 'tag'. She was curious how that would work with a touch telepath. Hm…

She snatched up her PADD again, and became to punch in equations viciously. Her shoulders hunched in a defensive gesture, studiously ignoring her companion.

"He is oddly attractive though," Uhura added with a grin in Jim's direction.

Jim made a noise in the back of her throat. '_He's not _oddly _attractive, he is freaking gorgeous,' _she whimpered in her head. Part of her was upset that she was attracted to a less expressive form of Romulan. There were boundaries she felt she was crossing with lusting after the Vulcan Captain.

"Jim? Are you blushing?" The incredulity in the other woman's tone was obvious.

"No."

OoOoOo

Spock noted that the terran female James was avoiding his gaze. He reflected over his past interactions with her, and found nothing out of the human norm. His dark eyes watched her fidget, as they stood alone on the turbolift. He was aware that her heart rate had sped up when the doors closed, and he pondered for a brief moment if she was among the beings that became upset in small spaces. However, the increased rate had also been evident to his ears when he had arrived at the Medical bay at 07:00 hours exactly.

Spock had been slightly amused that the human 'Bones' looked furious at his return. The Vulcan had not found it necessary to greet said human with anything other than a curt nod. His eyes betrayed his superior attitude at James forcing the medical officer to stay put. He had been mildly curious when James was quiet the entire trip through the hallway. It was his observation that she enjoyed conversing very much.

The turbolift was large enough to accommodate them with ease. The Vulcan custom of keeping personal space intact was evident in all parts of the ships craftsmanship, and therefore, they were not enclosed too closely to one another. It allotted him ample space to discern the reason for her silence. Her sapphire eyes peeked at him from her lashes, and Spock met her gaze unwavering.

He watched with fascination as her cheeks tinted a rosy hue, and her heart rate increased yet again.

His gaze took in her form, which was modestly concealed in a spare uniform. There was an unusual tightening in his chest at the sight. And a strong sense of fondness whispered in his thoughts. It had not escaped his attention that her eyes had yet to leave his face.

The doors of the lift slipped open with a pressurized 'whoosh', and Spock inclined his head to tell the human to move forward. He observed that she jerked forward slightly, before stepping out into the hallway.

"Are you disturbed by my presence?" The Vulcan inquired neutrally.

James' eyes widened notably. "Wh-what?"

"Are you disturbed by my presence?" he inquired again.

"No…no, I'm not _disturbed_ by you," the female answered in a pitch higher than her standard speaking voice.

Spock was also intrigued by her sudden interest in the hall floor.

"Indeed? Your mannerisms would suggest that you are," he searched for the human vernacular, "Uncomfortable."

A sharp bark of laughter bubbled out of her mouth before she looked further down the hall. "I'm not uncomfortable," She replied meeting his gaze for the first time since they had begun conversing.

"I believe you are lying," Spock intoned blandly.

She shook her head minutely. "I'm not lying," she half-squeaked.

He could hear her heart as it skipped a beat, and he placed his hands behind his back as a show of patience. "You are lying."

Spock heard her breath catch in her throat as he leaned slightly closer to James. He was struck by how expressive the human face actually was. He could see the emotions of surprise, confusion, amusement, and worry as they danced across face.

"Uh…" Her eyes darted away from him. "Is that Ravest?"

Spock moved his gaze down the hall to see the second engineer walking toward them. "You are referring to Second Engineer Ra'Vesti?"

"Yeah…him. I'd know that guy anywhere." The terran female moved forward down the hall to greet the other Vulcan.

Spock narrowed his gaze at Ra'Vesti, solely out of scientific consideration why the human would know him 'anywhere'. He pondered, quite studiously, what precisely the engineer might have done to garner the female's attentions.

The Second Engineer stopped five feet from James, and nodded respectfully. "Chief Engineer Kirk," he greeted blandly.

"Second Engineer Ravest!" She called with a slight edge to the greeting.

Spock leaned forward, his face was close enough to her ear that he felt her stiffen at the heat coming off of his body in waves. "I believe you mean Second Engineer Ra'Vesti."

She swallowed and her sapphire eyes shifted to him for a moment. Spock watched the other Vulcan stiffen in reaction to his close proximity with the female.

"That's what I meant. Thank you," She murmured softly.

"Thanks are illogical," Spock stated automatically.

Whatever had befallen the human was cleared with his statement. The flush on her cheeks ebbed quickly and her heart rate slowed to normal. In his opinion it was a most disappointing occurrence, though he had not understood why he was disappointed.

James smiled at the engineer. "How is the warp core doing?"

"I do not understand your inquiry. You are under the impression that the warp core has changed?" The stoic engineer asked with disbelief stamped around his eyes

The human glowered softly. "No, it is a turn of phrase."

Ra'Vesti stood before them staring blankly.

"A hyperbole," James tried again, and Spock noted Ra'Vesti's enlightenment.

"The readings are unchanged."

"Ah. That's good." The human supplied before trailing off to stare at the other engineer silently.

"As you were Second Engineer," the Captain greeted coolly, and the other male nodded before departing for the turbolift they had just departed from.

James gave him a look that he could not decipher before she started down the way again. "Well, we had better hurry."

Spock raised a brow at her change of pace. "You wish to arrive 2.378 minutes prior to the designated time?"

"Oh, you know…crazy Romulan on our heels and what not," she stated cheerily.

The Vulcan could not attest to the mental behavior of the Romulan Sub-commander, and therefore could not agree with her diagnosis of 'crazy'. He also recalled that she was not in possession of a valid medical license, and therefore could not appropriately discern the Romulan's mental state either.

Spock decided to let the previous matter slide for the moment. The human was obviously not amicable to the idea of discussing her level of comfort with him as of yet.

"If you are not adverse to the action," Spock began neutrally, "Perhaps you would dine with me at 18:00 hours?"

Her hesitation showed on her face as she looked at him. "I'm… not certain-"

"If you are neither disturbed, nor uncomfortable in my presence, then logically my inquiry should be received positively."

James blinked at him, and he watched her lips twitch in amusement. "That is indeed logical," she replied, far more at ease than she had been previously, "But I have to wash my hair."

"I do not understand. How will the cleansing of your hair negate the fact that humans require more frequent nutrition?" The Vulcan asked scientifically. However, he understood that James was providing him what his mother had termed an 'excuse'.

"Well, it doesn't," James conceded slowly. "However, I know that Vulcans have a heightened sense of smell, and I wouldn't want to offend your delicate olfactory senses."

Logical…

But highly unnecessary because she smelled more than adequate to him every time he was near her.

"Then I can postpone our meeting until 18:45," Spock offered blandly. "That should give you sufficient time to complete your cleansing rituals."

There were several terran heartbeats worth of silence as he stared at her intently.

"Uh…sure?" James replied more of a question than an answer, but Spock understood her acceptance of his offer.

"Very well, I shall pick you up from the Engineering bay, and I shall return you to the Medical Bay, where you may make yourself ready. We shall eat directly after."

They continued down the hall to the Engineering bay in absolute silence. Spock was aware that James was moving 27.658% faster than normal. He would contemplate how to approach her sudden change in demeanor during his spare time before their shared meal.

OoOoOo

Bidding Spock farewell, Jim stepped inside the Engineering bay. Her thoughts shifted faster than a deal at her local Iowa grocery facility as she contemplated what had just happened. '_What the hell did happen anyway?'_

Jim had given Spock an attempt at a brush-off, and it was the one time the literal Vulcan actually argued back with her. Her blue eyes craned over to see her tools exactly where she had left them. In fact everything else appeared to be in its proper place, except for her scattered thoughts and emotions. A tiny laugh escaped her when she thought back to Uhura's words earlier.

'_Just my luck, now I have two males that don't understand when I am telling them 'no','_ she thought with vast amusement.

However, there was a difference with Spock, and Jim was wise enough to understand that. So what if she couldn't pick up a language to save her life like Nyota, or heal a person like Bones; she knew herself and her limitations. And that meant knowing when she was getting dangerously close to playing in a certain area she shouldn't, one such an area being with the stoic Vulcan Captain with the expressive eyes.

But… Tap-dancing fusion coils! She was a professional. Granted she didn't _always_ act like one, and she often got into confrontations because of it. And yet, all of her friends said she was loyal to a fault, and extremely comforting to have around.

The engineer sighed to herself. Now she sounded like a golden-retriever. It was just a tad intimidating to the woman that she was surrounded by beings that only thought of logic, and how to be verbose asses without sounding like it. It was also generally understood that she knew next to nothing, with the exception of Uhura's lengthy speeches, about Vulcans. She knew squat about their culture, but she knew not to touch them…now.

This was really hard because those pointed ears looked interesting, and she had always been a tactile person. If she was drunk there were occasions where she was too tactile. She winced at a few embarrassing memories.

Her thoughts focused on the behavior of the Vulcan crew, for they did not act like it was a strange thing, their Captain walking her to engineering every morning. So she was just being silly. No evidence showed any problems with that train of thought. The Vulcans all acted, what Jim would deem, completely normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary occurring her. Maelrok had just set her mind to paranoia was all…Right?

Then why was she so disappointed?

Jim contemplated the feeling sadly before striding off to actually do some work. Her latest schematics had a threefold increase over her last plans. Though getting the materials carried the possibility of being tough. She was certain that a few of the items could be replicated. If all went according to plan, which she was keenly aware it almost never did, she would be finished in six days. Well ahead of her 14 day window. _'Take that Vulcans_,' she gloated in her thoughts.

Jim worked methodically. Her movements were filled with years of experience in mechanics, and her own free time spent creating various parts. Ironically, growing up in Iowa had helped her gain half of her skills. That included bar fighting, and a near impossible tolerance for alcohol. There really was not terribly much to do in farming communities besides that honestly.

Jim thought it added to her character quite nicely.

It had surprised her how simple the answer to the alteration was. All she needed was to create a lattice-style interchange with the dylithium crystals, with plasma-injectors, that would heat up the plasma as it circulated around the core. This would cut down on her unused potential energy, and allow her to nearly make her goal of 215%. In theory, that is. She was nearly giddy with the chance to try it out.

She set about preparing a frame to house her crystallized dylithium lattice structure. Jim was unaware of time, and space outside of her creation. If anyone had attempted to speak with her, she would not have heard them. This was far too vital. Her uterus was on the line this time.

She had the sneaking suspicion that Maelrok would want children…possibly many.

Curse her childbearing hips!

She was also aware of the pair of Vulcan eyes watching her, not quite subtlety. Jim had noticed the increased interest in her construction from the Second Engineer for a few days now. She had seen him doing his needed work as well, but the way in which he glanced covetously at what was taking form beneath her hands had her highly amused. Specifically, when he wandered around behind her to get a better look for the third time today.

Jim suppressed a grin as she turned to see said engineer behind her. "Would you like a closer look?"

He appeared hesitant, and Jim wondered at the cause. However, his stoic face revealed nothing. "I admit that I wish to… inspect your design."

'_That must be Vulcan for 'I am curious what you are doing',' _she thought wryly.

Jim kneeled down next to the framework to grant him a better view of the skeletal version of her plasma injection system. His dark eyes widened briefly at already complex mechanism.

"I admit it is far more thought out than I would have previously anticipated," the Ra'Vesti stated tonelessly.

'_Ah, backwards compliments, my favorite kind, really,'_ Jim mused to herself. She wondered if all Vulcans were as forthcoming with their praise as the Second Engineer. However, she did appreciate anyone else that appreciated warp cores.

Her Captain, Montgomery Scott, had been worried that she was overly attached to warp cores. Jim had laughed in his face. To her, there was no such thing as being 'overly attached' to a warp core. They were the wave of the future, and she shouldn't have to mention what an incredible advantage they would be in exploring near-infinite space.

There were moments where she worried if her unusual way of thinking, and her unique ability to problem solve, alienated her from the others. And yet, she would not have it any other way. This was her passion. Warp technology was without a doubt the essence to survival. James T. Kirk could be described as many things, but she was always a survivor.

Her thoughts turned back to the first day she'd met her fellow crewmembers in the cramped assignment station off of the Starfleet base. She had been a bit put off by Bones and his eloquent need to tell her about the 300 or so different diseases that would most likely kill them while they journeyed to the _USS Enterprise. _ Bones had made her laugh so hard after she had requested eight symptoms of each disease in alphabetical order, and he had done it.

She had known Nyota already from their one mutual class in the academy. And she could never have forgotten the legendary Captain Montgomery Scott, who had done so poorly on his transporter test, that he had beamed an Admiral's dog to some destination unknown. Jim had heard that story from her fellow classmates, and at first she had not believed it. Captain Scott later told her it was all abysmally true, and she had laughed until she cried.

Jim began to notice a pattern in her choice of companions, and friends. They had to make her laugh to find some purchase in her heart. Well, if that were true, then…

"Chief Engineer Kirk?" A deep voice inquired right next to her.

Jim jumped, startled by how close the Vulcan Captain seemed. She blinked up into a neutral face that stared at her passively. '_Uh….hello, when did you get here Mr. Vulcan?'_

In her surprise her she pricked her finger on a piece of crystal. "Ow! Fuck," she hissed in pain.

She saw his eyebrow arch at her vulgarity, and she found it funny that he should be upset when she was the one that had been spooked.

"Are you injured?" Spock asked unaffected.

Jim gave him a wobbly grin. "No, I'm fine." Her gaze landed on the droplet of blood that welled to the top of her skin. She stuck it in her mouth out of habit, for it was not a lot of blood, and to soothe the irritation with her tongue.

Her sapphire eyes caught the dark flush that spread over the Captain's features. "Captain Spock?"

Granted it had sounded slightly muffled, from her finger still being in her mouth. She also noted that the other Vulcans in the room were either flushing, or looking at her with disgust.

Oh crap. This was another social taboo, wasn't it?

'_Where is Uhura when I need her?_' Jim gingerly removed her injured finger from her mouth. She moved quietly away from her work. The Vulcan's eyes seemed weird all of a sudden. Jim raised a brow in confusion. "Uh….is it time to go?" She looked around the room for the clock, which displayed proudly, that it was in fact past time to leave.

'_Whoops,'_ she thought with embarrassment.

She gave Spock a sheepish grin. "I lose track of time sometimes. I hope you weren't waiting too long." A brilliant smile accompanied her words.

A nod of acknowledgement was given after her words. "If you are ready to proceed?"

"Oh, right," she chuckled at her own lack of manners.

The engineer couldn't help but notice his cheeks were still tinted a dark green.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! This is a bonus chapter in apology for making you wait so long!**_

_**I own nothing, Rated M for later chapters…which are coming soon, and enjoy!**_

_**A special thanks to Lov2catnap for being a fantastic beta!**_

_**I'll be taking a break from this story for a bit soon, just to write some of my others…ones I have neglected in favor of this, because your reviews were so amazing that I had to write more.**_

OoOoOo

Spock glanced at the female, masking emotion form his face. Though his face was passive, there were signs of acute interest shining behind those deep dark irises. Her incredibly erotic display had stirred something deeper in him. A strange sort of heavy emotion, that Spock could only identify as lust, but there was a large wave of _possessiveness,_ that rose in the wake of it being a public display. He acknowledged that others seeing her doing such an act had upset him. He had further deduced that James was unaware of what Vulcan's considered 'indecent'.

Though indecent, it had not stopped the rush of hot want from flashing through his body.

Her position, when the Romulan had last called, also had jerked something inside him to life. It was a primitive and decidedly dark emotion that Spock had sought to quell, quickly. And yet, he had only partially succeeded in doing so, for he had cut communications with the Romulan by forcing a technical malfunction of the communication line. He had told James the truth, for Vulcans never lied.

For all of his intelligence, he would not have needed even 24.569% of it to understand the fairly obvious returned interest of the terran female. Her heart rate sped up, quite noticeably whenever he was next to her, and her face lacked the signs of human distress. Or, had he failed to hear the difference, the plethora of pheromones James gave off would have been an excellent indication. A baser part of him reveled, as much as was logical, in her reciprocated attraction.

The one 'snag', as he had heard a terran state not 3.125 days ago, was that he was engaged to T'Pring; his very Vulcan, soon-to-be wife, who was waiting for him on Vulcan. A female that would only truly be his complete bond-mate after his first Pon Farr, which he had already been informed, would still be a year off. Spock understood the full ramifications of breaking such a bond would have on his family, and the society of Vulcan proper. So therefore, it was illogical to even entertain any of the thoughts he held toward the human engineer with sapphire eyes.

But by that same thought, he had been unable to stem the flow of such imaginings. His mind had turned slightly traitorous, and all of his meditations could not clear him of some inkling, that somehow, that woman was his. So it had been a sense of correctness that had prompted the Vulcan to invite James to dine with him. He had noted that human customs, like Vulcan ones, allotted for members of the opposite gender to ingest nourishment together.

Said female was nervously glancing about his sparsely decorated room. Items that denoted fondness or affection for certain people, places, and things, were not present, for they were unnecessary. He had consulted with his Chief Medical Officer, T'Starla, upon the appropriate temperature range for terran life forms. Though he was half-human, his Vulcan genes were extremely dominant, and therefore his physiology was nearly purely Vulcan.

In short, he preferred higher temperatures.

"It's nice," James stated as she turned her blue eyes back toward him.

"It is adequate for my needs," he interjected gracefully.

James gave him an amused look that sent a tingle of pleasure ghosting through his thoughts. "Right…"

He inclined his head toward a modest table with a pair of chairs. "Please sit."

"Gladly," she smiled at him kindly, and proceeded to her seat.

"I shall replicate our meal. What do you wish to consume?" His face and voice were perfectly impassive.

She tilted her head, and regarded him quietly for a moment. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Spock nodded curtly, and programmed the mechanism for two orders of a Vulcan cold salad dish, with a side of soup. He could hear her even breaths from where he stood, and for an undiscovered reason, the sound gave him a sense of tranquility. When the food was finished, from its replication process, Spock set the dishes in front of his guest first. He had chosen to honor the terran custom of serving the guest, instead of the Vulcan custom of the guest serving the host. Spock had gathered this information from the darker terran female, named Lt. Uhura, prior to his appointment with James.

"It looks great," James said politely.

Spock was given the distinct impression that she was not fond of the Vulcan diet.

"It is acceptable," Spock reiterated, attempting to subtlety neutralize the human tendency to embellish.

He watched her lips twitch as she repressed a laugh. "Indeed."

Spock nodded, and sought out utensils to aid in their nutrient consumption. When he had placed them, he sat on the opposite side to begin is nutrient intake. He noted that she waited for him to take the first bite before she followed suit. This dish was perhaps, one of the most preferable ones in his experience.

"What kind of soup is this?" She had asked him, a few moments later.

Spock eyed her imperturbably. James stared at him expectantly. He raised a brow in silent question, but found James still stared at him waiting.

"_Shur t'bertakk,_" He stated blandly before returning to his meal.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed softly, "What's that?"

His dark eyes shot to her inquisitive face before he recalled that James was decidedly unfamiliar with the Vulcan language. "Bertakk soup," he clarified with dignity.

Silence stretched before them. James looked slightly discouraged, and Spock wondered at the cause. He efficiently ate through precisely 12.569% of his meal before James interrupted the quiet once more.

"And… what…salad?" she looked at him for confirmation. She continued when he said nothing. "What salad is this? It is different form the others I have had so far."

"_Pla-savas,"_ he replied.

"Oh," James' blue eyes wandered down to her plate. He watched as she poked a piece of the 'blue-fruit' in suspicion.

"Is the meal not acceptable?" He inquired after a few moments of observation.

She flushed and smiled tightly at him. "Oh, no… It's really good," she lifted a piece of the 'blue-fruit' to her lips before placing in inside her mouth in a flamboyant display. "See?"

Spock noted the slightly green color James turned. Human physiology, despite its fragility, was fascinating. James' smile faltered slightly, and she switched to her soup instead. Spock returned to his own fare with a raised eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes. He noted that she was contemplating how to cut up the_ Mashya_, a tuberous vegetable, and picked it up with her fingers when she could not find an appropriate solution.

Spock knew that Vulcans did not like to eat with their hands. However, he was not certain if humans suffered the same preference. It also would have been rude for him to ask her while they were consuming their meal.

"So…your crew seems nice…," James interrupted yet again, and Spock turned slowly toward her. Her observations upon his crew were entirely uneducated. While Vulcans were in fact a passive race, they did not give themselves to the illogicalness of 'niceties'. He stared at her for a long moment before she flushed and resumed eating at a higher vigor.

Their meal had been completed in near silence. He had deducted by her facial expressions, that James was unused to Vulcan food, or the proper way in which to consume it. Spock had also neglected to mention that Vulcan's did not share the custom of speaking while eating. He had been pleased when James stopped attempting to engage him in conversation after the third time. They had cleared their plates and Spock had extended an invitation to his living quarters for a terran game of chess.

"I don't know the first thing about chess," she cautioned firmly.

"Then I shall educate you."

"I hope you have a large amount of patience," she joked softly as her eyes danced, " you are going to need it."

"I am Vulcan," he stated, as he blinked at her ludicrous sentence.

Her lips twitched. "Everyone keeps saying that like I don't have two perfectly good eyes."

"Fascinating," he stated passively.

"That I have two working eyes?"

He raised a brow at her confusion. "No, I believe that is what humans refer to as sarcasm."

Surprise and delight lit her features as she laughed. "That was good Captain Spock."

He noted a phantom squeezing around the center of his chest, where no organs were. Spock pondered the cause of such an internal anomaly. He pushed the observation aside in order to instruct James in the rules of chess. It was a simple terran game that he had replicated in order to entertain her after they had eaten. Spock had collected data that supported the theory that humans were a very energetic species, prone to act out when their minds were not thoroughly stimulated. Spock had refrained from commenting that they were very much like small children in that regarded as they entered his quarters.

James looked at him silently as he finished his explanation of all the rules. The female gave consent to a match, and they set up the pieces, and then sat down. She blinked twice before staring down at the board. "So, who goes first?"

"You are the guest, therefore the rules state that you are allowed to make the first move," he responded passively.

"Alright," she agreed with uncertainty lacing her words.

"It is unwise to move your queen as an opening move," he corrected tonelessly.

"Why? You said it was 'the most versatile piece'," James retorted.

"That is precisely why you wish to protect her." His dark eyes latched onto her blue ones with a hidden meaning buried within his words. "She is…invaluable."

Her lips parted slightly, and James cast her gaze back down at the board. "I see." Her fingers moved away from the queen piece and for a pawn. She slid it one square forward.

Spock calculated that he would be victorious in precisely 5 moves, given her novice status. He made his first move.

"So, what were you doing out in the neutral zone?" James ventured cheerily.

The Vulcan stared at her, with mild amusement. '_Indeed, they are like children in their unrestrained emotions, and curiosity,'_ He thought quietly. "We were coming back from a 3.412 year assignment."

"Ah," James picked up another piece before setting it down in favor of another. "Then I was very lucky that you stumbled upon us."

Spock recalculated that it would now take 8 moves to defeat her. "It was not 'luck'. That is unquantifiable, and illogical. Also it is impossible for a ship to stumble as it is not-"

Her laughter had stopped his detailed correction of her statement. Spock felt momentarily confused as to the source of her mirth.

"I forget that human statements, and humor, are not universal." The engineer said happily with her blue eyes sparkling at him.

"Indeed. Your observation is correct. Many cultures do not share the terran form of 'humor'." The Vulcan blinked down at the chess board. He reached for a rook and moved to take one of her pawns.

James grinned at him, clearly engaged in their conversation. Her slender fingers grasped a white piece, and Spock could see the area where she had pricked herself in the Engineering bay. His thoughts returned to the exact look she had on her face when her finger had been in her mouth. He looked back at her, and noticed the small flush on her cheeks.

He was mildly surprised that he was forced to recalculate yet again, now it would take 12 moves to claim victory. Spock was aware that Jim had confided in him that she had never played this game, and yet she was doing remarkably well. However, his superior Vulcan logic would garner him the win.

"Do Vulcans and Terrans have anything in common besides being bi-pedal creatures with similar structures?" queried James with interest.

"It has been my observation, that aside from basic physical characteristics, no, there is very little in common." The Vulcan replied, and made his next move.

"Oh, I think there could be a lot in common between us." Her voice changed inflection, and Spock glanced upward to see her concentration at the next move. She smiled lightly at him.

16 moves would be required to defeat her now.

"If you refer to the Federation, then I will modify my answer."

Something danced around in her blue eyes. "I was not referring to the Federation," she stated, and he watched her lips curl into a grin.

"Then I require clarification," He raised a brow, but his voice was neutral.

He mentally continued the game in his head; she was up to 18 moves. Her strategy was one that Spock could not place. It had not followed any form he had seen. His memory was eidetic and therefore he was confident that he had never witnessed such a 'bold' play from anyone.

"While the alliance between our races is a strong one, and has brought both sides a sense of prosperity, I believe that we think more alike than anyone cares to admit." Her head tilted to the side, and she steeped her fingers under her chin, with her elbows resting on the table. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Negative, Vulcan logic, and capacity, are far superior to any terran mind." The Vulcan blinked at her absurd statement.

"Really?" She leaned forward slightly; her eyes were focused intently on his.

He raised a brow at her unnecessary question. "Indeed."

"Checkmate," she called softly. His king dangled from the ends of her fingertips before her word registered properly in his mind. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she was smiling at him in a way that made that phantom muscle twitch appear again.

Spock glanced down at the board as he processed how he had been so unobservant as to not notice her queen as it crept across to defeat him.

"Fascinating," He muttered to himself and James laughed.

"Want to play again?," He watched her head tilt to the side once more.

The challenge was clear between them, and he narrowed his eyes are her. "Indeed."

They set up the game once more quietly. Spock felt her fingers accidently brush his when they had reached simultaneously for the last piece. His mind vibrated with the feel of her enjoyment, amusement, excitement, shock, and the intoxicating undercurrent of sexual attraction. His dark eyes sought hers, and James' were wide in shock. Their knuckles brushed over one another's, their pointer fingers sliding skin on skin.

Spock watched her pull back first. She cleared her throat.

"I won, so I believe you go first?"

"Affirmative," he answered his voice slightly off pitch. His fingers twitched minutely as he withdrew them to move his first pawn. His thoughts churned to safer avenues of discussion.

"I wish to inquire on the term you used upon our initial meeting with the Romulan Sub-commander."

Her face betrayed her puzzlement. "Which term?"

"You stated that the Romulan had been given five days to create a 'pick-up line'. I am still unfamiliar with this term as it was not in any of the standard databases." He intoned stoically as he scrutinized her next move.

A dull blush made its way onto James' cheeks and Spock was amused by how readily humans suffused excess blood into their faces. "You wouldn't find anything in the databases. It is a terran slang term," she peeked up at him, "slang meaning words or phrases that are regarded as informal that are restricted to a particular group of people."

Spock nodded for her to continue.

"A pick-up line, is a statement or joke made to engage an unfamiliar person for romance or dating." James added the last part almost as an afterthought, and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Humans are quite…illogical," he noticed her lips twitched at his words, "I do not see the purpose of such an exercise. I find it would be far more successful to state romantic intentions in the clearest terms possible."

James looked highly amused. "Well, humans do not like rejection."

"I have yet to meet another species that handles rejection amicably outside of my own." Spock raised a brow at her.

The amusement only deepened. "Or as modest," she commented.

"Both modesty, and illogical romantic rituals, have no place in the Vulcan mind," he corrected firmly.

"I take it Vulcans don't believe in love at first sight then, huh?" She moved her bishop to intercept his knight.

Spock blinked at her. "I am also unfamiliar with that phrase."

James chuckled to herself. "You will probably find this illogical as well then. Love at first sight, refers to a human anomaly of feeling romantic affection or attraction for a stranger upon first sight of them."

Something in Spock wriggled hotly at her words. His mental control slammed down harshly on the unknown sensation. He pulled his concentration back toward the game, and not the flurry of unspoken human emotion that warred underneath his control.

"Indeed, that is illogical. It is impossible to feel an attachment to something you have no previous knowledge of," Spock interjected logically.

"That is your opinion. It doesn't have to be logical to be probable. I personally believe it is very possible." Her blue eyes pierced his dark brown ones.

A tense moment passed between the pair. Spock's mind grasped for understanding, and why he felt a thrum of heat wash in his blood. TO his intelligent mind, he comprehended that she was implying something, but the only conjecture he could arrive at made no logical sense.

"Just because you accept it as true does not make it so, Chief Engineer Kirk." Spock slid his bishop for his next move.

"And, just because you cannot quantify it, does not make it any less real." She retorted, countering his move gracefully.

"Negative," he responded firmly. "When you can quantify something, only then is it proven true."

A soft indulgent sigh met his words, and James leaned closer.

"Some things cannot be 'proven'. Something's just _are. _And, sometimes, Captain Spock…," her fingers hovered dangerously close to his, "a human just _knows._"

He was silent for a single moment before taking his turn. "Checkmate," he stated neutrally.

The human grinned at him widely, a knowing look in her eyes. "I guess that makes us even."

Spock's _katra_ surged with her words. The Vulcan contemplated the strange sensations that only came when she was in close proximity. James had stated that upon occasion a human can just 'know' when they are meant for another. He tried not to think too long on how what implications that meant for a being that was half-human.

"I should go," James said after a moment. "Bones' will be worried about me."

A flash of a recently familiar emotion coursed through him. He had found no kinship with the terran 'ape' male.

"Worry is illogical," he responded more out of want for something to say.

James grinned at him "It hasn't stopped him yet."

"Indeed," Spock nodded once.

They stood in unison and James headed for the door first. Spock opened the door from their private shared moment to the empty space of the hallway. He shepherded her toward the turboift and they descended to the ninth deck for the medical bay. Spock found he was….hesitant to release her back into the custody of her peers. He had found their chess games stimulating, and logically concluded that there was some sort of inexplicable…attachment between them. After careful mental reflection in the scant few moments in the turbolift, Spock had reached the culmination of all his insight. He recollected all the emotions that had swirled upon their initial meeting, and the way in which his _katra_ sparked to life around her. If he also took into account the variable of terran 'romantics' then there could be no mistake in his calculations.

Logically, his intelligent mind concluded, James was his.

OoOoOo

It had to have been the most awkward meal of her entire life. James could not recall a single event more uncomfortable than dining, in near silence, with the Vulcan Captain. Also, she was pretty sure that all Vulcan food was simply disgusting by principle. It simply had to be, because every bite, of whatever the swill it was he made, had been near torture to keep her stomach from rebelling.

Fuck vegetarian! She wanted a damn chicken sandwich.

However, she was very proud of herself for not flirting more than she had. By her standards, some of her statements were equivalent to 'I'm available', but Captain Spock seemed oblivious. '_So much for Uhura's concern that the Vulcan was interested in me,' _James thought with an internal scowl. She waited patiently next to said Vulcan, for the doors to open.

They departed the lift with Jim going over everything she could possibly construct tomorrow, given her time parameters. And she was also attempting to ignore the rather persistent itch that had started at the half hour mark since eating that 'salad'. _'Or whatever the hell that was_,' she thought rationally. She moved a hand to peek under the sleeve of her borrowed Vulcan uniform, and was dismayed at the sight of large red and yellow splotches breaking out on her skin. She groaned quietly to herself.

Damn it all to hell and back, now Bones would get a chance to stab yet another hypo in her neck. If this was a date, which she highly doubted it was, then it was the worst date in the history of dates. And she had graciously included cuddling with Maelrock, the psychotic Romulan, in there! Some days just were not worth the effort of putting on pants. The only saving grace had been her ability to catch Captain Spock off-guard at chess. The look of sheer surprise in his eyes had made her night, mostly.

They were at the doors of the Medical bay before she knew it, and Jim watched Spock punch in the access code, which she had already memorized, but thought it prudent not to say anything, and the doors opened swiftly. She turned to bid Spock goodnight, but she noticed that he was staring at something, or someone, behind her. She looked into the room to see Bones glaring at the Vulcan.

Uh-oh, what was going on here? Because it looked like something she was certain it could not be.

"Welcome back, Jim." Bones greeted tonelessly, while continuing to assault the Vulcan with his 'Doctor Death' glare.

She fidgeted for a moment, uncomfortable with the tension in the air. She smiled brightly at her fellow crewmember. "Hi Bones!"

The greeting was overly cheerful, just as she had intended. However, it had caused the terran male to swing his gaze toward her.

"Did you have a nice time?" He drawled slowly, and warning bells went off in her mind.

'_It's a Trap,'_ her mind screamed harshly. Jim blinked at him for a moment, before a sweet smile replaced her false one. "It was…," she stole a glance at Spock, who was still staring at Bones with an unreadable expression, "nice."

It appeared she said the incorrect thing because Bones seemed to glare even more at the Vulcan. "I'm glad."

No he wasn't; Jim was not an idiot. True, she was unable to pick up a language besides Klingon to save her life, but not an idiot. She turned back toward Spock, while discreetly attempting to starch her now swollen wrist. "Um… tha- I mean... I appreciate the invitation to dine with you; perhaps we should do it again sometime?"

"It was a satisfying experience. I would not be averse to repeating it," He responded stoically.

Jim looked nonplussed at his wording, and also that he would not take his eyes off of Bones while she was speaking with him. Also, that itch was getting worse, and she could not stop herself from scratching it. She wondered what would wound her pride less, asking Bones or T'Starla. So far she was firmly decided on the Vulcan Medical Officer.

"What's wrong with your arm Jim?" The low tone of Bones' voice was clear with warning.

She turned to face him, and hid her affected arm behind her back. "Uh…nothing," she replied innocently.

He didn't buy it and stalked closer toward her. "_James_."

Oh crap. Her blue eyes wandered the length of the Medical bay. She noted that the Vulcan medical officer was staring at them with a blank look. Her fellow crewmembers, and her captain of all people, watched them with interest.

Nosy bastards…

Jim saw Spock stiffen next to her. "You will change your tone of voice when speaking with Chief Engineer Kirk."

She gaped at the Vulcan openly. She visually sought out Uhura, who looked equally flabbergasted. They exchanged a silent female verbal communication

Jim's eyes said '_What is going on?'_

Uhura's responded _'I don't know, but I don't like it.'_

Bones turned to the Vulcan with near fury blazing on every line of his face. "Excuse me?"

"I have no reason to believe that you are incapable of understanding simple instruction. However, I will assist you by repeating my words. You will change your tone of voice when speaking with Chief Engineer Kirk." The Vulcan took a single step forward.

Jim darted in between the two males quickly. "I think I need medical attention," she blurted out. The effect was immediate. Bones changed from scary to doctor in a heartbeat. Spock relaxed his frame slightly.

She watched as Bones grabbed the tri-corder at his side, his other hand reaching for her. Her eyes widened when a gust of air moved past her body, and Spock was suddenly in front of her, slapping Bones' hand away.

"Are you out of your _Vulcan_ mind? She needs medical attention, and I am a _Doctor," _Bones hissed, his free hand balling into a fist.

Jim felt a low rumble emit from the Captain's chest. "My medical officer is more than adequate of seeing to her needs."

Bones looked ready to argue, and so Jim stepped in. "T'Starla, would you please come take a look at my arm?" She contradicted her words when she nearly sprinted to the female Vulcan, who blinked at her.

"Affirmative," said Vulcan answered contemplatively.

Well, it looked a lot worse than she had thought. Her sapphire eyes locked onto Spock, whose eyes stared at her, endless pools of darkness gleamed in their depths. He moved closer to her position with T'Starla without expression.

Alright, this was just getting strange.

Bones grumbled, but Jim watched Nyota hold him back. She thanked the linguist silently in her head.

"An allergic reaction to something that was consumed," the female Vulcan announced neutrally.

Jim yelped when the needled penetrated her neck, and she nodded weakly to the medical officer. _'That should calm them down a bit.' _"Thanks."

"Thanks are-

James would have interrupted her, however the room suddenly grew dark, and she plummeted to the ground swiftly.

"Fascinating," Two sets of Vulcan voices floated in her ears.

'_Worst not-date ever',_ her mind snarled as blackness over took her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for your reviews! You know they spur me on to update. I own nothing Rated M.**_

_**Thanks to Lov2catnap!**_

OoOoOo

Jim awoke groggily to the sounds of Bones pacing. She'd know those footfalls on any surface. God only knew how often he had paced since he met her. Jim had the sneaking suspicion that she was the reason he lost an entire pants size last year. Well, it was just a suspicion anyway.

She cracked an eye open, and noted that she was on a medical bed. They were universally uncomfortable, it seemed.

The chief engineer remained completely still in order to not alert Bones to her awakened state. She surveyed the room for signs of what had happened while she had apparently fainted.

God, how embarrassing to faint right after a date! '_Not, that it actually was a_ date,' she amended quickly, _'It was just a friendly dinner… of absolutely disgusting food, that, I am apparently, allergic to. Good times, good times.'_

When she found nothing of interest except for Bones and T'Starla, who looked directly at her with an 'I know you are awake' expression, Jim stretched. She made sure to make obvious signs that she was alert.

"Jim! Thank God!" Bones exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"Thanks are illogical," the Vulcan medical officer stated from across the room, and Jim smothered a laugh.

"Green-blooded troglodytes," her crewmember hissed under his breath.

"That term is unfamiliar, explain," The Vulcan woman commanded tonelessly, while turning to face the pair of terrans.

"Shut up, will you?" Bones questioned in irritation.

"Your request shall be evaluated after I have received sufficient explanation on the term 'troglodytes'," T'Starla responded calmly.

"Oh, I have an 'explanation' for you right here-"

Jim cleared her throat to stop the line of questioning, and her presumed inappropriate response from Bones. She gave Bones a lop-sided grin.

"Hi, Bones," Jim greeted softly.

"Don't you 'Hi, Bones' me lady," the southern gentleman drawled angrily, "First you disappear with some Vulcan on a date-"

"It wasn't a date," she protested hotly.

He leveled a glare at her, one that had Jim's ovaries drawing up in fear. "Then you have an allergic reaction to something you ate," he continued lowly, "when I specifically told you not to eat anything I hadn't screened."

"Our foods are non-toxic to humans. Your precautions were illogical," T'Starla interjected.

Bones looked ready to throttle them both. The color was high on his cheeks, and Jim could tell he was grinding his teeth.

"Jim has a history of being allergic to harmless items," he ground out, barely in control, "And judging by the fact that she had a reaction to some 'non-toxic' blue fruit… my concern is _logical_"

She winced when Bones had sneered the word at the Vulcan as if it were a curse. T'Starla merely raised a brow, looking highly underwhelmed by the fury of the male terran. Those eyes pinned Jim with righteous rage.

She laughed nervously, as she moved to sit. "Oh come on now… I'm fine Bones."

"Every time you tell me you're 'fine', I have a near heart attack," he groused, "You were out for eight hours! That… Vulcan over there might have killed you if I wasn't here."

"That is highly improbable," said Vulcan retorted neutrally, "Though weak, the terran physique would require more pressure than-"

"I know," Bones hissed, "I am a Doctor."

T'Starla nodded at him blankly. She faced Jim with the same neutral look, and Jim smiled in return. "I shall inform the Captain that you have regained consciousness."

Oh, right. The Captain of the Vulcan vessel, the one that had fed her food that Jim had thought came out of a horror novel. That Captain…where was he anyway?

"I shall alert him on the Bridge," T'Starla stated, sensing Jim's curiosity before moving toward her communicator. This left Bones and Jim relatively alone. She turned her blue eyes up into his frosty ones. It seemed that he was not done reading her the 'riot-act'.

"Damn it Jim! I have better things to do then watch you fall unconscious all the time!"

"I think you are exaggerating. It's not 'all the time'," she interrupted sweetly.

"If you don't stop acting so reckless I'm going to hand you over to that Romulan myself," Bones stated, stubbornly glaring at her.

Jim laughed lightly. "You're so romantic Bones," she commented dryly, "It's a wonder we aren't married yet."

"I plan to survive past my forties," he quipped, with some of his playfulness returning.

"But Bones," a mischievous grin spilt her lips, "Think about how much fun it would be."

"We'd kill each other inside of two weeks," Bones promised in a deadpan manner.

"Yeah, but two _whole_ weeks! That's a long time," Jim winked at him sexily. "Think of the honeymoon."

A dull flush of red crept up his cheeks, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut up Jim, or I will find a vaccination you haven't had yet."

The threat was clear between them, but that had never been something to deter James T. Kirk.

"So, no honeymoon then?" She waggled her brows at Bones for effect. "I never pegged you for a 'before-marriage' type. Kinky…" Jim purred wantonly.

Her fellow crewmember gaped at her. His face flushed even more, and she hopped off the table. Her knees were still a little weak, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"You know, you are really attractive when you blush, Dr. McCoy." The chief engineer batted her eyes at him coyly.

The click of a recording turned Jim's attention to T'Starla. "Further observation is required; the terran patient has regained consciousness, but suffers from delusions."

Jim blinked at what could only be called a Vulcan joke. Her blue eyes landed on Bones, who looked fit to be tied. Hm, she would file that image away for later. He really did have nice hands, after all. Her companion glanced her way.

"I don't know who should be more insulted," Jim mused aloud, "You or me?"

"Me," Bones retorted sharply.

"It would appear that the delusions are contagious… fascinating," The Vulcan intoned once more.

Jim laughed until tears filled her eyes. Perhaps Vulcans weren't so bad. She noticed that Bones had gone off into a lengthy list of terran monsters to call the other Chief Medical Officer.

Jim's blue eyes landed on the door out of the Medical bay, her reasoning that she had been out for eight hours, so that was the same as a full night's rest. Therefore, to quote her Vulcan rescuers, it was only 'logical' that she get back to work.

She snuck a glance to T'Starla, who looked bored at the ranting of Bones. Jim shrugged. They would be fine without her… or Bones would be laid out on the table she had just occupied…

Oh well! He could handle it. Either way, there was a warp core calling her name. With a few quick punches, which she had witnessed on several occasions, thanks to Captain Spock, Jim let herself out of the medical bay. The terran slunk around to the turbolift, trying to appear nonchalant. She had, after all, done this before. Granted, there had been more chaos, and explosions involved. She traced a finger down to the engineering deck. Her blue eyes flickered toward the door, while she tapped her foot impatiently. As far as Jim was concerned, she was woefully behind schedule.

One passing Vulcan gave her a curious glance as they passed her down the hall, but also a rather wide berth. She had exited the lift and took a fast pace toward her destination. Jim had not recognized the Vulcan, but there were hundreds of them aboard the ship she had not met, so this was not strange.

She came to the door of the Engineering bay, and punched in the access code, as if she had every right to do so. The doors swished open, granting her entrance. Jim made a beeline for her work, which was unsurprisingly, just as she had left it. She spared a polite greeting for the Second Engineer, who stopped to stare at her for a moment. Jim smiled at him warmly, before maneuvering toward her neglected project.

Her fingers methodically wove the crystals into the framework, and soon hours passed by quickly as Jim sweated, cursed internally, and fought with her creation. When enough of the crystal mass had been placed, and secured, she realized that she had forgotten to leave space for the plasma coils. That meant that her power grid, while pretty, would be useless if she could not harness the energy. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she stared down at the grid in concentration.

She had accounted for the mass of crystal, and could not remove what she had placed without risk of compromising the necessary potential energy. Her fingers played with her calibration tool, as she reflected that if she could modify her plans, to attach a separate coil to the grid, like a main power line, then it might be enough to boost the initial chemical reaction. It was far riskier than her original design, but it made it far more probable. It could, potentially, reduce the weight of the grid by 13%. There were certain risks that should be taken in the name of science.

She weighed her options silently in her head.

The sound of something moving behind her caused Jim to turn her head. She blinked into the expressionless eyes of the Second Engineer. Her gaze traveled the length of his body for a moment, coming to rest on the tools in his hands.

"Uh… hi… again." She greeted with surprise.

"Greetings Chief Engineer Kirk," Ra'Vesti responded tonelessly.

"What can I do for you?" Jim queried, tilting her head slightly.

She knew it must have nearly killed him, as much as one can for a Vulcan, not to point out the 'illogical' parts of her statement.

"I have been observing you," he began.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. She'd known that, he was not exactly tactful about staring.

"I was aware," she responded dryly, she cut him off before he could respond. "No it's ok, keep staring. It just tells me you are interested," she winked at him playfully.

"There is a muscle spasm occurring in your left eye," the Vulcan stated blandly.

Well, there went the idea of flirting with him…

Jim repressed the urge to sigh. "Let's try this again… what do you need?"

"As I stated previously, I have observed you, and I have found that your logic differs greatly from my own. Our first, and second, meetings were not as satisfactory as they could have been."

Jim wondered if this had a point somewhere.

"Yes…and?" Jim asked defiantly.

"And," he repeated stoically, "I would like to inquire if you would be amicable to partaking of nourishment with me?"

Blue eyes widened slightly. '_Am I being asked out… again? Not that Captain Spock asked me out, but this is eerily similar'_ Her mind pondered curiously. She had to admit, that she could not fathom why so many Vulcans wanted to eat with her. She had better speak to Uhura soon, just to make sure it wasn't some freaky Vulcan thing. Or worse, that she hadn't just engaged herself accidentally… again.

Fucking Klingons… that one had taken Starfleet six weeks to sort out. Jim had been highly upset by the time she was rescued. Her blue eyes gazed back into the Vulcan's dark ones.

"I don't see a problem with that," she stated unsurely, her blue eyes gazed back into the Vulcan's dark ones, and her palms grew damp under his gaze.

The second Engineer nodded. "Then we shall let 'bygones be bygones'."

She reared back to look at him with wide eyes. Had this Vulcan just used a human phrase? She opened her mouth, only to close it a moment later. She, James T. Kirk, was speechless.

"Was that not the correct phrase?" Ra'Vesti asked, his words hesitant.

"No, that was correct," Jim replied, still in shock.

She had seen Vulcans use expressions, made jokes, and use sarcasm. Clearly, all the data on Vulcans was incorrect. '_Humans are being royally duped_, ' she thought suspiciously.

Her eyes lurched back to her project, so tantalizingly close to completion. She did not want to be rude, since she was a guest here, and overriding codes would already get her reprimanded. Jim smiled, even though it was forced, at the Vulcan before her. Somehow, she had the oddest feeling that Captain Spock was not going to like her dining with other males.

This made no sense at all, because Jim hardly knew Spock, and they'd only had one discussion that didn't pertain to Maelrok. She fidgeted with her tools again. And she licked her suddenly dry lips. Her gaze swept form Ra'Vesti to the warp core, and back again.

"May I suggest that we depart for the cafeteria? I believe that is the human vernacular for immediately?" The blank-faced Vulcan asked her.

'_Well, no time like the present, I suppose,'_ she conceded. Jim nodded her head, and started for the door, with the second engineer at her heels. Their walk down the hall was in complete silence as well as the ride in the turbolift. Jim was growing more uncomfortable by the second. She began to consider the possibility that she should have listened to Bones…

Ra'Vesti led her down the corridor toward the cafeteria, which was the damn mess hall… freaking polite Vulcans, and Jim's jaw nearly dropped. She stood in a large room, with several tables, chairs, and Vulcans. What surprised her though, was how silent everyone was. The Vulcans did not speak when they ate.

Well, that explained last night, in part, anyway.

Several sets of eyes latched onto her with curiosity burning behind their expressionless faces. Jim smiled wanly at them, feeling as out of place as an ice cream treat in a health restaurant. Ra'Vesti inclined his head toward and empty table, and Jim nearly scurried, but didn't because she had her pride, to sit down.

She was understandably worried. She did not have the best track-record with large groups of Vulcans. Jim could not stop herself from sitting as straight as possible. Her focus darted all around the room. She could not see a single Vulcan she knew, aside from the Second Engineer.

As the tray slid before her, she jumped, startled by the sudden return of Ra'Vesti with their food. '_Great…more colored goop I don't recognize,' _she thought warily.She honestly wondered what it was with Vulcans and their freaky soups. Jim, however, was polite and smiled in gratitude at her fellow engineer. She dipped a spoon into the thick liquid with misgiving. Jim thoroughly believed that if the Romulan's, Warp Core tinkering, and Bones didn't kill her, Vulcan food would.

It was decided! She was definitely hi-jacking a replicator.

Jim did not care about the ramifications. She was going to starve if the Vulcans kept trying to 'feed' her. The terran female wondered where she could get her hands on a replicator. Or, at the very least, she could figure out how to get enough time alone with one to change the menu. She nearly snorted into her 'soup' at the understanding that messing with a replicator was the smallest of her transgressions.

"It is customary for terrans to converse during nutrient intake, is it not?" The smooth voice of the Vulcan male pulled Jim from her musings.

"Oh, yes," she responded absently, "humans normally talk during a meal."

"Do you wish to partake in this custom?" The dark eyes scrutinized her for…something.

Jim had no idea what he wanted. "I'm up for talking if you are."

"We are sitting," he pointed out logically.

Jim laughed softly. Her face flushed when several sets of eyes turned toward her. "That is true. We don't actually have to get up," she assured him gently, "It is a human term."

"Fascinating," Ra'Vesti replied, mulling over her words carefully.

"You should talk with our linguist, she could explain many things more adequately than I could," Jim said fondly, trying not to squirm in her seat.

"That would be the other female?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, that is Lt. Uhura" She took another bite of her 'soup', trying not to grimace.

"I must say that I find your species to be… intriguing," The Vulcan continued blandly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jim quipped.

Ra'Vesti nodded. "It was intended as such."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and watched as other Vulcans trickled out of the room, their meals consumed. Jim brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of reflex. She was not used to being surrounded by another species, especially one she knew virtually nothing about. She looked up to see Ra'Vesti staring at his food in contemplation.

Jim decided to take pity on him. "So tell me about yourself," she started conversationally.

"What knowledge do you wish to gain?" The Vuclan asked.

"Well, what is Vulcan like?" Jim asked in honest curiosity.

"Far hotter and drier than Terra, or Earth," the statement was devoid of emotion.

Jim felt like banging her head against the nearest hard surface, which, of course, was the table beneath her.

"Were you born on Vulcan?" she tried again.

"Negative, I was born in the star system of Sol. My Father came from Vulcan, my mother was _Vtosh ka'tur,"_

She really hated feeling stupid in front of Vulcans. "What's _Vtash Cattcher_?"

"_Vtosh Ka'tur_, a Vulcan without logic," he explained bluntly, "Some that did not embrace the teachings of Surak, but chose instead to embrace their emotions and wander."

'_What the hell is a teaching of Surak?_' she wondered confused. Jim really needed to take some xenobiology lessons., for this was getting ri-God-damn-diculous.

"So you're what? Half-Vulcan?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"No, I am wholly Vulcan in physiology, however, my control is not that of a standard Vulcan," he admitted without shame. He was Vulcan after all.

"Control over what?" the puzzled expression never left Jim's face.

"Over emotions."

Oh! Uhura had mentioned that in tirade about Vulcan culture. Jim winced at her lack of tact in asking such personal questions. She schooled her features to not show her shock.

"Well, I think it makes you unique," She stubbornly stated. She really didn't care that he was half, or not half, of anything. As long as he wasn't trying to kidnap her, and blow her out of space, she was fine with him. Fine with anyone, really.

His dark eyes searched her blue ones intently. "You are… kind, to think so."

Jim flashed him a smile, 'soup' long forgotten. "You're welcome."

"Welcomed to what?" The stoic individual blinked at her curiously.

'_Down Jim! No bad thoughts with touch telepaths in the room.'_ Her mind shuttered with the effort it took not to crack a joke about what he was 'welcome' to. She really needed to get back to her grid anyway.

"Human saying," she glibly avoided her temptation to flirt. "Well… I'm full. Are you finished?"

The Vulcan nodded gracefully, and Jim moved to stand. She helped him clear the plates, and utensils. They walked back to the Engineering bay in a far more comfortable silence. She basked in the sight of the bay doors, and waited for Ra'Vesti to open them again.

"Thanks for lunch," Jim said sweetly, and moved back to her project. She noticed that Ra'Vesti did not correct her use of an 'illogical' word.

"I have not had my attention engaged that completely since I was an adolescent."

Jim gave him an amused grin. "It was very fun."

"Affirmative, it was… fun," Ra'Vesti said, his mouth giving the barest hints of a tiny smile.

She nodded and turned back to her work. Jim shrugged internally and picked up her plasma injector. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she attempted to find a place to attach it that would not jeopardize her previous work. She sat cross-legged on the floor, and eyed her creation approvingly.

"Where to put you?" She asked herself quietly.

"Perhaps, I could… be of assistance, to you?" Jim turned to see Ra'Vesti directly behind her, unmoving. There was a glimmer of expression behind his eyes.

"Um… that would be nice," Jim nodded slowly, and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

If he seemed startled by the lack of space between them, he did not show it. Jim could feel the heat of his body through his uniform, and she struggled not to be marveled by how different Vulcans truly were from humans. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze, when he stared at her over long. She still could not wrap her mind around Vulcan's and their _staring._

Where she came from staring was considered rude. Apparently, no one told this to the Vulcans.

They had spent hours next to one another, speaking of her designs, the possible energy outputs, and even how she had been inspired to create it. Jim had found an unlikely friend in Ra'Vesti. Even though he was emotionally stunted, she could tell that he shared her passion for science. She glanced at him as they affixed the last plasma injector. She had to admit that Vulcans were very attractive.

She pulled herself from her thoughts, and continued on fine-tuning the grid. With Ra'Vesti's help she was a full two days ahead of schedule now. Which was excellent, as her time to complete it was swiftly drawing to a close. She grinned at the stoic Vulcan, who didn't look all that impassive under the florescent light, as she secured the last part of the casing.

Finally! It had been completed. Her lattice style crystallized dylithium crystals glowed an iridescent, and decidedly pretty, blue. Her own sapphire eyes admired her work with great waves of satisfaction. All she needed to do now was hook this exchange port up into the Warp core. However, to do that, she would have to disengage the core for a short period of time.

The definition of 'short' depended on how well she could adapt the plasma injectors.

"I think, we did a fantastic job, Ra'Vesti," Jim stated with exhausted pride.

"Affirmative," the Vulcan replied, looking completely composed.

Jim knew she looked like she had been through the wringer, but that was ok. She was human, she could use that excuse if anyone inquired. Then, she could tell them to shove it up… whatever orifice was the most insulting, she supposed. She glanced down at the grid, then back up to her Vulcan companion.

"I might, need help lifting it," she decided honestly; a body builder she was not.

"I shall assist you," Ra'Vesti offered without much prompting.

Jim flashed him a grateful grin. "Ok you grab that end, I have this one."

They parted from their seats, and for a moment Jim missed the warmth. Not that the blasted ship was cold, anything but, however, she had enjoyed the simple camaraderie of having someone else to share her 'baby' with.

It turned out, she was slightly surprised, that Ra'Vesti could pick the entire thing up by himself. Jim tried her hardest not to ogle the Vulcan physique. It was harder than it sounded. She directed him to a nearby conduit, where she would be able to siphon off a moderate amount of power. Jim requested that Ra'Vesti re-route the warp core for a few moments. Though he stated that they should alert the Captain of such a change, Jim declined.

"This should work," she declared with false bravado.

"You are uncertain?"

Jim could tell that the Vulcan was uneasy at her wording. She flashed him, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile.

"Well, in theory, it will either work, blow us all up, or somehow revert us back to being six," She joked lightly.

A brow disappeared into his hairline. "'Blow us all up'?" The Vulcan questioned with incredulity.

"In _theory_," Jim stressed sarcastically.

The Vulcan straightened to his full height. "I advise that you do not-"

"Here we go!" Jim crowed, and rammed the injector into the power source. She slammed her eyes tightly shut.

The low whirring of the machine, as the plasma heated, greeted her ears. Jim peaked open a blue eye to stare at her creation with silent awe.

"We are alive," she stated breathlessly, "I can't believe it worked!"

"Indeed," Ra'Vesti stated calmly, though Jim could tell he was fighting for composure.

"This is great. Now, all we have to do it hook the warp core back up before Captain Spock notices," she started excitedly.

"Indeed," the cold tone of the Vulcan Captain cut across to their position.

Jim glanced at Ra'Vesti with amusement, and dread. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Affirmative," the other engineer responded with his lips twitching slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you so much my AWESOME reviewers! **_

_**What can I say? I am a review whore.**_

_**Rated M, I own nothing, please enjoy.**_

**And trust me, thank my beta, Lov2catnap for her skills and inspiration. XD**

OoOoOo

Spock felt the heated thrum of jealousy and possessiveness that spiked deep within him at the sight of another male so close to James. His face betrayed nothing of the dark emotion that coiled like a viper ready to strike behind his formidable control. It had worsened the situation, in his eyes, by 65.301%, that the second engineer was fully aware of his previously unvoiced claim. Spock squashed the urge to growl at the other male's challenge, which would have been illogical, and carried the weight of potentially frightening James.

He was not pleased the other Vulcan male's interest in what was his. By right, James was his. Spock did not doubt the conclusion he had come to, and the way his _katra_ surged with equally possessive tendrils gripping at his logic, availed Spock to the knowledge that the primitive part of him was fully cognizant of Ra'Vesti's slight. Though, he allotted that the other male was unbounded, and Spock was not. That made his chances of garnering James as a mate, slightly higher. That was completely unacceptable.

He found the close proximity of James to the other male, and not himself, to be….unsatisfactory. He turned a dark gaze at the terran, which had begun to fidget under his stare. Her eyes were wide, he noted absently, and he heard her heart rate increase rapidly.

"…Hello," she started awkwardly, "nice to see you again."

Spock raised a brow as the only indication to the inner struggle he was waging not to rip the offending interloper in half with his bare hands. That large urge was halved by the fact that Ra'Vesti had not touched James, in his presence. However, even the remote possibility brought the vipers of jealousy to hiss in warning inside his head. _'Stay away from what is mine,'_ the sparse of primitive urge roared loudly in his head, warring with his logic. He settled for turning his full attention to toward James.

He nodded at her once in acceptance of her greeting. He noted that James flushed slightly, clenched her hands, and took a step toward him. That was acceptable. Further distance from the other male and close to himself would be permitted, and even encouraged at this time.

"Well, good news, the power grid works!" James expressed nervously.

"I had observed it operating; however, it has not been proven to function within the guidelines of what was stated previously." He responded calmly, "Furthermore, it appears that my _subordinate_ has assisted your endeavor without permission. And in doing so, has neglected other duties assigned to him specifically."

His gazed locked with Ra'Vesti's in a harsh non-verbal disapproval. Though nothing showed in his features, Spock could feel the hot breath of anger as it filled his mind. The interloper had aided _his_ intended, in a way, which Spock could not.

"Wait," James interjected with a note of distress that caused Spock to become distracted from his anger," I asked for his help."

Spock felt the barest beginnings of a growl as it threatened to work its way out of his throat. It was highly illogical to be beset by such high levels of emotion based off of a single instance where another male had overstepped his bounds. However, it was equally illogical to be displeased that someone had acquiesced to assist her where it was needed.

"You…requested his assistance?" A raven brow lifted in stark disbelief, and a touch of suspicion.

His delicate hearing could hear the single skipped beat of her heart. "Yes, I asked for his assistance," she answered firmly.

Spock felt the igniting fire of indignation and _rage_ spark within him. If James required anything, assistance included, she was to come to him for it and him alone. However, the logical part of his brain corrected the dark thought by recalling that he, in fact had not, give her permission to seek him. He also, however, had not forbidden it. He had noted that James had a startling proclivity for acting upon things that were not expressly forbidden, and some that had been. Therefore, Spock felt it logical to conclude that she should still have come to him to meet any of her needs.

"In the future, you are to ask me for any form of assistance you will need aboard this vessel," his voice was completely even, but he could see the way Ra'Vesti stiffened at his words.

James appeared slightly relieved, but Spock noted that she seemed slightly wary of him. He would need to discuss with her later, the proper decorum for being alone with any male that was not himself. He would be certain to stress, for her benefit, that she was never to act in such an irrational way ever again. She would also never be allowed to be alone with a male that was not himself, or a family member.

"I understand," James commented softly, and Spock felt his shoulders relax form their tense position. "I am truly sorry for any inconvenience I have caused."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her unprecedented manners upon this occasion. He relented that she did indeed understand how her actions, ignorant though they were, had caused a point of conflict between himself and a subordinate. He was satisfied with the turn of events, and spoke to her with less ire raking his tight control.

"Come, James," Spock felt her name leave his lips in a definitive manner, "I will escort you back to the Medical bay."

He noted that James blinked at him as her mouth fell open in slight surprise. He acknowledged that this was the very first time, upon their meeting, that he had called her by her given name. A flash of movement drew his attention. His dark gaze fell on the second engineer who had stepped forward 1.457 feet.

"I must interject that the Chief Engineer's project is not finished at this time. I would further hypnotize that she be given more time this evening to complete the shared power grid," Ra'Vesti stated calmly.

"You overestimate the terran stamina," Spock corrected blithely, "rest will be required, and nutrient intake, before she is at optimal capacity to complete the grid."

"Oh, I already ate," James commented quickly," Ra'vesti showed me to the cafeteria."

Spock's eye narrowed a fraction of an inch. That information was displeasing.

"However," the terran female continued amicably," I am rather tired, and I agree that rest might be in order."

Spock nodded gently, but his gaze remained locked on the other male. Cultural history prevented anything as base as an altercation. Though, they were once a savage race, Spock had not forgotten the teachings of Surak, and he settled for refusing to back down from the equally fierce glance. He was certain that the terran female was unaware of what a taboo fighting amongst his people was. He calculated that should one of them lose emotional control, she would see it firsthand. However, that outcome must be prevented at all costs for James would become hurt in such an altercation.

"Um…well, it was really nice working with you Ra'Vesti," the female stated happily, and Spock felt his eyes narrow in reaction, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Indeed," the other male nodded stoically.

Spock did not see fit to correct the assumption of the other parties. "Come, James," he repeated blandly.

He watched her walk to his side with a mask of calm, but her increased stress hormones told a different tale. While Spock was not pleased that she had taken such a large risk with the lives of his crew, himself, and potentially crippled the ship, he would wait to discuss it with her in a more private setting.

His strides were longer than hers as he walked swiftly out of the Engineering bay. He watched as the woman exerted herself to keep up with his pace. Her breath came out in short huffs, that Spock found to be an inoffensive quality. His dark gaze slanted over her form, and he noted that she was indeed fatiguing. The terran physiological structure was inferior to that of a Vulcan, and there was a note of… concern for her wellbeing, illogical though that was.

He also needed to broach the subject of returning to Vulcan. He would be required to dissolve the bond with T'Pring prior to offering _Koon-ut-so-lik_, a declaration for a different mate than his betrothed. Spock understood that should the dissolution of the bond not be accepted without challenge, then T'Pring could choose _Kal-if-fee_, and force him to enter combat as in times of old. He had considered, and found it improbable, that T'Pring would be allowed to face him in combat herself. He consented that it would be far simpler if she chose such a venue.

Also, he had made arrangements in his formidable mental capacities to ensure that Ra'Vesti would not remain a threat _his_ James was aboard _his_ ship. Once they were on Vulcan, and Spock contacted the nearest Terran embassy to finalize James' transfer to the Vulcan Science Core, he could easily bar Ra'Vesti from admittance into his ancestral domicile. He noted that he still needed to discuss with James her transfer from Starfleet to the Vulcan Science Core. The stoic male had already predicted a favorable outcome.

It was only logical.

The doors to the turbo lift opened and Spock guided her down the hallway to the medical bay doors. He turned to gaze down at the blue eyes of the terran female as he punched in the access code. He watched her dart a gaze to her companions.

"I will return for you at the end of my shift at exactly 06:00. We shall play a game of chess in my quarters. In the mean time you are restricted to the Medical bay at all times. Furthermore, you shall have no contact with any male crewmembers outside of myself. Are my instructions clear?" Spock asked neutrally.

James blinked at him as her face scrunched in confusion. "Yes, Captain, perfectly clear."

"You are permitted to call me Spock."

"Oh, very well Spock," she reiterated with a flash of amusement in her eyes, "Please call me Jim."

"I have already taken the liberty of calling you James," the Vulcan responded before he turned back to the now closed doors to exit.

His gaze pierced hers one last time. "I remind you to follow my instructions, Farewell James."

A bloom of confusion and concern sparked behind her expressive eyes. "Er…Ok… goodnight Spock."

"It is not night, as space has no clear definitive passing of sunlight," he responded before closing the door in James's bemused face.

OoOoOo

Jim normally would have contested such restrictions on her person, but she _had_ _technically_ endangered the lives of everyone on board the vessel. So there really was no viable reason to be upset with the demands of the Captain. However, that did not stop the fissure of ire that worked its way into her thoughts. For the fact was, in all honesty, he was treating her like a child.

So she lacked a little self-discipline! Who didn't?

Jim let her gaze wander to the closed door in silent contemplation of all that had taken place. Thought she was still exceedingly happy that her power grid had worked. _'More or less,'_ she amended quietly, '_I still have to calibrate the full potential and figure out how long the warm-up sequencing will take.'_

"What the hell was that?"

Jim whirled to stare at Nyota's confused, and slightly upset, face.

"I…_might_ have done something you are going to yell at me for," the blonde flashed a large smile.

"What else is new?"

"Hey, I have feelings you know."

"Stupidity is not a feeling," the linguist bit out sarcastically.

"Alright, maybe I deserved that one," Jim conceded sheepishly.

Nyota's eyes narrowed at her dangerously. "What did you do?"

"Remember when I told you about the warp-core power grid?"

"Vaguely," the other woman replied unhelpfully.

"Well, it has to do with that," Jim started evenly, "and me hooking up to the core before extensive testing…"

Nyota blinked in surprise and shock. "You did what?"

"Remember, you can't kill me. There are witnesses," the engineer stated glibly in the face of what could only be termed 'extreme fury'.

"Death would be too good for you," the linguist hissed.

"You're right, I shall live forever," Jim declared with a sly smile, which, broke through the previous anger.

"Well, that explains why you were confined to the med bay," the other woman shot her a knowing glance, "but it doesn't explain why you can't be near any 'male' crewmembers."

"Oh, thank God! I thought I was the only one who was confused," Jim nearly gushed in relief," it's a little weird right?"

"More than a little… but yeah, it's weird."

"How weird?" Jim queried curiously.

"Captain Scott abstaining from alcohol weird," Nyota replied in all seriousness.

Jim gasped before she could help herself.

"You lie," Jim stated playfully.

"Well, yes, but not now," Nyota responded primly.

"If I didn't know better, I would almost think Captain Spock is interested in you," the other woman speculated loudly.

The two terran women turned to seek out T'Starla, who did not even acknowledge them. Disappointed, the two women turned back to one another. Jim still felt as if the Vulcan woman was paying attention to their conversation. However, she could prove nothing, and therefore, remained quiet about her suspicions.

"Interested in me as an engineer, perhaps, or maybe even as an 'illogical' being," Jim continued with a trace of sadness in her words.

Nyota tipped her head to the side, staring at Jim with a question burning in her eyes. "Maybe, but I don't think that's it at all."

Jim looked at Noyta with helpless curiosity. "Oh yeah? Then what do you propose I do?"

"Ah…," the linguist began, "I have no idea. To say that this has never really happened before would be an understatement."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jim muttered unhappily, "Don't you know anything that might help me? Perhaps something from Vulcan history? Hell. I'd settle for a proverb at this point."

"What else can I say? When you do things Jim, you certainly don't do them in half-measures," Nyota snorted in dismissal.

Jim groaned, slamming her head on the table. "Fuck me…"

"If I am right, I think that was the plan already," the other woman stated in horrified amusement.

"…I hate you so much right now," Jim said, refusing to look up at her friend.

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you. From the looks of it, I'm the only one that doesn't want in your pants."

Jim looked up with a crestfallen expression. "You don't?"

"Nope," Uhura assured firmly, "not even a little."

"Well, that's just damn disappointing," Jim stated blithely, though they both knew it was a joke, Uhura gave her a withering glance.

Ouch, a woman has her pride, you know?

"Deal with it."

Jim rolled her eyes softly. "I'm holding back the tears as we speak."

The chuckle told her Nyota was calming down, though Jim was still more than a little freaked out. She had no idea that so many species found humans alluring. How was she supposed to know that Romulans didn't understand a simple word like 'no'? She also didn't have the faintest idea what was going on with Bones. Half the time he wanted to protect her from other men and the other half of the time, he wanted to be like the men he protected her from.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Jim," the linguist continued, "from everything I have ever learned on Vulcans, they don't act this way. I mean, maybe toward a bond-mate…"

Blue eyes snapped up sharply. "A what?"

"A bond-mate, it's the equivalent of Vulcan marriage," Nyota explained patiently, "They are touch telepaths that create a mental link with the person they choose to spend the rest of their lives with. But, Vulcans are first bonded at the age of seven, so this really doesn't make a lick of sense-"

"_Seven_?" The engineer asked incredulously.

"Yes… seven," Nyota rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Can I finish?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"As I was saying, they are first bonded or engaged at seven as all Vulcans are."

"All of them?"

"Jim, this is going to take a really long time if you keep interrupting me."

"Yeah, yeah sorry. But could you answer my question first?"

"Yes, all Vulcans are betrothed at the age of seven, and married in their twenties," the linguist continued informatively, "Although, there is some discrepancy on why it occurs in their twenties, sometimes earlier or later. It really depends on the Vulcan."

The blonde contemplated the statement seriously. "So, that would mean that Captain Spock…?"

"Is most likely married," Nyota finished.

Jim scowled down at her hands. Well that just _sucked_! The Vulcan Captain was pretty attractive in her opinion, and he was extremely intelligent. She liked that in a man, who didn't honestly? Now she had to find out that, not only wasn't he interested in her, but he had some prime Vulcan wife at home. Ugh! Now on top of that dream-crushing news, she had to go play chess with him?

Some part of her had still been irked that he _demanded_ she play with him. In all honestly, she wasn't naïve enough to think he had asked in any culture. For a moment, a wisp of a half-formed thought wondered why, before it was whisked away by her growing animosity toward her situation.

Suddenly, she wondered if she shouldn't have agreed to Maelrok's proposition. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. '_No, that would have been worse_,' she corrected her errant thoughts. Still, Vulcans and Romulans were somehow related, she was sure. So they were equally attractive, but the whole 'blowing her out of space' was still a sore spot for Jim.

Go Figure.

"Are you listening?" Uhura demanded to her right.

Jim snapped her gaze back to her friend with a sheepish grin, "Um…no?"

The glare leveled in her direction had the engineer sitting straighter.

"Sorry," Jim wheedled gently.

"Why do I bother associating with you?"

"Because I'm oh so cute and attract alien men like files to honey?" The sarcastic question was past her lips before Jim could stop herself.

"I don't see how that is a positive," the linguist shot her a sideways glance.

"Well," Jim pointed out amused, "it's never boring around me."

"True."

"So, you were saying?"

"It's just odd! If you were his bond-mate, then it would all make sense… well mostly anyway, but Vulcan's don't mate outside of their own race. Well, not that I have ever heard of anyway. And Captain Spock likely already has a bond-mate, so it is just a little perplexing."

Jim quirked a brow at the linguist, she really wanted to ask her how hard she needed to rub it in. Because, really, Jim was just about done being lectured on how an attractive man possibly liking her was 'perplexing'. She needed more complimentary friends.

An expression of concern passed over her friends face. "You haven't…done anything with him, have you?"

A hot blush decorated Jim's cheeks at the implication. "No," She hissed louder than necessary, "I haven't 'done' anything with him."

"You're sure?"

"Nyota! I think I would know if I had."

The darker terran looked nonplussed. "Like you _knew _with the Klingons?"

"You swore you would never bring that up!" Jim exclaimed in embarrassment and anger. "And I already told you that nothing happened!"

"So, you were declared a bride by the heir of the house for no reason?"

"Exactly," The blonde stated firmly.

"Right."

"Shut up Uhura, and don't tell me you can't because you can certainly say it well enough in twenty languages."

James refused to look at the linguist until Spock came to collect her. '_Stupid married for most of their lives, Vulcans!'_ She thought irately. She wasn't all _that_ upset about him being taken. No, it was perfectly 'logical' and all that nonsense. That is exactly why she hated it.

Didn't Vulcans ever make any irrational decisions?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, fess up, who missed me? XD**_

_**Sorry for anyone I scared with the notice! I feel really badly that so many people thought I was cancelling the Story! That really was not my intention, but I thank all of those who let me know they were patiently waiting. I appreciate it more than you know! So without further delay (except for the disclaimer that I do not own anything, and this is purely for fan entertainment, not profit) I give you…**_

_**Chapter 11!**_

OoOoOo

Spock's gaze swept the length of the Medical bay. He noticed instantly that James was sitting with the _female_ terran linguist. He felt a wave of deep satisfaction break over his control at her obedience. It was a good omen that she would accept him readily if she had already complied with his logical requests.

It had also been favorable that Spock had sequestered the male terrans in a separate area. He had deduced that the recreational decks would be better suited for the weaker males. Spock had naturally decided to keep James and the other female in the Medical bay where access by other Vulcans was limited at his discretion. Also, the Medical bay had higher defenses in the event of an unfortunate attack upon the vessel. Lest that Romulan attempted to abscond with Spock's chosen future bond mate.

The very thought filled him with a dark and nearly infinite rage. Something in him had clung tightly to James being _his._ Females were highly valued by all Vulcan males. The protection of a bond-mate, or future bond-mate, was never taken lightly. It had only increased his duty and fervor, that James was his equal in nearly every respect. Their biology obviously created some discrepancies. However, breeding was not out of the question.

That being stated, Spock had every reason to claim James' mind as quickly as possible. There were other males in pursuit of her that were viable threats to his intentions. The terran male was a nuisance but Spock knew he would be able to subdue him in combat. The Romulan, however, was similar in physiology and strength.

Therefore, it was only logical to expedite his perusal of the female.

"James, attend," he commanded peacefully as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

Spock noted that T'Starla wore a look of shock behind her eyes. He knew that the way in which he had addressed James would have caused anyone to enter a state of surprise. Calling a female to attend was normally reserved for wives. It was a blatant declaration of his intent. His gaze shifted to the darker terran female, who blinked up at him in stark curiosity, he could tell she was sorting out his manner toward James.

"What?" James asked confused.

"James, attend," he repeated evenly.

He raised a brow at her.

Her blue eyes scrunched in confusion, and her stance changed to a defensive posture. Emotions flickered across her face too rapidly for Spock to see them all. He watched as her agitation changed to resignation, her posture shifting back to normal. Spock considered that the response was… unexpected.

Spock's glance slanted over James, who had moved to stand, as she came forward steadily. "Hello again, Captain," her voice was slightly cautious.

The human memory must have been a faulty thing indeed, for he knew he had told her to call him Spock. It was her right as his future intended. He chose to turn back toward the door. He could hear James shift behind him, her footfalls echoed on the metal floor. Spock entered in the access code and led them from the room.

He knew that word of his declaration would spread within the hour. Though Vulcans were not creatures for gossip, T'Starla had an obligation to inform his crew of the development to prevent any misunderstandings that might have resulted.

James was peeking up at him; he could see her blue eyes as she gazed at him. Spock found her increased interest in him satisfactory. He knew he was a fit specimen for her to consider mating to. Not, that Spock was truly concerned with her finding fault in him, but he consented that she was entitled to appraise him.

Logically, preening was considered acceptable if it influenced her favorably.

James followed him in silence for a few more paces. "Can we talk?" She broached hesitantly.

Spock stopped and turned toward her. "If it is your wish," his face betrayed nothing.

He watched her lips quirk into a small smile. "I wish for a lot of things," she said jovially.

"Elaborate," he tilted his head in consideration of what she might want that he could provide for her.

Her eyes sparkled with delight and a touch of mischief. "Well, I could wish for a replicator for instance," she gazed up at him with hope shining in those bright blue orbs, "it doesn't have to be in working condition. I can fix it myself."

"Why do you require a replicator?" Concern flittered across his thoughts. "Have you not been receiving sufficient nutrients?"

Had he failed to provide her adequate meals? The thought caused his stomach to tighten in shame.

The human rushed to clarify her request. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just that terrans prefer… certain flavors that simply aren't found in Vulcan cuisine."

"Flavor is a large factor in terran nutrient intake?"

Spock blinked down at her with curiosity.

"Yes," James nodded at him enthusiastically," Yes, it is."

"Then I shall find a suitable device for your disposal."

It would further give her cause to associate him with a positive outlook. Though, he understood that logic should be used for all things, he also agreed that when there was an advantage to be had it should be used readily.

"Oh! Thank you," James said excitedly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Spock reveled in weight of her hand on his shoulder. He noted that James had been extremely respectful of his personal space, unless she was overcome with 'gratitude'. Spock made a mental note to keep her pleased after their bonding when touch would be appropriate.

He still had to observe the guidelines of his culture. Therefore, with some effort, he stepped away from her touch. Spock tried to ignore the saddened look on her face at his rebuff.

"I forgot about the 'touch' thing," she admitted sheepishly.

"I have suffered no injury" he stated stoically.

James smiled at him again, and Spock felt his _Katra_ dance at the sight.

He turned to continue down the hall to the turbo lift. James stepped in next to him; her earlier apprehension appeared to have drained away.

"Oh, and by the way, I apologize for the whole 'testing the power-grid without your knowledge' thing."

Spock felt his ears twitch at her casual tone. He would explain to her, in great detail, what the logical course of action should have been. Then he would ensure that she also understood her actions were never to be repeated.

"We shall discuss it at a later time," came his even reply.

"I really don't think that will be necessary," James started.

"I must insist."

The human deflated slightly. "Of course, Captain." she winced slightly.

"I have already expressed permission to call me Spock,'

James laughed. "Of course, _Spock_," she stressed the saying of his name playfully.

Spock found himself amused by her mercurial nature.

The lift doors opened and he lead her down the hall to his quarters. James moved behind him quietly as they entered. Spock had taken time to straighten his quarters more, and had located a selection of terran classical music to play during their game.

His mother had appreciated music. He did not doubt that James would understand the meaning behind his actions. He had glimpsed the depth of her intelligence briefly in the two times they had touched. His ears grew a darker shade of green at the remembrance of her kiss.

He would permit another such display after they were bonded.

There was much he had come to desire about James. Her intelligence, her character, her brand of human emotionalism, and mostly he desired her acceptance of their undeniable connection. Spock was forced to keep his mental shields at full capacity to prevent an accidental bond between them. It would have disgraced his clan, and been reprehensible to commit such an action without James' full consent.

He waved a hand in the direction of the set of chairs that accompanied the table. James walked over to the chair she had occupied last time without comment. Spock noted that he felt her presence in his person quarters to be… reassuring.

"White or black?" James turned her gaze upon him

Spock raised a brow in question. "I do not understand."

James blinked at him with an expression of indulgence. "Do you wish to play as the white side, or the black side?"

"Ah. I understand. I will play as the black side."

"Alright, do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You are the guest," he inclined his head toward her gently.

"Guest… nuisance… semantics," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

Terran communication as a complex and fascinating thing, he realized mutely.

"You are incorrect, they are not synonymous. Guest means," he started to correct her faulty logic.

"Spock?" James interrupted him lightly.

"Yes, James?"

"I was teasing," she grinned impishly at him from across the table.

Her first move had once more thrown him, for it was far more traditional than her previous attempts. Spock noted the contented look about her features, and how her whole countenance appeared at ease. She was lovely, in his eyes. However, it would not be an agreeable task to broach the delicate conversation over things that needed to be discussed prior to landing on Vulcan.

He made his first move to counter what he calculated was her most likely strategy as he regarded the most viable way to inform James of their future.

"After in-depth observation, I have concluded that we are suitable," he broke the silence between them with his declaration.

"I'm not sure I understand," James' face remained fairly passive, "What do you mean by suitable?"

He watched her head tilt to the side as she regarded him. The stoic male found himself at a loss for an appropriate way to phrase such a delicate inquiry.

"We are compatible," he further explained.

"I like you too, Spock," James replied sweetly.

He felt reassured by her quaint terminology.

"I think it would serve in our best interest to bond," Spock stated with as much feeling as he dared, shining behind the black depths of his eyes.

"Bond?" Jim queried in noticeable confusion, "Aren't you already 'bonded' with another Vulcan?"

"I am," he replied evenly.

Blue eyes danced with mirth and sadness. "Then please clarify what you mean by 'bond'," the woman corrected gently after a moment of silence.

Spock's brows furrowed together. There had been a trace of surprise that James had known about bonds already. It simplified his task greatly now that he knew she would be informed on Vulcan customs. He contemplated the best way to reference the meaning between their two cultures. Though his mother was human, she had always sought to honor the Vulcan way. Therefore, Spock was as equally inept at interpreting human customs as any other Vulcan.

There was something to be said about being too diligent in conforming to the Vulcan way, he supposed.

"I was imprecise," he started again, "I wish for us to participate in _Koon-ut-so-lik."_

"And a Haka-laca-lou to you too," her lips split into an amused grin.

Spock was unsure if that was acceptance in her culture. He could not place the reference. His mind tingled with the possibility that she had acquiesced so readily. However, he had to make certain that she understood what precisely he had asked of her.

He raised a brow in question. "Does that mean you are amicable to my request?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "I honestly have no idea what you asked."

She moved her rook, and Spock was momentarily distracted.

Spock felt his feelings tighten in disappointment. He placed a firmer hold on his emotions. Logically, James knew very little about his language, though she had learned more on his culture, he would have to explain the meanings behind the words which did not translate perfectly into standard.

"I have asked for your participation in a ritual," Spock clarified evenly, moving his next piece.

James' eyes widened. "What kind of ritual?" Her voice broached the level of concern.

Spock inclined his head at her question. "An ancient rite of my people when one is _pursuing Koon-ut-so-lik_, or, a new bond."

"I'm still not clear on what bond means in this conversation," the female stated cautiously, as she moved to avoid his trap on the board.

Spock stayed silent for a moment as he went through his mental knowledge of Vulcan and terran terms. His mother had told him once when he was 6.982 years that humans had as dire a need for connections as Vulcans did. However, her wording had been odd to his mind, but he found that perhaps, it could be used to properly make James understand. It was imperative that there was no misunderstanding between them.

This was rather vital to his continued mental stability.

Spock tensed slightly at the nervousness that clawed behind his control.

"Bond, in the closest terran terms would mean to form a connection."

"Like an alliance?" Her voice held a note of incredulity.

"It would be considered a unification, yes," he replied informatively.

"Between Humans and Vulcans?" Her blue eyes gazed at him steadily, "Our people are rather firmly entrenched in an alliance already."

James was proving to be distracting to their game. Spock decided that logically, he should allow her to win and then they could shift their entire focus to the topic at hand.

"No," Spock corrected firmly, "between you and I."

He made a mistake that was not so glaringly obvious that James would be alerted to his ploy to end the match prematurely.

James considered him for a moment. He heard her heart race, and could see her eyes dilate. From his studies he hypothesized that to be a favorable indication of her answer.

"A unification between…us?" Her voice rose slightly and a flush decorated her cheeks.

"Perhaps unification is not the correct term," he conceded slowly. It was difficult to navigate a way in which James would not become lost in his meanings.

"Oh," the terran uttered softly, "could you clarify?"

"Indeed. It would create a more involved relationship between ourselves."

The human blinked at him for a moment. Her eyes scrutinized his face, before she parted her lips to reply. "Like a friendship?"

Spock nodded. "Affirmative, a friendship would be required in part."

"For this ritual?"

"Affirmative."

"What does this ritual entail, exactly?" She took her next move haphazardly.

Spock could not resist taking her misplaced piece. "The ritual takes place on Vulcan."

"Vulcan?" James exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, we are on our way to Vulcan already to contact the Human Embassy and see the crew of the _USS Hemingway_ safely back to Starfleet,' Spock informed her blandly.

"That is logical," James conceded with her lips twitching slightly.

"Indeed," He inclined his head graciously.

James peeked at him from beneath her lashes with a stoic face. "And, we should always endeavor to follow the course of _logic_."

"Your respect for the way of my people is admirable," Spock felt a spreading sensation of warmth that flooded across his mind, though nothing showed past the mask of neutrality.

He noted that James' lips twitched even more, though he did not understand what she had found humorous.

"What would I be required to do in this 'ritual'," she asked brightly.

Spock shifted uncomfortably 1.121 centimeters to the right.

"You would be required to stand with me in declaring _Koon-ut-so-lik_, and if it is challenged, a display of honor will be required from both sides."

"Display of honor?" she parroted back at him quizzically.

Spock inclined his head. "Affirmative. A display of honor is required by both clans to see if the deceleration will stand."

"I see," she said slowly, refusing to look at him.

"Provided it stands, my previous obligation will be dissolved," he interjected tonelessly.

James' face took on a twist of confusion once more. Though, Spock was unable to discern if it was at his words or his last move.

"So, I just have to stand by you as you make this… declaration, and that's it?" Her blonde brows rose in disbelief.

"You are required to do nothing but stand as witness along with the other members of my clan and the presiding healer," he clarified as he watched her move her queen across the board.

"Well," James mulled over his words for 2.145 terran minutes, "I think that would be alright."

"Alright?" He questioned blandly.

James flashed him a large smile. "What I mean to say, is that I accept your proposal to participate in the _Kilee-wham-bulu_."

"_Koon-ut-so-lik_," the patient Vulcan corrected.

"Right. That," the female beamed at him brightly.

Spock felt a sense of weightlessness, thought it was illogical for the gravity controls were fully functioning, at her acceptance of his proposal of marriage. He had been concerned, or at least, acknowledged the fact that she potentially could have refused him. He felt his _Katra_ hum in quiet contentment.

"Your acceptance is… pleasing," Spock stated with feeling hidden in the depths of his brown eyes.

The low rumble emanated from his chest once more.

"Are you purring?" James asked in disbelief.

"Vulcans do not 'purr'."

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed."

"Really?"

"Vulcans do not lie," Spock interjected.

"Really?"

"I do not comprehend why you have asked the same question twice."

"Really?"

A lengthy pause stretched between them. Finally Spock relented.

"Is this another attempt at terran humor?"

"Me?" James asked innocently. "Tease a Vulcan Captain? I would never."

Spock furrowed his brows. "Yet, you have done so already three times since our first meeting," he pointed out her contradiction logically.

He did not understand why she laughed for so long, but he was pleased to be the cause of her… happiness.

OoOoOo

Jim felt a rise resigned indignation crash through her. He wanted to be friends? That was all. Just friends…she… James T. Kirk was stuck in the friend-zone. This was probably for the best since she was lusting after a married man. There were many boundaries she liked to push, but when someone was taken, Jim had the utmost respect for leaving that person the hell alone.

But she really, r_eally_, didn't want to leave Spock alone.

Because she was only a flesh and blood human with needs. One of them was the need to kiss him senseless in any culture, just to see that absolutely invigorating look of shock that crossed his features, again. And, she honestly was drawn to the stoic Vulcan. There was just… something there. She had not been kidding, entirely, when she explained love-at-first-sight to him. For all of her knowledge and imagination, she just couldn't deny that she had found herself half in love with someone she hardly knew.

Furthermore, after being asked to participate in a 'ritual' had killed any thoughts of naughtiness on her part… mostly, she had been assuaged of her concerns after Spock's explanations to her questions. Jim was still leery of anything that involved her and another alien species. After the whole Klingon 'incident', she had always made sure to look before she leapt. Not, that she was terribly concerned that Spock was attempting anything unseemly toward her, but there were a few things she had not forgotten. Such as the whole 'not touching' the Vulcans thing, attempting to follow the rules of common sense, and also the one glaring fact that kept the majority of her illicit thoughts in check.

She didn't even know his last name for crying out loud!

She tried to ignore the wave of self-loathing that accompanied her wistful and foolish notions. This was not some trashy inter-species novel where the placid Vulcan took her into his arms and made her forget everything except his touch, though that would have been welcomed. Jim pushed those thoughts aside, because she was starting to have a physical reaction to her rather… lurid thoughts. Besides, she had never heard of a single Vulcan marrying outside of their species. Maybe Uhura was right, she never did things in half-measures.

The shrill beeping of the alarms drew her attention away from her next move and toward the top of the room. Spock stood suddenly, and James quickly moved to follow him as he reached for the communicator located at his desk.

James frowned lightly as her worry spiked as to what could have caused the shift in their otherwise pleasant evening. She watched as the screen shifted to life and the impassive face of another Vulcan could be seen.

"Report," Spock commanded.

Jim reminded herself that now was not the time to wonder if he was as commanding in the bedroom.

"We were hailed by the Romulan Warbird 33.145 seconds ago," the other male responded evenly. "However, there are also three Klingon vessels accompanying the Romulan ship."

Jim watched Spock's body stiffen at the news. She was filled with a sense of dread. This was a peaceful ship with no weapons capabilities, with the exception of the bare basics. Such small velocity weapons would not even do damage to their shields. The sinking feeling of fear settled in her stomach.

She disliked Romulans after Maelrok… she fucking hated Klingons after...

'_Better not go there_,' she reprimanded herself angrily.

"On screen," Spock shifted from personable to professional in the blink of an eye.

Jim tired very hard to not be impressed, but she was failing fast.

"Captain Spock," Maelrok started with a jeer that fell flat at the sight of Jim in his quarters.

If she didn't know better, she could have sworn the Vulcan was smug, and the Romulan was downright _murderous. _Her blue eyes gazed back and forth between the two with exasperation.

Dear God! Why wouldn't the Romulan just give up already!

"Hello Maelrok," Jim called with forced politeness.

"What are you doing in his quarters Jim?" The Sub-Commander demanded with a near hiss.

She blinked at him in disbelief and placed her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She questioned sarcastically, "I'm standing."

Maelrok sneered at her caustic reply. "You know very well what I meant."

Jim sighed and glared at him without fondness. "Not everyone is out capture me and chain me to their bed, Maelrok."

"Chaining you to a stationary object could prove harmful to your inferior body," Spock commented evenly.

She looked at him affronted. "Thanks, Spock."

"Thanks are-"

"Illogical, yes, it's coming back to me now," she responded dryly.

"The terran mind truly is far poorer at recalling events than I had previously estimated," the Vulcan continued blithely.

"You are just full of compliments today, aren't you?" James asked with thinly-veiled sarcasm.

"It was my experience that humans did not consider fact to be complimentary," Spock responded curiously.

"JIM!" Maelrok snarled over the communications screen.

Her blue eyes landed on his enraged features. "Yes honey-bun?" her tone was snarky.

"Honey-bun?" The Romulan repeated, and Jim could see one of his officers lean down and whisper something in his ear. Jim did not like the fact that there were multiple Romulans that were perfectly okay with kidnapping a terran against her will.

Honestly, what kind of home planet was Romulus to allow that anyway?

A look of shock and pleasure broke over his features. Jim nearly snorted. Clearly, Maelrok did not understand the other connotations behind terms of endearment. Like the fact that many of them were used to in a manner to unman unwanted suitors.

She mentally rolled her eyes when the Romulan's tone shifted to be gentler. It was almost insultingly… indulgent.

No one did that except for her, okay?

"Jim, I will ask once more. What are you doing in his private quarters?"

"I don't have to answer to you Maelrok," she reminded him smarmily.

She watched his displeasure come back ten-fold. "Yet," he amended her statement, "You do not have to answer to me… yet."

"Ever…," she shot back, "I do not have to answer to you… ever."

Jim saw Spock shift to cover the majority of the screen. "You shall desist with engaging in conversation with James," the Vulcan's tone left no room for argument; "You will speak with me. I am the Captain of this Vessel."

Whatever hidden meaning was in his words, Jim did not know, but Maelrok looked ready to spit acid in her opinion.

"You over step your bounds _Vulcan."_

"You would do well to learn yours, _Romulan_," Spock replied stoically, but his eyes flashed.

"I know mine, Captain," a cold smile settled on Maelrok's features. "But perhaps my Klingon allies could teach you, yours."

Jim shifted closer to Spock at the Romulan's harsh words. She knew all too well how much of a bitch fighting Klingons could be.

Had Jim ever mentioned to Spock how much she hated Klingons?


	12. Chapter 12

_**I got bitten by the mild drama bug. My apologies in advance! However, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**A hearty thanks for all the reviews! XD they still make me update faster.**_

_**I own nothing, Rated M, please enjoy!**_

OoOoO

She'd had just about enough of the two males acting as if she wasn't even in the damn room! Her blue eyes swung to gaze at Maelrok, who was busily goading the Vulcan. And, then to Vulcan, who was busy glaring at the Romulan. She very nearly sighed. It would be entertaining if it wasn't so serious.

If they got out of this unscathed, Jim had a few choice things to say to the Vulcan Captain. Shame over her actions aside, they really needed to discuss what constituted as proper toward a terran. Jim blew a stray lock of hair out of the way. It would have to wait until they hopefully survived Maelrok.

"Eh. You think a Klingon vessel is going to stop me?" Jim winked at the slightly ruffled Romulan Sub-commander. "You don't know me at all do you?"

"I think it wise to approach this situation with all due caution," Spock stated tonelessly, and Jim turned to smile at him widely.

"Relax. Klingon is the one language I do speak outside of standard," she stated soothingly, "We've got this."

Spock tilted his head in contemplation. "I do not comprehend what it is you believe we have procured."

Jim blinked at him. "Never mind."

"Captain we are being hailed by the Klingon ship," the stoic Vulcan First Officer's voice floated out of the communication screen.

"On screen."

"Affirmative Captain."

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no," the chief engineer murmured in absolute horror as an unfortunately familiar face filled the screen. It was harsh and she stared at calculating eyes.

"How sweet!" The Klingon jeered at the terran woman. "Kirk acting the part of a Vulcan? Just when I believed I had seen it all," he sneered at her apparel with humor as Jim watched his attention swing over to Maelrok, "You never told me the terran beauty you intended to abscond with was none other than James T. Kirk."

"I had not realized it was relevant," the Romulan stated stone-faced, and Jim could practically see the waves of anger radiating from his frame over the screen.

"Oh its relevance is very important," the Klingon laughed already more pleased by this than Jim cared to think about.

Jim cleared her throat awkwardly, and licked her suddenly dry lips."Klag of house Unagroth," she stated as nonchalantly as she could muster. Internally she was ready to shit the proverbial brick.

"You know one another," Spock interjected in a furious manner… for a Vulcan.

Jim winced at the statement Spock uttered which had most certainly not been a question.

"Let's just say it involves a bar and Klingon opera; and leave it at that," she responded promptly.

Jim felt her face flush a new and undiscovered shade of molted red. She had never expected to run into Klag ever again. Really, she had prayed she never would. It had been the worst and most agonizing days of her life listening to what Klingons defined as 'music'.

"I should be honored to meet once more the being that disgraced the repugnant former heir of Unagroth," he jeered at her lightly.

Jim was not amused. "Feel as 'honored' as you like," she retorted.

"His fall from grace was glorious indeed," the Klingon continued with sharp teeth gleaming under the florescent light.

God she hated Klingons…

"Yes, I'm sure it was, but I don't think that is what you are here for," she pointed out with little patience.

"You would be correct, Kirk," Klag offered with ill-suppressed mirth, "I have been called to assist a future ally for the good of the Empire."

"I'm shocked… really," Jim stated sarcastically before giving a baleful glare at the Romulan.

"Truly, it is most logical that the Sub-commander would call for aid," Spock commented and Jim nearly snorted.

She would have to add 'making obvious comments' to the list of things to speak with the Vulcan Captain about. "I am aware, Captain," Jim responded dryly.

"Indeed," the Vulcan reposed.

"I am curious Kirk, how did you end up garnering the attention of such a prestigious member of the Empire?" The mockery was plain in Klag's words, and Jim was beset by the urge to punch him right in his ridges. For once she and Maelrok were equally insulted by the crass implication.

Jim winced internally at the reminder of her former Klingon 'betrothed'. She still felt bad that he had been 'disgraced' by the Federation absolving her of her accidental obligations. Really, she felt bad about that.

But, that didn't mean she was going back to marry the man.

Her blue eyes flashed warningly. "I sang him Aktuh and Maylota," Jim quipped sarcastically. She had given the title of a well-known Klingon opera that spoke of star-crossed lovers.

She grinned at the Klingon smarmily. "I thought it could be our song."

Klag threw back his head, and laughed heartily, as Maelrok looked decidedly displeased at their discourse. Jim felt her unease dissipate slightly.

"You are as I remember you, Kirk," Klag offered in backwards praise.

Jim repressed the urge to roll her eyes. "And you are as I remember you. It has been two years since we last met. If I am right, and you are the honorable Klingon I remember, then come," she gestured invitingly, the gears in her mind turning over what she had learned about Klingons in her xenobiology class. And her unfortunate blunder in their culture that had led to being accidentally betrothed. Something Bones had never let her live down. "Be a warrior and declare your intent. Are you going to join the Romulans in attacking the _T'Maiti'?_"

Her thoughts churned with a gleam of fear to them. '_Plant your feet apart, and look him directly in the eyes. Speak plainly.'_ Her mind chanted softly.

A grudging nod of respect came from the Klingon who glanced briefly at the Romulan Sub-commander. "You have not stated why you wish to possess the female."

"She is mine. I have laid claim to her. What other reason do you require?" The Romulan stated with barley-concealed anger.

"I am not his," Jim stated boldly, and perhaps, there was a half-shout of hysteria in there somewhere, "He has no claim to me."

"It is to the benefit of the Empire," Jim groaned internally that there were too many damn empires in space, "that we help our potential allies in glorious combat," Klag declared.

"Glorious combat?" Jim arched an eyebrow at him so incredulously that she was certain even Captain Spock would have been envious. "The _T'Maiti_ is a peaceful ship! We have been chased by a Warbird that has operated from the shadows!" She called out hotly praying that poking a Klingon's honor would invoke a reaction. Klingons hated cloak and dagger operations. Their strict code of honor demanded they be straightforward in all of their dealings…

Something Romulans were not.

She was not disappointed when he snarled at Maelrok. "We do not take kindly to subterfuge and deceit. It must be more than simple lust that drives you to want the human."

"What I want is none of your affair. Help me and you shall have strengthened a treaty between our empires," the Romulan stated coldly.

Jim bit her tounge to quell the urge to tell Klag the true reason behind Maelrok's ambition. However, that would have doomed her twice over. If she found the idea of playing consort to a Romulan repugnant, it was ten-fold that for being the wife of a Klingon house heir. Former or not! She knew Maelrok would not volunteer the information for fear of losing her to his 'allies'.

Therefore, Jim was left with little choice but to appeal to Klingon honor. If she played her cards right, the Klingons would leave and perhaps, if she were exceedingly lucky, even help the _T'Maiti _fend off the Romulans. She granted that it was highly unlikely, but it was the best she could do with at the moment. With intelligence so rarely used outside of engineering, Jim launched herself into the battle of wits and the allure of having the higher held virtue.

Jim stepped forward. "There is no honor in helping him attack a pacifist ship in the middle of neutral territory," she retorted sharply, "_Dung Hoch ghaj quv," _Jim knew that she was exceedingly poor at all other languages beyond this, and Standard; but she could speak Klingon with the best of them.

The rather aggressive Klingon stared at her with surprise before his lips twisted into a cocky smirk. "_SoH jatlh vo' 'a Suvwl' ghoS._"

"_HIja,_"Jim stated with conviction, "Do not fall prey to the petty lies of one who has already deceived you."

A moment of tense silence stretched between them, and she fought not to fidget out of nervousness.

"The human race is not all lost perhaps?" The Klingon intoned bluntly.

Jim grinned in agreement. "Perhaps."

"She is female; she knows nothing of the Warrior's path," Maelrok contradicted.

"Excuse me?" Jim felt her face morph into disbelief. "I don't know the Warrior's path? I have out maneuvered you twice. You have lost to me _twice_," she hissed at the screen forgoing any semblance of diplomacy. She'd had her fill of this fucking Romulan.

Klag looked suddenly pensive. "She has escaped you twice?" He asked the Romulan intently.

"Merely an inconvenience that I shall rectify today," the Romulan bit out frostily.

The Klingon shook his head, and Jim felt relief swell in her chest. "The human has already earned her freedom in the eyes of our law. Assisting you would only bring us dishonor."

'_Suck it_,' Jim cheered in her thoughts.

"However," the Klingon continued, and Jim's jubilation died, "We also will show favor to our potential allies by not taking insult to their actions." Klag gazed at Jim, and she looked at him with an expression of 'well screw you too'.

Jim watched his side of the communication screen go blank.

"Well, what can one expect when one tries to enlist the help of _Klingons_," Maelrok spat the word like a curse.

"You really aren't going to give up are you?" Her blue eyes puzzled over the face of the Romulan Sub-commander softly.

"Never," he said quietly, and for a moment Jim's heart skipped a beat at the look of sheer determination on his face. It was perfectly normal to be slightly turned on by a nemesis right?

Right.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish here Maelrok?" Her mouth moved of its own will to ask the question she had pondered a thousand times over.

"I want you Jim," he said as if it explained everything. "You will be a large asset to the Romulan Empire," he acknowledged with reservation and she watched the muscles in his jaw twitch, "However, that is not is why I want you."

"W-what?" She asked as her eyes widened at his statement.

Dark eyes pierced her confused blue ones. "You have captured my thoughts as well as my heart terran," he murmured openly, and Jim felt the room shrink for a moment.

Well, she hadn't seen that one coming …

"You… just want _me_?" She asked more dazed than curious.

'_When did my voice get so breathy?'_ She wondered vaguely. "Not my theories on increasing warp core efficiency? " Jim asked finally.

She felt lust pool between her thighs because being told that she had practically _captivated_ someone was extremely flattering; not to mention sexually exciting. As far as words went, those were pretty invoking of emotions Jim would have only shown another person she was interested in. Not, that she was _interested_ in Maelrok, but it was still a very faltering thing to say.

The Romulan gave a small smile. "Your intelligence is a reason for my interest," he conceded slowly, "But I just want to have you with me."

"Oh," Jim responded lamely.

Because really, what could she say? Her mind had shut down at such an intense confession. Jim had several experiences where someone wanted her body or needed her for a specific goal. They called it high school on earth, but she had had very few relationships, and none of her partners had wanted her as… earnestly… as this Romulan claimed to.

"Does that change your opinion of me?" The smooth voice broached almost cautiously.

Jim shifted her gaze away from him. The flush on her cheeks betrayed her thoughts, and she turned her head to the side. It was a curveball he had thrown at her and she needed a few moments to recuperate.

A snarl erupted from her right, and Jim snapped her gaze to a downright _furious_ Vulcan. "I will not suffer this insult any longer." It was a near shout but it made everything around Jim fall mute in wake of his wrath.

"Captain Spock?" Jim broached gently as worry flooded her senses.

"What insult?" The Romulan growled through the screen.

"She is under my protection. You will_ not _have her_,"_ the abnormally expressive Vulcan captain stated lowly, "You will cease your distasteful, and aggressive, advances at once. She has no tolerance for them, as you have already been informed, and neither do I."

Jim noticed his eyes were dilated widely. Her breath stilled in her throat at the declaration.

'_Dear God, that's hot,_' she thought in surprise to herself. She could not have been the only one that found a near feral Vulcan to be attractive. She chastised herself for the extremely inappropriate thoughts that circulated in her head. She was caught in an argument over who had ownership over her. What the hell was wrong with these species?

"You have no claim on her," the Romulan hissed back with vengeance burning in his eyes.

"If you attempt to continue encroaching in my territory I will rip your ship apart bolt by bolt," the Vulcan promised meaningfully.

Jim stared wide-eyed at Spock, who oozed protective jealously. Her blood pounded in her ears, and Jim was struck by the most intense yearning she had ever felt. There was something so… she had no words to describe the hot knife of need that stabbed at her heart.

A tiny gasp left her mouth before she could strangle it. Impossibly dark eyes shifted to her and she stood still under his gaze. His eyes consumed her in a blaze of heat. Jim took a step backward out of reflex and the Vulcan's gaze had hardened under the movement.

"_T'nash-veh_," The voice was dark, husky, and so animalistic that Jim felt a surge of fear that mingled with her prevalent lust. Something was changed in the Vulcan Captain and she had not known the cause. Human instinct flared brightly, and she understood, on some level, that if she did not leave the room she would have far more to worry about than a love-struck Romulan.

"Wait, what?" The blonde blinked dumbly at the Vulcan Captain

"_T'nash-veh_," The word was insistent and urgent.

"Um…are you feeling alright?" She asked imploringly, as her heart raced at the look of utter desire in his dark eyes.

A languid blink was the initial response. "_T'nash-veh. Goh, T'nash-veh,_" he stated again, more firmly.

"Maybe I should call Bones," her mouth supplied helpfully, "Or T'Starla?"

"_T'nash-veh_," The tone was silky and possessive again.

"Yeah," She quipped lightly her mind still reeling as a low rumble emanated from his throat, "You've said that like a dozen times." She wanted to back away from him.

Her feet however, where being mutinous it seemed because they refused to obey her mind's urgings to vacate the room. Jim blinked once, and her gaze roamed to where the communication screen still held the visage of Maelrok. She knew it was the worst thing to have done when the sound of a growl carried swiftly from the being now in front of her.

"You will not look at him. _Du t'kup_," the sharper angles of Spock's face was highlighted in the glow of the overhead lights.

Jim could feel her fingers as they trembled, but she still could not command her body to flee. Thoughts and images conjured by her imagination floated to the forefront of ways she would like to hear such a commanding tone being used in an intimate moment between the two of them. What had caused his sudden loss of aloofness, Jim's brain could not comprehend for a moment. It was bizarre, but it bewitched her into staring into his snarling face. She was powerless to look way, just as if a force of nature was dropped neatly in front of her.

Had the room gotten smaller?

'_No, he's just gotten closer,'_ she noted absently. She watched his predatory movements as he stalked to her gracefully, but his intention clear. Jim swallowed softly. Her pulse was erratic and she was certain he could hear it. His leaned in Jim drew a breath in reflex. She closed her eyes as the heat of his body washed over her. She could hear the intake of his breath and realized he had smelled her.

'_Well, that was new. Incredibly arousing'_, she conceded, '_but new'_. In the background she could faintly hear the sound of Maelrok cursing over the roar of her heartbeat.

With her eyes closed she hoped not to see whatever it was that would be blazing in the inky depths of the Vulcan's eyes. However, she had not accounted that with closed eyes she could also not see his mouth descending ravenously upon her own. She parted her lips to make a sound of surprise which had been swallowed whole by the hot, and claiming, mouth of Spock. She felt his arms twine around her to bar her from escape.

Her thoughts sped, and slowed under the touch of his skin to hers. Her emotions rolled, and boiled in desire. A sudden rush of deep longing filled her with such vast force that Jim was staggered by it. It was so much stronger than anything she had ever felt before, nearly _alien_ to her. She _wanted_ him more than she wanted coffee or breath. She felt herself press into his stronger frame willingly. Her reward was a low rumbled in his throat and she lost herself to sensation.

Well… if that pressure against her was what she thought it was; then they were both equally excited.

Her arms entwined around his neck and she returned his passion with her own. In her mind she could see his face, so dark, and animalistic. She felt as if the very room where moving beneath the intensity of their embrace.

Then she realized the ship had actually shaken when Spock pulled his mouth from hers. Jim opened her eyes to protest and then she noted the flashing alarm lights. The same recording she had heard weeks ago when she first boarded the _T'Maiti_ blared in the background and she looked to see the communication screen was blank. It was then that she understood that Maelrok had shot at the ship in order to break them apart. She blushed when she comprehended that she had just made out with Captain Spock again, but this time in front of the very male that was intent on chasing her to the ends of the galaxy.

Jim leapt away from Spock quickly and watched his neutral mask click back into place. She also watched him walk away swiftly without a word, and touched her bruised lips for a moment in contemplation. Her blue eyes flickered back toward the alarm lights, and she sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked the empty room both deliciously rumpled and thoroughly kissed. "Seriously... what the _hell_?"

Damn it; she had finally made out with the incredibly hot Vulcan Captain. And now she was going to die unless she could get down to the Engineering bay, and kick start her plasma power grid. If she hurried she would be able to make it down to Engineering before the shields failed entirely. Her only hope was that Ra'Vesti was on duty. He would already know the basics to setting up the grid by the previously used outlet. That would take several minutes off of the necessary time for the rid to warm up to operating temperatures. It also meant a ride on the god forsaken turbo lift in a language she still could not read.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ship pitched to the side again, and Jim went flying toward the ground.

"Mother fucker!" Jim exclaimed in pain and shock.

Her emotions were in chaos. She forced her steps to the door as she pushed her way into the hall. Vulcans ran all around her. Jim collided with one or two, before she moved herself to the walls. She was human, and could not match them in a body mass contest, so she thought it best not to try. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Fear had taken over the majority of the complex thoughts tearing her mind apart slowly. There was a very slim chance she would escape once again from the enraged Romulan. However, she had to try. Part of her conceded that this very well might be the end of the line for her, and she never would be able to stand by Spock's side for his 'Vulcan ritual'.

'_Oh my God, I'm going to be a consort,'_ she thought with horrified amusement, in the event that her first plan failed. Jim was always one step ahead of the competition, and should it be required she was going to offer herself to the Romulan as a tempting prize in order for him to spare the Vulcan vessel. She really was not looking forward to yet another near death experience.

… Still, it was better than Klingons.

_O-O-O_

**Translations:**

_Du t'kup_: You belong to me (more accurately, you belong to I)

_Dung Hoch ghaj quv_: Above all, have honor.

_Goh T'nash-veh_ : Only mine

_HIja_ : Yes

_SoH jatlh vo' 'a Suvwl' ghoS_: You speak of the Warrior's Path

_T'nash-veh_ : Mine


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, thank you, thank you reviewers! Oh you all make me so happy =D. I am glad everyone is having a good time reading this.**

**So therefore, I own nothing, rated M.**

**Also, I have been tossing around the idea of doing a one-shot with this AU Jim, and Maelrok, first meeting. I am still undecided as of yet.**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Jim raced down the corridor and toward the turbo-lift as fast as her legs could carry her. The flashing lights were wreaking havoc on her depth perception, and she prayed that the Engineering bay would be devoid of them. She could not recall at the moment if they had been present the last time they were attacked.

Really, this was becoming too much of a habit for her to be racing off to save the day. However, she was James T. Kirk, and therefore, the most awesome individual known to humanity. In a sense she _was_ the most qualified personnel on this ship, with, perhaps, the exception of Ra'Vesti. Although, she doubted that he could do half the things she could. Also, she wasn't sure that Maelrok would settle for a male Vulcan.

'_Even if the idea is vastly entertaining,_' she quirked privately to herself, as the lift halted at the correct floor. Jim gazed down the way to see a few obstructions in her path as the ship shook once more. Her blue eyes glanced upward as the groan of over stressed metal rang in her ears. She understood instantly the precarious nature of her position, as the sheet of metal protested again from some unknown strain.

She leapt quickly forward, and darted down the hall. Nimbly, she wove her way around small sparks and debris. She noticed the door to the Engineering bay was already open, and Jim scrambled to tie up a few errant strands of hair that had escaped while she was being thoroughly kissed by the Vulcan Captain.

At the very least, if she died, she would die happy God Dammit.

Her feet did not make a sound to compete with the shrill whining of overheated engine parts. Jim took a glance around to assess the situation, and it looked rather grim. Where there had been warning, and disabling shots during the first go-round with the Warbird, now it was clear Maelrok intended to destroy the ship. Possibly with Jim on it, she wasn't 100% sure on that one. Honestly, she hoped that was not the case.

A few Vulcans were lying in various states of injury around the warp core. Jim could tell by the feel in the air, and the distressing noises emanating form the core, that they were steadily heading toward a very bad situation. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She caught Ra'Vesti's eyes, and she noticed he was burned severely on one side, but still moving around. Jim saw only five other Vulcans still moving around with any sort of capabilities. She felt the ship shake once more form a torpedo blast, and was forced to doge a wild arc of energy.

The engineer darted forward once more, and stumbled toward Ra'Vesti's side. She offered him a strained smile, meant to reassure him. She doubted it worked at all, but his eyes seemed slightly brighter. However, that could have been a trick of the light.

"What are the readings?" Jim questioned urgently.

"We are rapidly approaching critical status," the Vulcan responded tonelessly.

Blue eyes landed on her shared power grid with some misgiving mixed with hope. If there were ever a time that Jim needed a miracle, it was now. She prayed silently for some 'divine' assistance from the gods of experimental grids… if there was such a being. '_Please, please let there be such a being_,' she thought with fabricated amusement.

"I think it maybe our only chance," she said giving the Vulcan a long, hard glance.

His dark eyes moved to follow hers as she rested them on the grid once more. She watched him shift; out of fear or pain she couldn't say, toward the device.

"It would be detrimental to take the core off line at such a crucial time," Ra'Vesti argued forcefully.

"What other options do we have?"

"Could you not adjust the core the same way you did previously?"

She ruefully shook her head. "All calibrations are maxed," she responded forlornly, "there is nothing I can do outside of try the grid."

The Vulcan's face flickered for a moment into a swell of apprehension. Jim laid a hand on his arm, and gave it a slight squeeze. "We have to try, Ra'Vesti."

He inclined his head once. "Should the device fail…," he trailed off slowly.

Jim flashed him a warm grin. "Then, I will just have to think of something else."

"Would it not be more efficient to take part in that endeavor now?" He asked in confusion.

"Terran saying," Jim quipped mildly, "Come on, we need to hook it up, the sooner the better."

They moved in tandem toward the lattice-structure that could be the saving grace of the people aboard the ship. Two sets of hands reaching to haul the grid toward an open conduit. Jim braced herself against the sharp jolt of another blow to the hull. Her eyes closed as she held tightly to the grid. Any damage would render it useless. Sweat trickled a salty path down her temple to her neck.

Ra'Vesti bore the majority of the weight, and Jim walked backwards toward the station he had been using. The other Vulcans present faded away into the background as Jim focused her attention solely on getting her grid into working order. Gingerly, she set her end of the structure down, and reached for the plasma injectors, to attach to the conduit.

"Ra'Vesti," she called out over the din of the shrill alarms, "Override the fail-safes like last time."

The Vulcan rushed to comply. His hands nearly flew across the screen as he went through lines of complex codes. Jim took the time to inspect the grid for any possible damage it might have already suffered. Her blue eyes trailed the length of the lattice structure, noting that not a single crystal had broken. Hope flared inside her brightly at the discovery.

Under her gaze, the grid began to hum to life. The ship lurched wildly for a moment, and Jim pressed herself against her creation to save it from the falling pieces of ship that began to descend upon her. Ra'Vesti asked her a question she could not fully make out for the ringing in her ears, but she waved him off. A cloud of dust settled around her.

"Anything?" She yelled out in desperation.

"Negative," the Vulcan called back with agitation evident.

Another blow rocked them, and the screams of individuals could be heard over the alarms.

'_It's no good_,' she thought with growing horror, '_it will never heat up in time_.' The ship rocked again, and Jim felt the sharp sting as a piece of shrapnel embedded in her forearm. A cry wrung from her throat out of instinct. Quickly, she assessed the damage to her appendage. The engineer flexed her fingers, despite the white-hot pain, and found her hand still functioned.

"Cut it, and get the warp core back online," Jim commanded harshly.

She had failed.

Her thoughts whirled around like a cyclone of options she analyzed, and then rejected. There was very little she could do here now. Anything she could do would lie outside the bounds of the Vulcan star craft. Blue eyes closed momentarily as she waged a mental strategy with the same finesse as a game of chess.

The idea broke over her thoughts with unrelenting clarity. Jim realized she was the queen in this proverbial bout of wits. While she was to be protected, she was also the one that could move anywhere on the board. That meant only one thing to the woman.

It was time to take the game to Maelrok…

"Open a channel to the Warbird," she uttered softly, and her throat strained with the force of her determination.

"I do not think that would be advisable. The current situation is too dangerous to allow for such a frivolous use of time," the second engineer stated neutrally.

"Ra'Vesti, I don't care how you do it, but hail the fucking Romulan Vessel," Jim snapped out in irritation.

"Captain Spock will object," Ra'Vesti attempted to sway her one last time.

"Then he will be alive long enough to object," she retorted snidely.

She was still thoroughly confused over what had happened in his private quarters, but now was not the time to think about that. She was too busy trying to save yet another ship from a love-sick Romulan. '_You can't just kiss someone like that and just walk away!_ _There were rules about that sort of thing,'_ she thought irrationally.

"I am not certain," the Vulcan began pleadingly.

"Look," she interrupted frostily, "I am what he wants. Just me, get it? Not the _T'Maiti_, and certainly not her captain. Me. So, trading my life for the guaranteed safety of the _hundreds_ of other lives on board this vessel is the only _logical_ option."

Jim watched the stoic façade break for a single moment in the male's eyes. As quickly as it had come, the moment passed as her words sunk into the thick Vulcan skull. She knew that citing the word 'logical' would have swayed any Vulcan in a heartbeat. She knew, that he knew, she was right. This was the only way.

However, that did not mean Jim was going down without a fight. A fragile plot hatched inside her mind, and Jim searched for what limited materials would allow her tentative plans to possibly save her uterus. She wandered over to her 'baby', the climax of all her plans, and the cumulating of hours of hard work. With a mild curse she ripped out a single plasma injector and dylithium crystal. The shared power gave a slow gurgling as it powered down.

The next time, if there was one, that she made her power grid, her main focus was going to be cutting the warm-up time in half. She shook her head at the errant thought, and searched for some basic circuitry. She settled on ripping out the operating system of a discarded work station. She was unfamiliar with Vulcan components, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Ra'Vesti we don't have a lot of time, like you said, get that channel open!" She commanded as she stuffed the parts down into her bra.

She prayed that she would receive medical attention aboard the Romulan craft prior to being asked to strip down. Jim clung to the thin hope of how events might most likely unfold. If she was unlucky, and the parts were taken from her, the only plan she had for escape was null and void.

She glanced over to the Vulcan Engineer as he tapped away at the station. How he was overriding the communication links, Jim didn't care. What she needed was to speak to Maelrok before so much as one more soul was lost to his obsession. Some obsessions were perfectly harmless, like her… extreme interest in warp cores, which was fine.

But, this? This was crazy… well, to anyone who actually possessed sanity.

A long and low whine was her only warning before black eyes stared back at her over the screen. "What a surprise," he commented with a smug grin.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," she replied acerbically.

The Romulan sat back indulgently gazing at her. There were times when attempting diplomacy was a waste of time, but she continued on. She needed him in a certain mood for this to work. Jim lowered her blue eyes for a moment as she collected her erratic thoughts.

"I'm waiting," he stated menacingly, "Do not make me regret taking this."

She sighed softly to herself, before forcing her eyes to lock with his. She honestly did not want to do this. There was a reason she hated Mondays, and this was it.

"So," Jim started with false enthusiasm, "I've reconsidered your offer."

"Reconsidered it? Why, Jim, what could have caused such a change of heart?" He questioned dryly.

She supposed rubbing it in was part of Romulan culture.

"Alight," Jim stated, clenching her teeth, without preamble, "You win. I willingly surrender."

She bowed her head in submission to the communication screen. A small smile painted her lips, but she quickly forced if off her face, lest Maelrok saw. Once her facial expressions were under control, Jim risked a glance upward to see a very smug Romulan. It took a much larger amount of will power than she would have guessed in order not to laugh outright at the sight.

Oh, he had _no_ idea…

"What about the _Vulcan_ Captain?" He questioned with anger still in his tone. "You seemed rather… taken… with him earlier."

Jim laughed. "Maelrok, he's _Vulcan_. You know, three times my strength. It's not like I could physically push him away," she stated rationally.

Well, that, and she hadn't _actually _wanted to push him away. However, the mentally unstable Romulan did not need to know _that._

The Sub-commander seemed to ponder that for a moment, before a slow smile spread over his features. "I knew you would come to your senses Jim."

She also resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was imperative that he be in a giving mood, so she would let him keep his daydream… for now. As a terran, and a female, she knew there was a role to be played, and she would play it to perfection. She pitched her shoulders forward in a mock-display of defeat.

"As you say," she brushed aside the comment glibly, "Let's not waste time here then."

A black brow rose in a nearly Vulcan fashion. "Whatever do you mean little terran?"

"I'll lower the shields around the Engineering bay," she gave him a pointed look, "And, _only_ the Engineering bay, long enough for you to beam me aboard your craft."

Jim bit the inside of her cheek in a nervous reaction. She did not know what the future held, and the risk involved here was significant. One false step, one single mistake, and she could end up dooming the Vulcans as well as the surviving crewmembers of the _USS Hemingway._ Fear and anxiety wove like a snake up her veins. Gently, but with concentration, she pushed her natural feelings away in favor of the cold numbness of adrenaline.

She tilted her chin up in a defiant manner. "In exchange for willingly becoming your… consort," she stumbled not to choke the word out, "All that I ask is that you allow the _T'Maiti_ and all beings aboard said vessel to go free, undamaged or unmolested respectively, through the neutral zone."

"And, why would I do that?" He mused over the screen, his pleasure at her 'humbling' obvious. "You are in no position to make demands."

"I didn't demand," Jim pointed out rationally, "I asked."

"Be that as it may," he began.

"We have a saying on earth, Maelrok," she grinned up at him with a clear warning as she cut him off smoothly, "'A happy wife means a happy life'." Her voice dipped into the realm of seduction. "It would be in your best… _interests_ to give me what I have asked for."

She shifted slightly forward as she caught her bottom lip in between white teeth. Her lashes lowered demurely over pale skin. When she lifted her sapphire eyes to the screen once more, she was rewarded with a slightly glazed look in the dark eyes of the Romulan.

"We shall discuss it further when you lower the shields," Maelrok stated archly.

Jim shook her head in amusement. "I don't think so. Either you give me your word now, or no deal."

The Romulan eyed her askance. "Give me your word Jim. You will be a _willing _consort," he stressed suggestively.

"You have my word, Sub-commander Maelrok," she dipped her head with a grim smile.

His dark eyes flashed with pleasure. "Then I agree to your terms, Chief Engineer Kirk."

"Excellent," she said tonelessly.

Jim turned to Ra'Vesti. She gave him a single nod. The engineer knew the Vulcan had heard every word, and knew exactly what to do. His face seemed to be carved from living stone for all the hardness it held. He gave Jim a slight frown, but she could see his respect shining brightly from black eyes.

She gave him a sad smile as the world swirled behind bright light. She felt the pull as her body disintegrated and reintegrated in an unfamiliar location. Ra'Vesti's face faded, and Maelrok's took its place.

'_Show time_,' she thought tiredly. Her blue eyes landed on the Romulan that swaggered toward her with an arrogance she honestly hadn't missed. Though, she granted he did make a striking impression. She forced the vulnerability, and panic she felt deep down. If she gave into the nearly overwhelming emotions, she would be lost.

Jim tilted her head at him, and gave a charming smile. She might potentially be near death, but if that were the case, she would die the way she lived; bravely, boldly, and of course flirting. Even, if she was hypothetically, more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Hello," she greeted cockily.

His smile reminded her of a content cat that had just been awarded its favorite toy. "_Aefvadh_."

Jim scrunched her features in distaste. "You know I hate when you do that," she commented loftily.

"You need not fear, _hru'fir_, you will learn my language in time," Maelrok assured readily.

"You're doing it on purpose now," Jim sighed in exasperation.

"_Ie_."

She shook off the air of familiarity like a winter coat. "I am here, as I promised," she stated softly.

"I see that," the Romulan replied, "I will keep my word. We shall not attack the Vulcan ship further."

"And their safe passage?"

"Assured."

The female shifted slightly. She felt her worry, and anxiety decrease greatly over his words. Jim felt relieved that the others would be safe, even if she could not guarantee her fate would be similar.

"You have been injured." the Romulan stated with a frown marring his otherwise attractive features.

"Yes, I know," she replied offhand, "You wouldn't happen to have a medical officer free, would you?"

He stared at her injured arm. "Red blood truly is a novelty," he commented almost absentmindedly.

"Still bleeding here," Jim quipped at his dumfounded expression.

Her eyes wandered to the other inhabitants of the room. She glared back at the few of his crewmembers she recognized. She recalled them from Kilthious Prime. Some of them had even snuggled with her fellow crewmembers! They withstood her 'Bones' death glare'. She had to hand to the Romulans, they were a tough lot.

"Come," Maelrok commanded, and Jim thought it prudent not to argue.

She was, after all, at a slight disadvantage here…

The Romulan ushered her out of the room, and took a place at her side. Jim said nothing at his close proximity, or how strange the whole situation seemed. Especially, the part about her learning the Romulan language, Jim wouldn't hold her breath on that one. Also, the whole 'consort' thing could be a problem if she did not get out of here. A bizarre thought struck her, as she wondered briefly, if the Romulan language actually had the word 'No' in there. If they did Maelrok had never bothered to learn it.

Maybe they should hurry to get her that medical treatment. She was getting a little loopy.

The craft seemed so small compared to the _T'Maiti._ The engineer winced internally at the recollection of the ship. Where she was certain a rather pissed off Vulcan was. '_I'll worry about that later_,' Jim rationalized as they turned to the left. She noticed that Maelrok kept a firm hand at the small of her back as he guided her.

She kept her head down slightly, but her eyes watched every step they took as she committed it to memory. She had given him her word that she would be a 'willing' consort, but she never stated for how long. A grin battled its way onto her features, small and soft, but clearly there.

OoOoOo

Spock stared with concentration at the screen. His vessel had been significantly damaged. Reports poured in that several of the decks had been compromised, and he knew without calculation, that the _T'Maiti_ could not withstand another blow. His crew members were true to their Vulcan honor, and decorum, betraying nothing of the turmoil they most likely felt.

He raised a brow as his mind became aware of the fact that the torpedoes had stopped. He turned toward his first officer, the question clear in his eyes.

"Captain," S'Stelendos offered neutrally, "The Romulan vessel has powered down their weapons."

The most logical conclusion Spock could come to, was that they were preparing to board the vessel. His mouth hardened, as did the skin around his eyes. He felt a surge of protectiveness swell in his chest. He had to reach James before the Romulans found her. He would be able to incapacitate a few of the intruders before he was overwhelmed. It would gather James enough time to get to the escape pods before they caught her.

"Establish a line with the transporter room," he commanded stoically.

Spock understood that he needed to warn them to block the incoming transporter signals for as long as they could.

"Captain," the Commander interrupted, "There is an incoming transporter beam…"

Spock drew a single breath, and his entire body tensed as a feeling of deep foreboding overtook the area behind his mental control.

"How many life forms are coming aboard?" He arched a brow in distaste for the Romulan tenacity.

"None, Sir."

"Explain."

"Captain," S'Stelendos paused briefly, "None have come aboard, but we have lost a signature."

He already knew, logically, which one it was. They had taken his intended, his future bond-mate, and a roar of primal fury etched across his veins. As a Vulcan, protection of a bond-mate was ingrained into his very core. He was going to rip the Romulan apart piece by piece.

OoOoOo

**Translations:**

Aefvadh : 'Be welcome'; standard Romulan greeting.

Hru'fir" Mate.

Ie: Yes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi there! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Sorry I was away so long, had things to take care of for a bit. But, now I am back! Sorry it's short, the muse decided not to stay long today.**_

_**All errors and mistakes are my own, but there shouldn't be many… hopefully, I have come to realize I am too impatient for a beta so my sincerest apologies. Also, some ideas and plot devices were developed with the help of Luv2catnap. Just going to put that out there. **_

_**Rated M. I own nothing. Please Enjoy and if you enjoy a lot leave me a little review if you have time =D**_

OoOoOo

Jim couldn't help but fidget as Maelrok walked her down the hallway at a steady pace. Her disheveled blonde locks hid a portion of her calculating gaze, as it darted around looking for possible escape routes. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she had to concentrate in order not to tremble under the Romulan's touch. She was either going to succeed, and get the hell off the Warbird, or die trying.

She was hoping for the first option.

She wasn't impressed by the not-so-subtle looks that Maelrok was shooting her way. He looked very much like a starving stray dog that had just been served beef wellington. It did nothing to bolster her morale that he was most likely having extremely naughty thoughts about her at this moment. Well, it stroked her ego… but only a bit. Really, just a little bit that did not warrant repeating.

Jim was keenly aware of the throbbing in her arm, and the denser gravity of the Romulan ship. It would make dashing down her escape route much harder, but she was left with very few options. She tried very hard not to think about the few keys to her freedom secured in her bra. If she betrayed herself with a flash of hope, it could be her undoing.

While many Romulans where not telepathic like their Vulcan cousins, she understood thanks once again to Uhura, some did possess a latent telepathic ability. Jim had no way of knowing if Maelrok was among the few that harbored the talent. It would ruin her only chance of escape if he could read her thoughts or feel the small flame of hope that burned under her skin. It was very hard for the engineer not to think about the multitude of ways she could turn this situation around. Jim understood she would have to clear her mind as best as she could until no one was in direct contact with her skin.

They turned down a narrow corridor, and Jim stared at even stranger symbols than the ones that had painted the Vulcan craft. The doors opened with a soft pressurized hiss, and she was nudged inside. Instead of a female medical officer, she was greeted with a tall male Romulan, who glared down at her fiercely.

'_Well aren't they just all kinds of friendly,'_ she thought sarcastically. Her appraising gaze told her that this male could, quite possibly, be even less friendly than _Bones_. And that was saying something!

She craned her neck to look back at Maelrok with an expression that screamed 'You _cannot _be serious'. His blank stare in return confirmed that he was, in fact, very serious. Jim sighed to herself, and stared at the gaping wound on her arm.

Was bleeding out really so bad? When she stopped and thought about it, it really didn't sound that bad. There were worse ways to go. She could be jettisoned out of an air lock. She could have contracted some sort of flesh eating parasite that burrowed from her nose into her brain. The Chief Engineer shook herself for a moment. There really were an astounding number of ways to die nowadays.

"R'lmus," Maelrok commanded imperiously, "I require you to treat this terran female."

Jim eyed the medical officer warily. She wasn't sure if he was going to treat her or _eat _her. She raised her uninjured hand slightly.

"That would be me," she gave the other male a sardonic grin.

It might have been her imagination but the intimidating Romulan's lips quirked for a moment. He gestured a rather large arm toward the nearest examination table. He gave a respectful nod to Maelrok before turning his gaze on her once more.

'_Okay, Romulans are a tad scary,'_ her mind whimpered slightly. She didn't get paid enough for this! This was exactly why she never went into the command track at Starfleet Academy. Jim had the vague impression that if she had been a captain, this sort of this would have been a common occurrence. Which was just ludicrous in and of itself.

"Sit," he commanded calmly.

Right… Romulan.

Jim wandered over to where he indicated, but kept her eyes trained on the medical officer the entire time. She knew she was fragile compared to this race, and not to mention she bruised easily. Her blue eyes watched as he grabbed a strange looking tricorder, and reached for her arm. An involuntary hiss escaped her mouth as the damaged flesh jolted in pain.

Maelrok watched from the doorway with dark and unreadable eyes. Jim didn't know which was more disconcerting. having Maelrok there, or being glad Maelrok was there so she wasn't left alone with the Romulan giant holding her arm.

Which was the lesser of two evils? She would go with that one.

"It is a simple puncture wound that appears to have been created by something sharp," the Romulan R'lmus stated.

Jim couldn't stop the contemptuous look that overcame her features. "Yeah… it's called shrapnel," she replied sarcastically.

"That is a large word for a terran," he bit out after a moment, "You didn't hurt yourself too much saying it. Did you?"

"That was nearly intelligent for a Romulan," she bristled back like an angry cat, "Isn't that a dishonor on your house?"

She saw his lips twitch once more, and she felt an ache start in her chest. The action reminded her too much of Spock, and she needed to not think about him right now if she wanted off of this enemy ship. However, the pressure he held on her arm gentled considerably. Blue eyes locked with his darker ones and for a single moment, Jim was struck by the absurdity of the situation. She was mouthing off to the only person on board that could fix her.

She winced as he turned, and collected what looked like a hypo, Jim's eyes widened in absolute horror at the too familiar gesture. This R'lmus was a Romulan Bones! The look of feral joy in his eyes did nothing to quell her sudden fear of the dreaded needle of doom. It was official; all doctors were sadistic irrespective of race.

"It is to ward off infection," Maelrok concluded, and he sounded almost soothing.

Jim spared him a glance, but she knew that no amount of therapy was ever going to make this moment Okay.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them of her vast list of allergic reactions, but something inside of her quelled the urge before she uttered a sound. Jim's mind raced with the likely possibility that she would have an allergic reaction to whatever they gave her. This would mean an extended stay in the medical bay, where if she was exceedingly careful, she could gain access to a computer terminal.

"I have also coupled the antibiotic with a coagulant to staunch the bleeding. Once this has taken effect I will close the wound. You should be able to… return to your duties within two terran days," R'lmus concluded conversationally.

Maelrok flashed a satisfied smirk, and Jim nearly swatted at him. She had no intention of warming his bed, despite what she had said. Granted, it tarnished her word, but she did have a technical loophole with the specified length of time. She just counted her lucky stars that it was Maelrok chasing after her and not the walking ogre of a Romulan treating her.

She gasped lightly at the sting in the side of her neck. Her Blue eyes watered out of reflex, and she waited a breath. Her hopes were not in vain as she felt her throat start to close. Jim tried to suppress the urge to panic as her breathing became labored. She reached out for the Romulan medical officer who looked shocked.

"Jim!" Maelrok shouted in concern.

She fell back onto the examination table as her back arched. Her lungs fought for air. She was dimly aware of the sting of another hypo. Panic laced her thoughts, and the lights became much too bright. She only saw that there was dimness, and dark clouds, on the edge of her vision. Something was holding her down, preventing her from trying to crawl up the table searching for more air.

Suddenly, there was air, such precious and glorious air. And Jim drank in greedy lungful's of the nearly intoxicating substance. Tears flowed from her eyes freely, and Jim gasped then coughed. Her chest burned as if on fire. Her vision swam, but she could make out Maelrok's face as he stared down at her with great worry, and concern.

"Jim?" He asked softly, leaning closer to her, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she rasped out.

A slight smile edged at the corners of his eyes. "It would appear that you are allergic to most common antibiotic used by terrans."

She could have told him that, but it was counterproductive to what she wanted.

"Good to know," Jim swallowed around her dry tongue, which felt too large in her mouth.

"I was able to reverse the anaphylactic shock you endured," the medical officer offered tightly.

Jim gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for that," she said meaningfully.

R'lmus lowered his gaze for a moment with a curt nod. "You will have to stay here for observation. I am not well versed in convalescing humans."

She glanced at Maelrok a show of seeking approval. She would let him interpret the action anyway he wanted. However, she noticed that he hovered over her a moment.

"See that she is well taken care of," he stated to the R'lmus," I will return when we have cleared a satisfactory distance."

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, and Jim allowed him the contact.

"I will return later," he told her gently.

"I heard you the first time," she quipped, slightly tempered by his concern for her.

"You never know with Terrans," he jibed.

"Why are you still here?" Jim asked balefully.

Maelrok shook his head ruefully, and left with the soft hiss of the doors. Jim stole a glance at R'lmus who was busy scanning her with the tricorder.

Well, there was no time like the present, right?

"So, this might be a bad time to mention it, but I have to use the bathroom."

"You are not fit to bathe just yet," the Romulan replied nonplussed.

Jim groaned. "Not you guys too?"

Dark eyes pierced her harshly. "Are you experiencing a delusion? Perhaps a hallucination?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "No," she hissed out with a blush decorating her cheeks, "I have to void my bladder."

He seemed to pause for a moment. Then he tilted his head and looked down at her once more.

"You have just suffered a large shock to your systems; I cannot allow you to go alone. I would have to accompany you."

Oh HELL no.

"I can hold it," she hurriedly assured, waving her arms out in front of her.

"By delaying the action you could potentially harm yourself," he stated calmly, "I would then have to treat you yet again. It is no trouble for me to help you as one of my patients."

Jim stared at him in horrified fascination. "Um, no thank you," she declined stubbornly, "I would rather you didn't."

"I assure you," he started again.

"I said no," Jim called out in alarm.

They blinked at each other for a few moments. She stared at him with distrust written across her face. He eyed her with barely concealed amusement. She had graciously decided that she didn't like him. Jim or his giant… well, everything.

The Romulan gave a shrug and returned to his scanner readings. Jim struggled to sit up. R'lmus glanced at her, but made no move to stop her. Jim took the time to look around the medical bay. It was different, but similar to others she had been in. And with her list of mishaps and allergies, she had been in several. She craned her neck to, and fro, trying to take everything in.

"Sit still," the Romulan demanded.

Jim grinned at him, and began to fidget as much as she could. This included kicking her legs as much as possible.

Dark eyes gave her an unreadable look.

"Do not force me to sedate you," R'lmus warned lowly.

"And risk another allergic reaction?" Jim asked with mock bewilderment. "What kind of medical officer are you?"

She smiled when he snorted, and the corners of his lips twitched once more in that achingly familiar fashion.

"It would appear that you recover quickly. According to my readings, your hormones, immunity levels, and blood sugar levels have all returned to normal," he stated archly with a flamboyant 'clack' of closing his tricorder.

"Yeah, I'm special," she responded dryly.

The Romulan declined to dignify her words with a remark of his own.

"So can I go to the bathroom without your 'assistance' now?" Jim asked patiently.

"If you insist. However, if you pass out, I am not going to help you," he stated disinterested.

"And here I was thinking all those rumors of Romulan charm were exaggeration," she quipped lightly, "Would you point me in the direction of the female's facilities?"

R'lmus watched her carefully before pointing his index finger toward a door on the other side of the bay with a strange symbol painted on the front. Jim nodded her thanks before slipping off the table, and onto her unsteady feet.

"You have five minutes before I come in after you," the Romulan told her void of any emotion.

"I thought you weren't going to help me if something happened," Jim pointed out with amusement.

"I lied," he responded dryly before turning back to a data PADD.

Well, what else was new?

Jim half-hobbled with a flair for dramatic effect, toward the facilities. Her eyes darted to the figure of R'lmus with his back turned toward her. She started pulling out the smuggled bits of technology as the door closed behind her. Her fingers, some still caked in her own blood, fumbled as she attempted to connect them hurriedly. A few quick manual connections and a rushed attempt at properly calculating how much time she had left, and Jim was very nearly finished. She was only missing one key component. Energy. Sapphire eyes scanned the bathroom for a source of power she could pilfer. Her gaze turned upward toward the glowing lights that illuminated the room. A slow but brilliant smile lit her lips at the sight.

"Bingo," she muttered triumphantly to herself.

Her feet acted of their own accord, and before Jim realized it, she was standing atop a sink basin with arms outstretched for the cover of the light. She licked her dry lips out of a nervous habit as she carefully removed the cover. A single screw slipped from its hole and clattered to the floor as she attempted to lower it to the sink. Jim froze with wide eyes staring at the traitorous screw. It had sounded deafening in the tight confines of the small enclosure.

She held her breath for a moment, and listened intently. When a dozen armed Romulans failed to come barging through the door, she proceeded to lower the cover to the sink. She caught her lower lip in her teeth, and worried it as her training of an engineer kicked in. Her fingers grasped at a power conduit as she hooked it up discreetly to the hodgepodge device she had created.

The plan, as she had dubbed it, was to overload the circuit breakers in the medical bay, and the majority of the ship. If she succeeded in causing a ship-wide black out, all locks and security overrides would be void. Romulan space crafts, while not the area of her expertise, normally held the main warp core, and transporter room nearest to the center of the ship. There she could tamper with their power reserves, and warp core abilities, just enough to prevent Maelrok from capturing her again too quickly.

Provided she could make it past the Romulan wall of a medical officer, Jim knew she could follow the emergency lights directly toward the warp core, by going in the opposite direction. The lights were meant to be followed for evacuation purposes; all she had to do was go backwards. She could not wait too long or they would be so far from the T'Maiti that she would be unable to reach them in an evacuation pod anyway. Every second she spent aboard this ship was like a nail in her coffin.

Heaven help her if this didn't work.

Aside from the sheer impossibility of the act, she had no formal combat training. Her best chance stood in taking the weapon from the medical officer when the room was nearly completely darkened. To do that she would have to feign unconsciousness, but that would come after the massive deceleration from their current speed. She grimaced at how much being thrown around like a rag doll was going to hurt. Especially from her current height on top of the sink, which, Jim would not deny that she was already incredibly woozy, but right now her adrenaline helped with the bulk of the pain and the stinging sensations.

Lucky her…

She knew her time was just about out when the sounds of footsteps echoed across the medical bay. Blue eyes scrunched shut for a single moment before she flipped her device to be active. It was a strange sensation to suddenly flung without the slowing force of the gravity fields. A heavy thump resounded as the wind was knocked out form her lungs. Still she was slightly weightless until the back reserve power came up again.

She could hear shouts in Romulan and the room was nothing but inky darkness all around her.

"Chief Engineer Kirk?" A familiar voice shouted from outside the door, and she promptly pretended to be unconscious.

She forced her body to go limp. It took effort to control her breathing as the quick pull at her limbs told her the reserve power had flooded the systems.

"Chief Engineer Kirk?" The Medical officer called again.

She could feel the vibrations through the floor when the door opened. Behind her closed eyelids she could see a faint flood of red light. She could feel a strong touch to her neck, checking for a pulse. Jim could hear a quick expulsion of breath from relief from the Romulan.

'_Just a little closer you green-blooded bastard,'_ she thought cajolingly.

The first beeps of the tricorder caught her attention and Jim couldn't stop the smile that spread across her features. Like a snake, she struck. Jim snapped her eyes open and lunged for his phaser. Her slim fingers wrapped around the cool metal and she flicked the safety off in the surprised face of the Romulan giant.

"Hi," she all but purred at the Romulan whose dark eyes were frozen on her face, "I'm going to be taking this." Jim tilted her head at him coyly. "Is that alright with you?"

The medical officer simply nodded.

"Smart," she commented absently, "back away slowly."

She watched him comply with her order and Jim smiled widely. She noted that he was remarkably compliant. She shot him anyway, but it was set to stun.

She wasn't a monster...

… Just a severely pissed off engineer.

Jim scrambled to her feet and looked quickly outside of the door to the bathroom. The medical bay was still deserted. She took a steadying breath and then staggered forward and still unsteady feet. She grew more confident with each step. By the time she reached the Medical bay door, she felt nearly like her old self.

The door swished open and she stuck her blonde head out cautiously. The corridor was empty as well. Jim thanked her luck, but knew it wouldn't hold forever. The echo of shouts carried far down the hallway, and she could not pinpoint their exact location. Her sapphire eyes locked onto the blinking emergency lights and she waited to see them flash in one direction.

She started down the opposite way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Who missed me? *crickets* Yeah, love you guys too XD Sorry, I had some writer's block, but I am still updating. **_

_**Rated M, I own nothing, sorry for the long absence, hope you enjoy!**_

OoOoOo

Spock tried to will his control back into existence. The minutes since her departure had chipped away at any semblance of calm he had mustered. It had been thoroughly shattered at the understanding that James, _his_ intended, had been abducted! A primal part of him seethed and mourned simultaneously. He had not gotten to her in time. If he had only _been_ there to protect her! She would not be at the lecherous clutches of that degenerate Romulan swine.

A swine he wished to garrote.

Spock had tactfully left the bridge to his second in command, while he attempted to deal with the most urgent situations. Once his crew, the damage, and courses of action were assessed he retreated into his personal quarters. His nimble fingers traced over his private terminal as he surveyed the continuous updates of the ships damage. It was extensive, which only barred him from doing something exceedingly un-Vulcan. Something like smashing every bone in the Romulan's face until a fine paste could be used from the pulverized flesh. Spock squashed a vicious sense of satisfaction that the mental image brought him.

He also fought against the rising tide of desperation that threatened to engulf him. There was no other term more accurate than that. He was truly desperate for her safe return. Spock flicked his dark eyes to the latest estimations on repair time with a deep-seeded misgiving. It would take far too long, and they were crippled beyond capability, for him to have a noteworthy chance of success at rescuing the terran.

Duty warred hotly with a heavy emotion of concern. He understood the risks that were posed to her on such a craft, and he calculated the likelihood of harm befalling her. With a note of fierce determination he sent back ways to increase his crew's efficiency so that the length of time Jim was exposed to such an abhorrent situation was minimalized. Spock could feel the pulse of worry that crept around his heart. Jim was in danger. He could very nearly _feel_ it with the same palatable certainty of the console beneath his fingers.

OoOoOo

"Hm. The green wire or the gold wire?" Jim mused faintly in the dim low of the Romulan warp core. A small sense of incredulity stole over her senses as she realized, that just maybe, her superior knowledge of warp cores might have failed.

Might…

She had been cautious coming to this point. The stunned figures of five Romulans lay scattered about. Jim took another steeling breath and nudged a fallen foe with her boot. '_Yep, still stunned,'_ she confirmed to herself victoriously. Jim's hands still shook from the loss of adrenaline as the remnants coursed through her system. She blinked her eyes one more time to focus back at her task at hand.

She had yet to figure out which wire to cut. Her blonde hair fell in disarray around her shoulders as she scowled menacingly at the green and gold that mocked her view. After her long trek to find this place, which had been even more confusing that the damn Vulcan craft, she had immediately been beset by the ugly mugs of five very unfriendly faces. The engineer had given a wide smile at the confused, but still hostile, looks of the Romulans. Then she had opened fire. Stunning the first, and rolling out of the way by springing forward as she shot.

The Federation had trained her well, but Jim had been unable to get the ludicrous smile off her face as unknown curses filled the air. She had played an entertaining game of cat and mouse as they intended to overwhelm her with brute strength and numbers. Jim had been blessed with enough common sense to short the access doors with her first few shots. The Romulans had laughed in mockery at her terrible aim.

Blue eyes narrowed harshly as they jeered at her from across the room. Her next shot hit it's intended target of a Romulan male, who fell forward without a sound. The others had still dismissed her seriousness. Jim was starting to get more than just a little pissed off. A stray shot glanced across her elbow, and Jim cursed as she yelped at the pulsing pain that radiated from the nick.

'_Of course… they already injured one. Great. This is just not my day today_,' she quipped to herself tightly. Well, if it hadn't already hurt like something she couldn't say in polite company, it certainly did now.

The Romulans renewed their laughter up until Jim's own sounds of amusement overtook theirs.

"Funny, Human?" The Romulan's standard was choppy, and broken.

Jim grinned behind the small bit of cover she had hidden behind. The support structure of the room could withstand more than just a simple phazer blast.

"A little, Romulan," she called back cheekily, "I'm waiting for you to notice all the exits are blocked."

It was all the distraction Jim needed. When a few whipped their heads to check around the room, an instinctual need to verify her words, Jim shot in rapid succession. Two more thuds accompanied the echo of her fire.

'_Four down, one to go_,' Jim thought grimly.

"I will pay, make you, Human," the thunderous voice shouted across the way.

Really, it was hard to take anyone seriously when they butchered a language like that. Precisely, the reason she had never even attempted to speak anything past Klingon. She fervently hoped she hadn't sounded anything like _that_ when she had fought…

Better not go there.

Jim counted to four and sprang up, her fire going wild for a moment. Similar to a scatter shot, in hopes to pin the Romulan down. A snarl erupted from her left and Jim advanced. The Romulan clutched his knee and coiled to strike. A word tumbled from his lips as he reached for his fallen weapon that Jim couldn't place but the meaning crossed the language barrier.

She supposed 'Fuck you' was universal, really.

Jim glanced around for her prize. An undamaged console that glistened at her more temptingly than any jewel in the galaxy; a jewel that almost made her want to croon. Granted, the technology was nowhere near on par with half the images she had thought of over the years, but it was still a gem.

Without its crew, however, Jim could make sure her power outage was the stuff of a technician's worst nightmares. And, she intended to do just that, after she got her plans in motion. First she needed to short out the escape pods, except for one. Then she would need to dismantle the long range scanners, but leave their communications device. Jim wasn't a monster; she would let them call for help.

Just like how Jim had called for help floating in a tin can for days on end. A slow and nearly sinister smile graced her features. It was good to be the engineer in cases like these. She also needed to drop their shields, but fire them back up so they wouldn't be too easy a target out here. However, if she had kept track correctly, they weren't that far from Vulcan borders. And, she couldn't see Vulcan's just blowing them to smithereens.

Vulcans… Spock… hm, Spock. Jim shook her head violently to clear the lust filled thoughts from her brain. Her blue eyes focused once more on the task at hand before she gave an indignant huff.

"So," she started, turning toward the closest prone body, "The green one? Or the gold one?"

She smirked amused when the blank unseeing eyes told her nothing. Jim blew out a slow breath and gave a glare down at her feet. "You guys are _no_ help."

Her lip was caught between her teeth in concentration as she stared, unsure of how to continue. The crackling hiss of a communication communicator buzzed to life in the confines of her sealed area. It was, of course, all in Romulan. Jim held a breath and tilted her head as she tapped one slim finger to her chin.

"Green or gold? Green or gold?"

"Jim?" The deep voice called out over the communication line. "How did you get into the engineering bay?"

His suspicion and alarm acted as a balm on her frazzled nerves. Jim smiled in the dimness as she grasped the gold wire in her fingers. She really needed an old earth coin to flip. Sometimes decisions were so… hard.

The engineer peered over at the glow coming from the console. She could go over there and argue with him, which would only waste precious time… Or…she could just mess with him from afar. Which was sounded rather appealing at the moment.

Ah-ha! It was the gold one. She hummed contentedly to herself.

"Do do do. We're sorry the person you are trying to contact right now is unavailable. Please try your communication again later, and remember, have a pleasant day," she mocked with her voice pitched to seem serene and too cheerful.

"Jim, you are the only one on this ship, besides myself and my first officer that speaks standard," a faintly insulted tone laced his words.

Oh yeah…

Well, crap. Jim rolled her eyes as she worked the severed golden wire into a new port. The lights flickered for a moment, before she pulled it out once more. _'Wrong port,'_ she thought absently.

"What are you doing in there," it had been a demand, not a question.

She didn't feel inclined to answer. This should have been something that her so wonderful consort had considered when he made his blatant interest known. Human females really should not be trifled with.

"You made me a vow, little terran," Maelrok reminded her promptly.

"I lied," Jim shot back without looking at him.

"There is no escape. Where do you think you will go? That Vulcan craft?"

"Maybe, there," she agreed quickly, "Or, maybe I'll look up my Klingon contacts."

"Contacts?" He scoffed lightly.

"Did it escape your memory that your ally also knew me, by _name_?"

The Romulan sub-commander grew quiet and his eyes narrowed shrewdly at her. Jim spared him a glance of defiance.

"You wouldn't," he stated at last.

"I would," she challenged casually.

"How? You cannot leave this vessel," Maelrok pointed out snidely.

"Now, if I told you that, where would the fun be?"

"You would condemn me to death, Jim?"

The note of quiet hurt actually struck a chord in her heart. Her sapphire eyes traced his unreadable expression. "No Maelrok, I'm not going to condemn you. I'm not going to 'defeat' you, because we both know what that would mean," she drew a shaky breath, "I'm just going back where I belong, to the Enterprise."

"You do not intend to destroy this vessel?" He asked genuinely curious.

Jim snorted in dry amusement. "No. I'm going to repay you for your kindness. You know, the way you did me."

There!

She tapped away at the new port, and skimmed over the codes. Her eyes did their dead level best to ignore the Romulan speaking to her in an angry fashion. God, did he really think she was going to suffer from a guilt trip and go off and play… whatever it was he wanted her to play.

"Enough!" She snarled after suffering through a few lines of what he considered 'honorable' and 'keeping her word'. She had kept it… for like fifteen minutes. Her face twisted into a nearly predatory mask of near-violence. "I'm going to give you the best advice you have ever had, Maelrok _darling_," she hissed, "Rule number one of space travel… don't _piss off _the engineer."

Her fingers tapped down on the last command. The pods were sealed except for one. Their main system crashed and the other doors would be condemned to a timed lock down. She could hear the banging of more Romulans coming from her left, and Jim disconnected the feed with Maelrok with a mocking salute. Her fingers trembled as she picked up the discarded phazer and glanced around one last time at the door holding back the massive flow of Romulan that was sure to follow.

"Well," she murmured softly to the still figures on the floor, "This is either going to work, or get me killed. Wish me luck."

Come on work!

She pried open the opposite door, a light jam, nothing more than forcing it into auxiliary power. Maelrok's ship was nothing more than a sitting duck. She would not need to worry about the repercussions just yet. Provided the Federation didn't suddenly welcome in the Romulans after this. Now that would be a nightmare she just wasn't prepared for. Diplomatic dinners made her shudder. Even the thought of diplomatic dinners caused her shoulders to itch.

Gah! Now she needed antihistamines and to get out of here. Jim shoved at the door with her shoulder to widen it just enough to slip though. The warp core room was a accessible through both sides of the ship, but from the layout she could tell any pursuers had to be able to pass through the warp room first. Her blue eyes gazed the length of the hallway in both directions. She took the lack of phazer fire as a good sign.

Jim crept toward the escape pods, thanks to the handy little diagrams she had managed to access by sheer dumb luck. Not, that she would retell the tale that way. Oh no, she had her pride after all! She licked her dry lips and felt the blood coursing in her ears. This was going to be a close call.

Jim overrode the second door on her right. Her fingers trembled slightly, and she kept her ears trained for the slightest sound. The door opened with a soft hiss, and Jim was greeted with the sight of a very naked Romulan.

Oh… my… that left nothing to the imagination. She blinked once before stunning him. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder as she tilted her head for a better look. '_Huh_,' she thought mildly. Well, at least a few of her silent questions had been answered. It took her only a moment to realize that she had accidentally let herself into the men's restroom. Her unsuspecting victim must have been in the middle of a shower. A high blush rose on her cheeks and she looked back down the hallway.

'_Oops, one door too many,' _she chided. Jim turned her gaze down at the prone and very naked male. Jim awkwardly shifted from one foot to the next. "Uh, for what it's worth… I really didn't mean to walk in on you," she waved a hand at his form while turning away, "Um… like _that."_

Jim beat a hasty retreat for the door she had missed due to the dimness. Her face still felt hot. And she was a little ashamed that she snuck a better glance before her morals got the better of her. There was a small miserable feeling for the Romulan she had stunned. Sure her day was not going very well, but that poor bastard was having a worse one now.

She scrambled into the room, and peaked at the row of open pods with some relief. Now it was all a question of who found her first. Jim prayed that her captain would not simply let the Vulcans continue on without her. She was reasonably assured that Montgomery Scott would never leave her behind. And, the Vulcan Captain had seemed… fond of her. Still, it was an exceedingly large gamble.

As she entered the only functioning escape pod, and closed the latch, Jim gave herself over to the one emotion that had been coursing through her veins since she had beamed aboard this forsaken vessel.

Hope.

OoOoOo

The Vulcan craft had limped through space with only the bare minimal functions until repairs could be completed. Spock had been unusually tense in the hours since James' abduction. The Human Captain had refused to leave the bridge upon Spock's return from his personal quarters. Neither of them had chosen to speak about James' loss, or the potential ramifications it would have on the known structure of the Federation.

It was then, during that compatible silence born of worry and fear, that a neutral voice broke through the unspoken truce.

"Captain, we are receiving an unknown signal. It appears to be a Romulan escape pod upon initial scanning," the helmsman stated.

Spock smothered the rush of fury that the word 'Romulan' brought him. "Fascinating." He commented, for it was indeed perplexing.

"It would also appear that whoever resides in the emergency evacuation pod is attempting to hail us. However, the language is unknown as well as the frequency."

Spock arched a single brow; his face betrayed nothing of the storm of emotions breaking over his thoughts. "Commander S'Stelendos," he stated as he turned to face him, "Are you able to make out the language?"

"Negative Captain. It would seem the language is comprised of several short and long static bursts," the shorter Vulcan proceeded to place the signal on the speaker. And, as he had stated, there was a series of long and short static bursts. The meaning was useless to the members aboard the bridge.

Spock saw the Terran Captain shift slightly. His face colored in confusion and wary. "Perhaps, if'm it bae alrigh' with yue Cap'ain, I can call Miss Uhura up har."

Spock nodded his agreement and bade the Human Captain to gather the darker terran female that he had often seen James conversing with. It took precisely 5.672 minutes for their return. He noted the female looked strained and her usually curious expression was missing.

"Uhura, kina yue make this out?" Captain Scott asked urgently, his body slightly tense in distress for if this was a trap, they all understood the ship could not take another hit.

The darker terran female stopped for a moment. Her brows furrowed in concentration as listened intently.

"It's-its Morse code." The lieutenant called out in surprise, and awe.

"Explain," The Vulcan stated stoically while his mind reeled with loss, and near devastation at the prospect that this pod could be meaningless to procuring James.

"Morse Code!," She shouted happily, "It is an ancient form of Terran communication using sound or light."

The darker terran female rushed to the console of his First Commander before nudging him, rather harshly, out of the way. Spock watched her features contort to show unabashed delight. Her eyes glazed over as she listened, hardly drawing breath. A few tense moments passed on the bridge as the Vulcans watched in undisturbed silence, the workings of the human communications officer.

A sudden whoop of laughter broke the eerie stillness, and Spock could see tears gathering at the corners of the woman's eyes. "It's Jim! She's alive!"

A flare of hope burned brightly before Spock squashed it down in order to keep a tight control over the emotions warring within him.

"You are certain in your hypothesis?" He inquired softly.

"Oh yes," the woman beamed at him in reply. A smile decorated her face quite brightly as she glanced up at him with understanding eyes. "Who else would take the time to transmit 'Uhura, get me the fuck out of here!'?"

"Indeed. It would appear that Chief Engineer Kirk is alive." Spock stated with a slight twist of his lips, the closest anyone had ever seen to a Vulcan smile. Happiness coupled with stark relief shone in his eyes. "First Commander?"

"Captain?"

"Scan the surrounding area for signs of life."

"Affirmative Captain."

Spock cataloged precisely what he was going to do when the most illogical female that had ever graced the known galaxies was back on board his vessel. He decided that it would be in his best interest to upgrade his security codes. He would need to have a lengthy discussion with James, alone, in his quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey there! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! As per one reviewer's suggestion, to stop writer's block, I have downed four Dr. Peppers. We will see if it works, or if I explode.**_

_**Either way.**_

_**Rated M, I own nothing there is a line from Mass Effect 2 just because I thought it fit really well in this chapter; this is unbeta-ed once more do to my own failings for patience.**_

OoOoOo

Spock strolled leisurely toward the turbo-lift. His gait was slow for he needed the time to ponder, just what exactly, to say to James. To put it in the simplest of terms, James was a very quixotic individual. The Vulcan acknowledged that she seemed to carry the unique ability to turn any ordered situation into chaos in its basic form. Spock found it to be… perplexing. The components, constants, and variables swan in his thoughts faster than any Starfleet computing device.

How did one quantify a catalyst such as James?

He had several theories that posed as possible solutions for her mercurial nature. He understood that she was quick to the human form of humor known as sarcasm. Spock also acknowledged that she held an intellect that might, perhaps, rival his own. However, hers was saturated in useless emotion, while his was unrestrained logic.

His eyes sliced over toward the wall console and he waited without any outward expression for the lift to arrive at the same floor that held the Medical Bay. He had found the sense of relief at her safe return to his ship to be profound. Were he a lesser Vulcan, his serene mask might have cracked under the sheer weight of such a knee-weakening emotion. However, anger at the situation nipped hotly at the heels of relief. Logically, after further information had been obtained as to the nature of her departure by one Second Engineer, Spock had been perturbed by how quickly James had sacrificed herself.

It had not escaped his vast intellect, that she had done it to save him and his crew. Yet, that did not excuse her excessively rash actions. Spock resolved to speak with her on this very human failing. He, himself, had once been erroneously accused of suffering such a trait from his human genealogy. However, Spock had known that… brashness… was not within him. Pride, on the other hand, was very tangible.

Spock's eyebrow quirked in irritation at the inordinately slow speed of the turbo-lift, and the need to set eyes on James. The lift was off by 34.922% under its optimal capacity, thanks in no small part, because of the Romulan's attack. He swiftly clamped down at the rising ire to stop it from growing stronger. It would not behoove him to give into the dangers that emotions could bring.

He felt the lift slow to a stop, and the doors opened with a pressurized hiss. His black boots made little noise down the corridor to the Medical Bay. The Medial area had seen an influx of patients from burns, injuries sustained in the line of duty, and some for mental duress. It was not a matter that Vulcans took lightly. Though each member was expected to keep their mental shields in check, it was not unknown during a tragedy to require a skilled medical assistant to oversee a barrier's resurrection.

His stiff posture remained unaltered s he punched in the code for access upon the slightly damaged panel. A micro-frown creased his features as he noted the male Terran, the same one that he was certain entertained delusions of James returning his affections, was free and moving about. Logically, Spock understood he was an asset in the crucial time after the attack. The terran male was helpful toward the convalescence of his people, though his scope of practice was limited. His fathomless eyes noticed the bright patch of blonde amongst the sea of black hair immediately.

He stared forward to the area of floor space that James occupied, before his steps fell short. He calculatingly took in her posture, and the measured breaths she was taking. He concluded that James was asleep. A faint twitch of his lips showed on his face before he schooled his features back to their placid mask. His gaze caught that of the Terran male 'Bones', who glowered at him, in what Spock supposed was, a threatening manner.

Spock was unimpressed.

He was also slightly un-amused at the damper James' sleeping put upon his plans for a discussion with her. It also did not escape his vast intellect that the terran male was attempting to stare him down. It raised something wild, and unrestrained in Spock to see the unworthy specimen so close to James while she was in a vulnerable state. Therefore, it was only logical to warn the opposing male in no uncertain terms.

"T'Starla," Spock started neutrally, "I require a status report on Chief Engineer Kirk."

Her inky eyes swung to his direction, and Spock stood gazing right back at the terran. His eyes refused to move from the equally icy stare of his competition. Not that Spock was concerned over James' affection. He already possessed the knowledge that James was to be his wife. He doubted the man called 'bones' understood the volume of the trespass he was attempting. Although ignorance was not an excuse for idiocy, Spock would not shame James by harming her soon-to-be former crewmate. He understood realistically, that she would react poorly with bountiful amounts of human emotionalism.

"Chief Engineer Kirk has sustained injuries to all appendages. The most significant of which is one single puncture wound that resulted from shrapnel lodging in her radius," the Medical Officer stated passively, "other injuries range from minor abrasions to a phazer wound on her other arm. However, given the nature of human anatomy, I conclude that Chief Engineer Kirk will make a full recovery and is otherwise in stable condition," T'Starla concluded before turning back to a Vulcan patient.

"Jim," Bones growled in his unusual accent, "also was pumped full of some Romulan drugs!"

Spock narrowed his eyes a fraction, his displeasure shining behind coal eyes. "James was forcibly medicated?"

The Terran male seemed to ignore the dangerous edge to Spock's words. "You're damn right she was 'forcibly medicated'," he snarled angrily, "bastards nearly killed her!"

Spock felt his _katra_ swirl in rapid succession around his heart, as if constricting it. The sheer thought of James in danger sent a fiery blaze of fury running down his spine. The darkest parts of Vulcan physiology roared in primal rage at his intended's suffering. He vowed to find Maelrok, if he still lived, and rip the Romulan into shreds until he was a fine mist.

Vulcans were, by nature, pacifists. However, that did not mean that they could not be incited to violence by the actions of others. Nor did it mean that they did not defend their own. NO advanced civilization could exist without some form of military, and weapons. Too find logic in such an ideal as universe-wide peace, while a lofty goal, was sheer buffoonery. Many encountered 'advanced' species still believed in violence as a form of power. It was unavoidable, and Spock understood his people had already allotted for such an unfortunate equation.

"Indeed?"

Bones stared at him hatefully. "Indeed? Is that all you have to say?"

Spock blinked at the terran mutely. "What other form of verbal communication do you require?"

"You emotionless bastard," the terran snarled loudly.

"It appears that you in particular have a remarkably difficult time in retaining the information that my parents were married at the time of my conception, and consequently, my birth," Spock droned placidly, "It does make me question your ability to adequately see to the needs of your fellow crewmembers. Furthermore, I admit I am curious how you believe my emotional response will in anyway help James. However, if you think that she will be best served by my weeping in the halls, I would seek your professional medical opinion."

A mutter, turned to a whimper, drew their attention as James rolled over on the hard metal floor. Spock felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest at the small cut that accentuated the snowy canvas of her cheek. He reaffirmed that it had been an appropriate choice to make a heading straight for Vulcan without delay.

He felt his fingers twitch in a subconscious urge to hold her hand flush with his own.

OoOoOo

Jim woke in stages. The first stage had sound and a soft rumble beneath her chest. The second stage had pain in her arms and light. The third and final stage contained awareness.

Awareness sucked.

Her blue eyes snapped open to see a mangled Medical bay, with lights hanging askew, or broken all around her. She could feel her arms in the back of her throat, as everything ached with startling clarity. She also realized she really had to pee. Groggily, she struggled to rise to a sitting position. She made a few noises that sounded similar to a pig in heat on her old family farm in Iowa. That thought alone made her feel less than attractive, but highly amused.

She blinked a few times, trying to focus on the sea of people around her. The last thing her abused brain could recall was being trapped in that God-forsaken Romulan escape pod and setting up a distress call. It had been in Morse code, a risky gamble for her, but she had banked on Uhura being aboard the Vulcan vessel. Most likely, and Jim knew her personal limits, she must have passed out from exhaustion. And, whatever the Romulan giant had given her.

'_What was his name again?'_ She stared blankly at the unknown sleeping faces around her. Unsurprisingly, she could not remember the giant's name. Yet, she could recall, in vivid detail, his face when she had shot him.

Good times. Good times.

She scowled a grimace as she moved to sit cross-legged on the patch of floor she had been occupying. Her interested eyes landed on the number of people in beds, and on the floor like herself. Jim felt a tug of guilt that so many had been injured, yet again, because of her. The jocularity she had felt earlier melted like snow in the desert. Shame, and horror crept along with the guilt. '_If only I had gone with Maelrok earlier. Perhaps, if I had never spoken with him, this wouldn't have happened_.'

"You move, and I'll kill you," a male voice hissed behind her.

A slow and genuine smile split her face. "Bones, you and I both know you can't kill me with so many witnesses around."

"Justifiable homicide, Jim," he stated smugly.

She glanced over her shoulder at his relieved face. Her aching body protested the action after being forced to lie on the hard surface for so long. Her blonde hair, now very dirty, hung limply around her shoulders.

"Bah," she gave a dismissive gesture, "you'd be better off with an insanity plea."

His stubble filled face grinned back at her and Jim winked at him in return, the familiarity brought her comfort. "So..," she started conversationally, "did you miss me?"

"Like Aquagenic Urticaria," he quipped.

Jim stared at him blankly for a few moments. Bones started to laugh, a deep rasping chuckle in the back of his throat. She huffed in annoyance at his lack of an explanation.

"Damn doctors," she muttered half-heartedly causing Bones to laugh harder.

"It's good to have you back Jim," he stated somberly after his fit of laughter had subsided.

"It's good to be back Bones," Jim said giving him a bright smile.

Her back popped as she turned to face him. She realized that he had slept next to her on the floor, thought he had played an interesting game of contortion in the little available space on the floor. Her sapphire eyes locked with his and she gave a questioning gesture around the room.

"You missed a few things on your little vacation," he mused gently.

"Vacation?" She questioned with a quirk of her lips. "Oh yes, very relaxing vacation that one. Ships almost being blown to smithereens, phaser fire, lustful Romulans, and an escape pod," she lamented sarcastically, "honestly it was just like going to a spa."

"How'd you figure?"

"It was painful and not worth it," she shot back with a chuckle.

"Speaking of painful," Bones started with a frown, "you're other pointy-eared boyfriend has been in here twice now waiting for you to wake up."

"Captain Spock?" Jim questioned with confusion in her tone.

"Who else?" Bones rolled his eyes at her obvious question.

"Well, it could have been Ra'Vesti," she pointed out logically.

Bones' eyes widened and he stared at her in horrified fascination. "How many pointy-eared hobgoblins do you have after you?"

"Counting today?" She queried smarmily, "Um… two I think. But, let's not forget my Klingon paramours either."

Bones made a sickened face, and Jim felt pity for him. Well, a little pity, not too much otherwise Bones would start to think his opinion mattered… or something. Jim felt a twinge in her next, and moved her hand to cusp the bruised muscle. She could swear she felt a phantom pain from a non-existent hypo.

She really needed to talk to Bones about the hypos. '_Preferably_,' she thought vaguely, '_outside of a Medical bay, where his arsenals of sharp pointy things are unavailable_'. She eyed his mischievous smirk and decided that she should sleep with the lights on in the near future.

"By the way, Captain Scott is on the bridge, but he wanted me to tell you when you woke, that we are in Vulcan space," his gaze leveled hers calmingly, "so, we are out of Neutral Space."

"Oh thank _GOD!"_ Jim called ecstatically.

"Thanks are illogical," T'Starla stated, as she moved out from behind her console.

Jim blinked at her in awe and a good amount of irritation. She gave Bones a pointed look. "It's like she waits for the opportunity."

"I think she does, honestly, I do," he drawled slowly.

"Wouldn't that be 'illogical'?" Jim inquired with mock seriousness.

"I do believe it is," Bones whispered conspiratorially.

T'Starla looked at them both for a long, slow, and calculating moment. "You are attempting to mock me," she stated factually.

"We aren't 'attempting' anything," Bones pointed out congenially.

T'Starla lifted a black brow in surprise. "Fascinating. Humans, even after recovering from severe physical trauma, have sufficient energy to resort to sarcasm."

"Annnnd… just like that, the fun is over," Jim muttered and moved to stand.

Her legs protested just as loudly as her back. Her knees locked slightly, and she fell forward into Bones. He had been trying to stand when she knocked into him. They both let out a few moans of pain. Jim pouted as Bones began to awkwardly shift one of his shirt buttons caught a lock of her hair, and she yelped when he tugged too hard.

"Watch it Bones!"

"I'm trying; it's a bit hard to move you. What have you been eating?"

Blue eyes narrowed harshly, and Jim snapped her gaze to his. "Was that a fat joke?"

"Only if it fits," he replied amused.

"I hate you so much."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Bones snapped at T'Starla, who was standing passively beside them.

"No. I enjoy the sight of Humans beneath me."

Jim and Bones stared at her aghast. The Vulcan blinked once, her face betrayed nothing.

"That was a joke," she commented dryly.

Jim glanced at bones with worry in her gaze. Her fingers moved to work the caught lock of hair out of the knot it had made. Bones looked torn between laughing and grabbing the nearest narcotic to take the edge off of dealing with Vulcans.

"Don't look at me," he warned softly, "I'm just a doctor."

"Yeah," Jim hissed sarcastically, "And I'm just a mechanic."

Bones blinked at her wickedly. "Well, aren't you?"

"Dr. McCoy," T'Starla interrupted, " I believe it would be in the best interest of your safety to move away from Engineer Kirk."

His hair moved in time with his body as he turned toward her. "I know. She would clean my block, but she wouldn't be able to read the signs in Vulcan to get to it."

"Say that again in Klingon!" Jim shouted.

"Why don't I just say it in Breen? Or Xindi?"

"I would be happy to translate such overtures for you Engineer Kirk," the Vulcan offered tonelessly.

Jim groaned and slammed her forehead onto Bones' chest in defeat. "Can everyone speak more languages than I can?"

A low rumbled echoed in her head as Bones gave a full throated laugh.

"I thought that was obvious," he gasped between fits of laughter.

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're a doctor, not a comedian," Jim replied unhappily.

"Indeed," A baritone voice interrupted, "And I am a Captain."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I love you reviewers! It means a great deal to me that you take the time to let me know what you think! I spend a few hours (sometimes more) on each chapter and your comments make me feel as if it was all time well spent! Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of a tough time keeping Spock in character. **_

_**Trust me, at one point prior to this, he sounded like Sherlock Holmes… and yes, it was odd. XD**_

_**Rated M, I own Nothing, and LET'S GET SOME BONES TIME!**_

OoOoOo

Spock was by all extents and purposes, displeased by the sight that greeted him. It was only logical to be displeased when upon going to inquire of James' health, that she was nearly in the arms of another man. Though his exceptional control over his emotions filtered out the physical reaction to seeing James so close to such an inferior male as Dr. McCoy, it had not stopped the tidal wave of jealousy that crashed through his brain. Outwardly he showed not so much as a modicum of the torrent of negative impressions of said male, nor the corresponding urge to eviscerate his competition.

Spock did not take well to competition. It was understandable due in no small part to the evolution of his species. His dark eyes sliced a murderous trail along the vital points of Dr. McCoy's body with keen interest. Some sign of his malcontent must have been visible, and for that he would meditate in depth at a later time. He made a mental note to meditate precisely 7.459 minutes longer than usual to regulate the surplus of stress hormone circulating throughout his system.

James cleared her throat softly, and he could see the delicate muscles work under her skin.

"Greetings," she offered lamely with a wan smile, "Captain Spock."

Spock raised a single eyebrow at her rather subdued manner.

"Chief Engineer Kirk," he replied with a courteous nod.

He watched her sapphire eyes dart around the room, as if looking upon him was the last item on her agenda. Spock found her behavior out of the norm, and a note of worry crept in along with the symphony of jealousy that hummed in the back of his thoughts like a comforting melody.

"I trust you have recuperated to satisfaction?"

A small grin painted her lips, and Spock observed with a sense of smug male pride, that James looked at him for the first time since her retrieval.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Thanks are illogical," he had already reminded her of this on numerous occasions. Truly the human mind must be of sub-optimal capacity to forget so readily. Spock felt more determined that he and James were a good match, for he could compensate for her shortcomings.

It was only logical after all.

"Yeah, that never gets old," James stated in a cavalier manner, "Anyway… I heard we are in Vulcan space."

Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed."

James shifted away from the terran doctor, and Spock felt his ire subside somewhat. Not entirely, but he was highly skilled at keeping his emotions in check. Vulcans were an amazing people, and that was fact, not an opinion. Her blue eyes were gazing at him in a manner that lacked a proper definition, and that, left him unsatisfied. His mind required a category to place the soft look of her eyes in. He opened his mouth to request the name of such a look in the Terran language; however he was not able to vocalize his thoughts in time to avoid interruption.

Her smile caused his _Katra_ to swirl in the base of his heart.

"So are we going to get right along with the…," her gaze had dropped to the side and then shot back to him, "Koot-soon-ill-leek?"

Spock's face betrayed nothing of the slight amusement that burned behind his eyes. He made yet another mental note to speak with his intended about her pronunciations of his language. Spock analyzed her inability to adapt to languages in a strictly clinical manner. '_Perhaps she, as a human, lacks the proper anatomy for reverberating the vowels and consonants?'_

Outwardly, he arched a brow at her unsubtle breaching of the rules of privacy. He amended his previous thought after .021 seconds however, as James had volunteered the intimate information. Spock would have to intervene if she went too far into the details as if was not proper to spout out one's partaking in the ancient ritual. And yet, he was also rather pleased that she had openly declared her intent to bind herself to him in front of the inferior Terran male.

He also noted that T'Starla was unnaturally still in front of the pair of humans. His dark gazed watched hungrily as James rose toward him. He saw that her hair was in disarray, and it gave her a rather endearing quality that caused a change in his hormone levels immediately. There was something that was rather… compelling about his intended. Spock once more felt secure in the knowledge that James was meant to belong to him.

"Indeed," he commented tonelessly while his focus narrowed in on the man called 'Bones' that was still too close to James for it to be an acceptable distance, "_Koon-ut-so-lik _has been arranged."

Vulcans did not lie. Spock had taken the time to contact his Father and inform him of the need for a new marital arrangement. In turn, his father Sarek had contacted the head of the clan, his grandmother T'Pau. T'Pau, though most likely displeased at what seemed illogical to her, had contacted the head of T'Pring's clan. Spock was perhaps, just the tiniest bit, impatient at being forced to wait until the other clan could arrange for the ceremony on their sacred clan grounds.

It was after all a divorce in human terms. The dissolution of his bond to T'Pring would take place on her family's ancient lands as a show of good faith. It was more of a symbolic gesture now that Spock would no longer be part of her clan through a union of minds.

He was inclined to believe that his mother, the honorable Lady Amanda, was not opposed to his decision. Though, Spock, had not been given adequate time to explain that James was not a male, his mother had still been supportive. It was one of the few traits that had been admired despite her humanity among his people. For this Spock was relieved.

The terran antagonist chose an inopportune time to make use of his vocal chords.

"The _what_ now?"

James waved him off with a laugh that caused Spock's heart to beat faster by exactly 16 beats per minute. For a Vulcan, however, that was only a small increase.

"Don't worry about it Bones," James stated charmingly with wide and luminescent eyes, "Captain Spock and I have an arrangement."

Spock nodded once in silent agreement to her statement.

"_Arrangement?"_ The terran's tone was suspicious and his light eyes narrowed on Spock's face harshly.

"Do you need clarification on the word?"

Spock new his tone was impeccable. The welling malice he felt rising at the male's open disregard for the proposed bond between him and James caused a savage rush of anger to pulse behind the shields of his control.

Bones gave him a sour look, and Spock stared him down once more. His dark eyes bore into the smaller male with a vengeance only known to the boundless tenacity of a Vulcan. Perhaps it was his irrational human side, but a sense of smugness gleamed in Spock's fathomless eyes.

The terran male muttered something so inaudible that even his sensitive hearing could not pick it up. However, logically, given Bones' high opinion of his species; Spock doubted that it was a positive observation of his character.

However, if given the chance to present his findings, Spock could and would have delivered a concise account of the other man's shortcomings. This was only logical for it would show James what a better mate Spock would be in comparison to the only other male that could prove to be a threat to his claim. He had dealt with the minor… infatuation… that his second engineer had carried for his intended.

"When do you think we will be planet side?"

Spock moved his attention back to she-who-would-be- his-wife, and felt his eyes soften at her slightly concerned gaze.

"Actually, I had come with the intention to retrieve you," Spock stated neutrally, "As we are already docked on Vulcan."

He watched her eyes light up with more beauty than the sun setting on the desert sands. Her whole continence changed at his words, and she gifted him with a full blown smile.

"Great," she stated joyously, "I can't wait to stretch my legs."

Spock arched a brow at her and cocked his head to the side.

"You may stretch prior to our departure. I will wait," he said imperiously and folded his hands behind his back.

James laughed, and shook her head, sending loose strands flying in all directions.

"Human saying," she commented quickly.

"Ah," he volunteered noncommittally. His attention had returned to checking after her well-being, as was to be his sole responsibility after the ritual was completed.

They stared at one another for a few moments. Until an angry, and decidedly human, noise erupted from the terran at James' side.

"Well thank you for the status report, _Captain_, but I think I need to check Jim and make sure she is fit to leave your _fine_ craft."

Spock did not take the implied insult lightly.

"That will be unnecessary," he stated as he leveled a cool stare at the other male, "T'Starla has declared her physically sound for normal function. Your report would only be redundant, and therefore a waste of time. And, given your noted lack of haste at performing the most common of duties assigned to one of your station, I find it in Chief Engineer Kirk's best interest to decline your… superfluous proposal."

He refused to admit that it was satisfaction that hummed along the passages of his mind, when the other male grew mottled in fury. After all gloating was highly illogical. Spock prided himself on the use of logic as had his ancestors.

James tilted her head at him in contemplation, her face torn between respect for Spock and indignation for which she considered a friend. Though, he, himself did not understand her choice and felt it to be circumspect as best, he respected the choices of his betrothed. Spock was saddened to place her in such a position, but it was imperative that the other male understand his place. This, by every law in the known galaxies… was _not_ next to James. Spock knew with his whole being, his entire _Katra_, that the one that belonged by her side through any peril was himself.

"James attend," he commanded softly.

He watched her turn to 'Bones' with a slight smile.

"You worry too much," she stated softly, "I'll be fine."

"Not with the green blood you won't"

She patted the other male's shoulder and Spock checked the urge to tackle the male to the ground in punishment. It was savage and unbidden, his desire to claim James in order to leave no question to who she belonged to. Spock forced his mental shields to strengthen in order to control the rage that boiled under his skin like roaring water.

James seemed to glide to his side. Her appearance was battle-worn, and Spock vowed to see her properly attended to in the comfort of his ancestral home. It would be his honor to serve her, and to introduce her to his family. Spock knew, with the certainty of 99.879%, that his family would embrace his betrothed as surely as any naturally born daughter of their clan.

He gestured James toward the door, and spared a commanding look toward T'Starla.

"Please see to the comfort of our guests."

And with that, he departed, with James in tow.

OoOoOo

Dr. McCoy was not a happy man. He had been forcibly confined by the hobgoblins from hell, in what was undoubtedly some form of Vulcan torture device. His southern manners were dissipating rapidly as he scowled at yet another impassive green face. He knew that being human gave him a physiological disadvantage against the denser bodies of those that 'guarded' them.

Well, they weren't really guarding them and he actually _wasn't_ being held in this damn hot box against his will. But, it sure as hell felt that way. Bones was also fit to be tied that Jim had been taken away with that damn uppity Captain. He didn't trust that guy as far as he could through him. Which, given the facts, was not far at all. Despite Uhura's reassurances that Vulcan's were peaceful, McCoy couldn't help but feel that they were tiger's in kitten clothing.

Damn impassive green-blooded bastards, the lot of them. Especially the infuriating Chief Medical Officer, T'Starla. The woman would not leave him be. She had to have her say in everything. Bones, who had never really met a Vulcan until their unfortunate stroke of luck… thanks _again_ to Jim, disliked them instantly. It had nothing to do with being xenophobic. But, it had everything to do with them being as annoying as a wasp at a picnic.

Also, he would never admit to it out loud, but he was worried for Jim. That woman had a way of attracting more than her fair share of trouble. Bones just couldn't figure out how she did it. Sure, Jim was a looker; he would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to see it. However, that still didn't explain how she seemed to attract every person within five miles to her. McCoy was even among her list of adoring fans, but he valued her friendship far too keenly to ever let her in on that little fact.

"Oh stop it," Uhura hissed from his right.

Leonard spared her a withering glance.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered grumpily.

"You look like you are getting one of your own hypos in the neck."

Damn that linguist and her ability to read 'body language', which oh by the way, was not actually a real language in his opinion.

"I just don't like that Vulcan Captain running off with Kirk," he stated sourly.

Uhura rolled her eyes at him, and slapped his arm for good measure. Bones refused to wince. The woman was stronger than she looked. A veritable amazon when she was pissed, or when she was losing at a game of poker.

"Jim will be fine," she reassured sincerely, "she is with Vulcans. Even _she_ can't get into too much trouble with them."

Bones grunted his assent. Sure, they were supposedly 'passive' and even infuriatingly literal, but something just didn't sit right with him about the whole conversation from earlier. His thoughts buzzed around that strange word the pair had been hurling about.

"Uhura?"

"Yes?"

"What is a Koon-soot-lilly?"

She gave him a strange look, and Bones glowered at her. Uhura could get away with correcting Jim all day long, but McCoy was not a patient man. He liked the way he spoke just fine, to hell with the consequences or mispronunciations. Even he, though he teased Kirk to the contrary, also could not speak Vulcan. But he would rather rinse his mouth out with sterilizing fluid before he would admit that to her.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she stated with genuine confusion.

"That Vulcan," Bones made a gesture to where Jim and Spock had left, "said something about a Koon-soot-lilly."

Uhura blinked in bafflement, and she squinted at him in thought. Her fingers drummed on her thing and she looked around the room.

"Koot-soon-lilly," she puzzled the words over in contemplation, "Koot-soon-lilly."

Bones felt a sense of dread, similar to the day he married his ex-wife, when Nyota turned completely pale.

"Did-, do-, You mean _Koon-ut-so-lik?"_

He grew even more concerned by the near-screech her pitch had taken.

"Yeah," he responded eloquently, "that's it."

"Oh _God,_" Uhura moaned and covered her face with her hands.

McCoy straightened in his chair, already on high alert by the linguist's obvious distress. "What is it?" He demanded in agitation. "Is Jim in danger?"

There were few things that caused the infamous Dr. Leonard McCoy to lose his calm, but Jim being in trouble was at the top of the list. So help him, if that Vulcan so much as _touched_ a hair on her head, he was going to …

"Oh _God,_ not again," Uhura lamented.

"Again?" Bones had not meant to snap at her, but if Kirk was going to get hurt, he didn't need to play nicely. "Damn it woman, make sense."

Uhura shot him a concerned look, and her body trembled slightly.

"Jim's going to be married to Captain Spock."

Bones swore. He leapt from his chair and said a few more words that should never be said in front of a lady like Uhura, and he would be ashamed of himself tomorrow. Right now, however, he had to find Jim and stop another impromptu wedding. He said a silent prayer of thanks that at least this time, it wasn't Klingons. Granted, he wasn't precisely supposed to know the story, but it was hard not to listen to Jim when she had been drinking.

"I knew it! I knew that green-blooded bastard was up to something."

"I just-, it doesn't make sense. Vulcans don't _do_ this sort of thing. I mean, he hardly even knows Kirk," the linguist lamented in shock, "this seems far too sudden for a Vulcan."

"Vulcan or not, I'm gonna kill him if he so much as touches her," Bones hissed while grabbing Uhura by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Jim, and if we are lucky, strangle a Vulcan," he stated with dark humor.

He made it precisely five and one-half steps before he was stopped by the neutral face of his second least favorite person.

"I will require you to stay in here," T'Starla stated calmly.

"Over my dead body," Bones barked out in fury.

"Dead? Certainly not, it would be illogical to harm another without due reason," she arched a brow at him meaningfully, "however, bruised is not entirely out of the realm of possibility."

Uhura shifted behind him, and a small sharp laugh of hysteria escaped her.

"Not _again_."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Awww thank you reviewers! I bounce around to the stories that give me the largest number of reviews. I admit my not-so awesomeness that way. XD Once more this is AU and poetic licence has been taken with some things.**_

_**I own nothing, rated M, and not Beta-ed for the record, once more. This was thought up with help from Lov2catnap so partial credit to that amazing lady!**_

OoOoOo

He had not said a word to her since the ship. They had been transported into the one of the main cities' public stations. It was a common practice, even when docked for executive officers to beam to specified locations and then seek a connection to their destination via public transit. Jim had attempted to ask Spock where they were going, but he had only replied with a terse one word answer. It had been a location Jim couldn't even pronounce, let alone spell, and she was bereft of any assistance from her linguistics friend.

In other words, she was completely on her own in a strange world.

Jim was _so _not worried. She was cool. So cool, that cucumbers had nothing on her. In fact, she was so cool that she made absolute zero look hot. She was… incredibly nervous. Wasn't anyone else concerned that she had just rescued herself from a Romulan Warbird? Didn't it cross anyone's mind that she was a little run ragged by all this?

She missed her warp core.

And why in the name of all things holy was the planet so damn hot? Really? If hell had a physical location it was the planet Vulcan. The atmosphere was dry, and Jim could practically feel the ultraviolet rays beating down on her skin. She burned easily, and there was definitely going to be a sunburn after this.

Jim tugged at the rim of her collar in irritation. The Vulcan clothing was impossibly heavy and felt as if it were lined with a thermal blanket to trap the heat in. They had been walking for what felt like ages. They had traveled in complete silence, because Jim had absolutely nothing to say.

Except if asked, she could have bitched until the cows came home.

Finally, after sweating more than was decent, Spock pointed to a large stone structure in the distance. Jim peered down the length of his arm, and toward the object. Her sapphire eyes were slightly glazed from thirst, and naughty thoughts about the Vulcan at her side.

Had she mentioned he looked absolutely sexy?

It was almost unfair how clean and refreshed he looked, when she was certain she looked like a wilted plant. Her hair was limp and still dirty. And, she was really, really, really, hungry. She snuck a lustful gaze at the pointed ears that Spock had. Her fingers still itched to touch them. And, she would never admit to spending an inordinately long amount of time wondering what they felt like.

Her attention was drawn to two lone figure that stood out farther from the stone structure. As they approached, Jim noted that one of them was human. '_What is another human doing on Vulcan?'_ Jim pondered the most likely reasons, but came up short. Then her thoughts were flooded with relief. '_Oh thank God! Another human means HUMAN food!"_

Her taste buds nearly wept in happiness.

Right, get it together Kirk!

"Greetings," a somber older Vulcan male said neutrally.

"We welcome thee home," the human said calmly.

"I greet thee," Spock replied tonelessly, but Jim could have sworn his eyes were smiling.

A salt and pepper brow rose in contemplation. "And this is Chief Engineer James Kirk, I presume?"

"Yes Sir," Jim responded politely.

"She-who-is-my-wife, and I welcome thee, James."

Well, alright… that was weird. Jim tried not to scrunch her face up in confusion. She wasn't going to mess this up. Uhura would have a field day if Jim made so much as one more mistake. Especially after that whole 'Klingon' thing.

"James, I present my Father S'chn T'gai Sarek and my mother… S'chn T'gai Amanda."

Jim's eyes widened before she could stop them. Mother? That meant that Spock was half-human? How could he not understand humans if he was partly one? Then again, upon further inspection, Jim noticed that ''Amanda' was wearing Vulcan clothing. And, even her hair was ornately done; She assumed that must be a Vulcan custom.

She earnestly hoped that this meant they were participating in that 'ritual' soon so that she could find some place with shade. Or, if she was exceedingly lucky, air conditioning.

"It is a pleasure to meet you James," Amanda said warmly.

"The pleasure is mine," she grinned back with relief.

"Come, we must not linger. Wife, attend."

Huh… so that was a Vulcan thing then.

Jim mentally shrugged and followed, with Spock, his parents. She had to be honest; she had a lot of misgivings about this. Something just seemed… off… somehow. Every instinct in her screamed to turn and run when the dozens of Vulcan faces, which had been standing in a circular pattern, came into her sight.

Through the ring of indiscernible Vulcan faces, one female stepped forward. Her hair was done up in an intricate braid, and her eyelids were painted in makeup. He face was thin, and rather beautiful

Jim had the sinking feeling they were going to be the 'best' of friends.

"You brought this _kitork_-_human? _ You bring all here shame by presenting… _this_," she stated, staring a Jim meaningfully.

_**Bitch**__, please_.

Jim narrowed her eyes. Whenever someone said human, and then a word she didn't understand, it was normally an insult. She had been correct 100% of the time. Whoever this prissy Vulcan _cow_ was… she was going down in the most painful way Jim could imagine. No one insulted her, or her spices.

"_Ri Viltah t'nash-veh ashayam, T-Pring_," Spock stated forcefully.

Jim spared him a glance before glaring back at the witch that had most likely insulted , scratch that, she _knew_ she had been insulted… after a fashion. Her blonde hair fell down in a curtain of heat on her already sweating back, even with the cover of the scratchy material.

"Thank you Spock, but I can speak for myself," she uttered softly and noted with satisfaction that T'Pring turned toward her. Her blue eyes locked with the heated brown ones in mutual fury, albeit for two entirely different reasons.

"I don't know where the misunderstanding is," James started.

"Misunderstanding? You insolent human pestilence," T'Pring snarled, "It would be best for all if you left. I can persuade to forgive this trespass. _Adun_, command her to leave this instant_._"

"I shall not," he stated while folding his hands behind his back, "and in 14.513 minutes I shall no longer be your _Adun_."

T'Pring ignored his words and turned to Jim with ill-concealed fury. "Leave!"

"_Princess_, I'm not going anywhere," Jim hissed with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"T'Pring is not a princess, James," Spock corrected instantly, "she is however, from a prominent clan."

"I don't care if she invented the Warp Core! She has no right to talk to you like that. And she _certainly_ doesn't have the right to speak to me in that manner."

"Indeed, she appears to be… emotionally compromised," Spock stated neutrally.

T'Pring schooled her features back into a bland, but lovely mask. Jim didn't like her, though she thought that fairly obvious.

"You have no place in this conversation, human. Logically, you should remain quiet until spoken too."

"_Kroykah!"_

All eyes turned toward the ornately carved throne which held the dainty figure of two Vulcan females. The first was one that Jim recognized as belonging to Spock's side, and the other was a stranger to her. They both possessed a commanding air that gave Jim pause from the caustic reply that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"Ye are aware why we have been called?"

Jim watched in suspicion as all the Vulcan heads bowed and the so did the only other human in attendance.

"I must state my objection to this," T'Pring stated fiercely. Her dark eyes bored holes into Jim, who narrowed her eyes in return.

"She is named James," Spock interceded stoically.

"_It _has not the right to be here. It defiles this sacred ground. It is a being without honor," the female retorted quickly.

Jim felt her hands tighten into fists. Enough was enough.

"I will not have you besmirch my honor," Jim countered equally as fierce.

Aged eyes stared at Jim with a look of pure concentration.

"Ye have no clan to defend," the elder stated matter-of-factly, "Ye have no honor to salvage under our laws."

"I have a clan to defend," Jim stated boldly and lifted her chin, "Spock's."

Jim watched T'Pring stiffen and their gazes clashed once more. Terran blue met Vulcan brown. Neither female would back down from the silent display of wills. However, due to her focused attention on T'Pring, Jim failed to notice the look of wonderment that was bestowed upon her by Spock.

The elder held up a hand to quell the murmur of amazement that ensued from Spock's clan. Jim felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the spectators quieted instantly. Her sapphire eyes refused to stop promising a painful rebuke for the bitch that insulted her heritage. On some level, she couldn't help but feel that Amanda Grayson would agree with her indignation.

"Ye would declare _Kal'i'fee_?"

T'Pring snapped her gaze to the elder, her eyes burned as brightly as Jim's.

"The Terran has no right to declare _Kal'I'fee_," the Vulcan spat," but _I_ do."

The matriarch stared harshly at T'Pring, who wilted slightly from what… Jim couldn't tell. _'But it serves her right,_' she thought vindictively.

"Ye will not speak out of turn again," The matriarch warned.

Jim and T'Pring stood silent on the scorching desert sands. Jim was really starting to hate sand. She would have been happy to parade around naked in a forest or a rock bed after this. Well… maybe not _naked_, but the point still stood.

"I will ask once more. Now that _Kal'I'fee _has been declared, will ye defend for the right of _Koon'ul_?"

Well, honestly, she had no idea what the hell that was, but if she got to wipe the floor with the prissy Vulcan… she was in. An exaggerated grin lit her features, and she allowed a few teeth to gleam behind her lips. The sight could have been termed feral.

"I will," she stated confidently and unhesitatingly.

The Matriarch gave the Vulcan equivalent of a smirk and lifted her wizened hands.

"So be it. _KAL'I'FEE, _Begin!"

Jim blinked as T'Pring darted forward. She held her hands like claws and swiped for Jim's midsection. The engineer dipped and ducked to avoid the blows. Her brain began to panic, that she just _might…_not have thought this through. The heat made her vision swim slightly and Jim was not used to the increased gravity. Her feet felt as if they were made of pure lead. Her body protested the harsh conditions.

She lowered her head slightly, and brought her hands up to protect her from the worst of the onslaught should T'Pring prove to be as much of a pain in the ass as Jim was thinking she was. She backed up slowly, trying to avoid the occasional gash and then feinted to the side. T'Pring followed the movement, and Jim struck a single punch to the Vulcan's face. Jim was not a trained fighter so this was distinctly to her disadvantage. She had been able to draw the fight out a bit by forcing the other female to chase her about the arena.

She nearly howled to the high heavens as she made contact. The bitch had a jaw of titanium!

The shock was all T'Pring needed. A sharp blow connected with Jim's cheek and she went tumbling into the sand. The force of the blow caused stars to dance behind her eyes. Her back radiated pain as her impromptu cartwheel sent her careening into a large stone pillar.

"That the best you've got?" Jim taunted lightly. She could taste the coppery tang of blood as if pooled in her mouth.

"Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar. _Kitork-human,_" the sneer was evident even past the supposed Vulcan mask of calm.

Unsteadily, Jim made her way to her feet. Her back was bruised and sore. Her cheek felt as if it were on fire, and she was somewhat certain that T'Pring might have chipped one of her teeth, because she could practically feel it floating somewhere inside her elbow.

With a smile that hurt her lips even to attempt, Jim stared at T'Pring.

"Why do you smile human? Logically, your strength is _nothing_ compared to a Vulcan. You are to me in every conceivable way!"

Jim spit a pool of crimson onto the sand.

"Inferior or not," Jim stated while wiping the blood from the corner of her lip, "I'm Spock's _ashayam_."

The Vulcan's face contorted in slow motion. Jim watched the lines of unrestrained fury erupt around her eyes. A scowl that made Bones look like a cuddly teddy bear painted the other female's lips. The Vulcan tilted back her head and screeched in rage.

This had been exactly the reaction Jim was hoping for.

As the female charged, Jim stayed put. Her fingers tingled and her heart raced. The world around her grew quiet as she watched, with tunnel vision, the enraged Vulcan. As T'Pring was only inches away, Jim quickly pivoted her body, which caused the Vulcan to slam with full kinetic force, into the stone pillar. Seizing the opportunity, Jim grabbed her ornate black hair tightly with both hands.

Jim planted one knee in T'Pring's back, and began to slam her face into the stone… repeatedly.

The first time was for the insult. The second was for Spock. The other half a dozen or so times were to prove a point.

Jim could not fathom how people missed the vital role of survival. Never piss off the Engineer!

"_Kroykah!"_

The shout caused Jim to still even though she had no idea what the word meant. Her hands shook from the adrenaline. Her mouth still tasted like copper and salt. And, she was not even hotter. She hadn't even been on this planet for four damn hours and she had been pitted against a she-hulk of a Vulcan. Who, oh by the way, was Spock's wife? Ex-wife? Thingy?

Anyway, with her astounding intellect, she had summarized one infallible truth.

Vulcan sucked.

"James has proven her worth and honor to the clan," the Matriarch stated imperiously, "And in doing so hath won the right of _Koon'ul._"

The other aged Vulcan woman bowed her head in ascension and Jim was even more confused. Did no one remember that the Human was here? And, that this all seemed really, really, fucked up. And where in the name of lithium crystals did they keep the water?

"Come," The matriarch commanded, "receive what is your due,_ Thanah_ _Ko-Fu _ of clan S'chn T'gai"

Jim tired not to limp toward the aged Vulcan, but it was a close thing. Her very bones ached in no small part to the not so soft tango with the sand.

'_Thanna kung-fu must mean champion… or something,_' she supposed tiredly and she flashed a reassuring smile to Spock. He stared at her in return, but surely it was 'thank you' stare. It had damn well better be after the ass-kicking she just took. _'And gave_,' she mentally corrected.

"It is our honor," T'Pring's matriarch said hollowly.

Jim had the feeling that Spock's Matriarch was somehow enjoying this. She could have been wrong, but that looked an awful lot like smugness on the old lady's face. And, come to think of it, on Spock's face too.

Jim tuned out and went off to a la-la land filled with discomfort, heat rash, and boredom. She could not make heads from tails on what was being said, and at this point she didn't care. She wanted to go find Bones and get him to make her better. She would even consent to sitting through a hypo… that is how badly this hurt!  
>Then it hit her. A tidal wave of some force pushed into her thoughts and caused her head to throb painfully. Jim held back a hiss of disapproval. She blinked twice to clear the tears that had gathered in her eyes. As quickly as it had come, it vanished and Jim was left confused. And, if it were possible, even more thirsty.<p>

Sand, sand everywhere, now give her some freaking water!

Jim came to awareness at the retreating backs of T'Pring's clan. She lifted her sapphire eyes to see the Matriarch of Spock's clan gazing down at her with small traces of approval.

"I welcome thee, bride of S'chn T'gai Spock," she said tonelessly, "live long and prosper."

Wait.

What?

No…?

No.

Oh my.

Jim stared at the old Vulcan in horror. Her mind raced. Belatedly, she put together the conversation in Spock's personal quarters. Her thoughts traced back to the memories of the moments they had shared. The indiscernible glances, the possessiveness that had come from nowhere, and even the words she did not understand… suddenly made sense.

With all that knowledge pounding at her thoughts, and the dawning horror of what had just occurred; Jim did the only proper thing to do in a situation like that.

She fainted.

And the soft, but worried question of "Wife?" only served to carry her further into the abyss.

OoOoOo

**Adun:** Husband.

**Kal'i'fee**: In this context is to declare a challenge. Many remember this from the Iconic OS episode Amok Time. However, I have taken it simply to mean a challenge of any sort during a betrothal/mating ritual.

**Ri Viltah t'nash-veh ashayam** : Do not insult my beloved.

**Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar**: I will not listen to the words of my enemy.

**Kitork**(-): dirty

**Ashayam**: beloved

**Kroykah**: Stop immediately

**Thanah Ko-Fu**: adopted daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there! Thank you so very much for your reviews! I am ecstatic if I made you laugh. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones because the muse came, and then went, and now I am left with Dr. Pepper and sore fingers XD.**

**Also, please give some credit to Lov2Catnap as I schemed up this idea with her at one point. Also, who felt that Amanda Grayson never got enough face time? I mean she was a pivotal character, and she was on screen in the series for all of two episodes and in the movie for 15 minutes. Seriously, she is the woman who gave birth to Spock and that position demands respect. Also, if she seems OOC, I never bought the whole idea that she was the perfect woman personified. Bah! No one is perfect!**

**I own nothing, Rated M, and yes, Spock is a sexy, sexy man.**

OoOoOo

The first sensation Jim became aware of, was an overwhelming sense of _panic_. The murky depths of her mind warred with awareness that caused her very tempest o throb. However, it was the pain that led her to the understanding that her fight of flight response was still kicked into high gear. Dimly, as though stuck in some twentieth Century cliché horror film, she replayed the events of her time on the _T'Maiti_ and then on Vulcan.  
>God-Damnit, she <em>knew<em>, she just freaking _knew_ she should have asked more questions. Although, as she pondered Captain Spock's, her mind simply refused to call him _husband,_ responses, she was left even more confused on how she had missed the whole 'I want to marry you' part of their little chat. Really, had that even been mentioned so much as once? No. She didn't think so either.

Her eyes snapped open in a light room painted with warm colors, and the white fabric that was draped over the nearest window. Cautiously, she tried to look around the room without moving, just in case there was someone in here with her. Jim peeked, but could find nothing except some sort of odd shaped couch thing, and what appeared to be an armoire.

The fabric under her was that same scratchy Vulcan-wool stuff, and Jim could not stop the scowl that etched onto her features. What, did they live and breathe the uncomfortable material? It was also, without fail, already at degree just slightly above boiling. Even the 'breeze' on Vulcan was fucking hot, as it rippled through the open window.

She hated this place… and oh yeah, it was time to get the hell out of here.

Her blonde hair tumbled as she shifted to a seated position quickly. Jim fastened her eyes onto the source of her fascination, and salvation. They had left the window open! Her legs cramped slightly as she moved to stand. Her balance was not the best as she stumbled clumsily into the wall with a slight hiss of pain.

"Fucking walls," she muttered angrily, "Fucking _Klingons_. Fucking _Romulans_. Fucking _Vulcans!_"

Skittishly, because she was very unsure of what would greet her, Jim took a gander outside the window. To her extreme relief, and surprise, she was on ground level. '_Oh thank God,'_ she thought fervently. She felt her back crack as she straightened her posture. Jim could feel the dried sweat, and who knew what else, that clung to her skin. She wrinkled her nose as she caught her own scent with distaste.

Then it occurred to her that she still really, really, really, needed to pee.

Swearing under her breath, with enough words to make one Dr. McCoy blush, Jim glanced around the room. Didn't Vulcans have bathrooms? '_They must have something…,'_ she thought sluggishly. And, even though she was exceedingly tempted to go off in search of something to relive her bladder, Jim couldn't help but feel that her energy would be better served by getting the heck out of here like it was going out of style.

Not, that anything could be out of style if she was involved… of course.

She turned back toward the window with determination written in every line of her face. She slipped one leg over the ledge of the window when the tell-tale sound of a pressurized hiss caused her heart to nearly stop. Jim turned wide eyes toward the door in a similar fashion of a deer caught in bright lights.

The graceful face of her 'mother-in-law', she assumed that Vulcans had the equivalent anyway, greeted her. And, if Jim wasn't mistaken, there was a look of amusement decorating the older features.

"Um…," Jim started eloquently.

"Let me guess," The older woman said pleasantly, "'its' not what it looks like?'"

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the other terran for a single heartbeat.

"Well, honestly, that depends… what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are about to jump out the window and head for the hills," Amanda stated bluntly with her eyes sparkling with some yet-unknown emotion.

Jim looked down at her leg, stretched over the windowsill, then outside at the desert landscape, and finally back at Amanda.

"Yeah… I've got nothing," Jim admitted sheepishly, with her cheeks flushing hotly.

"Hm," the other commented unhelpfully.

Jim flashed a charming, and disarming smile. "Look… Amanda, may I call you Amanda?"

The other woman neither moved nor spoke.

"Okay… Amanda, I don't know how to say this but-,"

"You had no idea you were marrying a Vulcan, and now you are going to run back to your spaceship and try to put this whole 'thing' behind you."

Somehow, Jim found the use of her quotation marks insulting. But, past that, she was flabbergasted that the woman had guessed it all in one go. She really shouldn't have been surprised; after all, the woman lived with Vulcans. Hell she'd _married_ one.

But then again, so had Jim… technically.

"Um," Jim stated eloquently for the second time during their conversation.

To her shock, Amanda burst out laughing. The other woman continued to laugh so hard, that she was forced to clutch her sides. Sapphire eyes took a confused and suspicious look around. What was going on here?

Amanda wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as the last of her laughter died on her lips. A large, but condescending smile painted her lips. "Oh come now," she stated after seeing Jim's expression, "you don't think you're the first human to accidently marry a Vulcan, do you?"

Well, when you put it like _that_… it had crossed her mind.

Sort of.

Jim narrowed her eyes out of hurt pride for the grievous misunderstanding that all this actually was. It was not as if she could simply call up Starfleet and explain what had happened. Although it was different from her Klingon fiancé, this was infinitely worse because the Federation was allied with the Vulcans. Oh yeah, and she was actually married to one of them. And yet, the most mysterious part of this equation was the woman in front of her.

'_As Spock's mother, shouldn't she be trying to claw my eyes out_?' That thought caused Jim to turn her now worried blue eyes toward the desert once more. How bad was it to die of dehydration again? Like, on a scale of one to ten it was only about an eight right? That wasn't _terrible_.

The Engineer glanced at her 'mother-in-law' with ill-disguised mistrust. "Not exactly," she bit out somewhat testily.

Amanda grinned at her with the warmth and understanding only a mother could possess. "I'm afraid that spot has already been taken."

"By who?" Jim asked while her face showed her curiosity, in spite of herself, plainly.

"Why, by me of course."

Oh… _of course._ Then Jim let the words register and her head snapped up with enough force to make terminal velocity jealous. Her blonde hair swished in the remnants of its ponytail at her movements. She blinked out of sheer shock as her mouth fell slightly open.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to venture that my son explained his intentions to you… in a way that might have been slightly _misleading_," Amanda conjectured with a tilt of her head.

"Misleading is a term for it, I suppose," Jim reported as politely as possible, given the circumstances.

Amanda nodded her head sagely. "Then it is a Vulcan trait to poorly explain such things to terrans," she paused for a moment, "or anyone for that matter that isn't a Vulcan."

Though she felt a touch foolish, Jim raised her hand to shake the other woman out of her thought process. "Sorry, I do still not understand what this has to do with you seeming to be alright with me trying to escape out a window."

Amanda's eyes narrowed for a second, and Jim had the impression that she might have… just might have awakened the momma bear staring at her with the most frightening eyes in existence. She felt her knees tremble, and with good reason, as she faced the only person in the galaxy that looked more terrifying than Bones when they were upset.

Okay, now there were two rules. Rule number one: Don't piss of the Engineer. Rule number two: Don't mess with Amanda. Jim made sure it was duly noted as she tried to appear as innocent, and non-killable, as possible. She let out a nervous laugh, followed by a tense gulp.

"Ma'am," Jim amended quickly, as she attempted to use a placation technique she had seen Bones use on several occasions.

It worked.

"I was once in your shoes," Amanda commented softly as she leaned against the door frame, "My _Adun_ and I were married for eight months before I even knew what had happened."

Jim felt flabbergasted. "Eight months?" She questioned in disbelief.

Amanda leaned forward, as if to whisper conspiratorially to Jim a grand secret. "Vulcans are _weird_."

Well, no shit.

"I was an intern," the other woman continued on as if it were nothing, "for a pro-human political group of all things, trying to strong-arm Vulcans into giving more of their investments into Earth stocks and companies." A sour look over took the woman's face for a brief moment. "It didn't go well. A few of us, myself included, decided to hold protests by doing as many things _un-Vulcan_ as we could. For example, we would show up all holding hands, we would spout as many nonsensical statements as possible-for a while there it made a great game-, and I personally made a great show of eating hamburgers every day in their Embassy offices."

A small laugh of nostalgia left the woman and Jim tried not to snicker as she pictured the blank looks of horror that only a Vulcan could pull off.

Jim looked around for a moment and then back at Amanda. "But how did you…?" She made a gesture with her left ring finger.

Amanda made a dismissive gesture. "Oh that, well, to make a long story short. Sarek started to take his meals with me while I ate meat. He had read up on terran courting rituals, because that was part of his job… to understand us confusing humans. To him, logically, I was seeking a mate. And, he… well I honestly don't know why he thought I wanted him, but eventually we ended up in a confrontation between him and one of the people I worked for. By Vulcan society, he had fought for me, and that meant I was his."

Jim watched in abject astonishment as the woman had the gall to shrug about the whole thing.

"However, take some advice from a woman who has been in your shoes," Amanda said sweetly while piercing her with a look that promised maternal retribution, "If you leave, Spock will only come after you."

Jim couldn't stop the shiver that racked her frame. The words were both foreboding and kind of a turn on. However, one really didn't want to get all hot-and-bothered in front of their mother-in-law. That was just plain weird. Or, at least, to kinky for even James T. Kirk.

"Look, Amanda," Jim stated with a pearly smile, "I belong on the _USS Enterprise._ I don't know if Spock told you, but I am the foremost authority on warp core drives in the Federation." She hated the tone of desperation that leavened her words, making them seem slightly hysterical. She wasn't meant to be tied down!

Unless you were talking about actually tying her down, and then she was more than happy to picture a certain discipline Vulcan. She shook herself mentally from the direction of her thoughts. The lingering sense of panic still flooded her for the most part. This was nine levels of messed up that she could think of. And, Uhura was never going to let her live it down! Ever!

The other woman paused for a moment and looked at the floor. It seemed to Jim, that she was weighing the options carefully. There were a few awkward heartbeats of silence.

"Do you care for my son? Even just a little?"

Sapphire eyes widened at the personal question, which hit just a little too close to home. Okay, so she had a tiny crush on the Vulcan Captain. And, sure, she bet that someday he would make a great husband for someone that was not her. Alright, maybe _tiny_ wasn't the best word. She did feel an incredibly strong attraction for Spock. He was endearingly literal, and had proved to care about her… if the impromptu wedding was any indication. However, Jim still had dreams and aspirations. She was so close to her perfect warp core schematics, and had she been given just a few more moments, her prototype on the _T'Maiti_ would have blown the technology as it was out of the water.

"Well-, I mean-, the thing is-," Jim fumbled unsurely, "It's complicated."

A small smile decorated the attractive features of Amanda, and her artfully coifed hair tilted in Jim's direction. "I see," she stated calmly, showing an excellent portrayal of her Vulcan Husband with the quiet placidity. "Well, you are better than T'Pring if nothing else."

Being female, Jim knew that the words 'I see' and 'fine' could be a landmine of good or bad things. The Engineer drummed her fingers on the side of the windowsill as she sat perched between accepting her fate calmly, or running like the wind back to where, she was fairly certain, her crewmates were. Also, she was a damn sight better than that Vulcan witch, thank you so very much.

Jim ran a hand through her already tussled hair, causing the hair tie to fall to the ground uselessly. "It's not that I don't _like_ your son. It's just that this is a big step, and I… have a hard time with the idea of staying in one place. Space travel, warp cores, and engines… those are my life."

"Then it would interest you to know that the Federation has already come to pick up your other crew members. My son received confirmation of their safe retrieval about two hours ago."

Jim stared without comprehension at the only other human in this forsaken desert.

Amanda turned slightly, her back left Jim feeling slightly rebuked considering the heart-to-heart they had been having.

"If you were to get to a local transport station… say right outside the Terran Embassy," the tone of less than subtle prompting caused Jim to grin, "you just might be able to catch up with them."

"So… you are just going to let me go?" Jim tried to suppress the rise of hope that swelled in her chest.

"Oh no," Amanda said as she walked outside the room, "I'm giving you a thirty minute head start before I tell my son."

Jim blinked as the doors shut behind the enigmatic woman.

"Thirty minutes? I'll take it," she stated with a quirk of her lips in the now unoccupied room as she slung her other leg over.

Her feet barley made a sound as she landed on the sand. Already, Jim could feel the extreme desert heat sink in through the material of her shoes. And, she also felt more sweat start to bead on her fore head, which she quickly swiped away in irritation. Her Blue eyes narrowed as she tried to gain her surroundings despite the marked disadvantage, being that she didn't have the first clue what she was doing or where she was.

Jim paused at the low roar of an unknown animal echoed in the distance. How far of a distance she couldn't say. Her blonde hair fell in a curtain of heat around her face, and Jim began her journey off this rock of a planet with one foot in front of the other. Her head swam with concerns about how long she could last in the blistering sun and baking sands. Also, she felt a growing sense of apprehension that Spock would most likely be hot on her heels, so to speak because if her heels were actually any hotter they would melt into the ground, and it felt like an eerily rendition of Maelrok all over again.

Only with someone less crazy, and had she mentioned incredibly attractive?

She tried to press her hopes toward finding this Embassy that Amanda spoke of; which, in retrospect, she should have asked directions to. And, she attempted to distract herself from the discomfort of the elements by thinking of how to decrease the warm-up time of her prototype. Then her thoughts drifted to what she would do if she did actually achieve the 'perfect' warp core and her shared power grid. Would her mind change regarding her 'husband'? She shook her head from the traitorous thoughts. When that failed to alleviated all of the outside unpleasantness, Jim switched to the beautiful image of smashing that Vulcan hussy's face into a stone pillar.

After fifteen minutes, Jim realized one very important thing.

She still really had to pee.

OoOoOo

**Translation-**

**Adun:** Husband.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I really do appreciate everyone who takes a moment to give me some feedback. XD I have also had a second request for the meeting of Jim and Maelrok, I will get to it. The SarekxAmanda one-shot was finished early this morning *cough go read it and leave a comment cough* and took a lot longer than I thought it would, so I will get to the JimxMaelrok origin story soon. Thanks!**

**Please forgive typos.**

**Rated M, I own nothing, and who is ready for some freak-out action?**

OoOoOo

Three hours. It had taken her three hours of wandering around in the desert heat to finally find the damn Terran Embassy. Jim was certain she could have passed for a boiled lobster with how sun burned she was. She had eventually given up on finding anyone to help her, or a bathroom with indoor plumbing, and had been forced to relive herself behind an outcropping of rocks. It had been horrendously hot and she now had sand in places even Bones wouldn't like to think about.

Not that she wanted Bones to think about those places, per se, but he was still a handsome man with a southern twang. And, sometimes, that was as sexy as it got. Or it would have been until the devilishly handsome Maelrok, and roguishly good-looking Spock hadn't gotten in the way.

However, the Vulcan was still a sore subject with Jim. And, she wasn't too fond of Amanda right now either.

She had been forced to wait in the lobby when she had crawled out of the unbelievably hot desert conditions. Her skin had prickled at the feeling of a temperate less than 120 degrees. And she could not help but close her eyes to bask in the simple wonder of being cool again. While she waited, they had also given her water and a few cookies to consume until it was her turn to be seen by a caseworker.

It struck Jim as odd that there were so many people at the embassy today, but she shrugged it off like an old coat. She hadn't been around her long so it wasn't fair to even call this a busy day or not. She could feel a faint flicker of some sort of concern or worry, she couldn't exactly tell, but it would come and go like an animal tracing steps around her thoughts.

She was going to ask Bones to look at it.

She hadn't seen Spock outside or inside the Embassy at all, which caused her heart to beat much calmer. She wasn't ready to deal with the man that had married her without her knowledge.

Honestly, Aliens need to come with warning labels. Lots of them with bright red lettering stating that they like to marry the first person that strikes their fancy. None of these species would have made it through one day at an Earth high school.

"Ms. Kirk?" A short and balding man called out through the silence, and Jim snapped her attention to his direction.

She noted he had a plain face, but his continence seemed kind enough, and frankly she was happy just because he wasn't a different species right now.

"That's me," she stated with a weak smile.

"My goodness," he chattered, "You look like you've seen better days!"

She nearly snorted at his obviousness. However, she was inclined to agree with him. She had seen better decades it felt like.

"Mh-hm," she replied noncommittally.

His head reflected the florescent light as he inclined it eagerly. "Well, how may I help you today?"

"I'm afraid I have been separated from my crewmates and I need to get back to Starfleet space."

"Ah-ha, not a problem, come right this way and we will get you all set."

Jim followed where he had motioned to a small desk and chairs separated by a thin partition. Everything about his space was as bland as the man himself, right down to the grey nick-knacks scattered about. She tried to put on a polite face.

Tried, but after so many ups and downs, she was failing fast.

"Alright," he hummed as he tapped along his console with thick fingers, "may I have your information please?"

"James T. Kirk. That's the common spelling of James," she added as an afterthought, "Year of birth 2233, Chief Engineer, active member number XY5910104-Delta."

The man nodded quickly and entered in her information

"I'm sorry Ms. Kirk, but according to our records you are no longer an active member of Starfleet," the caseworker informed her firmly.

"What?" Her sapphire eyes widened to comical proportions at the man's words.

He blinked at her before stating the exact same thing slower.

She wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't deaf. Jim glared at the man in helpless fury. The records had to be wrong. There was simply nothing else to it. She might have been declared 'Missing in Action' but it had not been long enough for them to declare her dead. And, for crying out loud her Captain could attest that she was very much alive. So, she still worked for Starfleet.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Jim insisted with disbelief.

The man frowned down at his console before typing a few items into it. He glanced up at Jim and back at the screen a few times. He shook his head negatively.

"No Ma'am I'm sorry, but it says right here that you were officially resigned from your position aboard… the … _USS Enterprise_, and you transferred to the… Vulcan Science Core."

She felt her jaw drop in shock.

"No," she stated slowly with her voice increasing in volume, "that _cannot_ be correct. I never resigned from Starfleet, and I was never made aware of a transfer to the Vulcan Science Core."

The man drew his brows together in concentration.

"It says here that it was made official yesterday."

She had been unconscious most of yesterday! There was no possible way that she could have…

'_Spock,_' her mind supplied suddenly and Jim nearly saw red,_' who the HELL does he think he is? Does he have any idea how long I waited to get on the Enterprise? Does he know what an honor that is?'_

"_Oh."_ The caseworker bleated quietly.

"Oh?" Jim had the feeling that 'oh' was not good.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you Ms. Kirk," he informed her with a crestfallen expression.

"What? Why can't you help me?"

"It also says here that you citizenship for Vulcan was approved two days ago. And, that means your Terran citizenship has been terminated.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed at the man as if she would kill him at any moment if he so much as breathed the wrong way.

"Terminated?" Her voice was a soft hiss of displeasure, "Check it again. I am a _citizen_ of _Earth_. Not Vulcan."

He tapped away at his console once more giving Jim a worried glance which she readily ignored.

"I apologize, but it says you are a Vulcan citizen and I cannot do anything for you."

"This is preposterous; I can't be a Vulcan citizen. I was only married to a Vulcan resident yesterday!"

The man brightened noticeably.

"Congratulations!"

Jim nearly growled like an angry cat in his direction. "Don't congratulate me."

"Uh… yes Ma'am," he placated quickly as his eyes darted around for some form of help, "but I still can't help you."

Her blonde hair dipped in front of her eyes, and she gave him a smile that nearly oozed insincerity.

"Oh, you'll help me because I want to file a claim for asylum."

The man's Adam's apple bobbed and she watched it in distraction.

"You can't claim asylum, because you rescinded citizenship. Asylum is only for those seeking to become citizens that never have been one."

Jim counted to ten and neatly folded her hands on top of his console with a touch of insanity blazing behind her bright blue eyes.

"May I use your communicator?"

OoOoOo

Jim nervously typed in her password for a secure communication and held her breath as she prayed silently that it would still work. After three hours of arguing with the Terran embassy that she was still a member of Starfleet, even though she actually wasn't, they had finally caved enough to let her use a public communications terminal. Even though they considered her a 'Vulcan' citizen on 'Terran' soil, which pissed her off to no end, they allotted her only twenty minutes to call and get this mess straightened out. Any longer and she would need official visitation papers.

Fucking bureaucracy!

Her blond hair was practically matted with the number of knots in it, and she had not seen a shower in far longer than she would have liked. Therefore, she was actually slightly happy that she was yelling at human bureaucratic lackeys instead of Vulcan ones because her smell alone would have had her barred.

She hummed in the back of her throat both to clear it and to keep the worst of her nerves at bay. This was not going to be a pleasant briefing by any stretch of the imagination. She tried to smooth the worst of her knots down, and wiped at her face in a poor attempt to groom herself quickly.

A petite brunet flashed on screen and Jim nearly scowled at her neat and sweet appearance. She felt like a giant sack of kitty litter warmed over and this unknown woman looked like she had just stepped out of a beauty parlor. Even for Jim, this seemed unfair. She wanted a shower, and cool water, and she wanted Bones to yell at her and make everything ok damn it! Hell, she would even take Maelrok at this point.

And that was saying something.

"Thank you for contacting Star Fleet headquarters, this is Becky, how may I help you?"

It took all she had not to scowl outright at the other woman.

"My name is James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise. _Active duty officer XY5910104-Delta and I need to speak to a member of the admiralty right away," she prided herself on keeping her tone just above frosty. Jim knew she really couldn't afford to upset the receptionist or secretary whatever the hell that woman was, since she had less than twenty minutes to get some help.

"One moment please," the perky woman responded brightly as she typed in Jim's information and Jim wanted to reach through the console to choke her, "Alright Ms. Kirk, you are being redirected. Have a pleasant day!"

Jim hadn't had enough coffee for this. Her heart and head were pounding. It felt like there was a small animal batting curiously at some part of her brain.

And it made it itch, which was really an odd feeling.

She raked an unsteady hand through her knotted hair out of habit and sore when her fingers tangled in the thick mass. She was tired and hungry. To make matters worse she smelled, and had nowhere to go except back to her 'husband' Captain Spock.

While part of her could see the benefits of wedded bliss, because that growling thing he did was hot as hell, she was not up for sacrificing her entire career to a man or his planet. She never agreed to transfer to the Vulcan Science Core and she sure as shit never agreed to change her citizenship.

A stogy older man filled the screen after a few moments and Jim couldn't help but straighten her spine out of reflex.

"I thought I must have misread my screen," he started sardonically, "because Active Officer XY5910104-Delta, also known as James T. Kirk is infamous for her cutting-edge warp core innovations."

Jim winced internally at the criticism for she had a _bit_ of a reputation for 'researching' things that tended to blow up and leave Star fleet with a rather heavy bill in damages. However, she could argue that it was the price of genius. However, she was not willing to correct the only tangible means of her salvation off this heated rock of a planet.

And she had liked Vulcans before this too.

"Thank you Admiral, Sir," she started placating, "I wish that this were more pleasant business-"

"When people state that they need to speak to me 'right away' I have found it is never pleasant business, chief engineer Kirk," he quipped sarcastically.

Well fine, but he didn't have to be a completely humorless dick about it!

Jim grinned to keep herself from scowling at him. "That's funny Sir," and she knew it really wasn't. "However, the fact of the matter is-"

"Out with it already, I don't have a lot of time to spare Kirk, I am a busy man."

Her blue eyes closed once before opening again to keep the last shreds of her patience in check.

"Sir," she stated forcefully, " Approximately three weeks ago myself and the eight other members of the scout vessel the _USS Hemingway_ were captured en-route to the _USS Enterprise_ docked in Deep Space station Three by a distress signal coming from the gamma sector of the Utlithios system; specifically Kilthious Prime. While being held we engaged in contact with Romulans that were also being held prisoner."

Jim glanced up to see the pinched look on the Admiral's face. Clearly the others had not been able to send a report to Starfleet yet, it happened during dire situations of where no secure channels were available.

"Continue," he barked after her prolonged silence.

"Yes Sir, shortly after meeting with the Romulans, we devised a plan of escape that lead to both parties going their separate ways. However, one of the members of the Romulan crew- Sub Commander Maelrok- became infatuated with me-"

Jim grit her teeth at the Admiral's snort of dismissal. She had a bit of a reputation about that too.

"This lead to the _USS Hemingway_ being attacked by a Romulan Warbird under the direct command of the Sub Commander," Jim noticed that the Admiral was flaring his nostrils in anger and his beady and hawkish eyes flashed under the florescent light.

Jim drew a shaky breath and continued with her debriefing as Starfleet had trained her to do, with professionalism and detail.

"With the help of Captain Montgomery Scott, who later was injured along with the other eight crewmembers, we were able to escape via emergency pod and left to float for several days. I managed to keep the injured parties alive through stasis and the basic medical kit supplied in the pod. We were rescued from further assault by the Vulcan craft _T'Maiti_."

Jim swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and fiddled with her fingers a bit; all while looking directly at the slowly enraging admiral.

"Once aboard my fellow crewmembers were treated for their injuries, all made a complete recovery. However, while aboard the Vulcan craft we were once again attacked by the Romulan Warbird-"

"In Neutral Space?" the Admiral thundered and his slightly jowled cheeks shook in outrage.

"Yes Sir, all of this occurred in Neutral Space," Jim replied unwaveringly, "I was able to create a rough, but working, shared power-grid through the use of dylithium crystals and plasma. "

Jim watched the admiral's eyes widen in shock and quite possibly delight.

"I had only read reports on your possible theories, most of which the top scientists called 'ludicrous'," he leaned forward in his chair in anticipation, "but you say you got one working?"

Her blonde hair, though dirty, moved from behind her ear as she nodded.

"Yes, Sir," her chest puffed with pride despite the tense situation, "I am proud to say that it is fully functional and will change the face of the warp core as we know it. The possibilities are truly endless."

The Admiral leaned back in his chair, the picture of pompous self-assurance which caused Jim to wonder just how he was ever able to gain his position because he was grating on the nerves.

"That is good news Chief Engineer Kirk, I expect the prototype to be given to Starfleet main base by the end of the week," he stated as he leaned forward to disconnect the transmission.

"Admiral!" She called out in a tone that emphasized her distress. "There is a problem with accomplishing that."

The man paused and stared at her with his dark but beady eyes. "I'm waiting."

She gulped nervously and for the first time drew her gaze away from him in shame. "The parts belonged to the Vulcan craft _T'Maiti_ , and I was unable to secure it," she hedged a glance at him, "Sub Commander Maelrok attacked the Vulcan vessel, as I have said. However, he was willing to cease fire in exchange for me."

The admiral held a distinct look of surprise. "I can't help but notice that you look… healthy enough and are calling me from the Terran embassy on Vulcan, Kirk."

Jim bit her lip to keep from giggling in hysteria. "You notice correctly, however, I was able to escape and get myself back on the _T'Maiti_. My injuries were treated and I was taken to the surface of Vulcan while my crewmembers remained ship-bound."

Jim took a deep but steadying breath.

"It has come to my attention that somehow I have been reassigned from Starfleet and the _USS _Enterprise… to the Vulcan Science Core… and I have also come to find out that I have in advertently married the Vulcan Captain of the _T'Maiti_… Admiral."

Her heart froze in her chest as deep laughter echoed back from the screen.

"Now I know you are kidding. I am glad to see such a stressful ordeal has not robbed you of your sense of humor," The Admiral smirked knowingly, "Telling me that James 'Temptation' Kirk has gotten married? It's almost funny, really, but a waste of my time and yours Kirk."

Jim grimaced at the condensation in his tone, but also at the very real fact that she was not joking. However, it did not escape her notice, which was commendable, that even the Admiralty knew of her unfortunate nickname. This had only started due in no small part to that damn pushy Klingon bastard.

And, once more, none of it had been her fault.

"I… I'm … uh, not joking, sir," she finished lamely and was unable to look at him directly.

They were both quiet for several moments as the Admiral registered her words.

"Again, Kirk?" He hissed in outrage.

Yeah… again.

"If I may, sir-"

"You may not Engineer. What were you thinking?" The man thundered across the communication hub.

"Well-," Jim started.

"That's right! You weren't thinking. You couldn't possibly have been thinking if the end result is you being resigned from Star Fleet and reassigned to the Vulcan Engineering Core!"

He wasn't taking this well, she observed sagely.

"Sir, the thing is-," she attempted again.

"And now what is very likely the most advanced power grid in the entire galaxy is in the hands of the Vulcan High Council," his spittle landed on the screen and Jim watched him turn an impressive shade of puce.

"Uh…"

"This means that I, and all of Starfleet, now have to enter into prolonged negotiations for our own technology because you had to build it with parts from a Vulcan craft!"

Yeah, about that…

"Sir, there is one other _tiny_, insignificant really, thing I need to tell you," She winced as she spoke words that sounded false to her own ears.

The Admiral fixed her with a chilling stare and the loudest creak could be heard as he gripped the edge of his desk in frustration.

"Yes, _Former _Chief Engineer Kirk?"

Jim coughed once uncomfortably.

"My citizenship to Earth has also been revoked... Admiral? Admiral!"

Startled sapphire eyes watched as the man fainted dead away before the screen.

That could have gone better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews! Please let me know what you think, liked, didn't like, or would like to see. Also, if I am taking too long to update, please prompt me. I've been busy, but I can make time to make someone laugh a little.**

**And I own nothing, but I wish I could be some Romulan's Tasha Yar sometimes… oh like you don't. Yeesh.**

OoOoOo

Jim blinked at the screen in desperation as the admiral failed to rouse himself from what she assumed was the floor. He could have landed on his chair on the way down, she supposed, but Jim had no way to prove that. And, quite frankly, she was running out of time. Her sapphire eyes shot up to the clock positioned directly above the screen with panic.

She had… 12 minutes before they kicked her out of the embassy.

Jim scratched at her wrist, a nervous habit. It did not escape her notice that she had been indulging in a lot of nervous habits lately and they all centered around that Vulcan sex on legs. Which, Jim would have gladly ogled to her heart's content _before_ he had decided to trick her into marriage.

She was a genius for crying out loud and she never seemed to see these things coming. A more childish part of her quipped that she had seen many signs of males that wanted to come near her, but the marriage part always seemed to catch her off her guard.

As much as it pained her to admit, and it did, she honestly needed to start listening to Bones more.

The proverbial light bulb flashed above her head, and Jim disconnected from the call.

"Thank you for calling Starfleet, and remember to have a pleasant day," an automated female voice chimed delicately.

"Have a pleasant day," Jim mimicked in a sarcastic voice.

This had turned out to be yet another day from hell. She was hot, and tired. She was sure she stunk and there must have been a film of sand covering her from head to toe. Worst of all she was separated from her beloved warp core. And, she was now Mrs... Well, Spock. For the life of her, Jim could not pronounce whatever his last name was.

She knew that if Uhura had been here, that woman would have told her how to pronounce it in at least seven dialects. Jim understood she was in a sorry state when she started to miss Uhura. Not that there was anything wrong with the woman, they were friends after all, but because Uhura had this uncanny ability to make Jim feel like she was four years old. Four years old and had just flashed her panties in front of the whole class.

God she missed kindergarten sometimes.

Her fingers flew across the console as she typed in a number she knew from memory. One of only eleven people Jim had ever bothered to remember such a detail about. She fiddled with her now stringy hair as she waited. Even though she had boundless patience with her tinkering and theories, waiting in reality always blew chunks.

Well, that and she constantly had to remind herself not to hyperventilate. Her blue eyes nearly filled with tears as the snarling face of Dr. Leonard McCoy filled the screen. His dark hair was slicked back; slightly wet from what she assumed was a shower. If this were not such a dire situation, Jim would have made a pass at the smooth-talking southern gentleman.

However, she did have her priorities, and at the top of the list was getting off this damned sandbox of a planet.

"WHAT?" Bone's snarled in agitation, his eyes not even focused on the screen.

"Bones," Jim started with a slight waiver in her voice, "I want to go home to the _Enterprise_ now."

His faced morphed into an expression of shock, and his eyes traced over her downtrodden features. His gruff voice switched to match the concern spreading throughout his face.

"Jim honey," he said in the same tone he used with scared children, "are you alright?"

She was forced to blink back tears behind her blond lashes. Jim cursed her lip quivering at his earnest inquiry after her health. For all the crap she gave Bones, he was always on her side. That is why Jim was so fiercely loyal to him. Anyone who messed with Bones messed with Jim, and every member of any crew they had ever served on knew it all too well.

And, should Jim be displeased enough, one or more people had found their rooms without thermal controls after having been set to 'artic'. Their apologetic requests for fixing it ignored until Bones told her to stop making up reasons why she couldn't get to their rooms. It was a system that had worked since their days in the academy together.

"Not really," she commented thickly.

Bones made a noise in the back of his throat that Jim couldn't discern from a growl or a noise of sympathy.

"Where are you?"

Her sapphire eyes flicked to the doorway out of reflex and then to the clock. She only had ten more minutes. She fought the urge to smooth down her hair some more, and settled for rushing to explain her circumstances.

"I'm at the Terran Embassy on Vulcan," she started in a rush, "my citizenship has been changed to be Vulcan, and I have been assigned to the Vulcan Science Core."

"You resigned from Starfleet?" His voice boomed through the screen with his surprise and she winced at the volume.

"No, _I_ didn't do anything," she denied vehemently, "You know I would never quit after being assigned the _Enterprise_. My Vulcan _Husband_," she spat the word like a curse, "did it for me."

Bones' face grew white, then red, then purple, and finally turned blue as he processed her words. Jim couldn't help but marvel at the plethora of colors he was able to achieve.

"I KNEW IT! I knew that Vulcan bastard was up to no good," his eyes narrowed threateningly, "I'll kill him. No, I'll kill him, then heal him, and then kill him again. If he so much as touched you, I'll-"

"Bones," Jim pleaded quickly, "I'm only allowed to stay on Terran soil for another… seven minutes. Please, you have to come get me. Or send someone to get me, I really don't care which."

His face softened at her obvious distress. "Don't worry Jim, I'll be there."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief before she could stop herself.

"Wonderful, I think I can file a temporary claim against my forced citizenship with the Vulcan government. That should buy me a couple of days until you get here."

Bones snorted. "That won't be necessary," he quipped tightly.

Jim raised a brow in confusion. "I… I don't-"

"I never left," he answered her unspoken question with ease, "I took my vacation time when they came to pick up the others. Uhura and I have been looking all over for you." He panned the hand-held device over and Jim blinked in astonishment at the linguist waived to her.

Uhura gave a weak smile. "Knew what you were doing huh?"

"Now is not the time Nyota," Jim snapped out defensively.

All of them perked up at the familiarity of the scene. The engineer let out a half-hysterical laugh which proved contagious amongst them, for the other two began to laugh.

"So James T. Kirk finally got married," Uhura commented offhand while wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, "And, just I thought, it had to be done in the craziest way possible."

Jim puffed up in indignation. "It wasn't my fault," she started quickly.

"It never is, according to you," Bones replied sarcastically.

"I maintain my innocence in all of this," Jim stated in good humor, "but can we continue this discussion when we are, say… off this planet? Sound good? Excellent."

Bones' face filled the screen once more. "We're coming to get you. Starfleet never leaves one of its own and all that hogwash. I'm just coming because you'll never let me live it down if I don't."

"Bones," Jim stated seriously, "If I weren't already married, I would marry you."

He blinked, and his face flushed scarlet for a moment.

"Um… thank you kindly," he replied awkwardly.

She tilted her head to the side and studied him carefully. "Am I too much amazing for you to handle? It's alright I have that effect on people," she grinned at him sexily.

"Why you-"

"Time is up Mrs. Kirk," the man from before called as he opened the door.

Jim snapped her attention away from the screen and at the short man who had interrupted the small bit of happiness she had gleamed out of the place that made Arizona seem cool. Which, by itself, was so many kinds of wrong that even the Breen would stop and blink in confusion.

And, that was saying something.

"Yes, of course," she responded with forced politeness as she shut down the terminal. Her heart constricted in her chest. She had forgotten to ask Bones how long he would be. She stood up from her seated position and exited the room without a fuss. Jim could very nearly taste her freedom and smell the sweet scent of coolant from her plasma coils.

"Oh and Mrs. Kirk?" The nameless unhelpful desk jockey inquired neutrally.

"Yes?"

"We hope you have enjoyed your time at the Terran Embassy," he informed her congenially.

Jim froze and she felt her left eye begin to twitch. Her mind stalled for a moment at the sincerity in his voice. Did this man have no idea what she had been through? Could he not grasp that this was sheer torture being here for even a single moment longer?

She turned slowly, her lips stretched into a sweet and innocent smile. Jim couldn't stop herself from the caustic reply on the tip of her tongue.

"Why thank you, and may I say, I hope I never have to see you again."

Jim stomped further down the hallway, leaving the poor man to do nothing but blink at her rudeness.

OoOoOo

Spock could feel her storming through the back of his thoughts. His whole mind had become attuned to her presence nearly instantly and he found even the minimal contact with her Psi-null mind to be comforting. However, it presented its own set of challenges for Jim being a psi-null, and he being only half Vulcan their bond was not traditional by any standard of measurement. He could not hear her thoughts, only sense the strongest of emotions for James' brain would not be able to utilize the link as T'Pring had. Humans lacked the proper higher brain functions necessary to communicate through anything less than a mind meld.

That had been an inconvenient hindrance in finding his wayward bride. Spock did not allow himself to be pulled down by the unparalleled force of Vulcan emotions, which were stronger than any species he had encountered to date. This was not an attempt at bragging, which was illogical, this was a fact. And, as such was upheld under scientific study.

He could sense James' distress, and near panic. It caused a sympathetic response of rousing his primitive protective instincts. This had disconcerted him slightly. Spock had found himself prone to the jolts of emotion that forced themselves past his mental shields. He had been surprised, though he should have accounted for such an occurrence if James was the source, at the intensity of her anger. He was by no means an ignorant or stupid male. Spock could tell immediately that her anger was directed at him.

That led him to believe she had discovered her change of occupation. It had caused Spock to meditate a great deal upon his decision prior to making it; however, he had seen the logic behind keeping James close to her new home. In time, he had been confident, she would adapt to the lifestyle as his mother had. They appeared to have developed some sort of human connection. His mother had called it an 'understanding' which by definition meant a mutual agreement.

This had been pleasing to hear. However, the discovery of her disappearance had caused his _katra_ so swell with that primitive instinct he worked so diligently to suppress. It was logical to wish to protect his mate from harm, and even the Vulcan people could not deny that life was precious. Therefore, Spock found it to be the only reasonable expression of his concern for her health. He had noted that James had the unprecedented ability to cause injury to her person, attract unwanted suitors, and nearly destroy allied vessels… seemingly by no fault of her own.

However, he was not an unwanted suitor, he was her _Adun_. Spock had taken extensive measures to make sure that James had understood what she was entering into. And, she had even accepted the ancient challenge of his people during the time of the Joining of the minds. He had been caught unaware by the surge of pride that had coursed through his very blood when she had proven to be the victor. He had also been fascinated by the rarity of their compatibility.

Logically, it was the compatibility that had made joining with a psi-null possible at all. He had spoken in length with his Father on the matter, and Sarek had been in agreement of his hypothesis.

There bond had proven to be uncommonly strong, if Spock were able to discern the surge of her emotions. Their bond crept around his mental shields like a predator of the desert, and Spock knew himself to be its master. He delighted in her presence even if his bond mate was unaware of his mental presence. He knew her to be in no danger, and that was enough to keep his control firmly in place.

He had used the jolts of her emotions in a similar fashion to echolocation. He followed the tantalizing pull of their connection. As a psi-null James could not be located through following the bond alone and it forced Spock to lower his mental shields to seek her out. His patience and persistence had led him to the gates of the Terran Embassy. Spock understood he could not enter for he was a Vulcan citizen, as was James.

However, by right of his birth as a son of Vulcan, he was denied the ability to set foot on the soil unless he was in his Captain capacity, as he had no official business with the Embassy, Spock was forced to wait at the gate side. His dark eyes stared nearly hungrily at the doors, as if he might be able to will her into existence if he waited long enough. It was illogical, but his blood sung of her belonging to him. His very bones knew her to be his mate, and their bond, so new and so strong, compelled his more bestial urges to the surface.

The urge to claim swam through his blood like a fever. His impeccable control, however, kept him from acting out in such a barbaric fashion.

His dark eyes traced the doors once more with resignation tinged with desire. To any passerby his face was entirely impassive, nearly carved out of green stone. But inside a storm raged similar to James' of feelings that could not be long denied, and Spock needed her presence the way a plant needs water or sunlight.

Not Vulcan sunlight, for it scorched all it touched, but the sun of Earth nurtured its plant life to flourishing.

'_Soon Aduna, you will see. I will endeavor to be an excellent mate to you,_' he promised, pushing the words into the bond, knowing she would not be able to hear them, but the pledge stayed firm in his thoughts.

It was only logical, she was his after all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot! **

OoOoO

She was going to kill him if she ever saw him again. Forget about even thinking over the fantasies she had conjured of her 'husband'. She was going to gut him like a terran fish. No, she was going to string him up by his damn pointy ears and get small children to heckle him. Then, she was going to shave him bald and do…

Something even more horrible!

Jim raged in her thoughts. She had been torn between fury, fear, and hysteria for the majority of her time on this desert-hell of a planet. And it still galled her to no end, more so than growing up in freaking Iowa, that she was married to some crazed Vulcan! Not that there was anything wrong with said species, other than the propensity to look permanently displeased, but why oh why did she always have to find the crazy ones?

Was there a sign somewhere that Jim wasn't aware of? That was the only conceivable reason why she _always_ ended up in these sorts of jams. Jim huffed in a frustrated breath and glanced out the doors of the Embassy once more. She would have to leave Terran soil in order to not violate the law. And, the last thing she needed right now was to see another Vulcan on a power-trip.

Her blue eyes narrowed harshly, and she took a tentative step forward. _'So far, so good. No freaky Vulcans coming out of the walls. That is progress right?'_

Her hand felt clammy as she gingerly touched the screen that would permit her access to the outside world once more. There were days she really should have listened to her mother. Wasn't there some sort of maternal advice about not getting into it with insane men? Or… something, she had been about eight at the time, Jim couldn't really recall what was said.

The hiss of the automatic doors caused her to wince. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the too bright sunlight, and the instant sweltering heat surrounded her with a lover's caress. Well, she was done with just about anything that wanted to caress her. Lovingly, or otherwise, she was simply done.

Jim stepped passed the portal with the determination of a damned woman.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt confusion overtake her as somewhere in the periphery of her thoughts she became _aware._ Her slim frame turned aggressively as her eyes locked on a face in the distance she would rather have never seen again.

That fucking Vulcan bastard was _here._

Jim's thoughts scattered in a thousand directions and she busily tried to piece them back together. However, as much as her mind was muddled, her body was most certainly not. In an event that she could only label an 'out of body experience', Jim felt that strange prowling thing at the back of her thoughts go taut.

Her lips twisted into a snarl as she forced her way beyond the gates with a speed she had never known she possessed.

"_Aduna-_," he stated still infuriatingly placid as she felt her muscles spring into further action.

"_**You**_!" Jim howled as she sprinted at him.

The force of her movement caused her hair to whip about her face. Her sapphire eyes were clouded with rage. She tucked one shoulder downward as she bull rushed the Vulcan with all of her might. Her body collided with his in a solid thump of flesh on dull flesh. She rolled with him as they hit the desert sand.

She felt the shock that only his eyes portrayed as it snapped across her thoughts. Confused but undeterred by the strange sensation, Jim was a wild woman, her fists curling to strike at him as she scrambled on top of him.

"Jim!" The sharp bark of authority slapped across her senses. She stilled as the world came back into focus.

Her gaze snapped upward to the slow southern drawl of the Chief Medical Officer. His eyes gleamed at her with a fine line of approval coupled with reproach.

"Bones?" She queried as she dropped her hands back to her sides. Quickly, Jim removed herself from the Vulcan beneath her.

She watched as Bones narrowed his eyes on Spock with obvious distaste. He then returned her gaze with a wickedly playful one of his own.

"Save some for me Darlin'," he stated with a sweet southern twang.

Jim nodded tersely, as Uhura came into view. Her sweet face was clouded by worry and anger. Not that Jim blamed her. She had come to understand that Spock's father carried some influence and therefore assaulting him was, perhaps, not her best idea.

But it came damn close.

"Are you alright Jim?" Uhura uttered calmly, as if Jim getting married were a regular occurrence.

Which… well it had become a trend lately.

Jim squared her shoulders and straightened her spine. Her Kirk-swagger returned in full force after her outburst.

"Always, Nyota," she commented cockily with her trade mark grin in place.

"I assure you," Spock started stoically, "I would not have allowed harm to come to my-"

Jim swung toward him once more. Her eyes blazed with a fire she rarely ever showed outside of her beloved warp cores.

"I'm your _nothing._ You hear me? First a love sick Romulan and now some territorial Vulcan that does not understand that I-"

Her rant was cut short, as the Vulcan suddenly pitched forward into the sand once more. His body failed to move, and Jim nudged him with her foot. She blinked startled eyes back at Bones, who dangled a hypo from his fingertips with a satisfied smirk.

"Whoops," he stated a bit too happily, "clumsy, clumsy me."

Jim cocked a brow at him. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Of course not," he responded insulted.

She grinned at him in relief. "it was close thought, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

Uhura grabbed her arm lightly. "Come on Jim, it's time to get out of here."

"Why Nyota, I couldn't agree more."

OoOoOo

It was home.

That was the only word with enough significance behind it to properly describe the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ Jim kirk glanced about the metal walls with a child-like glee. For a single moment, she thought he heart might burst from the excitement, barely contained under her dazzling smile. She closed her eyes to simply listen to the glorious purr of the warp core engine. The finest in the fleet and this gorgeous baby was all hers.

Well, not _technically_, but Jim never liked to argue over semantics.

The only distraction was that same, small and soft, pattering around the edge of her thoughts. She made a mental note to speak with Bones about that soon… when she felt like another hypo to the neck.

A small pip, more of a high whine, intruded on her intimate moment with her prized engine. Sapphire eyes blinked owlishly in surprise at the stoic face of Captain Montgomery Scott. A wry smile of affection blossomed on her lips at the sight of him. He was without a doubt, an excellent leader.

"Chief Engineer Kirk," his brogue resounded deeply and she felt a pang of concern. His stoic appearance combined with the rolling of his 'r's told her a great deal. And, to her intelligent mind, none of it was good news.

Anything that wasn't good news, never ended well for Kirk. Ever.

"Aye, Captain?" Her voice was filled with polite and cordial respect.

"I need a word with yew, Ms. Kirk," his eyebrows furrowed for an instant in concentration, "on th' bridge."

Jim pushed back a stray lock of hair, a nervous habit as she looked at her longtime Leader and friend.

"Right away, Sir," her blue eyes locked with his slightly downcast ones in true concern.

She hurried, with grace and dignity because she was Jim Kirk after all, to the turbo lift. Jim took a moment to smooth out her appearance, and tried to convince her over-worked mind, that perhaps she was simply being reinstated. Captain Scott could have been playing a grand joke on her, surely? Yes, that was much better than the alternative of-

Jim stepped out of the turbo lift and onto the Bridge. The Face of Admiral Pike loomed before her.

Oh yes, she was hosed.

"Former Chief Engineer Kirk," Admiral Pike boomed across the communication line, "perhaps you can inform me as to why you are on a federation vessel when you are no longer a Federation officer?"

She paled slightly before giving a bright smile. "Sir, I never actually resigned from my post and-"

"And, then perhaps," he continued as if she had not spoken, "you could explain to me why I have a received an extradition order for you from the Romulan Empire?"

Jim gaped at him in silence.

Uh…

Well, she couldn't actually explain that one.

Admiral Pike shifted in his chair, edging closer to the screen as if he could throttle her through it. Jim took a delicate step backward, just in case he could.

"I only ask," his voice was like pure steel and she nearly gulped, "because according to the Romulan Empire's records, which they have so generously sent the Federation a copy of, you are registered as the wife of one Maelrok, Nveid-"

"His first name is Nveid?" Jim quipped before she could help herself. No wonder that guy had such a hard time taking rejection; with a name like 'Nveid' she'd have made fun of him too. Well, that wasn't entirely true, his dark eyes dared her with danger and that was rather arousing, so flirting would not have been out of the question. But, she had already done that and it had led to this.

Hm.

Admiral Pike gave her a silencing glare and Jim returned it with an apologetic smile.

"Now, according to the Federation's records you are married to one," he glanced down at the paper and his eyes narrowed, "Mr. Spock."

Jim nodded, she recalled that humans couldn't actually pronounce Vulcan clan names, and it was probably best no one even tried.

Wait.

Go back a second.

Jim blinked as her thoughts caught up with her ears. Maelrok had registered her as his wife. Her heart dropped in the pit of her stomach only to be consumed by the white-hot intensity of rage. What was with everyone declaring her a wife without her knowledge?

Dear God above… she was polyandrous and not even by choice.

"Um.." she mumbled eloquently and her blue eyes frantically sought out her Captain.

"Sir," Captain Montgomery interjected at her 'help me here' look, "Chief Engineer… I mean Ms. Kirk dinna knew she was marryin' tha' Vulcan-"

The Admiral's face looked thunderous at his words. And Jim could already see the question of 'Again?' forming in his mind.

Yeah, yeah, he wasn't the first one to give her that look and he certainly wouldn't be the last. That's what came with the territory of being as awesome as she. It was a curse sometimes, really.

"And ye must hav' read the reports of wha' occurred to and durin' our time on Kilthious Prime?"

Pike's cold gaze shifted to Captain Scott instantly. "Indeed I have," he admitted neutrally.

"Then surely, ye must knew Sir, that Ms. Kirk dinna initiate any sort of marriage betwean her and tha' Romulan… Sir."

Pike's shoulders slumped and he drew a deep, and she assumed calming, breath. "Be that as it may Captain Montgomery, it appears that this Maelrok has a legitimate claim under both Federation and Romulan law."

Jim wet her suddenly dry lips. "What does that mean Admiral, sir?"

As quickly as he had looked resigned, he looked older far beyond his years, and he gazed at her with something akin to pity. Jim couldn't help but blink the face of his reaction.

"It means, Mrs. Kirk, that if you wish to object this extradition order you must go to court. But, unfortunately, as there is no common ground between the Federation and the Romulan Empire, it will be a court of our admiralty and theirs. And, unless we are exceedingly fortunate and somehow your other spouse," he gave her a meaningful look, "filed first… we might be forced to surrender you to their custody."

Jim heard the crew behind her gasp, and she was left slightly paralyzed. "But," her mind reeled with possibilities, "as I am no longer a Terran citizen at the moment, wouldn't they have filed with the wrong planet?" Her voice was filled with hope that they could grant an extradition order for her on Earth, but she would not have to comply if she kept her Vulcan citizenship.

Admiral Pike quirked a brow. "That's clever Kirk, but your husband… by the way are either of these males actually your husband?"

"Not by choice," she hissed out between clenched teeth.

"I see," he looked faintly amused now and Jim thought to take the advantage and try to strangle him through the communication screen, "either way, Mr. Maelrok has filed on behalf of the Federation as a whole. Therefore there is no planet within our jurisdiction on which you could hide."

"Son of a bitch," she swore softly.

"My thoughts exactly," Pike quipped.

Her thoughts jumbled and she began to sort them out as she looked for loop holes or possibilities. Her mind lurched for a moment as something niggled in the back of her head.

"Sir? You said that if Mr. Spock has filed first, then this claim might be moot?" Her azure eyes flashed under the florescent light.

"Yes," he nodded subtly, "however, we have been unable to get the forms needed from Vulcan as they are very private, and getting information from them is like proverbially pulling teeth. We have been forced to wait on clearance."

Jim felt incredibly annoyed at bureaucracy. "When will clearance be given?"

"In four days," he responded promptly.

She relaxed. "Well, that's not so-"

"Your extradition trial, according to the order takes place in two."

Jim sighed, her sapphire eyes closing for a single moment and she hung her head in near defeat.

"Hell's bells," Bones interjected explosively, "You may as well drag up that Klingon bastard that wanted Kirk and throw him in with this circus!"

Admiral Pike glowered at him menacingly. "Don't even joke Dr. McCoy. It the Klingon Empire finds out that these claims on Kirk are standing, they very well might try and get her as well. And, as we all know, Ka'ar of house Unagroth-"

Jim winced at the mention of his name. She had tried so very hard to suppress all memories with him involved.

"Would be her legitimate husband for his petition was filed well over a year before any of the others," Pike finished snidely.

Bones' face paled slightly and he turned to Jim. She shook her head at him, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Bones," she commented gently, "what is the likelihood that the Klingon's will find out?"

A soft ping resounded at Pike's desk and he tore his gaze from them to read the missive.

"Apparently," he replied with a voice that cracked slightly, "quite high, as they have just filled a grievance with Starfleet for your proper return. The previous ruling no longer withstanding with this government, meaning that any ruling could potentially launch us into a galactic war."

Jim balked, torn between laughing and crying.

Captain Scotty looked over at her with a wry smile.

"Helen of Troy has nothin' on yew Kirk."

"Oh Jim," Uhura said in a worried tone, lined with sympathy.

Jim gave a withering glace. "I know," the engineer replied acerbically, "someone please get me the latest in Klingon opera, a Romulan dictionary, and a Vulcan book of etiquette as well. It's best to be prepared for all possible outcomes."

With that, James T. Kirk turned and left the bridge.

Bones gave a sour glance toward the screen with contempt. "Anyone have 'The Funeral March' on hand?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all. So sorry it has been so long. I had some pregnancy complications which have cleared up now. Here I am and ready to entertain you. **

**Rated M… you should know that by now. I own nothing, so sad about that. Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Jim had never exactly put stock in the whole 'making a deal with the devil' phrase before. She looked around the small quarters she had been assigned, because after all she was not technically part of Starfleet anymore and therefore not entitled to the actual Chief Engineer quarters. She leaned against the door with a heavy thud.

'_This just plain sucks,' _she thought morosely.

In truth, it was not the best situation had by anyone, and there was very little Jim could do about it. However, if she pondered long enough about her options… they still made her want to torpedo a herd of small puppies. Yet, if she had to choose one, and it looked as if that was the case, then perhaps it was time to put her amazingly intelligent mind to use. Because, when you are James T. Kirk you are automatically epic, and everyone wanting to possess said intelligence due to their inability to be as amazing, made perfect sense.

'_In a really warped sort of way,'_ her mind quipped.

Jim shook her head. She was getting side-tracked.

Her thoughts turned over her options slowly. She analyzed in a very, dare she say it, _logical_ fashion. That strange pattering, similar to a tiny kitten bounding around, continued in her head. She forced it back for a few more moments. She really needed to talk to Bones about it.

If she went with Ka'ar of house Unagroth, she would potentially stop a massive war of untold size and casualties. She would also be forced to beat the living daylights out of someone on a daily basis, or he would begin to think she had taken another lover. Which, of course, would dishonor his house and then she would be killed. However, Jim knew she would also have to provide the Klingon Empire with her latest and greatest in warp core technology. That just did not sit well with her for some reason, call her crazy. The very idea of giving them what could very well be called her 'baby' nearly had her in a protective rage.

So Ka'ar was out.

She began to tick them off on her fingers. With Ka'ar off the list that left _Nveid_ Maelrok. Well, he was pretty damn handsome with those dark eyes. Maelrok was determined, which could be considered a good thing in other areas. Her eyes narrowed as her thoughts reflected that he was causing this whole freaking mess. He was also still a giant… '_Lady-like thoughts Kirk,_' she amended quickly, for Kilthious Prime and that lovely time floating around in a dead ship.

However, if she looked at it from the physical, his strong jaw and pointed ears were kind of a turn on. It was way better than the Klingon ridges; they were attractive in their own right but not her thing. So in reality, she would not be overly burdened trying to consummate her 'marriage' to him.

'_I mean, if I __**really**__ had to… it would not be so bad,_' she thought with a quirk of her lips.

If she went with the Romulan, once again, she could stop a war of untold violence and fury. Countless lives would be saved, and all she would have to do is put up with a male whose ego was the size of a tiny planet. Jim winced. Maelrok was insufferable already. She could only imagine what he would be like once he had her in his clutches… again.

Not that she couldn't just escape him, but that would undo the limited tentative peace the Federation had with the Romulan Empire.

Jim sighed heavily, her slight jocularity evaporated instantly. She would put Maelrok as a 'maybe'.

Her sapphire eyes stared at her one remaining finger. That only left one Captain Spock. The engineer scowled into the dim room as just thinking about him made her blood boil, and not in the good way. Well, he did make it do that too, but right now she was ready to destroy anything that could say the word 'illogical'.

She bit her lip, and mentally steeled herself to look at what a union with the Vulcan would bring. It would do very little for Vulcan/Terran relations as they were already a steadfast alliance. There was the decidedly favorable fact that her advances would only serve the Federation. Which, would give them a distinct advantage in combat and exploration to come.

However, his planet was a fucking furnace.

There was also the little annoyance of her new citizenship. This would cause her nothing but a headache and it still grated on her nerves that he was just so damn calm about changing her whole life.

'_Who does he think he is anyway?' _ Jim glared angrily at her neatly made bed in distaste.

Sure, he was handsome. Yes, he was nearly sex on legs and she would be lying if she said she did not want to show him a thing or two. Alright, so she had _feelings_ for him still that she could not explain. Jim was so mad she could spit fusion coils at him, but it that rage had not translated into hate.

Why didn't she hate him?

Why didn't she hate his stupidly intense gaze? Or the way he said 'logical'? Why didn't she want to grasp his pointy eyebrows and rip them off his incredibly attractive face?

Wait… what was the point of this again?

Jim began to thump her head against the door in agitation. She would not get distracted by Vulcan males. She would not!

She groaned as a particularly hard thump caused her head to ache. She slid down the wall and placed her head in her hands. A melodramatic moan escaped her lips. With determination, and a haggard look, Jim came to a grim conclusion.

The most amazing engineer in any galaxy was going to have to make a deal with the devil, and she was not pleased about it.

With her father's inherited pride, Kirk stood and walked to her private console. Her fingers quickly tapped in a number she never thought in a thousand years she would call willingly. Her mind rebelled that this was a very bad idea. Necessity kept her from changing her mind. The screen flared to life and illuminated the dark space of her quarters.

Jim cleared her throat.

"Hello," she started lamely.

OoOoOo

Bones was not normally a man who worried much. Or at least he liked to think that he only worried when it was absolutely necessary. However, it had come to his attention that Kirk was someone he was always concerned over. Their relationship was complicated to say the very least.

He straightened in his chair, hours spent hunched over his medical terminal made his back ache something fierce. It was a wonder that the medical board allowed these ghastly chairs. They had no lumbar support to speak of. It was as if they were asking for impacted discs and joint pain. Bones scowled lightly as his tired eyes raked over records.

He had a lot of work to catch up on from his impromptu sabbatical running off to play the white knight with Kirk. Not that he minded rescuing the damsel in distress. The doctor snorted in amusement at the thought of Kirk being in any state other than peril. Though, he would be a damn sight grateful if she would stop making aliens crazy with her sweet face, that soft look in her eyes, or her subtle perfume that lingered long after she…

Bones pulled himself from the thought. Kirk had enough men chasing after her. The last thing she needed was a friend trying to push the line. Perhaps it had been too long since his wench of an ex-wife had wrecked his life. Or maybe he was simply lonely. Bones honestly did not know which was worse. However, he did know with a certainty that he would protect that blonde spitfire until his dying breath. There had been very few people in his life that had ever accepted him as completely as Kirk.

However, if that pointy-eared hobgoblin… either of them, thought that they were going to waltz away with her to their home planets and hold her hostage; they had another thing coming to them. A hypo or fifteen filled with all sorts of nasty things that would make Leonard smile.

Actually, that _did_ make him smile.

Still… he conceded that it was a very tough spot she'd gotten herself into this time. Part of him worried for the safety of his friend. Yet, a larger part worried over what a war would mean for his species. The Romulans were known for holding a grudge. Those devils were tricky and sneaky bastards. The Klingons were not much better. He had to give it to them for being so blunt in their attacks, but they were brutal in warfare.

Bones felt every year of his age as he went to the next medical chart.

His mind wandered to the carnage that would await just about any decision Kirk made. It was not her fault, which was the worst part. She simply caused a catalytic reaction no matter where she went. It had often befuddled him. Kirk had an untold way of affecting everyone around her. She inspired loyalty and was courageous, sometimes to a fault. Things normally worked out in her favor, through sheer dumb luck.

Still, with no small amount of desperation, Bones found himself praying.

OoOoOo

With a swagger she certainly did not feel, Kirk entered the council room. Her blue eyes took in the different officials with a butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had never been this nervous in her life. Then again, war with two species had never been weighing on her before. Though, that in and of itself was a miracle at this point. The Romulans sat staring at her to her right their eyes mocking, the Klingons in the center casting blood-chilling smiles with pointed teeth, and the Vulcans as she had expected, were impassive.

She felt the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. It was a little intimidating to have everyone start staring at you. Jim could almost feel the tension thicken the moment she stepped into the room. Why she had to be the one to keep the peace, she would never know. She was just the fucking engineer, for crying out loud.

Then again, she was the most prominent one in all of Starfleet.

When she was in Starfleet that was…

The room was eerily quiet as she waited for her representation. Each individual, in order to avoid any possibility of outside terrorist attack, had been assigned one representative in defense of their station and species. The main deciding council would be made up of two Romulans, Klingons, Vulcans, and one human of political standing as a deciding vote.

Her whole life came down to seven people and a trial that had never before been attempted in any of their combined histories.

Admiral Pike took his place next to her. Kirk found his presence to be the most comforting. She had specifically requested him. He was the only one that would take on another 'Kirk got married accidentally' case. However, now countless lives did hang in the balance.

No pressure.

Jim was almost tempted to ask if they could just share her, but it invoked so many uncomfortable images that no amount of therapy would cure it, even if you did take out the x-rated parts.

The human council member stood as stoically as possible given the circumstances. "With the defendant in question present, the proceedings may now begin. I would remind all present that physical violence of any kind, threats, and weapons shall not be tolerated. If any of these things occur or are found on your person, your claim will immediately be denied as per the agreed upon terms set by all ruling governments."

Alright, so all she had to do if plan A failed was to cause a fist fight. Jim now had a plan B.

The composed council sat at the very back of the room, their staunch presence caused Kirk to straighten in her place. She stood before the podium quietly as Admiral Pike stepped forward.

"Former Chief Engineer Kirk is still considered a Federation citizen and is entitled to representation thereof. I will be acting as her advisor at this time as no formal charges of a criminal nature have been filed. I am certain you are all aware that this is an unusual occurrence."

No shit.

"As the representative for Sub-commander Nveid Maelrock," an older and slightly pudgy Romulan male stated frankly, "we of the Romulan Empire submit that Ms. Kirk is the rightful and legal consort of Sub-commander Maelrok. Therefore, she is legally a citizen of the Romulan Empire and we demand her immediate release into our custody."

"Rightful and legal?" Jim winced as a familiar voice carried across the room. "She is the rightful bride of my son," the aged Klingon growled, "our claim is far older and in better standing. Kirk was set to be welcomed as a daughter of my house!"

"She was not, however, changed in legal status as she was with the Romulan Empire," the representative bit back angrily.

"In both cases," a toneless voice interjected, "the female in question did not give ample consent as per the reported facts as she did in the bonding ceremony with S'chn T'gai Spock. It is a fact that Ms. Kirk openly and with many witnesses declared ample intention to be a Vulcan bride."

"Witnesses? We have 'ample' witnesses to her intended union with Ka'ar as well," The Klingon snarled.

"Though a correlation could be achieved between the accounts," the Vulcan representative rebutted quickly, "Ms. Kirk was verbally informed as to what she was agreeing to prior to the even taking place. It is my understanding that such a fact is lacking from your situation."

"It is not lacking from ours," Maelrok quipped dryly. "James was well aware of the particulars of our arrangement."

Jim narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was right. They could argue all day long about what constituted what, but how did three opposing races come to a peaceful conclusion?

As far as she knew, they didn't. That was the bad part. They might however; all get so transfixed with arguing over details that this could go on for months. That part was not good or bad, but she did like a good stall every now and then.

"That is correct," the Vulcan conceded, "however, accounts place Ms. Kirk under duress at the time of consent. This would nullify any claims under Federation law."

"Federation law is not Romulan law, Vulcan," Maelrok replied cockily as his eyes raked hungrily over Jim.

Huh. That never ceased to be creepy.

"Esteemed council members," Jim interrupted respectfully as her blonde hair gleamed under the light, "as the person of interest in this case," she stated charmingly with an impish grin which lightened some of the tension, "it would only be fair that I get a chance to throw in my opinion."

Admiral Pike gave her a surprised stare. She might have neglected to tell him her plan.

She really needed to write a list down at some point of who to inform when she was pulling a hail Mary pass.

The displeased looks on a few faces told her that they had not actually planned on giving her a chance to speak. Well that was just too freaking bad for them.

"As I seem to have made a habit of collecting husbands unwittingly," she stated sardonically with a slight grin and was relieved when a few faces cracked smiles, "I have come to the conclusion that it is time to settle down. I am not leaving this room without one, so I have spent a large amount of time in careful consideration. "

Jim tried her very best to look mature and stop the pounding in her heart as she went over chemical reactions in her head to steady her nerves.

"It is my intention to stay within the Federation."

Her words echoed like a shout in the deathly-still room. Jim had done a fantastic job of ignoring a certain Vulcan up until that moment. A surge of _elation_ pooled in the back of her thoughts. She shook it off as relief of getting the worst of the news out of the way as she waited for the declarations of war to emerge.

She could feel the heated gaze that lingered on her face, and she knew exactly who was staring at her so intently.

A meaty Klingon fist smashed into the table. "Clearly this is a Federation trick!"

"Oh… it's no trick," a refined voice called out from behind Kirk, "My daughter-in-law came to me just the other day with her completely non-coerced decision. I have the recording if you would like it."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as Amanda glided into the room looking more composed than any human had the right to be.

Except Jim of course.

"We are to believe one puny human woman?" The head of house Unagroth sneered in open distaste.

Kirk had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as Amanda's eyes flashed underneath the florescent light.

"That's puny human Lady S'chn T'gai Amanda," said female quipped with an arched brow, "wife of S'chn T'gai Sarek, daughter by marriage of Lady S'chn T'gai T'Pau."

A hush fell over the room, and Jim blinked in reaction. The Klingons appeared to have blanched at the news, and Ka'ar seemed unnerved.

"T'Pau?" His guttural voice asked in suspicion as he shifted forward slightly.

As if summoned by magic, the doorway to the council room opened and one wizened Vulcan female strode forward. The whole room held a collective breath. Jim noted that Amanda seemed completely unsurprised and it gave her the feeling that Amanda was behind this grand appearance. A curious glance left Jim before she could stop it in Amanda's direction. Amanda winked at her.

"I believe thee has called me by name?" The tone was perfectly neutral, nearly glacial in its delivery. Kirk watched the Matriarch's sharp eyes lock with each of the opposing council. Her face gave nothing away as a single eyebrow arched.

Jim was starting to think this was a family thing. She would need to practice.

"I have heard tale, and I upon hearing the words found it to be highly _illogical_ though this was to be expected coming from my human daughter by marriage," she droned with reprisal, "that the bonding between my _grandson_ of legitimate birth and S'chn T'gai James was called into question. I can assure the _fine_ members of this hearing that the bonding holds true and was preformed upon the ancestral grounds of the S'chn T'gai clan. I personally oversaw the union."

Kirk felt her confusion grow, along with her blush, as eyes widened on the faces of the Romulans. How well known was T'Pau exactly? She dearly wanted to know, because the woman seemed to make everyone want to cower.

Maelrok found his voice far sooner than Jim would have liked. "While the statements of Lady T'Pau," he said with a slight nod of respect, "are beyond question as to their validity. It does not change the fact that James is registered as my consort a full standard day before your _honorable_ grandson," he stated with a heated glare in Spock's direction.

Jim winced as a hot pressure pushed against her thoughts.

"Indeed?" T'Pau's feigned tone of interest made Kirk stand a little straighter. "Has it not already been noted that in accordance with standard law, as this is a court which holds no official standing, each culture has been taken into account for their individual customs. I have noted that such consideration has not been provided to the Terrans."

Ka'ar snorted in outrage as Maelrok narrowed his gaze upon the only three humans in the room.

"Ample consideration has been provided," the Romulan representative argued quickly.

"I would have to disagree with your flawed theory," Spock chimed in tonelessly, "I have been present this entire dispute and not once has Terran customs been brought to the forefront of our discussion."

"You would say that when the female intends to choose you," Ka'ar hissed in agitation.

It may have been Jim's imagination, but she could have sworn Spock puffed out his chest slightly.

Admiral Pike butted in. "It is a Terran custom for a bride to form a friendship with the mother of her husband. It would appear that this has only been done with Lady Amanda and not the mother of Sub-commander Maelrok or Ka'ar of house Unagroth."

"Terran customs or not," Maelrok stated icily, "James Kirk has made me a vow. One I intend to see her fulfill."

"I did 'fulfill' it," Jim snapped, "I was your consort for the length of time I was on your ship. We never negotiated a length of time."

Maelrok glowered at her before smiling charmingly. "How deliciously Romulan of you, James."

"You will cease addressing my _Aduna_ as such this instant," Spock stated frostily.

"She's not your anything Vulcan," Maelrok roared as he slammed his fist down on the table causing a few present to jump.

"You two quarrel like children. She is my bride. My claim is oldest and must be honored," Ka'ar interjected, and the head of his house placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.

Jim thought this was a bad situation just screaming to turn into an inter-galactic incident. She gave a desperate glance around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jim stated loudly causing the fighting to quell for a moment, "perhaps if would be prudent if we took a small break and allowed our heads to cool?"

There was a shift from all sides, as those not directly involved saw the wisdom of her words. They quickly began to usher the previously bickering males from the room. Kirk wiped a hand down her face in pure exasperation and concern. What on Earth or any planet for that matter, was she going to do?

"Well," Amanda said turning to her with eyes sparkling, "this is going to fun."

Jim glowered at her.

OoOoOo

**Translation**

**Aduna:** Wife


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all! Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it has taken so long. I am still working on the MaelrokxKirk oneshot. So please stay tuned. **

**Rated M, I own nothing.**

**Vulcan smexy times soon. ;)**

"I don't think _fun_ is an appropriate word for this," Jim half-snarled in replied.

Amanda waved a hand in dismissal.

"You really should learn to relax James," she stated with a blithe smile.

Jim felt her eyes widen. "Relax?"

"My _kal'I'farr- ko-fu_ is correct in this matter," The Vulcan matriarch said sagely.

No she wasn't.

The sapphire eyes narrowed on the laughing ones of Lady Grayson.

The look of serenity on the other human woman's face must have taken years to perfect, Jim believed this whole-heartedly.

"Yes, how remiss of me," the engineer bit out.

The Vulcan woman nodded stoically. Jim was beset by the much more lovely memory of smashing another Vulcan into a pillar on the hot desert sands.

Good times, good times.

"Don't worry, James dear," Amanda said with a reassuring pat on her shoulder, "it will all work out."

"Indeed, what is… is," T'Pau added.

Did it seem unfair to anyone other than Jim that the two women who _weren't_ about to committed to a marriage they didn't want, thought this would all be just fine and dandy?

No one?

She scowled, but tried to turn it into a smile. All she managed was a grimace.

Jim was beginning to think that Amanda Grayson might very well be related to the Devil. Her blue eyes narrowed yet again on the smiling face of her 'Mother-in-law', who in turn simply smiled wider. Things were just not looking up. Especially since Jim had the common sense to understand the woman with the Cheshire-cat grin was the daughter-in-law of the Vulcan Matriarch that made the leader of house Unagroth look as if he was going to wet his pants.

Something Jim would have found screamingly funny.

However, common sense or perhaps as a result of being caught in so many perilous situations, she could tell there was some sort of background story to that. And, damn if she didn't want to know what the hell it was. Because really, if she stopped and thought about it how could T'Patta or whatever her name was; crossed paths with a Klingon house leader?

Honestly. There was only so much you could dangle in front of a curious engineer without making her go stark-raving mad.

Well, she had reached that point the other night by calling on Amanda Grayson. Though, she had to admit it was rather entertaining watching Lady Amanda glare daggers at her own Mother-in-law. '_Maybe it is a requirement for joining their family?_' She thought with a touch of amusement that didn't quite reach her eyes.

It reminded her of someone… but she couldn't quite place who exactly it was.

'_Oh well, it couldn't have been that important_,' Jim consoled herself quickly.

Their recess would end very soon and once more, she would be inundated with suitors she didn't even want. Alright, that wasn't strictly true. The Romulan and Vulcan Jim would have done very, very, and had she mentioned very, adult things to. Had the circumstances been different, and it wouldn't have hurt their chances if alcohol had been involved.

Or if that little jaunt on Kilithos Prime had gone nicer.

"What could ye possibly find to amuse thyself at this moment? Though you have been advised to calm yourself, the severity of this situation must not be forgotten. "

Jim blinked wide eyes in surprise as the cantankerous old Vulcan female stared imperiously at her.

She'd been smiling?

Wait… how did that Vulcan telepathy work again? She found herself praying they couldn't read minds, or even T'Patta would be blushing.

Her name was T'Patta right? T'Pura? '_Oh hell, it was something with a 'T' in it_,' Kirk thought in irritation. She really needed to start writing their names down.

"…Nothing…?"

The Vulcan stared at her in quiet contemplation. Amanda looked as if she was about to laugh. Jim narrowed her eyes in an unspoken dare. It was accepted when Amanda threw back her head and nearly started howling in laughter.

Jim wondered if she could get away with kicking the woman in the shin. It was tempting. It really was.

T'Pau looked between them with insulted dignity pouring off of her in waves. "I find I must inquire if this is a Terran custom?"

"Something like that," Jim muttered angrily. She was going to find out which ship Lady Amanda was on and…

No, she couldn't do that. It would be illegal.

But only if she were caught…

"What Mrs. Kirk means to say," Amanda began obviously baiting her, "is that she is highly honored to be able to choose a male as worthy as Spock." The woman went from being friendly to deadly in the blink of an eye. "Isn't that right?"

She had always had a healthy fear of many things. It was impossible not to when one worked with multiple species and in the deepest reaches of space. However, Jim could not seem to recall a time when a single being looked as intimidating as Amanda Grayson did when her son was involved.

Jim kept her face neutral but was unable to keep the heavy sarcasm out of her tone.

"Oh, of course. I can hardly contain my glee," she quipped tightly.

The Vulcan Matriarch looked between them passively. There was a touch of suspicion in her eyes as she landed her gaze on Jim.

"Are thee-?"

She was saved by the pressurized hiss of the doors opening once more. The three males contending for her, and their respective representation entered once more.

Well, if this day wasn't already going to be hell in a hand basket; she knew it would be the moment Maelrok winked at her.

Spock turned his head to slowly stare Maelrok down. Jim felt a strange prodding at the back of her thoughts. It was a murky sensation of thoughts resonating with _possessive_ and loving feelings. She could not make heads nor tails of what caused it.

Jim tried to ignore the goose bumps spreading all over her body, and the hairs prickling on the back of her neck. She gazed at Spock. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked him over in contemplation.

She could work this.

Spock caught her gaze, and she saw his eyes light up slightly. The sight left her a little frazzled, for his face never changed, but she could feel that _something_ shifting in the back of her mind. Oh, she was still furious at this whole situation. She still wanted to throttle Spock, but that simple change in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat.

Jim felt her resolve to dislike him weaken just a little.

That was a bad sign.

She waited impatiently as everyone seated themselves once more. However, her eyes kept wandering over to where Spock sat, with his back ram-rod straight. Had she never noticed before that he actually had a pleasant face? Well, she knew he was attractive, but he seemed to sort of exude control while at the same time seeming so approachable.

Almost as if he could very well be a good mate to her.

Jim shook her head so hard; she thought she might have seen stars. '_Where the hell did that thought come from?_' She thought surprised.

The council had situated themselves to their comfort. All eyes turned to give attention to the Human representative as he cleared his throat.

"It has been brought to the attention of this council that amongst our different cultures and peoples, there is one common item which can be argued to the satisfaction of all." The lone human council member stated passively.

"Might we know what that item is, Sir?" Admiral Pike asked politely, but Jim could tell he was straining to remain civil.

The council member ignored him, and turned to stare at Jim.

Oh hell, this wasn't going to be good.

"Have you consummated any of your 'marriages' Ms. Kirk?" The booming voice rattled across the room and she had to suppress the urge to flinch.

The Federation representative scowled when she failed to answer. He turned his gaze toward Admiral Pike and Lady Amanda.

"I ask again, has a marriage been consummated?!"

Amanda looked around quickly before leaning forward to speak. "I'm not entirely sure that is something I should know," she stated acerbically, "Should I?"

The representative had the grace to flush clear to the roots of his hair. It had only occurred to him, belatedly, that Lady Amanda was in fact the mother of one of the men here. In many a culture it was an inappropriate question to ask the woman.

T'Pau's eyebrow practically rose off her forehead at the impertinent question.

Jim winced, she scratched nervously at the back of her neck. The room seemed a little loud in the deafening silence.

"Well…," she said slowly, "Not technically, no."

"Not technically?" The human panel member asked un-amused. "What does not technically mean?"

"My _Aduna_ seeks to imply that the act of copulation has not, as it stands, taken place with any male currently present."

Kirk tried hard not to blush, but damn it was a close thing. How Spock had just bandied about 'she hasn't screwed any of us yet' so easily. Granted, he did do a much better job of it than she would have.

But, really, that was beside the point. She could be rather diplomatic when she felt like it. This was simply a situation she was not entirely prepared for. '_I mean, how often does intergalactic war nearly get waged because of an attractive engineer?_' she thought a little hysterically.

"She's not your wife!" Maelrok hissed in outrage, causing everyone in the room to turn toward him. "She is my consort!"

"Lies!" The Klingon roared in rebuttal. "She is clearly my mate! My claim is oldest, and she was to belong to my house."

Okay, so the 'oldest' part was true, and Jim could not argue that part. And, he _had_ made it a point of seeing her accepted as a house bride. However, that really wasn't her fault and if that stupid bar scene hadn't happened she never would have even been in this mess.

Alright, and if Kilithos Prim hadn't happened…

And, if the Vulcans hadn't needed to rescue them…

The point was that none of this was her fault! Jim nodded in agreement to her own inner monologue. This, it turned out, was a bad thing to do.

"Are you agreeing with this statement, Ms. Kirk?" the Klingon representative rushed quickly.

"Wha-? No," she nearly stammered in horror, "I-"

"See? Kirk agrees! There is no need for this committee any longer," Ka'ar stated smugly. He pushed back his chair and moved to stand, under the assumption that he had already won.

"You're statement appears to be flawed. If I am interpreting the many denials that Ms. Kirk is shouting," The stoic Vulcan council member stated neutrally, "then this council is still greatly needed."

"I find myself in agreement with the Vulcan," one Romulan council member all but spat out. "Sit down, or we will be forced to deny your claim."

The Klingon council members frowned between themselves at the threat, but did not make a move to support Ka'ar just yet. Jim knew from her time with the Klingons, that his brash claim without right of honor only made him appear a foolish child. Like many cultures, the Klingons were deeply rooted in their traditions. That worked just fine for her.

"For the record, you have _not_ consummated any of the marriages?" The Romulan council member asked, shifting back in his seat.

"No," Jim stated neutrally, valiantly trying to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"Since you have not consummated a marriage, the council has agreed, none of these can be considered in good legal standing with the respective empires," The human council member rumbled.

Jim felt a surge of absolute joy. If none of the marriages could be considered in good legal standing, then she was getting out of all of them? She could hardly contain the surge of relief that swept through her. She noticed that Spock, snapped his gaze to her and she pretended not to see the unspoken question in his eyes.

If she didn't see it, it wasn't really there. It was four-year old logic, but hey, it applied at this point and time.

"However," the second Romulan council member interrupted, "it does not mean that other claims cannot be filed. You did attack a Romulan vessel, which can be considered an act of violence against the Romulan Empire."

"And, you did attack several members of the House of Unagroth," the Klingon council members said in unison, "the House has a right to seek retribution. However, the right was nullified by the acceptance of releasing Ms. Kirk."

T'Pau stepped forward, her face devoid of any and all emotion. "Then on behalf of the Vulcan council, I submit charges that Ms. Kirk is the rightful property of the Vulcan Science Core."

The room went completely still.

"I beg your pardon?" The Human council member said in disbelief.

"It is an accurate statement that Ms. Kirk is a Federation citizen. However, as it has been for the last 2.453 standard weeks, she is a _Vulcan_ citizen by marriage. Furthermore, she has been accepted into the Vulcan Science Core for her more than adequate knowledge of warp core drives."

More than _adequate?_ Jim was the fucking best, thank you very much.

"If we are taking citizenship into consideration," The Romulan representative jumped in, "it has already been submitted that Ms. Kirk was made a_ Romulan_ citizen. "

Jim couldn't help but notice that Maelrok was gloating.

Smug bastard.

"Ye have submitted such a statement," T'Pau replied, "Yet, Ms. Kirk has not been employed within the Romulan government."

The Romulan did a great imitation of a fish out of water. His mouth opened and closed several times, but not sound was emitted.

Perhaps, Jim had misjudged the Vulcan Matriarch.

"Was it not employment by the Federation which released her from the bonds of _Kal'I'farr _with Ka'ar of House Unagroth?" T'Pau continued with a brow raised.

That truly had to be a familial trait, Jim decided.

The Klingons shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Ka'ar looked murderous. Or possibly had a touch of indigestion, but Jim was fairly certain it was murderous.

Like 80 percent sure… possibly 90.

"That is correct," his father replied with bared teeth.

"Ye have stated that Former Chief Engineer Kirk is classified as a Romulan citizen," T'Pau shot the corresponding representative a stern look, "However, proper and sufficient notification was not given to release her from her duties. Her position with the Vulcan Science Core is unchanged. She is classified as a member and legal Vulcan citizen as her _Kal'I'farr tel _with S'chn T'gai Spock remains unbroken."

"That is-," The Romulan representative began.

"Completely relevant, I am glad thee agree."

T'Pau turned to face the Romulan representative. "Ye understand the matters of similar _biology_."

Jim didn't quite understand what biology had to do with any of this. Humans and Vulcans were not that close. In fact, it surprised her that a Vulcan-Human hybrid was even around. However, if it could be done with Vulcans, which meant it was not entirely impossible that the same could happen with a Klingon or Romulan.

Huh. She hadn't thought about that before.

The Romulan representative fell silent for a moment, before leaning to whisper something to Maelrok. Maelrok said something back and the two males argued for a moment. Jim watched the display with apprehension as he straightened and looked at T'Pau.

"Then you would accept _Kali-tor _to settle all charges and disputes?"

T'Pau looked at Amanda, Amanda looked at Spock, and Spock looked at Jim.

"I accept," he stated rising to stand, as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Jim had no idea what in the name of Dylithium crystals was going on here.

**Translations:**

_kal'I'farr- ko-fu:_ Marriage-daughter.

_Aduna:_ Wife.

_Tel_: Bond (n). Or the co-joining of minds as in a marriage.

_Kali-tor_: to issue a challenge to, take exception.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you! Thank you so much for your reviews. I truly do appreciate them. Before we get down to the next chapter, there are three things I want to let everyone know.**

**The MaelrokxFemKirk one shot is up.**

**For all the Dr. McCoy fans, a BonesxKirk has been started. No, seriously. It's called 'What Is It With You?'**

**I own nothing, rated M. Please enjoy **

OoOoO

Jim brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, trying valiantly to calm her frazzled nerves. The council continued to drone on and anytime words were stated out of Standard, the universal translator blipped out the meanings so that others were kept appraised of the situations.

To be honest, Jim couldn't focus. She understood there was something about a challenge, and a bond. She could vaguely recall T'Pau mentioning it earlier. In fact, even Amanda had prattled on about a similar subject for a few moments. Though, logically, Kirk understood that this was keeping the Federation out of intergalactic war; she still felt rather lost.

How did one deal with knowing that the life they had lived up until this point was for all intents and purposes over? The young engineer did not know. And, she doubted very much that anyone else did either. Then there was the communications she had been avoiding from her family. All 115 of them remained unopened, or unaccepted.

She wasn't avoiding her parents, mainly her father, exactly. She was simply hoping this would all blow over and then give them … oh say, three years or so to calm down. Yes, three Vulcan years because they were longer than Terran ones. If one took into consideration that one Vulcan year was equivalent to 2.8 Earth years, she could miss quite a few awkward holiday dinners.

So, really, even out of the worst possible situation there was a bright side.

It was not long before the council dismissed them. The course of her life, which would be forever altered, boiled down to little more than 33 minutes of arguing over what constituted a victory, where to hold their challenge, and what the victor would win.

Oh, that's right… it was her.

33 fucking minutes to make her little more than some trade good to be won in a freaking contest of alien strength. Jim didn't care how many times they put words like 'honorable' or 'time-honored' or 'worth' in front of it with a bunch of other garbage words to make it seem better than it was. She was being fought over like a toy given to a pack of overly possessive dogs.

And, her head really had begun to throb over all of this. That _something_ was back to prowling at the edge of her thoughts, almost as if gauging her reactions to all of this. She was struck all at once, that it felt almost like something was in her head with her. Jim shook it off as best as she could. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her fate was up for grabs, so to speak.

When the council excused themselves, they waited until the males seeking Kirk for their mate were escorted out. She gave a wry smile that they had at least the foresight to understand leaving them alone in a room with Kirk might just be a bad idea.

She relaxed slightly, when they were gone.

"What is… is," T'Pau told her stoically, as she breezed out through the pressurized doors. She was the essence of Vulcan composure, and Jim felt less than reassured by –what she was hoping- was words of consolation.

Jim sat heavily in a nearby chair, her mind still slightly in a daze. The worst was mostly over. Nothing she had done had resulted in a direct declaration of war… so far. For her, that was actually a huge bonus really.

Amanda sat next to her, causing Jim to turn toward her. Her eyes met the concerned ones of her 'Mother-in-law'. The engineer shuddered mentally at the words.

A warm hand, the simple touch of a mother, rested on top of Kirks for a few moments.

"It's not all bad, you know," Amanda stated softly. "I won't lie to you; it is a very hard adjustment at first. Living on Vulcan," she explained, and gave a slight nod of her head. "However, it does get better."

Jim swallowed hard. Her eyes felt hot and moist. Damn it! She was not going to cry. With a resolve she certainly didn't feel, Jim gazed back at Amanda steadily.

"Ma'am," she replied lightly, "I mean no offense to you, but I don't _particularly_ want to live on Vulcan."

The older woman had the grace to smile. "I find that I do not doubt that in the slightest, Engineer Kirk."

Jim clenched her teeth in frustration and though she understood the other woman was not to blame, it did not stop her from being furious with Amanda Grayson. The mother of her _husband_.

"I hate this!" She shouts, her voice reverberating off the walls. "I hate this happened. I hate that I can't even get my warp core from the Vulcan Science Core. I hate it."

Amanda stares at her pensively. "You hate a lot of things right now," her tone was nearly indulgent, "but it speaks volumes to me that you don't hate the people involved."

Jim says nothing, choosing instead to settle for glaring petulantly at the floor.

"You don't hate Spock," Amanda presses softly. Jim glances at her watching the dawning look of understanding and hope that paints the other woman's face.

Her shoulder slump. "No," Jim confirms equally as soft, "I don't hate Spock."

Amanda nods her head and looks pensive.

"Vulcans, by nature, are much more complex than they seem. They would have you believe that they do not have emotions."

The engineer snorts in dismissal at the thought. She would call Spock's fury and passion aboard the _T'Maiti_ being unemotional.

Far from it, actually.

"However," Amanda continued, "they feel things much stronger than we do. I know it might mean very little to you now, but someday I hope you appreciate the fact. My son must love you James."

Jim snapped her head up in shock.

"He must love you very much to have broken his bond with T'Pring, to have risked war with the Romulans, and to have stood his ground with T'Pau to have you." Amanda gave an amused smile at a memory Jim was not privy to. "Don't get me wrong. I cannot stand T'Pau, but for all her many, _many_, faults… she does defend her clan fiercely. That now includes you."

"Then why does it feel for all the Earth that I have lost?"

Jim faced her without guile, but stark curiosity.

Amanda looked down at her hands, then back up at Jim slowly. "Because our species, as wonderful as it is, is still very young. And, unfortunately, that means we sometimes are too focused on the now and not what could be."

They sat in stony silence for a few minutes. Jim focused on the beat of her own heart.

"Besides," Amanda offered with open amusement, "it could always be worse."

Jim gave her a questioning look.

"You could have T'Pau for a mother-in-law."

Then, Amanda was gone leaving Jim to nothing but silence and her thoughts.

Jim sat there, mind and heart slightly numb. She had never really given much time to this ludicrous problem, because there had always been some light at the end of the tunnel. There had always been something that allowed her to escape. Now, it seemed there truly were no other options. This was not going to be a Kirk pulls her ass out of the fire moment.

This time, she was going to get burned.

She didn't even bother to turn when the doors opened once more. Though, she swore if it was one of her alien suitors she was going to murder slowly. Possibly with a rusty spoon, she thought glibly. A hand clapped her on the shoulder. She turned, instantly ready to snap at whatever foolish soul dared to interrupt the Kirk pity-party.

She ended up falling short at the concerned gaze of one Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"You know Jim," he stated not unkindly, "when I told you at your last quarterly physical to 'Work up a little sweat'. I meant exercise, not this."

A bubble of hysterical laughter wells within her. "Sweating right now is the just one of my many worries Dr. McCoy." Though she still could feel her legs twinge from having to lie flat on her back and basically do an inverse stair-step.

Sadistic bastard.

But, he was her favorite sadistic bastard.

He sat next to her, his blue uniform catching her eye, because she didn't feel much like looking at him. She felt, rather defeated.

"Your timing is lousy Jim," he deadpanned.

"Aren't you always the one that says a little suffering is good for the soul?"

"A little suffering Jim, not trying to be a damned martyr."

She snorts, unable to help herself.

"I'm so sorry Bones," she gave a ghost of a smile, "I'll get it right next time."

He spared her a scolding glance. "If there is a _next time_ Jim, I'm just going to give you a case of Andorian shingles."

"That is just about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she attempted to joke. Then the damn that has been holding her raging emotions in check breaks and she is crying. Sad, and so miserable she can hardly breathe.

Bones, to his credit, lets her.

She sobbed, unable to keep the tears at bay. "It's all gone now Bones. The career I was supposed to have, my friends, the _Enterprise_… do you know how hard I worked to get on that ship?"

Bones knew a rhetorical question when he heard one, and for that Jim was exceedingly grateful. He made a noise low in his throat, one that showed he understood her but also that he did not have the words just yet to make it all better.

"I spent _years_ proving everyone one wrong about what can be done with warp technology. I've sacrificed relationships, blood, sweat, and tears for my dreams. Now all I see is one huge disaster looming ahead of me."

She drew a deep but shaky breath. "I don't believe in no-win situations. I don't believe there is ever a good reason for giving up… but I…"

She trailed off and trembled at his side. Bones waited patiently for her to finish.

"I'm… I'm frightened Bones," Jim confided quietly. She then turned her head and hiccupped into his shirt. Her tears staining the Starfleet regulation blue uniform.

His arms encircled her and tightened around her, offering her a sense of comfort in this uncertain time.

Her voice was soft, but waivered from time to time. "I cannot stop this from happening, and I cannot deny whoever wins because thousands of lives could be lost." In a moment she looks far older than she should. A haunted gaze etched into Bones' very soul. "I may be awesome," she half-heartedly jokes with a flat voice and dull eyes, "but I am not worth all those lives Bones."

"You have one thing right," he replies after a few tense moments of silence. Jim gazes at him blankly. "You are _awesome._ I've never seen anything like ya. You've taken the whole Federation by storm and who knows how many countless generations after us are going to be looking back at your picture someday. They are all going to be thinking 'I wanna be like Kirk'."

She shook her head in mild exasperation.

"Of course," he cast a sideways glance, "they'll all be able to speak something other than standard. And, they won't butcher Breen so badly the Breen Ambassador pleads with Starfleet to tell him what new language has been discovered."

Jim glared at him.

"And they won't be, God willing, causing nearly as much intergalactic turmoil as you-"

"I think I get the point Bones."

"And, they won't blow up nearly as many labs-"

"It was an accident! It was four times-"

"Five times."

"Four."

"And-"

"Okay! Thank you, Dr. McCoy," she snapped out harshly.

He just gave her a lazy grin, and then she burst into tears over how much she would miss these moments with him.

"Hush now," he whispered and placed a kiss on her hair. "Hush. It is going to be alright Jimmy girl. You'll see."

"I'm going to miss you and Uhura the most," she said in a small voice.

"You won't have to miss me Jim," Bones said placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head to look at him. He hushed her protests before she could voice them. "You won't have to miss me because I'm not going to leave you. By God if I have to open up a practice on Vulcan for the only two humans there, I will."

Jim grinned, in spite of the tears in her eyes.

Bones gave her a wry smile. "Of course my fees will be astronomical to cover my overhead for a clinic," he drawled out, "but I'm sure you and Lady Amanda won't mind any. I also won't work holidays and weekends."

She alternated between laughing and hiccupping at his words. Leave it to Leonard McCoy to make her feel even the tiniest bit better about the situation. Her blue eyes gained back just a hint of their old twinkle.

"What about Uhura?"

"Well…," Bones pondered thoughtfully, "I could always use a nurse with excellent verbal skills."

Jim snickered, leaning her head against his chest once more. And for the first time today, the future didn't look so grim.

And maybe, just maybe… it would even be alright.

"Thank you," she says at last when her tears are spent.

"Anytime Jim," Bones rumbles lowly, "anytime."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews. I do appreciate those that took the time to review. Thanks for bearing with me while I had some writer's block.**

**Yeah, it's always a joy… writer's block.**

**Anyway, I own nothing please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

"Nyota," Jim began with a sigh of resignation, "as much as I would _love_, and trust me I would, to blow a crater the size of the Earth's moon into Vulcan; in these brief moments of sanity not clouded by the crippling panic of knowing that I am about to be handed over to a possessive Vulcan, I do tend to remember that I don't kill civilians."

T'Pau raised a brow imperiously.

"Or allies," Jim muttered through slightly clenched teeth. Though the last part had only just _barely_ been the truth, it was still the truth. Damn her and her sense of morals.

The linguist gave her an amused questioning look. "Jim, I didn't say that at all."

The engineer blinked in surprise. "You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh," she looked around confused, "then what were you talking about?"

"I believe the Starfleet Officer was trying to impress upon thee the importance of diplomacy," T'Pau replied neutrally, though if Jim had a say in it she could swear the old bitty was laughing behind that stony glare of death.

"Diplomacy, right." Kirk kept her face completely straight and stared directly back at the Vulcan matriarch.

"It's alright Jim, I know you are nervous."

She shot Uhura a scathing look, and Bones was coughing but Jim knew better. The bastard was trying not to laugh. Why did everyone but her find this so damn amusing? Was she the only one left with any form of sense? Common or otherwise, really she wasn't being picky at this point. Jim folded her arms defiantly.

"Nervous? I'm about to be shackled with someone I hardly know from Adam, and stuck with a mother-in-law I am sure has ties to Satan somehow," she turned to look passed her friend to the pinched face of Amanda Grayson, "no offense." She gave a sheepish smile. Jim nearly kicked her own backside. There were unfortunate times when she was rattled that she tended to say exactly what was on her mind and nothing else.

"None taken," Amanda replied deceptively light.

Jim knew instantly that she was screwed. This was a fantastic way to start a new familial relationship, even an unwanted one.

"I finally comprehend what Spock has seen in thee to take thee to mate," T'Pau interrupted blithely, "I approve."

"You would," Amanda hissed with a great deal of heat, but her face remained impassive.

Creepy.

Kirk nearly groaned when Amanda turned the full force of her blazing gaze toward the former Chief Engineer. She took solace in the fact that no one would be foolish enough to kill her with so many witnesses.

Although, it could potentially get her out of this bastardized delusion of a marriage... '_Hm, choices,'_ she thought half-seriously. Jim opened her mouth, on the verge of provoking the situation, but closed it again. Not three minutes later she opened it again, before the instinct of self-preservation ignited within her again. Curse her human nature, and excellent DNA.

She shifted from one foot to the next, trying in vain to calm her frayed nerves. Ever since Bones had dragged her spirits up and let her cry all over him, her soft spot for the grumpy Medical officer had only grown. It caused a pang of sadness in her heart to understand that she would not be touring the stars and exploring the great unknown void of space as she had planned to do with him. Though they were an unlikely friendship, Jim still valued it far more than she had ever admitted to anyone except herself.

"It won't be much longer," Bones rumbled out with a sour look of annoyance on his face. She understood he was trying to be reassuring. Trying being the operative word, because he was failing miserably and Jim was rather close to hysterics. After all, they were standing in an arena similar to where she had accidentally fought T'Pring.

'_Well, the fighting had not been accidental'_, she conceded only slightly smugly, '_but the 'bonding' part certainly had been_.' The recollection only caused her to growl slightly under her breath, with Nyota looking torn between mirth and tears. Jim wanted to relax, she truly did, for everyone else's sake if not her own; however, it felt for the entire world as if she were going to a funeral.

Her own.

Her 'suitors' were supposed to come out and have some… well, Jim wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. It probably had been explained to her at one point, but she blamed the very obvious reason of being distracted for not recalling exactly what was going to happen here. She assumed something with fighting, since Vulcans were apparently closet brawlers in their culture.

Not that she was feeling a tad vicious or anything about this whole ordeal. Her? Never.

And, to her great dissatisfaction though not unexpected, The Wizard from the 'Wizard of Oz' was a liar. Clicking your heels three times and chanting 'There's no place like home,' did nothing except cause Vulcans to look at you as if you were either possessed or some sort of fascinating object. And, none of it tinged with the flirtatious looks of desire a woman could kind of use right now to bolster her mood.

Half of her hoped that they beat each other bloody and while they weren't looking she could just run like hell. And, that plan held merit until she remembered the nearly countless lives depending on her, an engineer from Riverside Iowa. Because that somehow just made perfect sense given that she was… well, James T. Kirk. Normally, when she told someone that anything could happen around her it was a sexual overture. Right now, it just seemed to be a sort of cruel irony.

She blamed her all too powerful Charisma for getting her into this mess in the first place. She sighed softly, at the thought. It was a curse to be so awesome.

Then that strange sensation of a force prowling through her thoughts took her focus away. She had been so focused on the feelings of worry, anxiety, resignation, and fondness for old memories she nearly missed it. Cautiously, she placed a hand to her temple, fighting off the sensation of fullness. Not exactly pain, more of a pressure combined with a keen but childish understanding that she was not alone.

It made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Jim's sapphire eyes flickered to Bones, whose attention was solely centered on glowering the surrounding Vulcans into submission. This consisted of Sarek, T'Pau, and several dignitaries or diplomats who faced a similar amount of Romulans on the other side of the arena. The blatant tension between the species could have been proverbially cut with a knife. All of them alternating between staring at each other and her.

So this is what hell was like. Well, Dante's Inferno had the blister heat part correct. Though, because she wasn't a betrayer she couldn't get a break and get some freezing ice. Then again, that thought only brought up her time with Maelrok and that made her shudder.

She felt a strange tug, almost like being yanked out of her train of thought forcefully, though it was not entirely an accurate description. It was more as if the 'thing' silently padding among her thoughts had recoiled in anger. Or surprise? Was it agitation?

A rush of a tight forming emotion coursed through her, it was so much more powerful than anything she had ever felt. It coiled lowly in her stomach and caused her nearly shake with ill-suppressed anger. Jealousy, she finally placed her finger on the emotion. It was jealousy.

Where the Hell had that come from?

Jim looked around with confusion and worry that she might possibly be going insane under the stress of all this. '_Please be something I ate_,' she thought mildly stunned. Amanda had made something she deemed 'People safe' for breakfast since Jim hadn't eaten a true meal in a few days. It had been some strange gray yet orange mass. Kirk had briefly thought the lump was going to gurgle for help. She'd calmly taken a bite, and though waiting for something horrible to happen, had instead been treated to the oddly-familiar taste of chicken. That had nearly put her off the lump all together because Amanda had informed her it was a Vulcan root vegetable boiled down and mashed, akin to potatoes.

Now, she was considering if Lady Grayson might have poisoned her. Was it too much to hope she had? Jim nearly laughed at the thought. She was willing to take poisoning over this. She needed coffee, a trashy novel to cuddle up with, and possibly a kitten. Well, a kitten would be nice and calm. But a male with a willingness to please would be far more relaxing in a much different way.

That strange prodding to her thoughts increased and Jim whipped around.

What the Hell?

Spock stood behind her, every inch of him the respectable Vulcan standard. Except that instead of his uniform, the only thing she had ever seen him in, he wore a silver tunic of some sort with a silver helmet tucked under his right arm. She noted that he wore a colored sash around his waist and it was blue. For a brief moment she recognized that it matched the shade of her eyes. Before her gaze dipped lower to take in the metal boots he also wore. His dark hair was immaculate, and his eyes were daring her with a hint of danger.

Unconsciously Jim licked her lips and then caught the tender flesh between her teeth. Her cheeks flushed of their own accord. She scolded herself in her mind because; damn it all she was not supposed to react to this… this… Vulcan that had taken her away from her passion in life. Her beloved Enterprise with its top of the line Warp-Cores which Kirk had previously had plans of overhauling into something so new that it would make every other species heads turn.

Yet, undeniably, her heart hammered in her chest and her knees felt slightly weak. Jim drew on every single event between them that had led to feelings of anger, rage, disbelief, and betrayal. However, they seemed to pale in comparison to the way her body was reacting to him. She clamped down on her natural responses with a vengeance that would have made T'Pau proud. '_If such a thing were actually possible'_, she mused.

"_Aduna_," he rumbled lowly while nodding his head respectively.

Jim felt her mouth dry and her throat refused to move for a moment in time. Instead she stood facing him with her eyes glued to his frame, willing her lustful nature at bay so she didn't stare at his muscles rippling lithely under the tunic.

Oh my, none of her thoughts were anything but X rated by Orion standards right now.

Nyota leaned closer to Bones her words whisper-soft but Jim heard them anyway, "And… there's the natural Kirk response."

Jim craned her neck to stare balefully at the linguist. Her eyes promising retribution and a bodily harm… once she stopped staring at Spock. Because, really.

Hot damn.

'_No, no. Focus Kirk. You still dislike this man for turning your life completely upside down… and look at him walk away… No! Keep the anger. Hold onto the anger!_' She berated herself as she still caught herself ogling the Vulcan Captain as he walked away. '_Sleep deprivation,_' she thought quickly, _'this is all caused by sleep deprivation._'

It was healthy to lie to oneself… sometimes.

Bones snorted and shook his head at her. Kirk felt properly chastised and settled for dredging up as much anger toward Spock as she could muster, but that strange prodding in her thoughts kept distracting her to staring at Spock longer than strictly needed.

It was not more than a few heartbeats later that a trumpet blared announcing the arrival of Maelrok. He was dressed in what Jim could only assume was ceremonial Romulan armor. It was intricately decorated with images of Birds, or was that a Raptor? She squinted but couldn't make out the finer details. The whole of his armor was gold and a black tunic or shirt was underneath. He held a fist to his chest, and then extended it toward her with a finger crooking at her.

"Consort, you shall not have long to wait," he winked at her roguishly.

She blinked, unamused.

T'Pau moved forward to the inner circle of the Arena, where on either side of her stood a suitor of Kirk's. Because this couldn't possibly be any more awkward than it already was, Jim decided just to observe and hope they maimed each other.

She glared and huffed in annoyance when T'Pau launched into some speech in hotiy-toity Vulcan. Jim ground her teeth at the thought that the Vulcan witch had likely done that on purpose. She frowned when she noted that everyone else apparently could follow along. Except for herself, and Bones.

"Don't look at me," he groused grumpily, "you're the one that picked this race Jim."

"Thanks Bones," she hissed, "I can always count on you to make me feel better.

"Naturally," he retorted sarcastically.

"Shh," Nyota interrupted, "I can't hear what she's saying."

Jim looked at her for a moment. "Hey, I just had a fantastic idea. You can translate for us Uhura. You know, like a linguist."

Uhura gave her a glare that had Jim looking everywhere but at her friend.

"I meant, would you please translate for us Uhura?" She employed her baby blues for extra measure. "Please?"

The linguist huffed. "T'Pau's stating the rules for the combat. It can be to the death, and traditionally is, however, because that would increase hostilities between there already at war species… the first one knocked unconscious will win you. And, neither side may dispute the outcome or seek vengeance. Everyone is just agreeing now."

Yes, because it was pretty damn easy to serve her up like some spoil of war. Bastards.

She saw more Vulcans emerge, ringing bells. She could recall what came next from her oh so thrilling encounter with T'Pring. And, she was not disappointed when the first fist flew out of nowhere and landed squarely on Spock's jaw. Kirk winced at the sound of the impact.

"Not bad," Bones murmured in appreciation.

She gave him a withering glance. "We're supposed to be rooting for the other one Bones."

"I'll get there," he retorted with a side-ways glare.

Spock flung himself at Maelrok as the tumbled to the red Vulcan sand below. His snarls of rage matched Maelrok's pitch for pitch. They struggled, hands clawing, punching, and gouging. Greed blood splattered on the sands from Maelrok's suddenly split lip. Spock pressed the advantage, and rolled the Romulan under him pummeling him with a series of blows the other tried to block.

The Romulan twisted and bucked, sending the Vulcan crashing to the ground. With a snarl Maelrok leapt on him, trying to choke Spock. Jim felt her heart beat slow, as fear for Spock tingled up her spine. She was actually worried for the Vulcan, though she chose to valiantly ignore it.

Spock swiped at Maelrok's head which knocked him off balance. They fumbled around on the ground a few moments longer.

"I can't watch," Jim whispered to Bones, and put her face in her hands.

"It's just getting to the good part."

"Dr. McCoy, that is still my son down there."

Bones cleared his throat awkwardly and Jim peeked through her fingers to see him blushing like a school boy. "My apologies Ma'am. I got caught up in the moment."

A growl rent the air and Jim looked to see Spock rising up from the sand, covered in small cuts and scratches. His eyes narrowed at Maelrok's unmoving form intently. The Romulan groaned and Spock lashed out, striking him in the side.

He turned to face T'Pau, with his breaths coming out in short pants. Jim hugged herself tightly in response to the sheer hunger in his gaze.

"The time has come. Kirk," T'Pau turned to look at her fiercely and it was the way she said 'Kirk' that had her rolling the 'r' slightly, "decide."

What?

Like now?

The human paced nervously for a moment, allowing her hand to rub over her tired face. A fine sheen of perspiration adorned her brow, causing her hand to come away clammy. She took a deep breath before releasing it and slowly walking forward, her steps far more confident than she felt.

She swallowed, and looked at the two bloodied fighters. Spock standing before her with his fingers steepled, and Maelrok passed out with green blood oozing from his side.

Her blue eyes snapped up toward Spock, who had not looked at her since entering the arena. She then turned to T'Pau, whose unforgiving gaze was still pinning her.

"I accept," she paused looking back to Spock's severe face once more, "the Victor."

T'Pau nodded her accent to the decision. "Here is resolved the combat for the woman James Kirk. As it was at the time of the beginning, so it has been."

The spectators said nothing. No grumbles of ill will, nor cheers of joy. All around her Kirk was eerily aware of silence and the predatory gaze of her 'husband' upon her. Dimly, she registered Maelrok being carried away by a few of his fellow Romulans. She flicked her gaze to the movement, behind Spock and T'Pau as her friends were led away by the Vulcan procession.

Even T'Pau turned away to follow, leaving Jim alone with Spock.

"Are you aware _Aduna_," he questioned softly, his gaze still intent upon her, "that you are she who is my wife? This cannot be contested again."

Jim blushed and looked slightly downward. "Yes, I am aware."

She saw his hands quiver as if to reach out for her. Jim held still despite her instincts screaming at her to run as if the hounds of hell were after her.

"Where has everyone gone?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I have _won you_," he replied with a fraction of feeling in his voice. Jim's eyes widened at the emphasis in his words.

"I am aware of that," she cajoled gently, "but why have they all left?"

He stalked forward, with wild eyes and an intent that even a virgin could guess. And, Kirk was no virgin.

"Because for the sake of privacy, which my people value," he nearly growled, "I am within my rights to claim you. Now."

Jim felt her heart stop and her desire surge as his arms wrapped around her.

OoOoOo

**Translations:**

**Aduna:** Wife


	27. Chapter 27

**An: Thank you, thank you, and thank you my lovely reviewers. For those of you that have waited oh so patiently… here it is. I was going to post next week, but consider this in place of that. So I'll be taking a week off.**

**Warning: Smut.**

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Jim was forced to stop herself from reacting. Though she wasn't entirely opposed to this situation physically if the raging desire was anything to go by, it did not mean she was fully prepared mentally. This was still someone who thought he could just control her life. She stilled her tensed muscles from lashing out her leg, which would have struck at the Vulcan's knee in an attempt to disarm the situation.

"May I be permitted?"

She had no idea to what. If he was asking permission to sleep with her, then she was willing to give it. But, it was not because of her healthy libido. It was due to the previously set agreement that aside from judging their 'union' on Vulcan grounds, then Human customs would be taken into consideration. And, as far as Jim knew, the only way not to annul a marriage was to consummate it.

Okay, maybe it was a little more than 'Earth Customs'… because hey, Spock was sexy like this.

As clinical as her other reason sounded, she understood that by making this a marriage in name only, it was still up for contention with the Romulans and possibly Klingons. Because, no matter how much they said it was resolved, Kirk had learned not to trust wounds to the pride as far as she could through the Enterprise, on Jupiter.

It was not coercion; she would never allow herself to be browbeaten into that. They could shove a torpedo…. Well, someplace that made sitting a challenge for at least a month if they tried. Kirk wasn't a strategist, but she sure as hell was intelligent, and with intelligence she occasionally liked to think she'd gained wisdom. She also understood that most days, wisdom was the last thing she exercised, but in occasions such as this where all the cards were laid bare on the table; Kirk was the one of the worst opponents to underestimate.

Several had learned that the hard way.

She took a deep breath, and noted with some amount of interest that he was watching her still. His predatory gaze seemed content to gaze at her, and then he momentarily relaxed as it he had found something he had been searching for. His hands moved toward her face, and her sapphire eyes watched his fingers spread in some distrust. She did not pull away, however, for she was James T. Kirk and her backbone was still intact thank you very much.

She felt it then. It was a push, like someone opening a door. The world around her dissolved and suddenly she was standing on what appeared to be a plane of infinite nothing. The surrounding shifted and she was back in Riverside staring over hills she hadn't seen in years. Kirk looked around her, a question floating through her thoughts on the edge of consciousness.

'_You are very much sane_,' the voice of Spock floated around her.

Kirk bristled.

'_What are you doing in my head_?' The rebuke held venom and a touch of disbelief.

'_I have been with you since our bonding_,' he replied and images flashed in front of her. First the fight with T'Pring and then T'Pau asking if she accepted. Kirk stared at the images slightly mystified until her thoughts caught on and she understood.

'_Bonding? That feeling_,' she tentatively raised her fingers to her temple, '_here. That was you?_'

'_That is both correct and incorrect_,' Spock's voice replied from around her.

'_Well that is helpful,'_ she thought sarcastically. The thought was followed closely by a spark of some vague emotion rolling through her, perhaps it was embarrassment?

'_Forgive me_ _Aduna_,' the voice felt like a caress across her psyche.

Well, it was a little strange, she admitted but it was far from unpleasant.

'_The feeling as you describe it is in fact our bond. A manifestation of the psychic connection between us as bondmates," _the last word was said almost reverently. And, though Kirk was a genius, it did not take one to understand this was quite serious to him. As were the strange endearments that moved through her mind too quickly to truly understand.

She refused to admit that it mollified her anger quite a bit. Amanda had been correct, he did care for her.

'_Bondmates?_' She prompts again, and as if a Dam has been burst, the understanding rushes through her though it is through his thoughts. It was so alien and surreal the idyllic scenery of Iowa flickers and nearly fades. Jim knows she is losing focus.

She feels as if she is falling into a void, though it is pleasant and filled with concern/care/affection/love. In an instant she understands. His affections for her, the way he sees her, and why he was so insistent on keeping her.

It was potent, thrilling, and absolutely terrifying. Jim yanks herself from the void and there, all around her is nothing but the songs of birds, the sounds of a babbling brook, and the soft touch of the breeze. '_Summer_,' she reflects dimly.

To him, she instinctually knows somehow, it is the representation of life. The greenery all around her is Kirk. It is a mental interpretation of her humanity to his Vulcan-ness. She means life and new beginnings to him.

If she could have managed a startled yelp in her mind, this would have prompted it.

She pushes, at the thing in her head, shoves and struggles.

Suddenly she is blinking wide open eyes, the sting causes them to water and she steps back hastily.

"What… was _that_?" She is not afraid as much as wary. Her sapphire eyes watching as his neutral Vulcan mask slips coolly into place, leaving no trace of the burning gaze from before.

"Forgive me. Though we are fully bonded, humans have not developed the necessary psionic abilities associated with Vulcans." He inclined his head, "a mind meld was the only viable option for enlightenment."

She raised a brow at the explanation. That likely made sense to his people, to her it sounded like a beating around the bush bullshit answer.

"Please explain," she stated slowly, "that in more detail."

Spock rested his hands behind his back, and stared at her stonily. "Humanity has evolved to be psy-null. Psy, being the abbreviation for psionic, and null taken in this case as a verb meaning by standard definition as zero."

Jim felt her lips twitch in the urge to frown at him.

"Due to this fact, even though I am Vulcan with established psionic abilities, I remain unable to freely exchange thoughts with a human. Though you do have a slight psionic ability that is nearly negligible-"

Jim nearly couldn't keep her head straight with all the _compliments_ he was throwing her way.

"It is enough to allow bonding, but not of sufficient strength to allow similarity to a traditional Vulcan bond where the majority of communication is via psionic link."

She faced him, with her arms crossed over her midsection and one hip swung out in open human defiance. "So, what you're telling me, Captain Spock, is that you cannot interpret my thoughts without direct contact?"

"Affirmative."

Well, how very interesting. Jim filed that information away for later, with a true and easy smile. Her blue eyes flickered to his impassive face, with ideas forming and ebbing in equal measure.

And, hell she's suddenly nervous. She glances around and realizes they are still very much alone. She chews on her lip in indecision.

"Okay," she says louder than she intends, "pants off."

The Vulcan blinks slowly. "I beg your pardon?"

Jim would have blushed, but this wasn't her first waltz so to speak and she couldn't very well take the words back now. "Pants off," she tilts her head and smiles slightly.

If it had to be done for the good of the Federation… who was she to refuse? A smoky gleam appears in her eyes, and whether it is knowing he genuinely cares for her or the fact he looks so damn good in that armor; Jim doesn't know or exactly care what makes that stab of desire appear in her belly.

Coyly, she inclines her head. "Do you need my help… _Adun?_" She hopes she's said it right, because she's heard Amanda say it before and Nyota one time.

She thinks she has when his eyes darken and that heated look transforms his face. And, suddenly she is aware just how out of place she is on this harsh desert planet. Humans are composed mostly of water, and that scene in their mind… thingy, had told her that he saw her as a wild, blooming, paradise.

Water, shade, life, and sustenance all wrapped up in traditional Vulcan wedding attire. With only a touch of a blush covering her cheeks, Kirk slowly reaches her hand up to the opposite shoulder, and tugs the fabric down. She watches through thick lashes as Spock's eyes narrow in on the exposed flesh.

"It is… unadvisable for a human to expose a large majority of skin unprotected from the Sun," he states with his voice slightly thick.

Hm, how considerate of him.

Jim glances around silently and finds a shaded spot. It is a pillar that blocks the sun as it's backed up against the nearest looming mountain cliff. 'Perfect,' she thinks with conviction and all but saunters toward the protected area. She doesn't have to glance behind her to see if Spock is following, she can hear his footsteps on the sand behind her.

It's hot out here, what a surprise, but she hardly notices as she turns and backs the rest of the way into the shade until her back hits the rock softly. She eyes him with sapphire eyes, filled with thoughts and wants. Looking down for a moment, she shyly extends her hand toward him.

It's an invitation to join her, yes, but she remembers it is also their version of a kiss.

His fingers brush over hers after a heartbeat and she can feel him through the touch. Their bond feels like it's expanding, and the prowling becomes like a low rumble of sensation. She can't hear him, but she can feel the ghosting of his emotions. Emotions are far easier for a human to interpret than a conscious thought.

He is there in front of her and in her mind, it's… well, it's strange to be honest, she's never experienced this before. However, it pulls at her baser needs, because she can understand that he _wants_ her and _cares_ about her. It's foreign to Kirk; she's used to being the looker and the 'go-getter'. Yet, right now she can't help but slide her fingers back against his, hoping she's doing this right.

The slight rumble in his throat tells her she is.

She hears him whisper exotic words, wondering what they are, but caught up in the sound of them. Conscious thought dissolves into touches, light at first, growing bolder. Her skin burned under his touch as it trailed down her body. That impressive Vulcan mask is nowhere to be seen, as his lips descend to her neck in feather-light kisses. Jim tilts her head back to afford him better access.

Her clothing is tugged away by strong hands, and it pools at her feet. Jim's hands splay his chest, helping out of armor and tunic. Kisses, both Vulcan and human occupy her too much to do more than feel. She thinks he enjoys that because the pulsing in her thoughts grows, and she feels her need heighten.

Vaguely she thinks they are feeding off each other's desire and the flame grows brighter. She's panting from the heat of the planet and from the heat of the male pressed against her fevered flesh. His strong grip tightens on her waist, and with a deep inhale at the base of her next, he lifts her. Jim wraps her legs around him not caring about the slight scratches on her skin as the delicate flesh of her back scrapes against the rock.

'_It's not rug burn_,' she thinks with slight amusement, '_but it is close enough'_. Hungrily, she attacks his mouth. Their breath and tongues danced together in a frenzied rhythm, as she moans her approval into his mouth. His fingers dip low on her waist, and she feels him rub against her intimately. She breaks the kiss, seeking much needed air and attempting to clear the dazed feeling from her thoughts. Jim is all but mewling at his ministrations.

Spock's voice is low and nearly a growl at her reaction. Like a cat, he licks at her collarbone as she rests her head back against the rock surface. Her hips are wiggling in his strong hands, and around his manhood. He nips lightly at the same patch of skin he was licking as he lowers her slowly.

Their eyes lock and Jim cannot breathe. Her thoughts race and disappear before she can understand the way he's looking at her. As if she's everything. Her body trembles out of reaction. She is keening and pushes against the rock with her free hands for leverage. Spock whispers something, and then is baring her to the sand below. Their discarded clothing protected her skin from the coarseness.

The sensation of being filled by him, she cannot even grasp the words to describe. He is different from human males, but similar enough that Jim feels anything but out of her element. His second true thrust has her arching against him, as her hands skim his arms and shoulders. They begin to move in unison, and Jim starts calling out.

To hell if she knows what she's even saying, but it must be the right things because he's touching one hand to her face lightly. Her mind supplies that it is similar to when he melded them. She leans into the touch panting and demanding he do more. She's demanding he do things to her body that would make an Orion blush, and she can see by the hunger in his eyes that he enjoys every moment of it.

Then the bond pulses and his fingers lock into place. They are combined. She can feel as he does and knows that he can feel what she does. To feel herself taking and being taken was nearly too much for the psy-null.

"Fuck, Spock," she thinks… or cries out.

He knows the meaning of her words. All the things they convey and his mind brushes against hers with so much sensation, she's clamping around him. She feels and sees it through his mind. She sees that in pleasure she is his, and she is beautiful.

It should gall her, but it doesn't. He means it so earnestly that she gives herself ot the waves of crashing pleasure.

There. The bond solidifies for an intense moment and she feels him shiver and quake. She feels every emotion, thinks some thoughts in time with him. It is all consuming and she couldn't push away even if she wanted to, and she's not so sure she wants to. Suddenly she is swept up in his passion. The thrusting of his hips as he plunges in and out of her causes her nails to rake down his back, unable to vent the intensity any other way.

She's sprawled underneath him, eyes glazed, and mouth parted with shaky breaths being drawn. His strong hands are on her again, caressing gently as if he cherishes her body. Jim licks her lips and gazes at him with glossy eyes as the desire spikes again. She knows his hands are on her hips again, and he's turning her onto all fours.

She doesn't protest, she knows he won't hurt her, and this position she saw for a brief moment in his thoughts. And, if Spock can make her a quivering pile of goo in minutes, she's happy to be on her knees for him. Jim can feel his thoughts in the bond, shimmering in direct contact, tempting her to embrace them. This isn't about proving dominance; it's about showing her she can trust him.

Trust him, the bond infuses her mind with the last thought.

Dear God Spock is going to be the death of her.

He slides into her gently, testing the waters so to speak. Jim moans and throws her head back, hands clawing into the sand as pleasure crashes over her body again. His hands are hot and like iron as he pulls her back onto his length at the same time he pushes in. Her blue eyes are wide and unfocused. Blindly she reaches for one of his hands, and pries it off her waist.

He still, and she can feel concern thrum across that strange pulsing. She glances back over one shoulder and brings one of his fingers to her lips. Slowly she sucks it into her mouth. Her hot tongue swirls and her mouth sucks on the digit as she continues to hold his gaze.

She watches as his eyes narrow, and he growls deeply, his face in open lust. He's breathing heavily, and his control snaps under her watchful stare. He wraps the arm not given up to her mouth around her waist and pulls her flush against his skin. Jim starts mewling as he lets go of the measured strokes. He's rutting her fast and hard. Her mouth cannot form the proper moans because she is busily sucking the finger that caused him to take her with more fervor.

He nips at her skin, alien and nearly too warm flesh branding her skin with his mouth. Jim feels as if she's being carried away by pleasure and lust so heady she can't think.

'_Please_,' she thinks wantonly not knowing exactly what it is she wanted.

But Spock knows, and she understand that the bond somehow tell him.

"_Nahp, hif-bi tu throks._ _T'nash-veh_ _shan'hal'la,_ _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_," he whispers near groaning against her ear, and Jim shatters beneath him.

She's screaming, howling, bucking back into him with her eyes tightly shut as she rides the thunder of her peak.

Consciousness fades from her as she feels him cradle her close.

When she wakes, it's in his arms again. She feels the lack of heat and notes her clothing is draped over her as she sways gently. Her sapphire eyes glance up at him, and she sees that the world is moving. He's carrying her, to where she doesn't know but she closes her eyes again and leans her head against his chest once more.

Then next time she wakes, his lips are on her skin and his hands are caressing her flesh to desire once more. Jim notes the softness underneath her and returns the touches as they lay in a bed together.

OoOoOo

Spock wakes, his mental and physical capabilities working at maximum functionality. Instinctively he reaches for his mate. Instead, his arm lands on a barren bed. Concern and a flash of fear roll through him before he squashes them behind unyielding logic. Calmly he searches the dwelling, but finds no trace of her.

That was accurate, until he took a moment to re-check and found a message PAD slipped onto the nearest table. It was written in galactic standard. He raises a brow in reaction to the neat sentences.

'_Captain Spock,' _it read and he had no trouble imagining her voice behind the words,_ 'it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of my tendered resignation from the Vulcan Science Core. Also, I have applied for Earth citizenship, oddly enough; the paperwork came through just before our marriage. So, I remain your bondmate, and an earth citizen. Oh, and one last thing, you can congratulate me for being accepted into Starfleet…again. Admiral Pike sends his regards._

_-Chief Engineer Kirk, _USS Enterprise_.'_

"Fascinating." His dark gaze looks around the room and takes efficient not of her missing clothes.

The information PAD chirped melodiously, and he glances down at the newest entry.

'_Checkmate, Mr. Spock_.'

OoOoOo

**Translations:**

**Nahp, hif-bi tu throks: **Your thoughts, give them to me.

**shan'hal'lak**: Love at first sight.

**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular**: I cherish thee.

**T'nash-veh**: Mine, my


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **Here we are. And please remember this was classified as an Extreme AU… Spock was not guaranteed to join Starfleet. For all of my reviewers that have patiently waited for this, I am so sorry it took so long and as soon as I finish getting things unpacked I will return to updating more frequently.

Please enjoy. I own nothing.

OoOoOo

She's been agitated since the moment she left Spock and Jim, who has never really regretted much in her adult life finds herself teetering on the edge of regretting this. However, she has made the plans and it is too late to turn back now. It is her bed, this mess whatever comes from it, and she'll lay in by God.

"So, what _is_ the story behind you and that Klingon?"

Try as she might, Jim hasn't quite been able to avoid the curious stares of Christopher Pike. Damn him. Bones snickers softly to himself and she quells the urge to do him bodily harm.

Jim whips her head around with wide eyes looking very much akin to a deer in the head lights. "Well," she sputters grasping for words, "it's not _really_ all that amazing-"

"She's lying through her pretty teeth," Bones says smugly leaning against the nearest wall with a wide grin.

"Shut up Bones," she growls under her breath. Jim smoothed back a stray hair and attempted to look every inch the composed officer she was supposed to be.

And, she fails miserably as the blush stains her cheeks.

"It _wasn't_ that unusual," she says as she glares covertly at Bones, "it could have happened to anyone."

"Anyone named James T. Kirk, sure." Bones concedes with a congenial nod of his head.

Jim blinks at him, opens and closes her mouth a few times. "I hate you… so much right now that I… I don't even have the words to express it."

Bones' grin grows wider. "Love ya too darlin'."

She pouts for a moment in her mind because her already bruised pride will simply not allow her to show it otherwise. "There was a misunderstanding-"

"Oh, I like this story already," Pike interrupts sarcastically.

"And a bar-"

"Even better!"

"Can I finish? Or should I just go back to standing here and looking pretty?" Jim asks with an arched brow, her face clearly showing some amusement.

"My apologies," Pike says in a flippant manner bowing slightly at the waist, "as you were saying _Chief Engineer?_"

Jim snorts wryly at his phrasing.

"Yes, _as I was saying…_"

OoOoOo

Jim bounced happily on the balls of her feet. This was going to be freaking AMAZING! Her blonde hair swished back and forth as she tried to lose some of her excess energy, but how could she? Here she was a simple girl from Iowa about to dock at the Federation's deep space port K-7 where all different kinds of aliens would be that Jim had never seen in person.

Well, she'd seen pictures and heard plenty of lectures on the known spacefaring species. However, those were so tedious and dull she'd made a game out of imagining all the ways the Professor could be eaten. She'd even given herself bonus points depending on the species.

A hand clapped her on the shoulder and Jim whirled to see the smiling face of the communications officer Nyota Uhura. She and Jim had hit it off instantly. Both women had wished to be taken seriously in their roles within the ranks of Starfleet.

So the excited pair of females had done what most humans in the military decide to do on their first shore leave. They went drinking. It was supposed to be simple relaxation time, a few rounds of decent but not overly expensive booze and perhaps a bit of flirting for Kirk. Neither of them could have predicted what would transpire that night.

With wide and somewhat innocent eyes on Kirk's part, because hey those Andorians weren't bad looking, they chatted until they reached the bay. Gray walls, red lights, a bar owner and various alcohol bottles shining under a funky looking disco-ball (Kirk had seen pictures in old archives) greeted them. Nyota spotted an oval table with high-backed dark gray seats, and tugged Kirk along.

Jim noted the art on the walls with various looks of appraisal. Some of it wasn't too bad, others looked like scrap metal from the _USS Poe_. A replicator, standard power panels with conduits to the main source, and an emergency communication device were situated next to the bartender. Jim gave him a flirtatious smile, which the black-haired human returned with obvious delight.

They weren't harming anyone as other patrons laughed, talked, and drank to their hearts content. Jim gave a quick look around to scan for possible threats… it didn't take long as a dark eyed Klingon sneered at her. Surrounded by his equally cuddly looking friends.

Peachy.

He roughly shoved back from his table, teeth bared into a silent snarl, as he strode toward her with a drink in hand.

'_And he's likely drunk. I haven't done anything _today_ that would merit this_,' she sighed internally at her thoughts.

Jim tried to ease her posture as she leaned back in her gray, and slightly uncomfortable, chair. A patent Kirk look of mild indulgence graced her features as she waited for him to draw closer toward the table. He didn't disappoint. Nyota tensed at the sight of him, and Jim flashed a reassuring look.

"Humans? Is there no end to your plague?"

'Plague? Well that's a new one,' Jim thought acerbically.

"Can I help you friend?"

"I am not your friend Human scum," his alien face contorted in anger.

Well, this proved further that diplomacy was nearly always pointless.

Jim hunched slightly over the table, arms uncrossed and ready to block any oncoming attack. Her eyes showing false ease. "Alright then. Can I help you?"

"You can help the whole galaxy by leaving where you aren't wanted."

Jim snorted softly. "A _Starfleet_ deep space station? My, my, it's a wonder I got turned around and thought we might be welcome here." She spared Nyota a glance, and saw the look of steel entering the other woman's eyes. Kirk learned long ago not to mess Uhura unless the words 'life or death' actually applied.

It appeared that sarcasm was wasted on Klingons when the burly male downed his drink, slammed it on the table and continued to rant.

"You think because your kind has a resource plentiful planet that you can just-"

"I'd calm down right about now, if I were you," Kirk said in a low voice that sent a tremble through the Klingon.

"Bah! I can look into your eyes and see that you are not prepared to kill." He placed a beefy arm around her shoulders. His breath wreaked of some unknown alcohol and Jim nearly gagged as he leaned in closer. "Then again, I hear you humans are up for just about anything." He grinned at his own innuendo.

"Klingon," Jim sneered with thinly-veiled anger, "you have ten seconds to remove your arm from my person before I do it for you." Her eyes were as hard as blue sapphires, and dared him to test her words.

The Klingon laughed loudly, a booming sound that carried well over the din in the bar. His ridges stood out prominently. Jim could tell he was one of the few Klingons that had chosen not to undergo genetic modification. The Klingons that had chosen the modification looked remarkably human, just with bushier eyebrows and surlier dispositions. They blamed humans for their own mistake of altering themselves.

His teeth flashed under the light and Jim sensed a change in his demeanor. "Is that so?" His dark eyes gleamed dangerously. Jim felt uncomfortable, but as Uhura across from her Jim's damn hero complex flared to life once more.

It was going to be the death of her one day, she just knew it.

Slowly Jim rose from the table, the Klingon kept his arm on her as she kicked the chair back as hard as she could.

She lifted her chin; her hair fell over her shoulder in a cascade of gold. "That is so." Her words were forceful and carried a hard edge to them. Jim straightened her back and pivoted her feet slightly. If she was going down, she was going to take this bastard with her.

"From a human no less? Now, I have seen everything."

He surprised her by gripping her right arm tightly with his own. He brought it up and slowly sniffed it. Jim blinked. '_What the hell?'_ she wondered. Did she smell? Was this some sort of insult? Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the latter.

"Jim," Nyota whispered agitated as she too rose from her seat, "don't."

If it was an insult, which it likely was and Jim was 85% sure of it, then she would return the favor. She felt a bit like a creeper as she sniffed his arm. It was then that she noticed the bar had gone eerily silent. Reassured that it was some insult, Jim watched his face as he grinned.

Well, that was unexpected.

Then her hand started to throb and she registered that her right hand was bleeding. The Klingon had gripped it so tightly that her nails were digging into his skin and his into hers. However, human flesh was much softer than a Klingons. Jim bit back the urge to hiss at the sting. She would not show weakness in front of these warriors.

Uhura moved to the other side of the table, behind Jim likely to watch her back the Engineer decided.

Someone shouted suddenly and it was angry. The Klingon holding her hand snarled a reply and turned to face the other aggressor. Jim did not understand a word, but she knew Uhura did. She risked a questioning glance to the woman behind her.

"We need to get out of here Jim," the linguist whispered in panic, "now!"

"I'm a little stuck," she murmured in reply and winced at the sting in her hand as it grew.

"No, Jim you don't understand. The other Klingon is furious that this one is-"

Whatever Nyota had been about to say was drowned out when Jim's cheek exploded in pain. Jim grunted as she was hurled to the ground by the force. Her hand ripped free of the crushing grip and bleeding, she felt a warm wetness run down the side of her mouth.

Oh that son of a bitch!

She wiped at the wetness and saw the streak of crimson that appeared on the back of her uninjured hand. She shook her head and stood up as she watched the Klingon shift into a fighting stance. Her blue eyes evaluated the room and the odds against her were staggering. She knew she needed to catch him off guard so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She laughed.

To her surprise, the Klingons in the bar responded to the sound with mixed looks of anger and interest. The humans looked horrified.

Jim swiped at her bleeding mouth again. "I'm sorry," she spat the excess blood on the ground at his feet, "I thought I was supposed to face off against a Klingon warrior… you hit like a _Ferengi._" She sneered the last word as her hand had reached for the nearest object blindly.

Her fingers closed around a glass bottle from the next closest table.

The Klingon roared at the insult and charged forward with speed Kirk wasn't quite ready for. He caught her around the midsection as she brought the bottle down hard on the back of his skull. They fell and Jim proceeded to punch him twice in the under ribs. She rolled away and came up on her feet faster. Humans were less dense than Klingons and she would use that to her advantage now.

The Klingon started saying something she couldn't understand. The words were lost over the pounding of her blood in her ears. The world around her narrowed into a tunnel that he stood at the end of. Jim grabbed the nearest chair and hurtled it at him as hard as she could. He ducked and his grin turned feral. He kept talking as he advanced slowly forward. Kirk grabbed a glass and pitched that at him too. He wasn't quite quick enough and it shattered across his forehead. Jim watched with dark satisfaction as he started to bleed.

The Klingons that had gathered around them cheered with appreciation.

'_This is one messed up species,'_ Jim thought with adrenalin pumping through her veins. She reached for another chair and was surprised to hear an observing Klingon step out of her way so she could have it. '_Reeeeeaaalllly messed up,'_ she amended in her thoughts.

The Klingon kept coming closer and Jim knew she had to change tactics. He said something that caused another bystander to snarl in rage. Jim grabbed blindly until her fingers groped the edge of a long necked glass, she broke it on the nearest table and darted forward. She ducked under his blow and came up slicing. His other hand caught her shoulder and Jim dimly registered a bone crunching sound. She jabbed the bottle into his midsection in reaction. He staggered back and pressed a hand to the wound. He laughed heartily as he charged after her once more. Jim dodged the attack and kicked him in the backside as he passed which caused him to fall into a table. He struck his head with a loud 'thump' and groaned. Jim dropped the bottle and grabbed another chair. She brought it down hard across his back as he tried to rise.

Kirk whirled and her eyes quickly scanned the crowed finding Nyota's red uniform easily among the sea of alien faces. She ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Time to go," she said with false cheer as she half-dragged the linguist.

"We can't go Jim," Nyota told her seriously.

The engineer turned with a look that could have frozen water. "What?"

"He's sworn an oath to you. Didn't you hear it after his poetry?"

Wait, what?

"Poetry?" She asked incredulous. Was Nyota exposed to some alien spore? Had Jim been knocked unconscious and was now tripping? Because in what world, no what _universe_ did Klingons recite fucking poetry?

"What did you think he was saying?"

"I don't know! Death threats or… wait… an oath? Then why the hell is he attacking me?" Her face showed her outrage at the thought.

Nyota shook her head. "He's not attacking you Jim-"

"The HELL he isn't!"

The Klingon chose a poor moment to come near Nyota and Jim lashed out in reflex with her fist striking him in the face.

A pair of strong arms clasped Kirk around the shoulders and she struggled trying to kick at whoever held her.

"**BachHa' rup chemvaH**!" The Klingon holding her roared and Jim saw the linguist go very, very still.

Well fuck.

Jim heard the first strings of the only Klingon song she knew float across the bar. The Starfleet engineer groaned low in her throat. For the rest of her days she would never forget the haunting melody of Aktuh and Maylota.

OoOoOo

"The rest you know," Jim said staring balefully at Pike. "I was held for several weeks as Starfleet overturned my 'marriage' into house Unagroth."

"That can't be all of it."

"Oh not even close," Bones interjected sweetly… well for him anyway.

"Shut up," she hissed lowly.

"Kirk neglected to mention that the bastard broke her clavicle in the courtship fighting and that by Klingon standards is great luck for a marriage."

"That was not my fault," she defended hotly.

"There is also the part where she had to remain in the house and fought with him nearly every day because he couldn't figure out why his human wife wouldn't mate with him."

Jim turned scarlet. "It took me a while to understand what he wanted," she sputtered indignantly.

"Or the part where she thought his reciting poetry to woo her was actually some form of psychological warfare."

"It could have been."

"If you've ever heard and understood Klingon poetry, I am inclined to believe it is a form of psychological warfare," Pike admitted clearly amused.

Bones looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. "You should tell him how you tried to escape from the top floor with a rope made from the house laundry."

Jim drew herself up in wounded pride. "That was pure genius I tell you."

Pike laughed outright. "Is that why the file stated the Klingon ambassador offered many sets of 'fine undergarments' to pay for Kirk to remain of the house?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but I had to think of something to tell them."

"You didn't have to say-"

"I am done with this conversation!"

"Oh no, I order you to,-" Pike began with laughter still dancing in his eyes.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!"

"Oh thank God," Jim said under her breath as the computer screamed the warning at them and the red lights flashed.

Pike pointed at her with a stiff finger. "I'm not forgetting about this just yet Kirk."

Jim wondered vaguely how inappropriate it would be to pray for death.

OoOoOo

"Kill me," she said slumping forward at her console.

"Now Jim," the Romulan chastised with amusement, "why would I ever want to do that?"

She spared him a withering glance. "I forgot mercy isn't a Romulan thing."

"Nonsense," he replied waving a hand dismissively, "I let your little Vulcan distraction live."

"He kicked you're a-"

"I believe I still have torpedoes trained on your vessel. And, if I am not mistaken your shields are non-existent."

"Touché," she conceded with her eyes rolling heaven ward.

"What?"

"Never mind. You're like a freaking tick!"

Maelrok grinned and winked at her. "I take it a tick is a creature with unprecedented charm, intelligence, and good looks. Truly, you should count your good fortunes Jim."

Jim sputtered in indignation. This man was unbelievable!

"As I was saying Jim, I think it is time you come back to where you belong?"

"Maelrok?"

"Yes?"

"Have you suddenly acquired the divine knowledge that foretells where I am 'meant' to be? Are you hiding it in your back pocket? No? Then I am right where I need to be."

He shifted forward in his seat with a smug look. "That is not so, my bed is where you belong."

Jim let her displeasure show on her features. "Oh not this again."

Maelrok smiled a true smile of happiness. "Yes, this again."

Jim took a moment to notice that Pike is torn between anger and amusement.

"it's not funny, Sir," she hissed under her breath which only caused him to huff out a breath that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Did no one else take this seriously? Well, then again, Maelrok was nearly comic with how relentless he was to pursue her.

"Am I to presume that you are acquainted with my subordinate?" Pike inquires at his full height which towers over Kirk as she sits in her station.

Maelrok grinned, nodding in such a cocky manner that for a single moment in time Jim was actually impressed.

"Not as well as he'd like to be, I'm sure," she muttered under her breath with irritation. "Is this a point of pride for you now? Because I am beginning to wonder if it's me or the chase you crave so intensely."

Her Captain looked unamused, the Romulan looked delighted. His dark eyes shifted to Kirk's once more. "Surrender now Jim and I'll let them live."

The engineer looked at him in frustration. "Seriously, why don't you just clone me? Then you can take the clone and I can be on my merry way."

"Kirk you know cloning hasn't been perfected. You want another you running around with defects that cannot possibly be hidden overtime and-"

"Thank you Sir, but you aren't helping," Bones drawled lowly.

"You agreed to the decision Maelrok," she reminded him sternly.

"And, if they had made the right decision," he replied smarmily, "I would have abided by it."

"I'm still waiting for him to offer me some goats or at least some technology in trade for you," Pike quipped snidely.

Kirk snorted, "Trust me with their tech, I'd take the goats. Well, unless their cloaking technology was on the table."

The Romulan frowned at the screen. "I will not be mocked Jim," he warned seriously.

The blonde engineer appraised him silently. "If you attack Maelrok, we may not survive. But this vessel is far better equipped than the _Hemmingway _was_._"

Unease filtered across his features. "What are you saying?" He asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Neither ship will make it out of here," She lowered her gaze to her console. "So I am giving you an option to keep your men alive here. If you don't take it, then we are all going to die together." Jim tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "So tell me Maelrok, are you ready to die? Because honestly, I could go either way at this point."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," she quipped back.

"You couldn't."

"The last time you said that was on a certain frozen planet and we both remember how well I 'could'," she glared at his image on screen. "Maelrok, get ahold of yourself! You are risking war between your people and mine. We only have a tentative truce as it is. You are risking the lives of your crew and so help me God if you don't turn around in the next 5 seconds we both know what I will do to you if you don't."

They stared at each other. Both testing the other's limits until Jim narrowed her sapphire eyes.

"One."

"Two," she said with a determination she did not feel as her palms began to sweat and she waited for Pike to intervene, but he had seen the truth in her words. Maelrok was in Terran space. The edge of it to be sure, but he was not in the neutral zone by a long shot. This could only spark a war between the races.

"Three."

"Four," Jim's eyes softened for a moment as his jaw tightened. "Don't make me do this Maelrok," she commanded, "don't make me waste the lives of your men."

"Fiv-"

"Turn us around," Maelrok said with a sense of defeat in his voice. His dark eyes gazed at Jim with a keen sense of longing. "The universe will long regret that you did not bare my heirs. They would have ruled the empire."

Jim was not unkind, and in this moment where she understood she would never see him again she felt a stirring of compassion for him. Even if he was the most conceited ass she'd ever met.

"Perhaps in the next life, Maelrok?"

The Romulan gave a bitter smile. "I look forward to it."

Then all Jim saw was the war bird speed away into the inky darkness of space.

OoOoOo

He was torn. That simplistic phrasing was the only proper way to describe Spock's mental state at the moment. He'd woken and upon reading Jim's short note he'd suffered some distress. Worry for his mate, anger at her leaving, sorrow at some perceived imperfection about himself, and finally heartbreak. He tilted his head to the side and forced the majority of the emotions at bay so that he could keep his Vulcan control.

Emotions in a Vulcan were very strong and Spock, though a Vulcan-human hybrid, possessed the emotional capabilities of a full Vulcan. His eyes scanned the note once more and he debated the merits versus the detriments. His father had explained to him this strange human custom, but there had been no input as to the multitude of times this would occur.

Troubled, and filled with doubts he'd thought he'd rid himself of long ago, he chose to follow the logical course of action. This meant a vid conference with his mother. As he pressed the appropriate number sequence, Spock felt a keen sort of sadness at Jim's disappearance. Though, he supposed he ought to have accounted for such a reaction; Jim was very hard to predict in many aspects.

His hands clenched involuntarily into fists at his side. His features, though kept at a blank mask of cool indifference held the tidal wave of hurt at bay.

Spock had not expected his docile mother to react so… vocally to his announcement. And, while he was certain it was physically impossible to accomplish approximately half of his mother's threats he did not put it past Amanda Grayson to discover a way to make it probable.

Nor had he ever witnessed his mother's impressive ability to turn vermillion prior to his conversation about Jim's departure.

He concluded the short and terse discussion with Sarek who had little information on strange human customs. Thoroughly dissatisfied, Spock went about his standard routine as if his bond had not been turned upside down.

He meditated and looked over his duties for the day. His crew and ship would expect his prompt arrival in exactly 3 hours, 47 minutes, and 28 seconds. Spock sealed away the brimming emotions that ranged from hurt to betrayal and did what Vulcans had done for generations. He accepted what was and moved on, as was only logical.

OoOoOo

Jim was… waiting. This should have been enough for Armageddon and the apocalypse to have merged and wreak havoc upon every sentient species known to man; and a few known to monkeys. However, all that seemed to happen was a skittish Jim jumping at every door opening, every communication that didn't occur from within the Enterprise, and a burning sense of worry.

She was confidence personified most days, and a flirt to the bitter end. All these things made Kirk…well, Kirk. So, it was unusual for her to be so very unsure. Had she done the right thing? Had she? She wasn't so sure anymore. For being as hell bent as she was to get the heck outta dodge, her every waking thought revolved around a certain Vulcan with piercing eyes.

Granted, he was in her head which in itself was a rather strange thought. But, he couldn't read her thoughts, so Jim took solace in the fact he didn't know of her remorse. The farther away she got from him, the more she considered what she'd left behind. And, that is exactly what she'd done, wasn't it? She'd left Spock behind.

And, maybe, she'd led him on… a little.

Damn it she didn't have time for this. She was James T. Kirk and she didn't make mistakes! Ever!

The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

No. No. She'd done the right thing. The Enterprise was her life! It was her love! Well, she loved Spock. Wait. Where did that come from? Jim bit nervously at her fingernail, eyes unfocused and confused. It was the right choice? Wasn't it? She was an independent woman and after that macho show of bravado where they'd tried to barter her around like some trade good she had every right to tell them off. In fact she could tell them where to go, how to get there, and several implausible things to do with a donkey along the way.

Yes, that's right. Jim nodded to herself, not noticing the way her blonde hair fell in disarray over her shoulder. She wasn't in the wrong. So she'd slept with her husband, so to speak, and walked away as if nothing happened. So what? It wasn't like she had anything to be ashamed about!

Or did she? Because she'd promised him something she'd never intended to keep. And, Jim hated when other people did that, so why be a hypocrite now?

She had precious little more time to think as the shuttle announced they were boarding the Enterprise. Jim as in a haze as she was debriefed by Captain Montgomery who'd told her to "go on lass, get." Jim walked steadily toward the doors of her Engineering bay. Because it was hers thank you so very much. Captain Scotty could have the rest of this beautiful girl, but the Core in all its glory belonged to Kirk damn it.

Everything was just as she'd imagined it would be. It was perfect and gleaming, calling to her with turbines, conduits, dylithium, and it begged for her to touch it. She smiled, like a mother seeing her baby for the first time.

"Beautiful," she whispered in a trance as she all but skipped toward it.

'Beautiful,' he'd called her that night in his arms where she'd felt so cherished. Kirk was no angel when it came to the bedroom, but the way he'd looked at her, so heart breaking sincere… she'd never known that before.

Jim shivered in the warm air at the memory of Spock's touch. She shook her head, and touched the console in front of her precious warp core. She had it all now. Yet, as her head turned instantly toward the door where she'd come through; Jim wasn't so sure anymore.

Somehow, she knew with finality that Spock wasn't coming for her this time.

What had she given up to get here?

Did it even matter? She had everything!

Didn't she?

For once, Kirk was stumped by a question of her own asking.

OoOoOo

Jim strummed her fingers on the desk in her private quarters. She'd been heralded as everything from a genius to a demi-god for her remarkable work on the warp core and that had been nice. Well, it had been more than nice it had been everything she'd worked for. Her strong independent side reveled in it. But the looks Bones threw her way, the gentle concerned pats on the shoulder from Uhura began to plague her thoughts.

She was great.

Everything was perfect. Or mostly perfect. Wasn't it perfect? She had the _Enterprise_, her career, her friends, her aspirations, and her life. And, yet, in the night hours when her shifts were over and time was her enemy that Jim began to really wonder. What if she'd stayed?

She had been kept up many a night by the simple question. Perhaps it was human curiosity that made her ask the question, but it was longing that conjured up the answers. Some of them were idyllic, and some more realistic. Yet, every one of them had Kirk still being an career woman… just with someone other than a casual lover to share it with. It had started to grow appealing.

Spock had made no attempts to contact her, though Jim had thought about preventing any form of contact she had refrained from it. A sad feeling of loneliness emanated from that bond… thing… they had and Kirk wasn't sure if it was her or if it was from Spock. Both possibilities left her strangely cold inside.

She hardly even knew the guy! No, that wasn't true. They had been inside each other's minds. Jim had no words for it, but inexplicably, she knew Spock. Everything about him and everything he thought for a few precious moments in time, they had been one. It was like denying another part of herself.

There was a bond with Spock. The weird Vulcan one and the one Jim reacted to. The very human aspect of bonding with another living being was, well, it was a little humbling. She was a ground breaker, a history maker, and here she was being as human as they come.

Well… hell!

Kirk was a lot of things. A _lot_ of things; from a rescuer, to a courageous flirt, to the embodiment of genius and insanity nearly going hand in hand… but she was not a quitter. And, that is what she had done, wasn't it? She'd quit on him and it pissed her off. She didn't do that and she sure as hell wasn't a walk-away anything. Sure, she'd had her good times but that had always been with the understanding that there were no strings attached. This time there was a damn string attached to her freaking brain.

Jim sighed in the empty room.

She wasn't a quitter. She was a history maker. A slow smile spread over her features as she contemplated the last part. Jim had already made history once. Why not make it again?

OoOoOo

"Kirk, are you absolutely sure?" Pike looked at her with warm and kind eyes. Jim fought the tightening sensation in her throat. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't.

However, she'd never know if she didn't try. She refused to be a coward and she wasn't going to start now.

"Yes, I am sure Sir."

Pike drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We are sorry to lose you Kirk," his smile was genuine as he signed her dismissal papers. "Just steer clear of Klingons and Romulans alright?"

"You've got it."

Bones was lounging outside the door way when she left Pike's office. His normally dour looking face was impassive as he watched her with a look she couldn't quite read. It made her uncomfortable because she thought she knew everything there was to know about Bones.

His eyes looked her up, lingering on her face, and then down once more. He cleared his throat and wrapped her in a quick embrace.

"Don't be a stranger, Jim." He whispered into her hair.

Jim felt the tears gathering in her eyes but she blinked the away. She hugged him a little tighter, and in an understanding only a true friendship can produce she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Bones, I couldn't get any stranger if I tried."

OoOoOo

Jim hated this place. She hated this planet. And she hated the fact that air conditioning was something that Vulcans viewed as 'unnecessary'. The bastards did this kind of stuff on purpose, she was sure of it. It was also making her horribly upset that T'Pau was making her interview with the Vulcan Science Core since she'd rejected her previously granted position.

Oh boo freakin' hoo.

Vulcans were as bad as Romulans when it came to rejection.

Jim had answered their questions politely and attempted to focus as they droned on in a languge she still didn't understand.

Her ears perked up when they switched to standard for her benefit.

Gee, thanks.

"Lady T'Pau, the Science Core holds the deepest respect for your position and your clan. Despite considerable evidence to the contrary, we permitted your grandson admittance do to his high scores and adherence to Vulcan traditions. However there is nothing that this council can consider which would benefit your granddaughter by marriage the same right."

Jim gave a low and slightly indulgent smile. "May I be permitted to speak?"

"You have the right, though I gravely doubt it will weigh on our decision."

"I noticed the new science cruiser here on the grounds. You are contracted with the Vulcan government correct?"

"Indeed."

"And, I couldn't help but notice that it was made very recently. This inclines me to believe that it has the most up to date technology? Would that be correct?"

The Vulcan's face was impassive. "Indeed it would be correct."

"And therefore on could logically conclude that it possess the newest warp core taken of the _T'Maiti_, or a close approximation thereof? Meaning a dylithium power grid composed mostly out of spare materials?"

"How would you be in possession of such knowledge? The information is still highly classified."

"Because Sir," she gave a slight nod, "I invented it."

The Vulcans simultaneously raised a brow though no other expression showed upon their stoic faces. They whispered amongst one another, and withdrew from the room. Jim looked to T'Pau, and if she wasn't mistaken… she rarely was because she was simply that awesome… the older Vulcan Matriarch's eyes looked amused.

It took them precisely five minutes to return. Their faces nearly set in stone.

"We will require an aptitude test, and barring sub-standard scoring, the Vulcan Science Core is willing to accept James T. S'chn T'gai into our ranks. This meeting is dismissed. S'chn T'gai, you are to report to the commons area at 06:00 tomorrow morning. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

With that, they were gone, receding into a hallway that reminded Jim of one too many end of the world movies from the 21st century.

"S'chn T'gai?" Jim queried of T'Pau as soon as she was certain the even more pompous Vulcans were out of hearing range.

"You are of the clan, she who is wife of Spock." Her dark eyes pierced Jim with an inquisitive stare. "What else did you expect to be called?"

'_In this place? Anything but late to dinner,_' she thought with wry sarcasm. Wisely, Jim chose to not voice her thoughts.

OoOoOo

Kirk no longer wondered what hell must be like. She'd already found it. And surprise, surprise, it just so happened to be on Vulcan. The one light year away from a blazing inferno, planet of pointy-eared bastards where everyone spoke to her as if she had the intelligence of a four year old.

It was getting old and pretty damn fast.

The Vulcans didn't seem to like her, or trust her to perform simple tasks for that matter. However, they were more than quick to snap up her invention and use it. Jim was beginning to see a pattern here. Oh, they never said anything out right but she could feel the looks they gave her when they felt she wasn't watching.

Jim successfully pushed them from her thoughts most days, and her work was beyond reproach. If nothing else, she deserved every damn compliment of 'genius' that had ever come her way. She was doing this for a reason and a good one at that.

Because she wanted to.

Their aptitude tests had been a joke to Kirk. While she had not scored as high as some other previously admitted persons, she had not been far off. She accepted her work and buckled down. She would work her ass off here just like she did in Starfleet and then when she'd proven herself to her supposed 'Vulcan peers', she'd request a transfer to Spock's ship. Whatever his ship was or would be at that time… it didn't matter. Kirk was a woman on a mission.

And come hell or high water, which was never going to happen on this oven of a planet, she would see it through. There was someone she wanted to get back to.

OoOoOo

5 Years Later.

Captain Spock, having surpassed even the strictest standards of Vulcan decorum walked with purpose toward the bridge of his ship. The T'Maiti had seen its days of action and now was assigned to a few more standard science expeditions. Spock was more than key to a few new breakthroughs in the Vulcan world of science and standardized education of Vulcan children.

His service record was noted with acts of bravery, exceeding logic, and of course an impeccable ship. Spock was more than proficient at his position. He'd given the order nearly 4.39 standard days ago to return to Vulcan. His engineering department, security department, and science department had recently suffered a loss while attempting to rescue delegates trapped within the neutral zone on route back from the discovery of the new species XJ98771.

He was ordered to Vulcan to take on new officers to replace those he had lost. Their deaths were an unfortunate outcome, and he'd been forced to meditate upon the events more than a few times. Though, he was able to reflect upon how it could have been a better outcome had he changed a few variable courses of action, what was… was.

His crew stood at attention at his arrival upon the bridge. Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement and resumed docking sequence with Vulcan Prime Station. He was pleased to see their time for docking had been reduced by 13.212 seconds. There was a great deal to be said for Vulcan efficiency.

The officers were already within passenger bay 41A.

His communicator beeped. Spock pressed the button and waited.

"Captain, the new officers have boarded," a female Vulcan's voice filtered through.

"Understood. I shall be down to debrief them in 4.01 minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

Spock strode with his hands behind his back. He noted the proficiency of the crew members he passed on his way to the loading cargo bay where the newest officers waited for him. He briefly reflected back on his bond mate, though he often curbed the frivolous thoughts of her there were times when his bond would tug at his mental shields.

If she ever thought about him, he knew not. He had, during the first few months of her leaving waited for a declaration of the dissolution of their bond. No news had ever reached him of such an event. Spock reasoned that Jim had wished to keep their bond in name only.

It was… regrettable. But it also burdened him with an irrational sense of hope which he repeadely tried to ignore.

The doors hissed open, and Spock immediately took the information handed to him from LT. T'Por. He scanned over the list quickly, noting 13 officers were being added to his roster, as well as 22 enlisted. His dark eyes looked up.

And Spock forgot to breathe.

Sapphire eyes were watching him intently from a face framed with lovely golden hair, the strange emotions that had been leaking from the bond that had been stopped by his mental shields made such startling sense. He paused, and for a moment all Spock could do was force his mind to register the fact that Jim was staring back at him.

Her hair was shorter than he remembered, but pinned up in accordance with regulation. She wore an officer's uniform. The markings on it depicted her to be in the science core. Spock blinked, and began his debriefing under the watchful eyes of the others. His Vulcan mask never slipped as he outlined the expected duties of each new personnel. Though his mind analyzed the meaning of Jim's presence aboard the ship, his full attention was focused on the task at hand.

His eyes flicked down toward the roster held tightly in his hands. His eyes spotted it now.

'S'chn T'gai' His clan name stared right back at him from the screen.

"That is all. Dismissed." He stated tonelessly and watched as they all filed out. "LT. T'Por, I require a moment of privacy." The pretty Vulcan woman snapped to attention and exited.

He was left alone.

His hands shook.

"The Captain has requested-," he heard the voice from the other side of the door.

"That's nice," her voice…

Spock closed his eyes for a moment. It had been so very long since he'd last heard it. The door hissed open and she closed it behind her, decidedly refusing to listen to the protests of the lieutenant.

He did not turn. "I specifically requested privacy."

"I know," she said softly but it was too soft for her normally flamboyant personality. "I'm not all that good at listening sometimes. You should know that… as my new Captain."

"I had assumed you were still aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_."

He hears her footsteps, lighter than any Vulcans as she stands in front of him. Her blue eyes show her uncertainty, but she does not take her gaze away from him.

"I was," she admits without preamble as she keeps her distance from him. "I even stayed for three years and let myself work on all the formulas everyone told me were impossible. It was everything I ever hoped it would be and more."

He nods stiffly, wanting to quell the rising feeling of pain that clenches at his heart and throat.

He raised a brow imperiously. "Then I fail to see why you are here _S'chn T'gai_." He says the name with a trace of defensiveness lacing his words. Spock doesn't understand why she's here when she so obviously didn't want him.

The door opens and T'Por comes in "Sir, I attempted to dis-"

"Do you mind?" Jim snaps out forcefully, "I am trying to talk with my bond mate! What happened to Vulcans respecting privacy?"

T'Por's eyes widen a fraction and Spock nearly points out that the need for privacy is negated when someone tells the third party what they wanted to keep private. Everyone has knowledge of Spock's human bond mate. The trial was not as discreet as he had previously planned on it being. His choice in mate had been met with some criticism and censure.

T'Por silently backs out of the door and closes it behind her.

Jim mutters something under her breath.

She looks down, and he can feel the bond twitch and flare to life. She's thinking about him, or at him. He cannot understand the thoughts for Jim is still a psy null.

"_Ish-veh ri ma du_," she said and the words were somewhat helpless. Her accent is atrocious, but he can make out the words. "I was there for three years, but I didn't stop thinking about you. In the end, I couldn't stay. It was everything I worked for Spock," she says his name and not his rank. He refrains from correcting her, as he thinks it might be vaguely inappropriate. "But," she laughs softly in wonderment, "while it was great for my career, leaving you wasn't great for me. It sounds corny and sappy, but it's true. I've been places and seen things that no one should really see. I've done things that would make a pro blush," he does not understand her statement but wordlessly allows her to continue. "It's not going to be easy, being with me. And I know you and I will but heads sometimes. But some things are worth the fight."

Jim bit her lip in contemplation for a heartbeat.

"I make my own choices Spock. No one makes them for me. Ever. And, I need you to know that I'm sorry I ran away. That I am here to stay now and I am never running away again. I also know it's going to take time for you to trust me, and I can handle that. I'll earn your trust the way I've earned everything else in my life. Good or bad. But you are something special, we have something special, and I would be ten times the fool for staying away."

All the rational thoughts he's been forcing himself to comply to dissolve in front of his eyes. Jim looks down and back up at him resolution. "Officer James of the Vulcan Science Core reporting for duty." It's a practiced line he can tell from her face, but he understands what she's telling him.

He folds his hands behind his back and looks at her. Not yet ready to trust what she is saying, but willing to give her the chance to prove it to him. "Was it my mother that helped you regain the position in the Science Core?"

Jim smiles, that same smile that has kept him from truly productive meditations. "No," she shakes her head and he watches her gold hair move, "your mother had a few choice words for me, and I am no longer welcome in Na'nam . In fact if she catches me… well anyway… it was T'Pau who helped me."

He blinks. "Fascinating."

"Trust me, the call was not," she says in amusement. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

His face is neutral. "Not at the moment, I have a ship to Captain."

"Ah, I see." Jim waits for a tense moment, then snaps a salute and begins to exit.

"Officer _S'chn T'gai_?" He asks before he can stop himself, because she's more than come halfway and that deserves more than his dismissal. Perhaps she should be given an opportunity to earn a spot back in his good graces?

"Yes, Sir?" She asks hesitantly.

"Perhaps, you would be amenable to a game of chess in my quarters after your shift?"

"Why Captain, I thought you'd never ask."

He hears her laugh gently and feels the life from their bond. For the first time in five years Spock allows himself to ponder the possibilities of exploring the galaxy with Jim at his side. And, that perhaps, there is something to be said for human brashness.

However, he also keenly understands that only time will tell and there is much that remains unsaid between them. For now, he is content to simply evaluate the likely outcome of having Jim as the first human to ever serve aboard a Vulcan vessel.

Fascinating.

The End

OoOoOo

**Ish-veh ri ma du**: It (particular thing or person) in no way (Vulcans don't have a 'didn't') have you. (Loose translation.)

**BachHa' rup chemvaH**: A fine mate!


End file.
